SHINee
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Sebuah boyband digosipkan mengalami kemunduran, namun kehadiran si gadis berkepribadian ganda akan membantu merubah segalanya. Perjalanan cinta maknae SHINee itupun akan dimulai bersama gadis merah muda itu./Last Chapter Update! Thanks for reading and review :)
1. Chapter 1:Their Name

"Kenapa aku harus ikut audisi ini, _hyung_?" tanya seorang anak SMP yang masih memakai seragam sekolah pada seorang pria berkuncir satu yang dia panggil _'Hyung'_.

"Sasuke_-ah_, kau harus menyalurkan bakatmu ini! Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi bintang terkenal nanti," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nomor 578, Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil suara laki-laki yang duduk di depan sebuah meja panjang, sepertinya dia adalah panitia audisi saat ini.

"Sasuke_-ah_, kau sudah dipanggil. Cepat masuk sana dan tunjukkan bakatmu!" pria yang dipanggil _'Hyung'_ oleh bocah yang berusia kira-kira dua belas tahun itu mendorong si bocah sampai ke depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya besar sekali.

"Itachi _hyung!_ Aku gugup sekali," kata bocah itu sambil memasang muka panik.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sasuke_-ah_! _Fighting!_" seru Itachi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Seorang pria tinggi yang tampan membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan audisi. Itachi mengatupkan tangannya medoakan agar adiknya lolos audisi pemilihan bintang _boyband_ terbaru dari SM Entertainment.

**Kim Geun Hyun Presents…**

**SHINee**

**A Fict That Inspirited By A Boyband From South Korea, SHINee And All About Their Facts**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**SHINee is SM ENTERTAINMENT's And Theirselves**

**I'm just borrow the name of boyband and the PH.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typos, and many more.**

**This fict for you, shawols and readers ^o^**

**Gak suka? Gak usah dibaca. ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **Sebuah boyband digosipkan kehilangan kualitas vokalnya. Penampilan mereka tidak sebagus yang dulu-dulu. Untuk menghindari pertanyaan wartawan, mereka pun berlari menghindari wartawan-wartawan itu. Awal mula kesuksesan yang terhalang batu kerikil pun akan segera lahir lewat seorang wanita berkepribadian ganda dan akan segera dimulai kisah cinta seorang _magnae_ dari SHINee.

**읽어****보시기****바랍니****다****! ^^**

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Their Name are SHINee and Her Name is Sakura.**

Enam tahun setelah Sasuke melakukan audisi, dia sekarang sudah menjadi bintang yang _"shine"_ bersama empat orang temannya. Mereka berlima terbentuk dalam sebuah _boyband_ yang memulai debut mereka pada tahun 2008. _Boyband _mereka diberi nama "SHINee".

Shinee atau biasa ditulis SHINee, berasal dari kata bahasa inggris yaitu, _Shine._ Sedangkan "ee" dibelakang kata _Shine,_ dapat diartikan sebagai orang yang menerima cahaya atau dengan kata lain, orang yang ada di pusat perhatian dan juga pelabuhan ambisi besar untuk mendunia.

SM Entertainment berharap saat memberikan nama mereka dengan SHINee, mereka mampu menjadi bintang yang terus bersinar di dunia. Kehadiran SHINee juga diharapkan dapat memenuhi kehausan sejumlah penggemar musik di perbatasan dengan usia dan berbagai jenis musik akan gaya, _dance_ dan _fashion._

Dan terbukti dengan debutnya pertama saat membawakan _hits_ promosi berjudul _"Nunan Neomu Yeppeo (Replay)"_ yang berarti: kakak, kau sangat cantik sekali. Lewat _hits_ promosi ini telah mampu membawa nama SHINee menjadi bintang baru yang terkenal, tidak hanya di Korea saja namun di sebagian Negara di dunia.

Itulah sekilas sejarah tentang awal debut dan terkenalnya SHINee. SHINee terdiri dari lima orang remaja yang kini berusia delapan belas hingga dua puluh dua tahun. Mereka adalah Sai, Naruto, Sasori, Gaara, dan Sasuke. Sai adalah yang tertua di SHINee, dia juga merupakan _leader_ dari grup yang dibentuk oleh SM Entertainment tersebut.

Mereka berlima tinggal di sebuah apartemen, mereka tinggal satu atap di sana. Seperti biasa, Naruto yang bangun lebih pagi dari anggota SHINee yang lainnya. Disusul oleh Sasori karena Sasori seperti mempunyai sebuah kewajiban untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk teman-temannya.

Setelah cuci muka dan sikat gigi, _lead vocal_ SHINee—Naruto, dan _lead rapper_—Sasori, melakukan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Naruto membangunkan anggota yang lainnya dan Sasori membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua, karena hobinya adalah memasak.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam saat berada di depan pintu kamar Gaara. Dia paling sebal jika harus membangunkan Gaara, mengingat kegiatan mereka semalam sangat melelahkan, pasti Gaara sangat sulit dibangunkan seperti kebiasaannya. Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang dan memutar kenop pintu kamar Gaara.

Membangunkan Sai dan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang sulit, tapi membangunkan Gaara sama saja dengan bicara pada batu. Sudah setengah jam Naruto mencoba membangunkan Gaara. Mulai dari cara halus dengan memanggilnya sampai cara kasar dengan memukul-mukulnya, Gaara tetap tidak mau bangun.

Sasori sudah selesai memasak sarapan. Sai dan Sasuke sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan sambil menunggu masakan matang dan menunggu kehadiran Naruto juga Gaara.

Sasori menuju meja makan sambil membawa semangkuk besar nasi goreng buatannya. Dia tidak melihat Gaara dan Naruto di sana.

"Gaara sepertinya belum bangun, ya?" tanya Sasori sambil meletakkan mangkuk besar itu di atas meja makan.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaan buruk Gaara saja, _umma_," jawab Sai sambil menopang dagu, kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Jangan tidur di meja makan, _hyung!_ Dan jangan panggil aku begitu!" seru Sasori mengomeli Sai. Sai memutar bola matanya, bosan setiap hari mendengar omelan Sasori.

"_Hyung,_ mana susu buatku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Kau buat saja sendiri, Sasuke_-ah_. Aku akan membantu Naruto _hyung_ membangunkan Gaara," jawab Sasori sambil mengambil nasi goreng dan menaruhnya di sebuah piring lalu membawanya ke kamar Gaara.

Sasuke menggerutu karena tidak dibuatkan susu oleh Sasori—yang paling pandai memasak di antara anggota SHINee yang lain, sehingga dia dipanggil "_umma"_ SHINee karena selain pandai memasak, dia juga sangat cerewet. Bertentangan sekali dengan wajahnya yang imut-imut.

Sasori masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara dan melihat Naruto sedang menggoyang-goyangkan badan Gaara agar terbangun dari "hibernasi"nya.

"_Hyung,_ biar aku saja yang membangunkannya. Cara ini pasti manjur!" seru Sasori.

"_Arasseo._ Kuserahkan padamu," sahut Naruto dan berdiri di ujung tempat tidur Gaara.

Sasori mendekatkan piring berisi nasi goreng spesial buatannya tepat di depan hidung Gaara. Perlahan tapi pasti hidung Gaara kembang kempis mencium aroma lezat dari nasi goreng ala chef Sasori. Gaara membuka matanya dan segera ingin mengambil nasi goreng dari tangan Sasori, namun Sasori dengan cepat mengamankan nasi goreng itu.

"Gaara_-ah_! Cepat bangun, cuci muka dan sikat gigi jika kau ingin makan nasi goreng spesial buatanku!" omel Sasori.

"_Arayo,"_ jawab Gaara dengan terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasori mengerlingkan matanya ke Naruto. "Selalu berhasil 'kan, _hyung?"_ tanyanya lalu kembali menuju ruang makan.

Naruto berdecak kagum dan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Aku harus mengingatnya!" serunya.

Setelah sarapan yang pastinya dengan pemenang utama dalam menghabiskan makanan adalah Gaara, mereka berlima segera bersiap-siap menuju perusahaan tempat mereka dibentuk. Mereka datang untuk latihan vokal dan latihan _dance _seperti biasa.

Mereka berlima berangkat dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sai menuju SM Entertainment. Sampainya di sana, mereka langsung disambut oleh sang manajer, yaitu Iruka.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Iruka.

"_Ajeossi,_ seperti biasa, Gaara _hyung_ selalu susah dibangunkan!" jawab Sasuke sambil memasang muka sebal. Sedangkan Gaara tetap diam dengan ekspresi datar.

"_Arasseo…"_ Iruka menghela napas panjang, "sudahlah, ayo kita ke ruang latihan vokal. _Sonsaengnim_ sudah menunggu kalian sejak lima belas menit yang lalu," lanjutnya.

"_Ye,"_ jawab Sai mewakili anggota yang lain.

***SHINee World***

Di Negara adikuasa, Amerika, langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Burung-burung berkoak-koak kembali menuju sarangnya. Tapi disalahsatu sudut jalan di kota New York malah semakin ramai dengan dentuman musik dan hiruk pikuk manusia di sana.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat satu ke samping dan memakai topi fedora bulat berwarna hitam sedang menari ala _poppin dance_ keahliannya. Dia menggerakkan tubuh bagian atas dengan begitu enerjik dan setiap gerakannya pas sekali dengan tempo dari iringan musik R&B dari sebuah tape di dekat kerumunan remaja itu.

Gadis itu menunjuk seorang pria tinggi berambut oranye dengan beberapa tindikan di telinganya, gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan si pria. Si pria tidak terima dengan senyum menyebalkan itu, lalu dia membalas tarian si cewek berambut aneh itu dengan gerakan _breakdance_-nya yang keren.

Riuh tepuk tangan mewarnai indahnya sore di salah satu sudut jalan kota New York. Si cewek berambut merah muda menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat tangannya, lalu telapak tangannya disambut oleh si pria yang tadi dia tantang untuk _battle_, mereka 'tos' sebagai pengakuan bahwa lawannya sangat hebat.

"Kau sudah belajar banyak, _oppa."_ Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kerumunan diikuti oleh pria berambut oranye tadi.

"Semua berkat didikanmu selama enam bulan ini, _seonsaengnim,"_ katanya sambil merangkul si gadis. "ahahaha… lucu sekali ya kita bicara dengan embel-embel _hanguk."_ Tawa si pria berambut oranye pecah menyadari kata-katanya yang sebelumnya.

"Bodoh. Kita ini orang Korea jadi tetap harus melestarikan budaya Bahasa Korea kita," jawab si cewek sambil melepaskan rangkulan cowok yang tingginya 184 cm itu, sedangkan tingginya hanya 168 cm.

Si cowok berdecih mendengar jawaban cewek _bubble gum_ itu. "Kita ini di New York bukan di Seoul, nona cantik."

Mendengar jawaban si pria, si gadis memutar bola matanya dan tanpa terasa kakinya sudah membawanya sampai di samping mobilnya. Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya sejenak.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu.

"Kau benar akan kembali ke Korea besok?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi sedih sekarang.

"Benar. Aku sudah lulus kuliah di sini dan _appa_ sudah menyuruhku kembali ke Korea," jawab Sakura. "memangnya kenapa, Pein _oppa_?" sambungnya.

"_Anio._ Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawab pria yang dipanggil Pein-oppa tadi dengan senyum masam.

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong!_" Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari sudut jalan yang makin ramai saat malam hari itu.

Pein menghembuskan napas berat. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melarang Sakura pulang kembali ke Korea, namun lidahnya tidak bisa berkompromi untuk mengatakan itu.

***SHINee World***

Kelima anggota SHINee sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan siap mendengarkan instruksi dari sang guru untuk latihan vokal. Guru mereka, Kurenai, sedang hamil anak pertama dan usia kandungannya sekarang menginjak tujuh bulan.

Selama masa kehamilan Kurenai dan kesibukan jadwal manggung SHINee, kelima personil SHINee tersebut jadi jarang latihan, akibatnya kualitas suara mereka menurun. Kurenai tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia menyerah untuk mengajar vokal mereka. Bukan karena mereka bodoh saat diajar, tapi karena dia sangat lelah jika mengajar dengan keadaan hamil besar seperti ini.

"Jadi, jika aku punya salah selama ini pada kalian, aku minta maaf," ucap Kurenai yang sedang berdiri di depan para murid terkenalnya.

"Kurenai-_seonsaeng,_ seharusnya kami yang minta maaf. _Mian hamnida,"_ tutur Sai yang sudah berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Anio,_ kalian adalah murid-muridku yang paling berbakat. Teruslah berlatih dan menjadi lebih hebat lagi. Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku pergi. _Annyeong!_"Kurenai tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruang latihan tersebut.

Para anggota SHINee berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan atas didikan yang diberikan oleh guru mereka selama tiga tahun ini.

"_Aigo~_ sekarang siapa yang akan mengajar kita?" tanya Naruto.

"_Molayo,"_ jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya. "Kalian sudah dengar gosip terhangat saat ini?" tanyanya. Ternyata selain cerewet Sasori sangat peka terhadap berita-berita maupun gosip di luar sana, apalagi menyangkut _boyband_ mereka.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Gaara.

Sasori menarik napas dalam, lalu berkata, "Kita digosipkan sudah tidak punya kualitas vokal yang bagus."

"_MWO?"_ teriak Naruto tidak terima. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa terima gosip itu, Naruto itu adalah _lead_ vokal SHINee dan dia rasa kualitas vokalnya tetap baik.

Sasori memandang keempat rekannya yang menunduk lemas. "Hey! Tenang saja, itu paling cuma gosip dan kita pasti akan mendapatkan guru yang terbaik nanti!" serunya menyemangati teman-temannya. Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasori.

"Kita 'kan sudah biasa digosipkan. Jadi, gosip seperti ini anggap saja seperti kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkah kita menuju kesuksesan!" seru Sasori sambil mengepalkan tangannya memotivasi yang lain dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Haaah… tapi mencari guru vokal yang hebat itu tidak gampang, dan menurutku gosip itu ada benarnya juga, kalian lupa komentar _seonsaengnim_ beberapa minggu yang lalu saat dia mengatakan kualitas vokal kita menurun?" tanya Sai dan membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang capek-capek dimotivasi oleh Sasori kembali _down_.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal pada Sai yang segampang itu menjatuhkan _mood_ teman-temannya lagi. Sasori pun menjitak kepala Sai.

Bletak!

"Aduh, Sasori_-ah_. Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Sai meringis kesakitan.

"Itu karena kau membuat mereka kembali _down, hyung!"_ sungut Sasori.

Sementara kedua orang itu bertengkar, Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang pundung di pojokkan dengan awan hitam sebagai _background_ mereka.

***SHINee World***

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang besar di dekat daerah kampusnya di Williamstown. Dia bisa tinggal di apartemen yang besar ini berkat ayahnya yang seorang Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan membayar sewanya selama Sakura kuliah di Negara Paman Sam.

Di usianya yang menginjak angka dua puluh itu, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan perkuliahannya yang mengambil jurusan seni di Williams College, sebuah Universitas Seni nomor satu di Amerika. Sejak SMP dan SMA, Sakura selalu masuk ke kelas akselerasi sehingga sekarang dia bisa lulus dengan usia yang masih muda sekali.

Walaupun dia adalah pendatang, Sakura tidak dikucilkan di lingkungan berbeda ras itu. Namanya justru melejit di dunia _dancing_ dan dunia musik. Sakura adalah guru vokal yang ternama di sana, dia mengajar vokal ketika dia masih kuliah. Sakura juga menguasai permainan biola dan piano.

Dibalik sisi femininnya ini, Sakura adalah gadis yang dingin, bicara selalu _to the point_ dan sangat pedas, dia juga seorang _poppin dancer_ dan _breakdancer _dan dia juga terkenal sebagai _handy girl_ di dunia _dancer_. Dia bisa menari apapun jenis tarian itu. Seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda bukan?

Besoknya. Sakura sudah berangkat menuju Korea Selatan. Pein bangun terlalu siang sehingga tidak bisa mengantar Sakura ke Bandara Internasional New York. Dia sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian bandara itu. Pein meremas rambutnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kebanyakan minum bir semalam karena terlalu sedih dengan rencana kepulangan Sakura yang mendadak.

Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu Sakura bilang pada Pein kalau dia akan kembali tinggal di Korea Selatan. Dan selama waktu itu, Pein menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Pein mengenal Sakura sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dan dia sempat menjalin hubungan khusus namun sayangnya harus kandas karena sesuatu hal.

Pein bisa menjadi _breakdancer_ seperti sekarang ini karena dulu Sakuralah yang mengenalkannya pada dunia _dance_. Sakuralah yang mengajarinya tentang _breakdance_ dan dari situ tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati Pein. Kini semua terlambat bagi Pein untuk menyatakan perasaannya agar Sakura kembali ke sisinya. _Love is pain, right?_

***SHINee World***

Sakura dikawal beberapa _bodyguard _setelah sampai di Seoul. Dia sangat jengkel karena harus dikawal seperti ini. Tapi, mau melawan dengan karatenya juga tidak bisa karena _bodyguard_ yang mengawalnya lumayan besar-besar dan Sakura sangat lelah melalui perjalanannya menuju Korea, walaupun hanya duduk manis saja di kursi pesawat.

Sakura sampai di sebuah rumah besar di kota Seoul. Dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki halaman rumah yang panjang itu. Beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangannya, Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat pelayan-pelayan tersebut yang dengan hormatnya membungkukkan badan mereka.

Seorang wanita berambut yang sama dengan Sakura, berjalan menghampiri Sakura bersama pria berambut cokelat di sampingnya.

"Sakura_-ya_, _umma_ kangen sekali denganmu!" seru wanita berambut _pink_ sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga, _umma_," sahut Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan sang ibu tercinta.

"Reina_-ya_, jangan lama-lama memeluknya. Aku juga ingin memeluknya," ucap si pria berambut cokelat sambil pura-pura ngambek seperti anak kecil.

"_Mianhae_, Yamato_-ah_," kata ibu Sakura yang bernama Reina Haruno.

"Sakura, _appa_ kangen sekali…" Yamato memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku juga, _appa_."

Yamato melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya sudah, kau istirahat sana. Besok kita akan pergi menemui teman _appa_."

"_Mwo?_ Baru saja tiba sudah diajak pergi?" jawab Sakura tidak terima.

Yamato terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan putrinya yang jengkel. "_Mianhae_. Kau tau 'kan _appa_ tidak enak kalau membatalkan janji yang sudah appa buat. _Algeseumnikka?"_ tanyanya sambil menepuk puncuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"_Arasseo…"_ jawab Sakura malas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Yamato dan Reina melihat Sakura yang berjalan sambil tersenyum. Sudah tujuh tahun mereka tidak bertemu dengan putri mereka satu-satunya. Yamato adalah seorang Perdana Menteri di Korea Selatan, jadi dia sangat sibuk dan sulit mengunjungi Sakura ke New York. Sakura juga sibuk dengan kuliahnya sehingga dia tidak bisa kembali ke Korea.

***SHINee World***

SHINee baru saja tampil dalam sebuah acara musik di salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul. Saat mereka turun dari panggung dan hendak pergi dari sana, mereka dikejar oleh segerombolan wartawan. Para asisten SHINee dan Iruka segera membantu SHINee untuk menghindari wartawan yang terus bertanya tentang mengapa kualitas vokal mereka menurun?

Iruka dan para asisten kesulitan saat membawa kabur SHINee dari kejaran wartawan, hal itu disebabkan karena para _shawol_ juga mengerumuni SHINee. Akhirnya Iruka memerintahkan agar mereka semua berpencar untuk keluar dari tengah kerumunan itu. Mereka berlima pun berpencar, Sasuke dibawa oleh asistennya yang seorang _yeoja_ berambut cokelat dicepol dua, Tenten.

Puluhan wartawan dan _shawol_ mengejar setiap anggota SHINee. Sasuke menutup kepalanya dengan kupluk hooded jaketnya. Sasuke dan Tenten berhenti sejenak di sebuah lorong mall yang sepi, mereka berhasil mengelabui wartawan dan _shawol_ yang mengejar mereka.

"Sasuke_-ah_, ambil ini. Aku rasa nanti akan berguna." Tenten memberikan sebuah kacamata dan masker bergambar Patrick. Sasuke mengambil kedua benda itu.

"Sekarang kita harus ke mana, _nuna_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita harus—" belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlihat puluhan wartawan dan _shawol_ yang berhasil menemukan mereka dan sekarang sedang berlari mengejar mereka. "—lariiiii!" teriak Tenten berlari diikuti oleh Sasuke.

***SHINee World***

Sakura sedang duduk gelisah di depan teman orangtuanya dan seorang pria yang dikenalkan sebagai anak teman ayahnya yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. Sakura mempunyai _feeling _tidak enak karena pembicaraan sedaritadi mengarah tentang dia dan Shikamaru.

Sakura memandang keempat orang tua yang sedang asik mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. 'Sepertinya mereka ingin menjodohkanku dengan…' Sakura melirik Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia sedang tidur. '…cowok nanas pemalas ini.' Sakura membatin sebal.

"_Mian hamnida_, aku pamit mau ke toilet sebentar." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada keempat orang tua yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"_Ye_, Sakura_-ya_," jawab Shikaku—ayah Shikamaru. Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju toilet. Terlihat beberapa _bodyguard _yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Sakura kesal diikuti terus oleh _bodyguard _itu. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan dengan dingin berkata, "Kalian ingin melakukan pelecehan seksual dengan terus mengikutiku ke toilet? Apa kalian tidak takut untuk dipenjara?" Mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat kedua _bodyguard_ itu menelan ludahnya dan berhenti mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya lagi dan berjalan menuju toilet. "Tch. Dasar _bodyguard-bodyguard_ bodoh!" gerutu Sakura.

Saat Sakura akan sampai ke toilet, dia melihat papan hijau menggantung di atas langit-langit dan setelah membaca satu kata dari papan itu Sakura tersenyum menyeringai. Satu kata itu adalah "Keluar" dengan tanda panah mengarah ke kiri. Sakura pun membelokkan langkahnya ke arah berlawanan dari toilet.

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, Sakura tidak kunjung-kunjung kembali ke meja makan. Yamato terus-menerus melihat jam di tangannya dan tersenyum masam pada temannya, Shikaku. Para _bodyguard _yang tadi mengawal Sakura sampai setengah jalan pun mulai gelisah karena Sakura belum juga muncul dari toilet. Akhirnya mereka menuju toilet untuk memeriksanya.

Salah satu_ bodyguard_ mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet dan memanggil-manggil Sakura namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Akhirnya _bodyguard_ yang satunya lagi membuka pintu toilet dan mencari Sakura di dalam sana tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka berdua langsung lari menuju tempat Yamato.

Yamato yang melihat _bodyguard_nya berlari dengan panik langsung merasa bahwa mereka akan membawa kabar buruk. Salah satu bodyguard membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yamato. Yamato sedikit terkejut lalu dia berkata dengan sangat pelan pada _bodyguard_ itu.

"Cari dia, cepat!" perintah Yamato dengan suara bisikan. Shikaku memandang heran pada sahabatnya. Menyadari pandangan Shikaku, Yamato mencoba tersenyum menutupi kaburnya Sakura dari restoran mahal tersebut.

"Sakura ke mana, Yamato_-ah_?" tanya Shikaku. Istri Shikaku dan juga Reina memandang penuh tanda tanya pada Yamato. Sementara Shikamaru masih asik memejamkan matanya, tertidur, namun langsung disikut ibunya sehingga dia terbangun dan mendecih tidak suka.

"_Mian hamnida, sunbae._ Sakura mendadak sakit perut dan dia sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kami. Dia juga memohon maaf kepada _sunbae_ dan keluarga karena kelancangannya pergi tanpa bilang dulu." Yamato berbohong dengan tersenyum penuh keyakinan membuat Shikaku dan keluarga yang terkenal cerdas itupun percaya.

"_Omo_… Sakura-_ya_ sakit perut? Semoga Sakura_-ya_ cepat sembuh," ucap ibunya Shikamaru sambil menatap Reina yang terlihat cemas. Sementara Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya malah menguap.

'Ke mana anak itu?' batin Yamato cemas.

***SHINee World***

Sasuke berlari sangat cepat bersama asistennya, Tenten. Tenten kelihatan sudah kelelahan berlari mengelilingi mall yang besar itu. Tenten pun menghentikkan langkahnya yang berlari sambil terengah-engah. Sasuke yang melihat Tenten berhenti berlari juga ikut berhenti lari.

"Sasuke_-ah_… hosh… kau lari duluan… hosh… biar mereka aku yang menghadang," kata Tenten sambil ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke pun sama dengan Tenten, dia sudah cape berlari tapi lebih gawat lagi kalau tertangkap. Maka dari itu Sasuke mengangguk dan memakai kacamata juga masker dari Tenten tadi.

"_Nuna,_ semoga kau berhasil!" seru Sasuke.

"_Ye!_ Cepat kau lari dan hati-hati!" perintah Tenten dan mendapat anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari menuju parkiran dan ketika dia sampai di dekat parkiran, dia melihat begitu banyak wartawan dan _shawol_ di sana. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika di parkiran itu dipenuhi oleh _shawol_, Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti ini berkat _shawol _juga, tapi lain ceritanya jika ada wartawan yang terus memburu berita tentang SHINee. Repot jadinya.

Sasuke berlari ke arah lain. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang naik kendaraan lain saja nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah keluar dari mall ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana. Saat Sasuke lari, seorang wartawan melihatnya, kemudian wartawan itu mengejar Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke? Sebaiknya kuikuti saja untuk memastikan." Wartawan yang memakai masker hitam di mukanya mengikuti Sasuke sambil memegang erat kameranya.

"Kakuzu_-ah_! Mau ke mana?" tanya salah satu wartawan berambut klimis.

"Ah! Hidan-_ah_? Aku mau ke toilet," jawab Kakuzu berbohong.

"Oh…" sahut Hidan.

'Ck! Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mau membagi info ini denganmu! Aku yang akan menjadi wartawan pertama yang mendobrak berita dengan berita SHINee dan aku akan meraih keuntungan yang besar.' Kakuzu membatin dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya namun ketika dilihat tidak pernah ada yang mengikutinya. Sasuke pun mempercepat larinya hingga dia sampai di tikungan yang sepi.

Di lain arah, Sakura berlari sambil dikejar-kejar oleh _bodyguard_nya. Dia sedikit kesulitan ketika berlari karena dia memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Sakura mempercepat larinya ketika menemui tikungan yang sepi. Para _bodyguard_ Sakura agak kesulitan mengejar Sakura karena jalanan yang saat itu sedang ramai. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandang aneh ketiga orang yang memakai jas hitam itu karena berlari-lari mengejar seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang memakai _dress_ hijau selutut.

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang, takut orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat. Ketika melihat ridak ada orang-orang yang mengejar mereka lagi, mereka pun menghadap ke depan namun mereka kaget karena melihat satu sama lain yang akan saling bertabrakan.

DUG! Sasuke dan Sakura jatuh terduduk akibat insiden tabrakan tadi. Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit. Sakura memegang bahunya yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melihat siapa orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Dia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang digerai sehingga rambutnya menyentuh punggung gadis itu. Sasuke memerhatikan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Gadis mempesona dengan mata hijau seindah batu zamrud, hidung mancung, kulit putih seperti susu _vanilla_ kesukaannya, dan bibir _pink_ yang sangat menggodanya.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna hijau tua itu berdiri. Kesan pertama yang Sasuke dapat untuk gadis itu adalah cantik dan anggun.

Sakura yang sedang terduduk melihat sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Iris mata emerald Sakura bertemu dengan iris mata onyx.

Sakura memperhatikan orang di depannya yang memakai hooded jaket berwarna putih dengan campuran warna-warna cerah. Orang itu juga memakai celana hitam ketat dengan sepatu kets putih sampai mata kaki. Yang membuat Sakura aneh adalah orang tersebut memakai kacamata besar _berframe_ putih dengan memakai masker bergambar Patrick yang ada di Spongebob Squarepants. Kesan pertama yang Sakura dapat adalah laki-laki di depannya ini begitu _childish_.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. _"Mian hamnida."_ Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Begitu-begitu, Sasuke masih hapal betul cara bersikap sopan pada orang lain apalagi yang sudah bertabrakan dengannya.

"Hn," jawab Sakura dingin membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya, sebal.

"Ya! Aku sudah minta maaf baik-baik kenapa kau membalasnya hanya satu kata saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. 'Benar 'kan tebakanku, laki-laki ini sangat _childish_,' batinnya. Sakura tidak memedulikan omelan Sasuke padanya. Dia malah mau berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura akan pergi segera menarik tangan Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"_Mwo?"_ tanya Sakura datar.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku karena menabrakku tadi!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya lagi. "Kita tadi bertabrakan bukannya ditabrak ataupun menabrak. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sakura. 'Kutarik semua pemikiranku yang mengatakan gadis ini anggun! Dia benar-benar tidak sopan!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau! Apa kau—"

"—Sakura-_yan_!" teriak beberapa orang laki-laki memanggil Sakura sehingga memotong ucapan yang mau Sasuke sampaikan. Sontak Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat para _bodyguardnya_ berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan dia melihat tiga orang laki-laki berlari menuju arahnya.

Sakura ingin lari dari sana namun Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Sakura.

"_Anio!_ Sebelum kau minta maaf padaku!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura makin panik ketika ketiga _bodyguardnya_ semakin mendekat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "_Mwo?_ Kau pikir aku takut melihat tatapanmu?" tantang Sasuke, dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah marah seperti apa rupanya.

Tepat saat para _bodyguard_ akan sampai beberapa langkah lagi ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura menyeringai menatap Sasuke dan dengan gerakan cepat Sakura memutar tangan Sasuke, menyengkat kakinya sehingga Sasuke terjatuh. Sasuke meringis kesakitan akibat ulah Sakura dan dia menatap Sakura dengan sengit.

"Dasar lemah!" Sakura tersenyum meremehkan Sasuke. Sasuke melotot ingin marah namun tidak jadi karena dia melihat Sakura maju menghadapi orang-orang berjas hitam yang tadi berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura-_yan_, kami tidak mau menyakitimu. Jadi kami mohon, kembalilah ke restoran. _Aboji _anda sudah menunggu," bujuk salah seorang bodyguard berambut hitam.

'Jadi nama yang tadi diteriakkan itu nama cewek yang tidak sopan ini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Sakura dengan datar.

'Dasar! Benar-benar _emotionless_!' batin Sasuke memaki Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan kami, nona." _Bodyguard_ berambut hitam itu menyuruh temannya yang berambut cokelat untuk maju menghadapi Sakura. Sasuke yang terduduk memerhatikan mereka dengan serius dan sedikit tersentak melihat_ bodyguard_ itu hendak memukul Sakura.

"Hei! Jangan pukul wanita!" teriak Sasuke. Seingatnya, Naruto pernah berkata kalau laki-laki itu tidak boleh menyakiti hati apalagi jasmani seorang wanita.

Sayang seribu sayang, teriakan Sasuke tidak didengarkan oleh para _bodyguard_ itu. _Bodyguard_ itu maju menyerang Sakura dengan mengarahkan tinju kanannya, namun Sakura segera menarik lengan kanan tersebut, memutarnya dan menendang perut si _bodyguard_ dengan kencang sehingga _bodyguard_ itu terjengkang terkena tendangan darinya yang memakai sepatu berhak tujuh centi.

Sasuke menganga melihat Sakura merobohkan seorang laki-laki dengan begitu mudahnya. Sasuke melihat seorang _bodyguard_ lagi yang memakai kacamata hitam berlari menyerang Sakura. Sakura menghindari tinju laki-laki tersebut dan pindah ke belakangnya. _Bodyguard_ itu membalikkan badannya dan menyerang kembali, namun serangannya dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Sakura, kemudian Sakura menarik kerah _bodyguard_ itu dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk meninju perut laki-laki itu, kemudian Sakura menyengkat belakang kaki laki-laki itu dan membantingnya dengan keras.

"Wow!" seru Sasuke melihat Sakura membanting orang tadi sampai orang tadi mengaduh kesakitan.

Yang terakhir _bodyguard_ berambut hitam hendak menendang Sakura, Sakura yang menyadarinya segera menahan kaki kanan pria tersebut sehingga pria tersebut diam di tempat.

"Bilang pada ayahku kalau aku tidak akan kembali ke sana." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura menyengkat kaki kiri _bodyguard_ tersebut sehingga membuat si _bodyguard_ terjengkang, lalu Sakura memukul wajahnya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"_Omo!"_ Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang baru saja memukul wajah pria berjas hitam tadi, lalu Sasuke melihat satu persatu pria yang sudah pingsan akibat serangan Sakura.

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya dan menata poninya lagi hingga rapi. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke sedikit ketakutan melihat Sakura mendekat. Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke, kemudian dia menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka yang lain ikut mengejarmu!" kata Sakura tegas dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk memandang takjub Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

**To Be Continue…**

**Terjemahan:**

**Hyung (dibaca: Hyong): Kakak (disebut oleh laki-laki ke laki-laki).**

**Nuna: Kakak (disebut oleh Laki-laki ke perempuan).**

**Oppa: Kakak (disebut oleh perempuan ke laki-laki).**

**Hanguk: Bahasa Korea.**

**Arayo/Arasseo: Tahu, Mengerti, Paham.**

**Molayo: Tidak tahu, tidak mengerti.**

**Algeseumnikka?: Mengertikah?**

**-ya, -ah: Sama seperti –chan dan –kun.**

**-ssi, -yan: Sama seperti –san. –ssi bisa digunakan untuk wanita dan pria, -yan digunakan untuk wanita.**

**Shawol: Sebutan fans SHINee.**

**Umma/eomma (dibaca: omma): Ibu.**

**Appa/Aboji: Ayah. Aboji lebih halus atau lebih formal.**

**Ajeossi: Paman.**

**Seonsaengnim: Guru.**

**Ye: Ya.**

**Anio: Tidak.**

**Ya: Hei**

**Mianhae: Maaf (diucapkan untuk yang seumuran atau pada yang lebih muda atau yang sudah akrab/informal).**

**Mianhamnida: Maaf (diucapkan untuk orang yang lebih tua/formal).**

**Omo: dari kata Omoni yang artinya astaga.**

**Aigo: aduh.**

**Mwo?: Apa?**

**Sunbae (dibaca: Sonbae): Senior.**

**Kamsa hamnida: Terima kasih (diucapkan pada orang yang lebih tua/formal).**

**Magnae: Orang yang termuda/bungsu.**

**Gomawoyo: Terima kasih (diucapkan pada orang yang lebih muda atau seumuran/informal).**

**Poppin dance: gerakan dance yang banyak menggunakan tubuh bagian atas.**

**A/N: **Annyeong haseyo! Saya membuat fict ini khusus untuk **Kurosaki Naruto Ni-chan** yang request songfict Hello-SHINee dan Glee, tapi aku ganti sama fict ini aja. Mianhae, Kuro-ah kalau fict ini gak sesuai keinginanmu -.-'

Fict ini juga didedikasikan untuk para Shawol dan readers pastinya. Ayo yang Shawol coba tebak siapa Onew, Taemin, Key, Jonghyun sama Minho yang mana? Hehehe…

**Review? Kamsa hamnida ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2: a New Teacher

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"_Omo!"_ Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang baru saja memukul wajah pria berjas hitam tadi, lalu Sasuke melihat satu persatu pria yang sudah pingsan akibat serangan Sakura.

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya dan menata poninya lagi hingga rapi. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke sedikit ketakutan melihat Sakura mendekat. Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke, kemudian dia menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka yang lain ikut mengejarmu!" kata Sakura tegas dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk memandang takjub Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

**SHINee**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto itu punyanya Kishimoto-seonsaeng

SHINee is SM Entertainment's and Theirselves

**Warning:** OOC, AU, OC, Typo, dll, dst, dsb… oh iya, Sakura rambutnya berponi seperti poninya Hinata ya… ^^

This fict for you, shawols and readers ^o^

Gak suka? Gak usah dibaca. ^^v

.

.

**읽어****보시기****바랍니****다****! ^^**

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: a New Teacher?**

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!" _panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian duduk di atas aspal, tapi panggilannya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sakura.

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena perilaku Sakura yang dianggapnya sangat tidak sopan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan siap berdiri namun dia kembali melihat orang-orang berpakaian jas hitam yang dengan mudah dihajar oleh Sakura. Sasuke jadi merinding sendiri saat membayangkan hantaman-hantaman tinju Sakura yang dengan keras mengenai tubuh paman-paman itu.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan pertemukan aku lagi dengannya!" mohon Sasuke sambil mengatupkan tangannya untuk berdoa.

Dibalik sebuah tembok yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura bertabrakan tadi, ada seorang laki-laki memakai masker hitam dengan kamera yang sedaritadi fokus mengambil gambar. Pria itu menyeringai dibalik masker hitamnya. Dia juga bergidik ngeri saat melihat pertarungan Sakura dengan tiga orang pria berpakain resmi barusan.

Pria ini terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke dan berharap Sasuke membuka masker bergambar Patrick yang dia gunakan. Akhirnya harapan dari sang pria misterius inipun terkabul, Sasuke melepaskan maskernya dan bicara entah apa sambil mengatupkan tangannya. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh pria yang memakai topi koboi ini. Dia segera menaruh kemeranya di depan mata kanannya dan mengambil gambar Sasuke.

"Ah… ternyata memang Sasuke. Lalu, siapa ya gadis merah muda ini?" gumamnya sambil melihat kembali potret gambar di kamera _digital_. Saat dia kembali mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Sasuke, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Tch! Di mana dia? Aku baru saja akan mendapatkan wawancara eksklusif!" dengusnya dan berjalan mencari ke mana Sasuke pergi.

**.**

**.**

Sai, Naruto, Sasori, dan Gaara sedang bolak-balik seperti setrikaan di dalam apartemen mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu cemas, dan sesekali mereka melihat jam di tangan mereka sambil mencoba menelpon seseorang.

"Gaara-_ah_, apa ada jawaban dari Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memutuskan sambungan telpon yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menelpon Sasuke.

Sai akhirnya duduk di sofa setelah tiga puluh menit mondar-mandir tidak jelas menunggu kehadiran Sasuke di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke diculik?" tanya Sai.

Ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang tadi sibuk bolak-balik sambil menggumamkan nama Sasuke mendadak berhenti dan menatap Sai.

"Diculik? Tidaaaaaak! Kalau Sasuke diculik, siapa yang akan menjadi teman ngobrolku?" teriak Naruto.

"Kalau Sasuke diculik, siapa yang akan bermain _game winning eleven_ lagi bersamaku?" Gaara ikutan teriak histeris.

"Kalau Sasuke diculik, siapa yang akan kuomeli karena tidak menghabiskan susu?" jerit Sasori.

"Kalau Sasuke diculik, tidak ada lagi orang yang lebih polos dariku!" teriak Sai. Dan isi apartemen pun berubah menjadi seperti konser karena penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan dari anggota Shinee yang sudah tidak waras karena pengaruh dari sang _leader _yang dodol.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke dimutilasi, dan mayatnya di buang di sungai? Sekarang lagi heboh berita mutilasi!" ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang ngeri membayangkan Sasuke badannya dipotong menjadi tujuh bagian. Sai, Sasori dan Gaara ikutan merinding saat membayangkannya.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke akan jadi arwah penasaran. Aku harus mencari paranormal agar bisa melihatnya!" seru Gaara yang sangat terobsesi ingin melihat hantu.

BLETAK!

"Aw!" ringis Gaara yang tadi kepalanya dijitak sama Sasori.

"Tega sekali kau bicara begitu! Ingat, Sasuke itu _dongsaeng_mu, Gaara-_ah_!" omel Sasori.

Srak… srak… srak…

Terdengar suara langkah yang diseret sedang mendekat ke tempat mereka berempat. Keempat remaja inipun saling merapatkan diri karena merasa aura yang berubah menjadi mencekam. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan memandang ketiga rekannya yang muka mereka sudah berubah pucat pasi.

"Jangan-jangan itu arwah Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?" tanya Sasori pada Sai. Sai tidak menjawab, dia malah sembunyi di belakang Gaara—yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua.

Srak… srak… srak…

Suara langkah yang diseret semakin mendekati mereka, mereka semakin merapatkan diri dan tiba-tiba saja lampu mati karena di luar sana sedang hujan deras.

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak Sasori karena lampu yang tiba-tiba mati.

Lama mereka berpelukan, suara langkah yang diseret tadi pun menghilang. Apartemen besar itu berubah menjadi sunyi kembali karena keempat manusia yang menempati apartemen itu memilih untuk mengunci mulut mereka dan terus komat-kamit menggumamkan doa-doa agar arwah Sasuke tidak mendatangi mereka dan mengganggu mereka.

Suasana semakin menegangkan saat mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang makin mendekat. Mereka semakin berkomat-kamit dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sasori merasa kalau bahunya di tepuk seseorang. Dengan perasaan dag dig dug, Sasori menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Jeddaaaaaar!

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" suara petir dan suara teriakan Sasori membuat suasana apartemen menjadi horor. Naruto, Sai dan Gaara menengok ke arah Sasori dan mereka melihat sesosok makhluk menyeramkan sedang memandang mereka berempat di bawah cahaya lilin yang remang-remang.

"_Aigo~ hyung!_ Tidak usah berteriak sekencang itu!" omel orang itu.

"Sasuke-_ah_? Apa kau sudah jadi hantu?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Maksudmu apa, _hyung_? Aku masih hidup." Sasuke menurunkan sedikit lilin yang dipegangnya.

"Sasuke-_ah_!" tiba-tiba saja Sai menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan biadab sehingga lilin yang Sasuke bawa tadi jatuh dan mereka semua kegelapan lagi.

"Sai _hyung pabo_!" teriak Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata emerald sedang duduk di sofa putih di dalam ruangan keluarga. Di depannya ada dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi sedang menatapnya dan sesekali menghembuskan napas mereka. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau putri semata wayang mereka telah berani kabur dari acara pertemuan keluarga tadi siang.

Sakura duduk dengan bosan mendengarkan ceramah kedua orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang harus diceramahi panjang lebar seperti ini. Dia tahu betul apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi siang, dan menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu semua, walaupun sang ayah mengatakan jika itu adalah pemberontakan.

"_Come on, appa…_ kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana kalian untuk menjodohkanku dengan pemuda nanas yang pemalas itu? Kau tidak lihat apa kalau sepanjang pertemuan dia tidur?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengannya, kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengan _appa_. Sebenarnya _appa_ juga tidak tahu kalau akhirnya acara tadi akan seperti itu, _appa_ hanya tidak enak saja dengan Shikaku sebagai _sunbae appa_ dulu," kata Yamato dengan bijak.

"_Arasseo, mianhae appa_. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka yang namanya dijodohkan! Aku akan mencari sendiri laki-laki yang aku sukai, dan lagipula aku ini baru dua puluh tahun! Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah S2 di _Korea University_," kata Sakura datar.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, _appa_ tidak bisa memaksa." Yamato akhirnya menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan putrinya.

Sakura menyeringai mendengar pernyataan ayahnya, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin tinggal sendiri di tempat lain. Aku ingin mencari jati diriku dan menemukan seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Aku ingin statusku sebagai anak dari Perdana Menteri dirahasiakan."

Reina dan Yamato tersentak mendengar pernyataan putrinya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan putrinya tinggal sendirian? Status Yamato sebagai Perdana Menteri tentu saja bukan status yang sembarangan, dan banyak juga pihak-pihak oposisi yang tidak suka dengan jabatan Yamato. Status Yamato tersebut bisa saja membuat Sakura dalam bahaya karena mungkin saja di luar sana banyak penjahat yang ingin memanfaatkan Sakura untuk menjatuhkan Yamato.

"Sakura-_ya_, itu terlalu berbahaya. Ini bukanlah di New York, ini Korea dan banyak yang mengenalimu," Reina menentang keinginan putrinya

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, dia tahu keinginannya tidak akan mudah diterima oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"_Umma_, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, lagipula aku sudah tujuh tahun tidak tinggal di sini, orang-orang tidak akan mudah mengenaliku." Sakura tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya dan menatap lembut sang ibu.

Yamato menghela napas berat. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah keputusan putrinya. Tinggal sendiri juga dapat membuatnya mandiri dan dapat berpikir jernih tentang masa depannya.

"Baiklah, _appa_ ijinkan asalkan dengan satu syarat!" ucapan Yamato membuat Sakura dan Reina terperangah. Tentu saja Sakura senang mendengarnya, sedangkan Reina terlihat cemas.

"Apa itu syaratnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Setiap seminggu sekali, kau harus pulang ke rumah dan mengabarkan kami setiap hari," ucap Yamato dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sakura menghela napas lega, "Ya, baiklah…"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya untuk pamit tidur. Reina memandang Sakura dengan rasa khawatir yang dalam. Sebenarnya dia masih merindukan putrinya, tapi kenapa dia harus pergi lagi untuk waktu yang tidak dapat diperkirakan?

Yamato menggenggam tangan Reina dan menatapnya dengan lembut seakan mengatakan, semua-akan-baik-baik-saja. Walaupun agak ragu, Reina tersenyum menatap Yamato.

**.**

**.**

Hangatnya cahaya matahari menembus pori-pori di wajah _yeoja _berambut merah muda itu. Ekspresinya yang datar tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju ruang rektor di mana ia akan menyerahkan tesisnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ditingkat S2.

Sakura berjalan sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas dan tesis yang dia bawa. Ketika sampai di sebuah tikungan dia tidak melihat ke depan sehingga insiden tabrakan pun terjadi.

Kertas-kertas yang Sakura bawa berserakan di lantai. Sakura segera memungutinya dan dibantu oleh pria yang ditabraknya tadi. Ketika si pria mengambil sebuah kertas biodata Sakura, dia dengan jelas dapat membaca sebuah nama di sana, Haruno Yamato. Lelaki ini mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan nama yang dia baca di secarik kertas tadi karena sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Maaf, aku jalan tidak hati-hati, dan bisakah kau berikan kertas itu padaku? Aku sedang buru-buru," suara lembut dengan intonasi datar menyadarkan pria yang asik memutar otaknya ini.

"Ah… mian hamnida," ucap pria tadi sambil menyerahkan kertas yang dia punguti. Sekilas dia melihat tesis yang di bawa oleh Sakura.

"Kau mau menyerahkan tesis?" tanya lelaki tampan yang kelihatannya ramah itu.

Sakura melirik tesis yang dia bawa dan kembali menatap pria tadi. "Hn," jawabnya sambil berniat berlalu meninggalkan pria yang ia tabrak.

"Hey, aku bisa mengantarmu karena kebetulan aku juga habis dari sana," tawar pria itu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Untuk apa pria ini balik lagi ke tempat rektor jika dia sudah menyerahkan tesisnya? Begitu pikir Sakura.

Sakura tidak memedulikan lelaki tadi dan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkannya, namun rupanya lelaki ini tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia berjalan di samping Sakura sambil sesekali melirik Sakura.

'Cantik tapi kelihatannya tidak bersahabat,' batinnya. "Namamu siapa? Aku Hatake Kakashi, salam kenal ya," ucapnya mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin karena sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura singkat dan datar.

Kakashi tertegun mendengar jawaban Sakura yang sangat singkat dan datar. "Kau ambil jurusan apa?"

"_College of liberal arts,"_ jawabnya lagi dengan singkat.

Tepat setelah menjawab pertanyaan tadi, mereka sampai di depan ruang rektor. Sakura mengetuk pintunya dan setelah mendengar suruhan masuk dari dalam, dia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengulum senyum dibalik masker hitamnya, "Gadis yang manarik," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

SHINee sedang duduk di dalam ruangan besar di mana ada banyak sekali foto-foto mereka dan artis-artis yang lain di dalamnya. Mereka duduk dengan gelisah di hadapan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai, dan mata yang tajam seperti mata ular. Lelaki yang memakai _eyeshadow_ berwarna ungu itu menatap anggota SHINee satu persatu sehingga membuat yang ditatap menelan ludah mereka.

Gaara menyikut lengan Naruto, menyuruhnya segera bicara. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan yang tajam dari Gaara. Naruto menyikut Sasuke yang terlihat pucat pasi melihat laki-laki di depannya. Sasuke menyikut Sasori yang dari tadi diam dengan mata sayunya. Sasori melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan _aegyo _kebanggaan Sasuke. Sasori pun punya ide, dia menyikut Sai membuat Sai menoleh, dan dengan tatapan tajamnya Sasori berhasil membuat Sai menelan ludahnya. Sebagai seorang ketua, dia mau tak mau menjadi juru bicara di antara mereka berlima.

"A-ada apa direktur Oro memanggil kami?" tanya Sai dengan takut-takut.

Orochimaru menatap Sai dengan tajam, Sai kembali menelan ludahnya. Sementara keempat _dongsaeng_nya yang melihat Sai pucat pasi segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain, tidak mau tahu. Kasian sekali Sai punya _dongsaeng_ seperti mereka yang tidak mau menolong _hyung_nya.

"Aku tahu kualitas vokal kalian menurun, dan aku tidak mau karena kualitas kalian yang menurun membawa imej buruk bagi perusahaan. Oleh sebab itu…" Orochimaru menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menikmati ekspresi tegang dari kelima artis di hadapannya.

"Oleh sebab itu…?" tanya Shinee dengan kompak.

"Oleh sebab itu, kalian kuberikan _free job_ selama seminggu sampai aku menemukan guru vokal baru untuk kalian," ucap Orochimaru sambil terkikik mengerikan, membuat Sai, Naruto, Gaara, Sasori dan Sasuke merinding mendengarnya.

Setelah pertemuan dengan direktur mereka, Shinee kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka karena untuk apa mereka ada di perusahaan itu jika hanya diserbu para wartawan yang dengan setia menunggu mereka keluar untuk memberikan konfirmasi masalah seputar gosip yang membuat pamor mereka turun.

Kini mereka berlima meratapi nasib mereka yang di ujung tanduk. Mereka harus secepatnya menemukan seorang guru vokal baru yang sangat berkompeten sehingga bisa menaikkan pamor mereka lagi di blantika musik pop Korea.

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu ruang rektor, tapi dia melihat orang yang ditabraknya tadi sedang berdiri menyenderkan bahu kanannya sambil membaca sebuah buku berwarna biru. Sakura memutar bola matanya melihat orang yang memiliki rambut perak tersebut. Dengan menghembuskan napasnya, Sakura berjalan melewatu pria aneh tersebut, namun si pria aneh menyadari jika Sakura—orang yang dia tunggu—sudah keluar dari ruang rektor, langsung saja dia berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Hei! Mau berkeliling kampus? Dulu aku S1 di sini juga, jadi aku bisa menjadi _guide_ untukmu," ajak si pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi ini.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk memikirkan tawaran Kakashi. Dia memang masih sangat baru di kampus favorit di Seoul tersebut, jadi dia pikir tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran pria yang tidak menyerah untuk terus mendekatinya dan mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Hn," jawab Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, kemudian dia berjalan di samping Sakura dan bertugas seperti _guide_ yang memandu perjalanan mengelilingi kampus yang sangat luas tersebut.

Setelah mengelilingi kampus tersebut selama dua jam, akhirnya karena lelah mereka memilih untuk duduk di kantin kampus untuk makan siang. Kalian jangan berpikir bahwa Sakura yang mengajak Kakashi makan siang, ini semua ide Kakashi untuk makan siang bersama. Padahal Sakura sudah mengatakan kalau dia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya, tapi Kakashi terus saja merajuknya.

"Kau sangat memalukan, Hatake-_ssi_. Di usiamu yang dua puluh empat masih saja merajuk seperti anak kecil," ucap Sakura dengan kata-kata yang pedas.

Kakashi terkekeh mendengar kata-kata pedas Sakura sehingga menarik perhatian Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura heran, sepertinya kata-katanya barusan sangat pedas dan lumayan menghina, tapi kenapa Kakashi malah tertawa? Biasanya orang-orang yang medengar kata-kata itu minimal reaksinya akan memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sakura. Tapi Kakashi terlihat berbeda.

"Sakura-_yan_, aku tidak merajuk. Aku hanya memberikan solusi untuk perut kita yang lapar ini," kilah Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik maskernya, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Kita? Bukannya kau yang dari tadi ribut karena lapar? Dasar aneh," komentar Sakura menanggapi ucapan Kakashi yang menurutnya memutarbalikkan fakta yang ada.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu aneh? Sebenarnya aku ini tampan loh…" Kakashi kembali terkekeh.

"Tch!" Sakura lebih memilih membaca buku menu daripada mendengarkan ocehan Kakashi yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Sakura heran, padahal mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan, tapi kenapa Kakashi mudah sekali mengakrabkan diri dengannya? Dia saja malas sekali bicara dengan Kakashi, dan anehnya lagi Kakashi tidak merasa tersinggung dengan sikap yang Sakura tunjukkan untuknya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, ah tidak… Kakashi sebenarnya mengajak Sakura ngobrol hanya saja tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya menyendok makanan. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan memerhatikan Sakura yang dengan apik memakan makanannya.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura masih sibuk dengan kegiatan makan siangnya.

"Hmm… sebenarnya kau itu cantik, tapi sayang kata-katamu itu terlalu dingin dan pedas," ungkap Kakashi masih dengan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Oh…" jawab Sakura.

Kakashi tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum memandang Sakura. '_Aigoo~_ kenapa denganku? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis jutek ini?' tanya Kakashi dalam hatinya. "Sakura-_ya_, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Kakashi dengan bahasa informal dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura menaikkan kembali sebelah alisnya.

"Di apartemen kecil, **Hatake-**_**ssi**_**,**" jawab Sakura dengan penekanan dalam menyebutkan marga Kakashi secara formal. Tentu saja dia bersikap begitu, karena baginya dia dan Kakashi belumlah bisa disebut teman, jadi seharusnya menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Aiiisssh~ tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu. Kita 'kan sudah berteman," ucap Kakashi dengan senyumannya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata pertemanan sepihak dari Kakashi. Ingin sekali dia membantah, tapi Sakura terlalu malas untuk berdebat, jadi dia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Sakura-_ya_, kau tinggal dengan siapa di apartemen itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil melanjutkan kegiatan makan siang yang tadi dia tunda.

"Sendiri," jawab Sakura dengan singkat dan datar. Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Sakura membersihkan mulutnya dari makanan yang mungkin menempel di bibirnya dengan selembar tisu. Dia melihat Kakashi yang sepertinya juga sudah selesai makan meski makanannya tidak dia habiskan. Dalam hati dia merutuki Kakashi yang tidak menghabiskan makanannya, dia tidak suka melihat orang yang tidak menghabiskan makannya. Sakura berpikir, seharusnya Kakashi itu bersyukur bisa makan enak seperti ini, sedangkan di luar sana banyak orang yang kelaparan. Tapi Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing untuk menceramahi Kakashi.

Kakashi meminum jus mangga yang tadi dia pesan, kemudian dia bicara lagi. "Mengapa kau ingin melanjutkan S2 di jurusan _Liberal Arts_?" tanyanya dengan mata yang terlihat sayu.

"Dulu aku kuliah di jurusan seni di _William's College_ dan aku sempat menjadi guru vokal, jadi aku pikir aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku dan mungkin akan membuka sekolah vokal." Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil dompet. Kakashi yang melihat Sakura akan membayar makanan segera menghentikannya, sebagai lelaki yang _gantle _memang seharusnya begitu bukan?

"Biar aku yang bayar," Kakashi menghentikkan tangan Sakura yang membuka dompet. Sakura memandang tajam tangan Kakashi yang menyentuh tangannya. Menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari Sakura, Kakashi segera manarik kembali tangannya. _"Mianhae,"_ ucapnya.

"Hn." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari meja makan. Kakashi segera memanggil pelayan kantin untuk meminta _bill_, lalu segera membayarnya dan mengejar Sakura yang sudah berada di luar kantin.

**.**

**.**

Shinee sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Wajah mereka berlima terlihat tidak bersemangat. Naruto yang biasanya _talkactive_, sekarang menjadi diam. Sai yang biasanya tampil dengan Sai _Condition_—di mana dia melawak tapi garing—sekarang memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sasori yang biasanya ngomel-ngomel dan selalu memerintah, sekarang memilih menatap langit-langit dengan menopang dagunya.

Gaara yang biasanya menantang Sasuke bermain _game_ di PS-nya, sekarang menyenderkan dirinya di sofa biru tersebut sambil menunduk. Dan Sasuke yang biasanya ngemil _ice cream_ banananya terpaksa menelan ludahnya dan hanya membayangkan dirinya memakan _banana ice cream_, karena kata Sasori uang kas mereka menipis sehingga Sasuke dibatasi untuk makan _ice cream banana._

Malang sekali nasib _super star_ yang satu ini. Mereka bahkan bingung mau melakukan apa disaat seperti ini. Mau makan enak tapi Sasori bilang mereka tidak boleh boros. Mau jalan-jalan karena kapan lagi mereka punya _free job_ selama seminggu ini? Tapi lagi-lagi Sasori bilang itu hanya membuang-buang uang saja.

"Sasori-_ah_, aku lapar," kata Gaara ditengah-tengah lamunan Sasori.

"Kau makan ramen saja, Gaara-_ah_!" perintah Sasori masih dengan menatap langit-langit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita,_ hyung_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian juga makan ramennya Gaara saja," ucap Sasori enteng. Rupanya dia sedang menghitung-hitung pengeluaran mereka seminggu ini dan menyiasatinya agar pengeluaran mereka tidak membengkak.

"Makan ramen terus itu tidak bergizi, Sasori-_ah!_ Lebih baik kita makan ayam saja," usul Sai.

Sasori melemparkan bantal sofa tepat mengenai muka Sai. Dia menatap tajam Sai, membuat Sai merengut ketakutan. "_Hyung_! Ayam itu mahal tahu! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan uang kas kita menipis! Kau memintaku memasak ayam? Ya Tuhan… kau benar-benar _pabo, hyung_! Kalau beli ayam sama saja membuang-buang uang. Kalau membuang-buang uang maka bla bla bla…" Sasori ceramah panjang lebar sementara Sai terlihat pasrah menerima omelan dari _dongsaeng_nya ini. Padahal dia 'kan lebih tua, tapi dia malah pasrah-pasrah saja diomeli begitu.

"Ya ya ya, ambil positifnya saja! Ramen itu enak loh… aku bahkan menghabiskan ramen lima _cup_ tiga hari yang lalu," kata Naruto memotong omelan Sasori. Gaara melotot mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Naruto _hyung_, jadi kau yang memakan ramenku tiga hari yang lalu?" tanya Gaara dengan aura menyeramkan. Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat Gaara. Bahkan Sasuke juga ikutan menelan ludahnya, bukan karena keangkeran muka Gaara, tapi karena bayangan _banana ice cream._

"_Mianhae,_ Gaara. Aku lapar sekali waktu itu," kilah Naruto, namun Gaara membunyikan jarinya membuat Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan lari. Gaara tidak tinggal diam, dia mengejar Naruto untuk meminta pertanggungjawabannya karena sudah memakan ramen simpanannya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya melihat keabnormalan tingkah para _hyungdeul_nya. Dia memilih untuk melamun saja. Ketika dia sedang melamun, tiba-tiba dia mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana dia bertemu dengan gadis pink yang tidak sopan. Membayangkan gadis _pink_ itu membuat mood Sasuke menjadi bertambah buruk.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh!" teriak Sasuke. _Hyungdeul_nya yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke segera berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Sasori berhenti menceramahi Sai. Gaara berhenti mengejar Naruto. Sai melepaskan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya karena takut _saliva_ Sasori muncrat ke wajahnya ketika mengomel tadi. Naruto berhenti berlari. Mereka berempat memandang _magnae_ di grup mereka dengan wajah super duper bingung.

Sasuke menyadari _hyungdeul_nya sedang menatapnya dengan bingung, dia pun balas memandang mereka. "Kenapa, _hyungdeul_?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya. _Hyungdeul_nya pada jatuh berjamaah mendengar kepolosan Sasuke.

Sasuke… Sasuke… kau polos sekali sih? Hehehe…

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menaiki mobil Maybach Exelero hitamnya menuju perusahaan di mana ia bekerja. Seluruh warga Korea tidak akan asing lagi saat mendengar nama Hatake Kakashi, karena dia adalah seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi solo dari SM Entertainment.

Kakashi memasuki kawasan SM Entertainment yang terlihat mewah. Dia akan menuju ruang latihan vokalnya tapi di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Iruka yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Orochimaru.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menghormati sang presiden direktur, Orochimaru dan manajer dari _boyband_ Shinee, Iruka. Orochimaru tersenyum melihat Kakashi, sedangkan Iruka menepuk-nepuk bahu Kakashi.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya, Kakashi?" ujar Iruka ramah. Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ah… tidak terlalu lama juga manajer Iruka. Kurang lebih hanya tiga bulan saja," kata Kakashi, kemudian dia memandang Orochimaru. "Bagaimana kabar anda, presdir?" tanya Kakashi ramah.

"_Aigoo~_ kabarku tidak begitu baik, Kakashi. Ini semua disebabkan oleh kelima remaja labil itu!" desis Orochimaru.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kelima remaja labil? Maksudmu Shinee?" tanyanya lagi untuk meyakinkan perkiraannya.

"_Ne_… siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? ya sudah, aku harus segera pergi." Orochimaru pamit, Kakashi membungkukkan badannya lagi.

Iruka mendekati Kakashi dan bicara padanya, "Jika kau punya kenalan guru vokal yang bagus, segera bawa dia ke sini ya, Kakashi-_ah_!" Iruka menepuk bahu Kakashi dan berjalan mengikuti Orochimaru.

Walaupun sedikit bingung, Kakashi bisa menangkap alur pembicaraan tadi. Gosip tentang Shinee memang sudah meluas, dan dia tidak menyangka jika gosip itu benar. Setahunya, Shinee itu adalah lima remaja yang memiliki bakat yang menakjubkan. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka? sebuah ide melintas di benak Kakashi, dan besok dia akan melaksanakan ide tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan Sakura yang berbeda barulah dimulai saat ini. Dia membuka matanya dan segera mandi. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tidak mewah namun tidak terlalu kecil juga. Apartemennya mungkin untuk kalangan menengah.

Selesai mandi, Sakura membuka kulkasnya namun bahan makanannya menipis. Dia memang belum sempat membeli bahan makanan selama kepindahannya kemarin. Sakura memasak roti bakar dan membuat susu _strawberry_ kesukaaannya. Setelah sarapan, dia segera pergi dari apartemen menuju supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari.

Sampainya di supermarket, Sakura segera mendorong sebuah trolly dan menuju tempat sayuran. Entah keberuntungan, takdir atau apa, Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi.

"Yo! Sakura-_ya_! _Annyeong haseyo_!" sapa Kakashi.

Sakura menghela napasnya tapi dia pun akhirnya menjawab, "_Annyeong,_ Hatake-_ssi_."

"Ya! Jangan panggil Hatake-_ssi,_ panggil saja Kakashi atau _oppa _juga tidak apa-apa." Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sibuk memilih-milih sayuran.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dia heran kenapa sih dia harus ketemu lagi dengan Kakashi? Kakashi memang orang yang baik, tapi Sakura jadi agak risih karena Kakashi yang sok akrab dengannya.

**.**

**.**

Sasori dan Naruto sedang berada di supermarket. Mereka membeli berbagai macam kebutuhan pokok Shinee yang mulai menipis. Ketika mereka berdua menuju bagian sayur dan buah, mereka melihat Kakashi dan Sakura sedang bicara di sana. Naruto yang asik mendorong _trolly_ langsung ditarik oleh Sasori dibalik rak untuk mengintip Kakashi.

"Bukankah itu Kakashi _hyung_? Dan siapa cewek manis itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin cewek itu pacarnya," ujar Sasori sambil terus mengintai Kakashi dan Sakura.

Kakashi memasukkan keranjang belanjaannya di trolly Sakura dan mendorong trolly Sakura menuju meja kasir. Sasori menarik tangan Naruto yang bermakud mengikuti mereka. Naruto memasang muka sebal saat Sasori menghentikkan aksinya, namun tatapan tajam Sasori lebih mengerikan dan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

"Aku heran, kenapa kau baik sekali denganku? Mengajakku makan siang dan sekarang membawaku menuju perusahaanmu?" tanya Sakura saat berada di dalam mobil Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ternyata selain jutek, Sakura juga curigaan orangnya.

"Karena kita adalah teman," kata Kakashi sambil menoleh sebentar ke Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. "Kau yang memutuskan sepihak kalau kita berteman," ucap Sakura sambil mengamati jalan di luar kaca mobil. Kakashi tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi kau juga tidak menolaknya 'kan?" ujar Kakashi. Sakura diam tidak menyahut lagi. Berdebat dengan orang semacam Kakashi memang merepotkan dan tidak aka nada habisnya.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di SM Entertainment. Kakashi sengaja masuk lewat belakang karena saat ini banyak sekali wartawan yang menunggu di depan gedung dengan tujuan yang sama, mencari info tentang Shinee. Udara yang panas ternyata tidak melunturkan api semangat mereka dalam mencari berita. Patut diacungi jempol.

Kakashi memandu Sakura untuk bertemu dengan Orochimaru dan Iruka. Sakura dipersilakan masuk oleh Kakashi ketika sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja Orochimaru.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu, Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang menunggunya sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela gedung yang besar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku diterima dan besok aku bisa mulai mengajar, _Anyway, gomapseumnida."_ Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"_Aniya!_ Kita 'kan teman, jadi tidak usah sungkan seperti itu," ucapnya, lalu dia melihat jam di tangannya. "_Mianhae,_ Sakura-_ya._ Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena aku ada pekerjaan lain."

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. _Annyeong, _Kakashi_ oppa."_ Sakura tersenyum tipis menatap Kakashi dan pergi dari sana. Kakashi membeku melihat senyum Sakura, hatinya bergemuruh riuh seperti kembang api. Dia tersenyum karena Sakura sudah mau bicara informal dengannya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai di lorong perusahaan rekamannya. Dia bersama teman-temannya akan latihan vokal sendiri hari ini. Ketika di tengah jalan, dia melihat seorang perempuan yang tidak asing lagi baginya dengan rambut merah muda.

Saat Sasuke berpapasan dengan perempuan tadi, Sasuke sadar bahwa perempuan berambut merah muda yang dia lihat adalah perempuan yang bertabrakan dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya dengan mata perempuan itu sekilas bertemu, tapi Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memaki-maki perempuan tadi. Tapi, dia heran kenapa perempuan itu tidak berkata apa-apa ya? Padahal mereka barus saja berpapasan. Ah! Sasuke baru sadar sekarang. Waktu itu 'kan dia bertemu dengan perempuan itu ketika dia memakai penyamaran. Untunglah perempuan cantik itu tidak mengenalinya. Tunggu tunggu! Perempuan cantik? Sasuke segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh tanggapan positifnya tentang perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Kini Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya, untuk apa perempuan itu datang ke SM Entertainment?

Sakura keluar dari gedung SM Entertainment lewat pintu depan. Di sana dia melihat banyak sekali wartawan yang berkumpul.

Kakuzu yang kebetulan sedang mencari berita tentang Shinee tidak sengaja melihat Sakura keluar dari pintu utama. Dia menyipitkan matanya memandang Sakura. Rambut merah muda? Kakuzu seperti mengenali rambut itu. Dia segera mengecek di kameranya, dan benar! Wanita itu adalah wanita yang beberapa hari lalu bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Untuk apa dia ada di SM Entertainment?

"Aku harus menyelidikinya," gumam Kakuzu.

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, Sakura bersiap-siap menuju SM Entertainment. Dia memakai baju terusan warna hitam, memakai _Galvin Hat_ berwarna senada. Sakura mengambil napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan dengan menggunakan _bus way_, Sakura menuju SM Entertainment.

Sai, Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sasuke sedang menunggu guru baru yang Iruka bilang akan datang mengajar hari ini. Mereka menunggu dengan antusias. Mereka penasaran siapa guru yang akan mengajar mereka nanti. Sai berharap gurunya nanti sangat berkompeten sehingga bisa membantu mereka meningkatkan kualitas vokal mereka.

Naruto berharap gurunya nanti tidak cerewet karena dia sudah pusing mendengarkan Sasori yang cerewet. Sasori berharap gurunya nanti tidak terlalu tua dan membosankan. Gaara berdoa semoga gurunya memiliki kekuatan indra keenam sehingga bisa membantu Gaara untuk melihat makhluk halus. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berharap gurunya jago _dance _seperti Michael Jackson.

Pintu ruangan dibuka, Iruka masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh seorang gadis. Mata Sai, Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sasuke membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang berjalan di belakang Iruka. Tepat setelah Iruka dan gadis itu berdiri berdampingan menghadap anggota Shinee, Sasuke seperti kehilangan nyawanya sesaat.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura yang akan menjadi guru vokal kalian." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"KAU!" teriak Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sakura. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menatap heran Sasuke.

**TBC…**

**Terjemahan:**

**Dongsaeng: **adik

**Game winning eleven: **game sepak bola

**Pabo: **bodoh, idiot

**Yeoja: **perempuan

**Aegyo: **seperti niruin gaya anak kecil atau puppy eyes gitu

**Hyungdeul: **kakak-kakak

**Annyeong haseyo: **selamat pagi/siang/sore/apa kabar. Ini ucapan salam untuk berbagai keadaan. Bahasa gaulnya Korea gitu ^^

**Gwaenchanayo: **tidak apa-apa

Annyeong haseyo! Saya update juga pada akhirnyaaa ^^

Kamsa hamnida untuk yang udah review! Untuk masalah Hangeul, udah saya perbaiki. Tapi dalam Hangeul gak bisa dikasih patokan kata itu yang benar seperti apa. Begini, menurut buku saya, dalam setiap Hangeul itu memiliki berbagai macam bentuk dan berubah-ubah. Jadi artinya gak hanya satu dan gak hanya itu-itu saja. Aduh saya juga bingung jelasinnya -.-' Tapi yang kemarin saya tulis di chapter satu itu udah sesuai dengan yang ada di buku saya. Saya udah membaca tiga buku dan dari ketiga buku itu setiap kata bisa menjadi berbagai macam bentuk seperti, ani, aniyo, anio, aniya dll… maaf kalau saya terkesan sok tahu, tapi kalau ada yang mau menambahkan, saya dengan senang hati akan menerimanya. Kita di sini sama-sama belajar, ne? ^^

Bales review non login dulu:

**Apaaja:** wah jawaban kamu benar sekali! Chukhae! :D iya emang bertolak belakang banget. OOC emang bikin menarik bukan? *digampar Masashi Kishimoto*

**Zheshawol:** aku juga sempet berpikir yang sama kayak kamu. Tapi aku pikir Naruto cocok juga jadi Jonghyun soalnya dia talkactive kayak Jonghyun dan Sai suka membuat suasana buruk kayak Onew Condition. Hehehe ^^v

**Min-Yoo:** Ne… annyeong Min-yoo ssi ^^ bener banget tebakan kamu! Semoga kamu suka ya ^o^

**Kurapika:** benar sekali, Kurapika! Killuanya mana? *clingak clinguk nyari Killua* :D

**Yuki aiko:** gomawo aiko-ya atas koreksiannya ^^ kalau di buku aku anio itu pake akhiran오 nah kalo aiko-ya mungkin pake 요. Bener kok dua-duanya ^^

Untuk yang review login: **Misa UchiHatake****, ****and'z a.n****, ****wintter sky blossom****, ****rchrt****, ****Minnie Lups Starcraf****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****ichiyama qalbi-neechan****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**.

Kamsa hamnida untuk chingudeul yang udah review login maupun gak login. Sarang hamnida! ^o^

**Review again? Gomapseumnida! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Monster?

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura yang akan menjadi guru vokal kalian." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"KAU!" teriak Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sakura. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menatap heran Sasuke.

**SHINee**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto-seonsaeng

SHINee is SM Entertainment's and Theirselves

**Warning:** OOC, AU, OC, Typo, dll, dst, dsb… oh iya, Sakura rambutnya berponi seperti poninya Hinata ya… ^^

This fict for you, shawols and readers ^o^

Gak suka? Gak usah dibaca. ^^v

**.**

**.**

_**행복한**____**독서**_

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: ****Like a Monster?**

Sakura memandang bingung Sasuke yang menudingnya dengan mengacungkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura meskipun jarak mereka agak jauh.

"Itu 'kan cewek yang kemarin sama Kakashi _hyung_," bisik Naruto pada Sasori. Sasori mengangguk masih dengan memerhatikan Sakura. Ternyata dari dekat sini Sakura terlihat lebih cantik.

"Maksudmu apa, Sasuke-_ah_?" tanya Iruka yang juga bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang biasanya kalem berubah menjadi tidak sopan dengan berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

"Dia ini gadis yang tidak sopan! Waktu itu dia menabrakku dan tidak mengucapkan maaf! Dia juga memiliki tenaga seperti monster dan sangat mengerikan untuk seorang gadis!" seru Sasuke dengan emosi sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "A... kau _the childish boy_ itu rupanya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeram mendengar julukannya dari Sakura. "aku 'kan sudah bilang, waktu itu kita bertabrakan bukannya menabrak atau ditabrak jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku juga tidak mengharapkanmu meminta maaf padaku." Kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke termangu dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Kau!"

"Iruka-_ssi_, _cwe song__ hamnida_. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok mengajar di sini, kita batalkan saja kontrak kerjanya," ucap Sakura dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Iruka dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi Iruka mengejarnya dan melarangnya keluar, lebih tepatnya memohon.

"Sakura-_ssi_, kumohon jangan batalkan kontrak kerja. Kami kesulitan mencari guru vokal yang sesuai untuk mereka," Iruka membungkukkan badannya memohon pada Sakura. Anggota Shinee terperangah melihat manajer yang mereka hormati memohon pada gadis yang katanya adalah guru mereka.

"_Ya! Ajeossi!_ Jangan tundukkan kepalamu padanya!" teriak Sasuke. Sai, Naruto, Sasori, dan Gaara memandang heran Sasuke.

"Sakura-_ssi_, mohon maafkan Sasuke, ya? Dia masih delapan belas tahun, jadi masih labil dan mudah emosi." Iruka menatap Sakura dengan memelas. Sakura menghela napasnya, sedangkan Sasuke melotot mendengar _statement_ Iruka.

"_Ajeossi!_ Apa yang ka—" Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruto sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Apa kau cukup berkompeten untuk mengajar kami?" tanya Sai sehingga menarik perhatian Sakura untuk menoleh padanya. Kesan pertama Sakura ketika melihat Sai adalah, laki-laki yang mudah dikerjai, ditipu, kritis, dewasa tapi wajahnya tidak mendukung kedewasaannya.

"_Ye,_ Sakura-_ssi_ini dengan umur yang baru dua puluh tahun sudah lulus dan menyandang gelar sarjana dari Williams College dengan jurusan seni. Dia sekarang sedang mengambil College of liberal arts dia Korea University untuk S2-nya. Pengalaman mengajarnya sudah banyak sewaktu di Amerika dulu. Bahkan tidak sedikit anak didikannya yang sukses sekarang dan menjadi penyanyi berbakat. Itu dia biodata tentang Sakura-_ssi_," jelas Iruka yang tadi membacakan biodata Sakura dari sebuah catatan di tangannya.

Para anggota Shinee membulatkan mulutnya, kagum dengan prestasi gadis yang masih sangat muda ini. Sai langsung mengagumi Sakura setelah mendengar biodatanya. Sasori jadi tertarik karena Sakura masih sangat muda dan seumuran dengannya. Naruto berdecak kagum karena Sakura sangat manis. Gaara diam-diam terpesona dan tidak berkedip memandang Sakura yang sangat feminin. Sedangkan Sasuke? Tidak usah ditanya. Dia sangat kesal sekali.

"Oleh karena itu, Sasuke-_ah,_ kumohon kau jangan berulah karena kita sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan tenaga pengajar profesional seperti Sakura-_ssi_." Iruka bicara dengan nada lembut pada Sasuke, berharap Sasuke bisa mengerti. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak tertarik mengajar di sini," kata Sakura datar dan memandang satu persatu anggota Shinee.

"Kau tidak profesional sekali!" cibir Sasori. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasori. Kesan pertama Sakura adalah, cowok korban _fashion_ yang cerewet.

"_Geure._ Jika biodatamu itu benar, maka buktikan!" seru Naruto. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gerakan lambat ke Naruto. Sakura menilai kalau Naruto ini cowok yang banyak bicara dan _perfectionist_.

"Hm, aku setuju." Gaara akhirnya ikut bicara. Sakura melirik Gaara, menurutnya Gaara tipe cowok yang berkarisma dan jarang bicara. Tapi sayang, Sakura tidak tertarik dengan karismanya.

Sakura menunggu apakah ada yang mau bicara lagi atau tidak, namun hingga sepuluh detik belum ada yang membuka mulutnya. Sakura memandang Iruka yang tampangnya sudah sangat memelas sekali. Sedikit tidak tega melihatnya, karena mungkin setelah dia membatalkan kontrak, Iruka akan berurusan dengan Orochimaru yang kesan pertama saat Sakura bertemu dengannya adalah orang nyentrik yang mengerikan.

"Oke. Aku tidak membatalkan kontrak kerja," tutur Sakura membuat Iruka menghela napas lega dan anggota Shinee—kecuali Sasuke, tersenyum cerah. "tapi, apa kalian sanggup menerima metode pengajaranku?" tanyanya dengan datar menatap satu persatu anggota Shinee termasuk Sasuke yang mendelik tidak suka sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya.

"_Ye!_ Kami bersedia apapun metodenya asal kami bisa kembali bangkit!" seru Sai dengan semangat, diikuti anggukan _dongsaeng_nya—kecuali Sasuke.

"_Geure..."_ kata Sakura, kemudian dia memandang Iruka. "Iruka-_ssi_, apa kau mau melihatku mengajar dulu?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah?" Iruka menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati," sahut Sakura masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

'Siaaaaal! Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Lihat itu ekspresinya bahkan tidak ada!'_ inner_ Sasuke kesal sambil menuding Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang membekap Sasuke. Sasuke terengah-engah mengambil napasnya dan menatap kesal _hyungdeul_nya.

Gaara menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke-_ah,_ bersabarlah. Jangan egois, ya! Ini demi Shinee!" katanya dengan tersenyum lembut. Sasuke akhirnya pasrah karena dia tidak akan menang melawan keempat _hyung_nya.

Sakura duduk di atas bangku di depan_ keyboard_. Iruka memberikan sebuah buku tentang biodata semua anggota Shinee beserta laporan perkembangan Shinee nanti saat belajar dengan Sakura. Sakura membuka buku atau _notes_ itu. Lembar pertama adalah biodata Sai.

Sakura melihat orang yang mukanya sama dengan di foto yang ada di notes tersebut. "Sai," sebutnya dan yang namanya disebut segera menatap Sakura. "kau_ leader_ di Shinee, berusia dua puluh dua tahun, dan _sub vokal_ di Shinee?" tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk.

Kemudian Sakura membuka lembar kedua. "Namikaze Naruto," sebutnya dan Naruto mengacungkan tangannya dengan semangat. "_lead vokal,_ berusia dua puluh satu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Akasuna Sasori?" sebut Sakura dan Sasori menjawab dengan semangat.

"_Ye!"_

"_Lead rapper_ dan _sub vokal_, dua puluh tahun?"

"_Ye,_ kita seumuran, Sakura _seonsaeng!_" ucap Sasori. Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali membuka lembar notes.

"Sabaku no Gaara," panggilnya. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan mengelurakan aura karismatiknya, tapi Sakura tidak tertarik. "_rapper_ dan _sub vokal_, dua puluh tahun?" Gaara mengangguk.

Sakura membuka lembar berikutnya, dia melihat foto Sasuke dan ekspresinya susah ditebak. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, dia tampak bosan dan ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan untuk latihan vokal sekaligus latihan _dance_ ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan. Naruto yang gemas segera mengangkat tangan Sasuke tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke menggerutu karenanya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengangkat tangan Sasuke sekilas, kemudian membaca biodata Sasuke lagi. "_Sub vokal_ dan _lead dancer_, usia delapan belas tahun?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuk, malas.

Sakura menutup _notes_ yang tadi dia baca dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari _keyboard_. "Aku sudah memelajari lagu kalian kemarin saat aku sudah menandatangani kontrak, kudengar suara kalian lumayan bagus. Aku ingin tahu apa suara kalian di rekaman dengan aslinya sama atau tidak," Sasuke menautkan alisnya tidak suka dengan pernyataan Sakura.

Iruka berdecak kagum karena kerja Sakura sangat profesional, bahkan sebelum Iruka memberi Album Shinee, Sakura sudah berinisiatif mencarinya sendiri.

"Jadi, aku akan memulai dengan lagu yang _slow_ dulu, mengingat kalian adalah_ boyband_ dengan _genre_ musik R&B Kontemporer, benar?" tanya Sakura.

"_Ye!"_ jawab Sasori, Sai, Gaara dan Naruto kompak.

"Baiklah, silakan pemanasan dulu lima menit." Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil iPod dari sana untuk membuang waktu sambil menunggu anggota Shinee yang sedang pemanasan vokal.

Sakura mendengarkan lagu Shinee yang berjudul _Hana_. Rencananya, dia mau Shinee menyanyikan lagu ini nanti. Jadi dia berusaha menghafal kembali jenis suara dari masing-masing anggota Shinee di lagu itu.

Sasuke pemanasan vokal dengan ogah-ogahan. Terlihat sekali dengan caranya membuka mulut saat mengeluarkan A, I, U, E, O. Sementara keempat _hyung_nya sangat bersemangat. Mereka berempat bahkan selalu mencuri-curi pandang, melirik Sakura yang matanya terpejam sambil mendengarkan iPodnya.

Lima menit berlalu, Sakura sudah melepaskan _earphone_ yang dia pakai tadi. Lalu dia melihat anggota Shinee yang sudah berdiri di depan _keyboard_nya dengan memegang mikrofon masing-masing. Sakura melemaskan otot-otot jarinya sebelum memainkan _keyboard_.

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu apa, _seonsaeng_?" tanya Sai dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Pantaslah dia disebut anggota Shinee yang paling sering tersenyum.

"_Hana."_ Sakura menjawab dan mulai memainkan keyboardnya.

**[Sai] Achim haessali geudaewa gatayo**

**Jogeum yuchihagaetjyo**

**Geuraedo nan eerungae joeun geol**

Sai bernyanyi dengan mata yang masih berkeliaran memerhatikan rekan lainnya sehingga dia tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Sakura.

**[Sasuke] nareul kkaeweojun geudae**** yaopae ramyeon**

**Deo baralgae eopgaetjyo**

**Eereokhae geudael bogo shipeun geol**

Sasuke terlihat malas-malasan sekali saat menyanyikan lirik bagiannya. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menggumam sehingga membuat garis siku di pelipis Sakura namun tentu saja Sakura tetap _stay cool._

**[Sasori] Sarangi eodirago mothal geora saenggakhaji malayo**

**[Jonghyun] Nareul deo neutgi jeonae**

**Na deo keugi jeonae japajul su itjyo?**

Sasori tampak terengah saat bernyanyi karena selama ini dia jarang sekali olahraga. Sakura menghela napas berat saat mendengar ringikan Sasori.

**[All] Saranghaeyo geudaemaneul jeo haneulmankeum**

**Jungmal geudaeneun naega saneun eeyuin geolyo**

**Geudaereul aju mani geudael michidorok anajugo shipeo**

**Ajik mani ppareungeojyo geureongeojyo**

Sakura menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tampak dominan dan seolah ingin menguasai lagu. Sakura mencari tahu siapa itu dan ternyata si rambut kuning penyebabnya. Sakura bisa merasakan giginya bergeletuk.

**[Gaara] Geunyeoae nooni majuchil ddaemada**

**Nae eolgoolae bunjineun misoga**

**Hokshina geudae maeumae hankyeonae daeulkka**

**Aseurahan neoae maeum geu sokae areumdaoon**

**Gwitgaye soksakyeo neol saranghaneun naye maeum**

Sakura menghela napas berat ketika mendengar suara yang tidak jelas pengucapannya dan dengan itu pula Sakura menghentikan permainan keyboardnya dan melipat kedua tangannya memandang kelima anggota Shinee dengan dingin. Sedangkan yang ditatap bingung, mengapa Sakura menghentikan permainan _keyboard_nya? Padahal lagu belum selesai mereka nyanyikan.

Sakura menunjuk Sai dengan menudingkan tangannya membuat Sai menelan ludah karena tatapan tajam nan dingin milik Sakura, tapi Sakura masih terlihat cantik.

"Kau!" panggil Sakura yang tidak hafal dengan nama Sai, Sai menatap Sakura ragu-ragu. Perasaannya kenapa berubah tidak enak begini, ya?

"Kuakui suaramu mempunyai ciri khas seperti yang orang-orang katakan, dan suaramu memang lembut," Sai tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "tapi bisakah kau konsentrasi ketika bernyanyi? Vibramu jadi bergetar, jelek!" komentar Sakura membuat senyum Sai pudar dan dia menunduk lemas mendengar komentar pedas Sakura.

Sakura berlanjut pada orang di sebelah kanan Sai, Sasori. "Apa kau tahu teknik vokal yang bernama pernafasan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk, "_Ye,_ aku tahu kok."

Sakura menatap dingin Sasori. "Lalu kenapa pernafasanmu terputus-putus begitu? Sehingga terdengar seperti kuda meringkik!" Sasori seperti terkena tusukan beribu-ribu di jantungnya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar komentar sepedas itu. Bahkan cabai saja kalah pedas.

Sakura melirik Naruto. Naruto nyengir lebar, dia yakin suaranya bagus seperti biasa. "Kau terlalu berlebihan mengimprovisasi sehingga vibramu berantakan. Kau ingin terlihat mencolok di grup ini, eh? A... memuakkan!" Naruto menganga mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan barusan. Suara emasnya... oh suara emasnya... kenapa Sakura setega itu berkomentar?

Mata Sakura sekarang menuju Gaara. Gaara hanya diam membalas tatapan datar Sakura.

"Suaramu memang sangat ngebass dan cocok untuk dibagian rap. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mempunyai nilai estetika. Ingat seni mengandung nilai estetika alias keindahan. Tapi yang kudapat di sini adalah kau hanya membuka mulutmu, suaramu fals serta artikulasi yang tidak jelas." Gaara menunduk sedih mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia merasa sudah melakukan dengan baik ketika bernyanyi tadi.

Sasuke melihat _hyungdeul_nya yang kelihatan seperti hidup segan mati tak mau. Dia menelan ludahnya saat mengetahui Sakura sedang menatapnya tajam. '_Aigo_, apa yang akan dikatakan si monster _pink_ ini?' batinnya. Pasalnya dia menyanyi dengan asal-asalan tadi. _Hyungdeul_nya saja yang menyanyi dengan serius dikomentari seperti itu. Apalagi dia?

Iruka juga ikut menganga melihat anggota Shinee yang langsung lemas mendengar komentar Sakura. Dia juga merasa komentar Sakura sangatlah pedas untuk mereka. Selama ini Kurenai memang tidak pernah mengomentari Shinee dengan komentar pedas. Jadi Iruka rasa, Shinee benar-benar _shock_.

Sakura menunjuk Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Sakura takut-takut. "Kau yakin ingin mendengar komentarku? Aku tidak ingin melihat anak kecil menangis nantinya," cibir Sakura dengan seringainya.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar diremehkan kali ini. Dengan kesal dia menjawab, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis karena komentarmu!"

"_Jeongmal?"_ tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. Sasuke membalasnya dengan menatap tajam Sakura.

"_Arayo..."_ Sakura menutup matanya sebentar dan pandangan matanya berubah lagi menjadi dingin dan tajam. "Suaramu jelek. Hancur. Berantakan. Tidak memerhatikan _fitch control_ sehingga _fals_. Pernapasan sangat buruk. Suaramu benar-benar tidak enak didengar. Aku tidak heran kalau jatahmu menyanyi itu sedikit."

JLEB! Komentar itu... komentar itu benar-benar membuat dada Sasuke tertohok. Oh demi apapun, Sasuke rasanya ingin meremas mulut Sakura yang sudah tidak sopan, komentarnya juga sangat pedas. Padahal dia merasa suaranya baik-baik saja, suara _hyungdeul_nya juga bagus-bagus saja. Siapa dia? Orang yang baru kenal Shinee kemarin dan sudah berani komentar yang macam-macam!

Sasuke benar-benar merasa dipermalukan jika seperti ini caranya. Dia hendak protes tapi ternyata _hyung_nya, Naruto sudah membuka mulut duluan.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku rasa suara kami semuanya baik-baik saja," protes Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu!" Sasori ikutan protes diikuti anggukan dari Sai, Gaara dan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap mereka semua. "Jadi kalian lebih suka aku berbohong dan mengatakan suara kalian bagus dari pada mendengar kenyataan yang ada?" tanya Sakura. Semua terdiam. Iruka memandang takjub Sakura yang bisa membuat Shinee sampai seperti ini.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu berkomentar sepedas ini!" sungut Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Inilah metode mengajarku, dan telingaku tidak tuli saat kalian menyetujui metode mengajarku." Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Semua anggota Shinee terdiam dan menunduk.

.

.

.

Shinee sedang duduk di lantai kayu yang ada di ruang latihan mereka. Mereka lelah sekali setelah berlatih vokal tadi bersama guru baru mereka. Tiga jam bersama Sakura berasa tiga tahun di neraka, kini mereka bisa bernapas lega karena latihan sudah berakhir sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Dia benar-benar seperti monster!" seru Sasuke dengan geram. _Hyungdeul_nya memerhatikannya dengan heran, baru kali ini mereka melihat_ dongsaeng_ ini terlihat begitu emosian, padahal Sasuke yang mereka kenal adalah anak yang sangat penurut dan manis.

"Kau benar-benar membencinya, Sasuke-_ah_?" tanya Naruto seteleh meneguk sebotol air mineral yang dia rebut dari Sai membuat Sai kesal.

"Tentu saja, _hyung!_ Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" sahut Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi menurutku dia itu cantik dan feminin. Cocok sekali dengan tipeku." Gaara ikutan bicara, Sasuke mendelik mendengar kata-katanya.

"Dia juga tidak kecentilan. Seperti tipeku, aku jadi tertarik." Sasori komentar sambil merapikan rambutnya. Sasuke seperti tertohok mendengarnya.

"Ya, dia memang tidak buruk juga. Dia juga sangat pintar, aku suka wanita seperti itu." Sai yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu ikut bicara. Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah _leader_nya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sai yang polosnya hampir sama dengannya saja bisa berkata begitu.

"Jika aku belum jadian sama Hinata, mungkin aku akan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam l_ist_ wanita idamanku." Naruto menghela napas panjang. Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"_Hyung__s__!_ Kalian sudah tidak waras apa menyukai cewek monster seperti itu?" teriak Sasuke dan dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan membuat _hyungdeul_nya memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah bingung mereka.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Biasalah _hyung,_ masa pubertas. Remaja memang labil," jawab Sasori seperti orang tua yang melihat anaknya stress. Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Iruka berjalan beriringan setelah keluar dari ruang latihan. Iruka sesekali melirik Sakura yang berjalan dengan tenangnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sakura-_ssi__,_ aku salut padamu yang bisa membuat Shinee tidak mampu berkata apa-apa seperti itu. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika mereka tertekan seperti itu? Aku jadi kasihan..." Iruka bicara dengan sangat hati-hati takut membuat Sakura tersinggung.

Sakura tersenyum tipis tanpa memandang Iruka dia menjawab, "Anggap saja ini _shock therapy _untuk mereka."

Iruka memaksakan senyumnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Mungkin Iruka terlalu memanjakan Shinee hingga hatinya gampang melunak melihat Shinee yang sedikit tertekan akibat latihan tadi.

.

.

.

Shinee sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka berlima sedang duduk di atas karpet dengan duduk bersila. Mereka duduk membuat lingkaran. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Bahkan Sasuke yang daritadi mendengarkan sambil mengemil es krim rasa pisangnya pun diomeli Sasori, dan es krim itu disita Sasori karena Sasuke tidak mendengarkan apa katanya untuk serius mendengarkan sang _leader_ bicara.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya sang _leader a.k.a_ Sai.

"Aku yakin, aku yang akan menang," jawab Gaara dengan senyum karismanya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Gaara! Aku yang akan membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut padaku!" kata Naruto.

"_Aigoo,_ kau lupa _hyung_ kalau kau sudah punya pacar? Kau itu sudah kalah telak masih berani ikut taruhan ini! Yang jelas, kalian siap-siap saja menuruti keinginanku selama sebulan penuh!" Sasori tertawa mengerikan membuat bulu kuduk keempat temannya meremang.

"_Hyungs!_ Kalian ini kurang kerjaan apa pakai segala taruhan untuk mendapatkan hati si monster_ pink_ itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke-_ah_? Kalau membicarakan Sakura selalu sensi begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Jelas karena aku- mem-ben-ci-nya!" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan kata.

"Aiiiiisssh~ Sasuke-ah, jangan terlalu membenci orang nanti kau malah jatuh cinta padanya!" seru Gaara sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Cih! Mana mungkin!" sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil es krim yang disita Sasori tadi dan memakannya dengan bringas. _Hyungdeul_nya menahan tawa melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_ mereka.

"Oh iya! Kemarin aku dan Sasori melihat Sakura dan Kakashi _hyung_ di super market," ujar Naruto menarik perhatian Sai, Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Bersama Kakashi _hyung_? Memangnya hubungan mereka apa?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin mereka itu pacaran!" seru Naruto dan mendapat geplakan di kepalanya oleh Sasori.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sembarangan seperti itu, _hyung!"_ kata Sasori.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin Sakura bisa mengajar kita karena rekomendasi dari Kakashi _hyung_." Ucapan Gaara masuk ke dalam logika mereka semua.

"Tapi tetap saja kita masukan Kakashi _hyung_ ke dalam saingan kita!" Naruto tetap ngotot.

"_Hyung!_ Kau masih berani taruhan, hah?" tanya Sasori kesal.

"Iya dong! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membuat kalian semua menjadi babuku selama satu bulan! Mengambil hati Sakura bukan berarti harus menjadi pacarnya, bukan?" kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sasori mendecak kesal.

"Sasuke-_ah_, kau yakin tidak mau ikut taruhan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, kau yakin? Sai _hyung_ yang seumur hidup belum pernah pacaran saja mau ikut taruhan." Sasori menambahkan.

Sasuke menggeleng mantap. "Aku tidak mau ikut taruhan yang bahan taruhannya tidak menarik seperti dia!" seru Sasuke sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan _hyungdeul_nya yang kemudian ribut lagi karena merasa yakin kalau mereka masing-masing yang akan menang.

.

.

.

Udara pagi di musim semi memang membuat segar badan. Warna-warni bunga di sepanjang jalan memanjakan mata emerald Sakura. Dia menaiki _busway_ untuk menuju SM Entertainment. Sakura hari ini memakai celana kodok cokelat yang sampai di bawah lutut. Dia memakai kaos hitam dan topi Fedora cokelat.

Setelah turun dari _busway_, Sakura segera menuju ke gedung SM Entertainment. Dia masih melihat banyak wartawan di depan gedung tersebut. Tanpa dia ketahui ada salah satu wartawan yang terus mengamatinya dengan mata elangnya yang tajam.

Sakura memasuki ruangan latihan dan melihat kelima muridnya sedang duduk rapih di lantai kayu itu. Ketika Sakura masuk, kelimanya berdiri menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"_Annyeong!"_ sapa Sakura datar.

"_Annyeong haseyo!"_ sahut mereka berlima dengan manis—kecuali Sasuke.

Sakura membuka tas selempangnya dan mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam sana. Lalu dia meletakkan tas itu di atas _keyoboard._ Sakura berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan kelima _namja_ yang tampan-tampan itu.

"Semalam aku sudah membuatkan program latihan kalian untuk di rumah," perkataan Sakura didengarkan baik-baik oleh Shinee—kecuali Sasuke.

"Program latihan kami di rumah?" ulang Sai dengan nada tanya.

"Betul." Sakura membagikan kelima kertas itu pada masing-masing anggota Shinee. Ketika matanya dan mata Sasuke bertemu, lagi-lagi Sasuke terpesona dengan emerald jernih Sakura. Namun Sasuke segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran itu.

Mereka berlima segera membaca kertas yang dibagikan Sakura dan mata kelimanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa maksudnya ini, 'Tidak boleh makan atau minum yang dingin dan mengandung es'?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan badannya yang tadi sedang menempelkan sesuatu di papan pengumuman. Terlihat huruf F besar di sebuah kertas yang baru saja dia tempel. Sasori, Gaara, Sai dan Naruto memerhatikan kertas yang ditempel Sakura.

"Itu termasuk program latihan kalian untuk seminggu. Aku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk memahaminya, bocah." Sasuke yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'bocah' oleh Sakura menggeram kesal. Dia sudah kesal dilarang makan _ice cream_, eh ditambah dengan julukan baru dari Sakura.

"Aku rasa program latihan bodoh ini tidak berguna!" protes Sasuke tidak terima. Sakura menatapnya dengan datar.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah kelima anggota Shinee. "Kau lihat apa yang baru saja aku tempel?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku lihat! Kau kira aku buta?" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Dan kau tidak buta untuk membaca huruf itu, bukan?" tanya Sakura lagi membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang melihat ekspresi Sasuke, kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Itu adalah nilai kalian kemarin. Kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti arti huruf 'F' dalam penilaian, bukan? Kudengar kau baru lulus tahun ini dari SMA, jadi ingatanmu masih hangat 'kan?" ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit membulatkan mata dan ingin menjawab lagi tapi tepuk tangan Sakura sebanyak tiga kali yang menyuruh mereka pemanasan segera meghilangkan niatnya.

Latihan tidak berjalan baik dikarenakan ada salah satu dari anggota Shinee yang terlihat sengaja tidak serius ketika latihan dan itu membuat Sakura kesal. Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya dan lebih memerhatikan keempat laki-laki lain yang terlihat serius dalam latihan. Tapi indera pendengaran Sakura yang tajam sangat terganggu mendengar suara sumbang yang berasal dari orang itu.

"Hey, bocah! Bisakah kau lebih serius latihan?" tanya Sakura dengan dingin.

Orang yang dipanggil 'bocah' menggeram kesal. "Aku punya nama! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Bukan bo-cah! Ingat itu!" jawab Sasuke tak kalah dingin.

"Aku menolak mengingat namamu karena aku tidak bisa mengingat nama orang yang payah." Jawaban Sakura bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke dengan menggeram kesal. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara menatap cemas Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kau tidak tuli," sahut Sakura dengan enteng.

"Kau!" Sasuke berniat untuk mendekati Sakura tapi Naruto dan Gaara sudah menahannya.

"Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak ingin disebut 'bocah' maka perbaiki sikapmu dulu!" Sai terlihat marah, matanya menajam menatap Sasuke. Sasori yang ada di sampingnya merasakan atmosfir yang mengerikan.

Melihat sang ketua yang sepertinya sudah marah, Sasuke perlahan bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sakura memandang Sai dan ada sedikit rasa kekaguman di emeraldnya. Sakura pikir Sai itu orang yang polos, tapi sepertinya dia memang cocok menjadi ketua _boyband_ ini.

.

.

.

Shinee sedang duduk di lantai kayu setelah Sakura memutuskan untuk istirahat lima belas menit. Suasana canggung masih meliputi mereka akibat kemarahan Sai tadi pada Sasuke. Guru mereka—Sakura, sedang keluar entah ke mana. Mungkin mencari minum karena tadi dia menanyakan di mana mesin minuman.

"Ehem!" Sasori berdehem hingga membuat yang lain menoleh padanya. "aku rasa taruhan kita menambah satu hal lagi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Siapa yang namanya diingat duluan sama Sakura, akan dibelikan tiket ekslusif nonton konsernya Josh Groban _weekend_ ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori. Kali ini Sasuke kelihatan tertarik dengan taruhan yang diusulkan Sasori.

"_Deal!"_ seru Sai yang moodnya sudah kembali membaik. Sasori memang pandai membuat _mood_ sang _leader_ membaik.

"Aku juga ikut taruhan," kata Sasuke membuat _hyungdeul_nya menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran, Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Aku akan membuktikan padanya kalau aku ini bukan orang yang payah seperti yang tadi dia katakan! Dan aku akan membuatnya terus mengingat namaku!" sahut Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Berarti kau harus siap-siap berpisah dengan _banana ice creammu_ selama dua minggu ini," ujar Gaara.

"Tidak masalah, _hyung_. Itu hanya untuk sementara," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya. _Hyungdeul_nya segera mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayam si _magnae_ ini.

.

.

.

Latihan sudah berakhir dan saatnya Sakura menempelkan kertas nilai di papan pengumuman. Seluruh anggota Shinee deg-degan menanti nilai apa yang akan mereka dapat. Satu nilai mewakili mereka semua dan jika jelek maka jelek semua, bagus maka bagus semuanya karena mereka adalah sebuah kelompok jadi haruslah sama semuanya dan tentunya satu hati.

Setelah menempelkan kertas dengan huruf yang sama dengan kemarin yaitu 'F', anggota Shinee menghela napas berat. Kalau begini terus bagaimana mereka bisa meningkatkan pamor mereka lagi? Terlebih lagi bagaimana caranya agar nama mereka diingat oleh Sakura? Dan bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura?

Sakura memandang para anggota Shinee yang menunduk lesu. "Jika kalian sudah menjalani program yang kuberikan tadi, perlahan-lahan aku yakin kualitas vokal kalian akan membaik." Sakura mengambil tasnya. _"Annyeong!"_ Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Yeah! Mulai besok kita akan melaksanakan program ini!" seru Naruto dengan semangat. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ye!" sahut Sai, Sasori, Sasuke dan Gaara. Sakura yang belum beranjak jauh dari ruangan itu tersenyum tipis mendengar semangat mereka.

'Aku akan membuatmu mengingat namaku, Sakura! Apapun caranya!' batin Sasuke dengan tekad penuh sambil menyeringai memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan ke luar ruang latihan.

**To be continue...**

**Terjemahan:**

**Cwe song hamnida: mohon maaf (formal dan sangat sopan)**

**Geure: benar, baik.**

**Jeongmal: sungguh**

**Namja: laki-laki**

**a/n:** aigoo~ cwe song hamnida saya udah updatenya ngaret, flat begini lagi. Jeongmal mian hamnida *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Itu komentar pedas Sakura buat Sasuke, Sai, Sasori, Gaara and Naruto sebenernya bukan saya yang ngetik, tapi sisi saya yang lain yang terpaksa karna tuntutan adegan. Sumpah, gak tega banget! Secara ya suara members SHINee semuanya bagus-bagus. Hehehe...

Cwe song hamnida karna saya juga gak bisa bales review kalian. Tapi jeongmal kamsa hamnida atas review kalian semua, maupun silent readers yang gak ngereview. Sarang hamnida! ^o^

**Review again? Gomapseumnida! ^O^**


	4. Chapter 4: Pabo Adeul

Sepasang kekasih—terlihat dari mereka yang saling menautkan jari-jari mereka, sedang duduk sambil memandang langit yang cerah di kawasan Williamstown. Taman kota yang terdapat tidak jauh dari apartemen gadis ini terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Mereka jadi bisa menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya tanpa harus berebutan oksigen oleh orang lain, walaupun oksigen itu tidak terbatas jumlahnya.

Sang lelaki berinisiatif membelikan gadisnya es krim, mengingat cuaca hari itu yang sangat panas sekali. Saat ini di Amerika sedang musim panas, jadi wajar si pemilik wajah oriental sering mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat di keningnya.

Pria yang memiliki tindikan di telinganya ini menyodorkan es krim rasa cokelat yang ia beli tadi kepada gadisnya. Dengan senyuman yang semanis es krim tersebut, ia menerima es krim itu.

"_Gomawo, oppa."_ Gadis itu berucap tulus.

"_Anytime,"_ jawab si pria dengan senyum manisnya.

Keduanya sibuk menjilati es krim yang mereka makan. Terkadang si pria menceritakan kejadian-kejadian konyol pada gadisnya sehingga membuat si gadis tertawa. Si pria tersenyum lebar mendengar tawa gadisnya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan di depan umum, kecuali saat mereka berdua saja dan beruntungnya dia karena dia yang mampu membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Pria berambut oranye ini menatap lekat-lekat sang gadis yang sedang memakan es krimnya. Matanya menatap sisa es krim yang ada di ujung bibir gadisnya. Entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis membuat sang gadis menatapnya dengan datar namun ada rasa terkejut di dalam sana.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

Real by SHINee

Geu Namja by Hyun Bin (OST. Secret Garden)

**.**

**.**

_**행복한**____**독서**_

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Pabo Adeul!**

Sakura duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Dia membuka _web__site_ kampus barunya untuk melihat apakah dia diterima untuk melanjutkan S2 di Korea _University_ atau tidak. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan namanya ada di daftar mahasiswa yang diterima. Namun matanya juga menemukan nama Kakashi juga berada di dalam daftar tersebut. Ternyata Kakashi dan dia satu jurusan dan satu kelas.

Gadis ini segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Iruka di daftar _contacts_-nya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya panggilannya diangkat oleh Iruka.

"_Yoboseyo, _Iruka_-ssi. Cwe song hamnida,_ besok aku minta tolong untuk mengganti jadwal latihan karena besok aku harus ke kampus. _Ye, gomapseumnida_!" Sakura mengakhiri panggilan di ponselnya dan menutup _laptop_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara terlihat tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Rupanya dia bermimpi sedang berkencan dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua bermain basket bersama, Gaara mengajarkan Sakura cara bermain basket. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang penuh peluh, Gaara langsung menghapus peluh itu dengan handuknya. Dia melihat Sakura tersenyum manis sekali. Saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Sakura, tiba-tiba dia melihat Sakura memegang seember air penuh dan menyiramkannya pada Gaara.

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Gaara dan dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika dia terbangun, dia melihat kepala dan badannya sudah basah. Dia melihat langit-langit kamar karena dia berpikir mungkin saja langit-langitnya bocor karena hujan deras. Tapi dia 'kan tinggal di apartemen.

Akhirnya Gaara melihat Sai dan Naruto yang masih memegang ember merah. Mereka berdua memasang cengiran mereka ketika Gaara melotot menatap mereka.

"_Hyungs!"_ teriak Gaara dan mengejar _hyungdeul-_nya. Dan keributan pagi ini dimulai...

**.**

**.**

"Sai _hyung!_ Habiskan sayuranmu!" teriak Sasori.

"Naruto _hyung!_ Kau harus menjemur kasurku!" yang ini Gaara.

"Sasuke, jangan sentuh _banana ice cream-_mu!" ini lagi-lagi Sasori yang teriak.

"_Umma_, di mana sepatuku?" ini pasti Sasuke.

"Sasori, di mana kaos kakiku?" bagian ini Sai.

"Sasoriiiiii! Cepat sedikit! Kita mau olahraga bukannya mau _fashion show!_" kali ini Naruto yang teriak.

**.**

**.**

Lima _namja_ sedang berlari kecil di sekitar apartemen mereka yang mewah. Beberapa gadis yang kebetulan melihat mereka pun saling berbisik. Cahaya matahari musim semi di pagi hari memang sangat hangat dan membuat tubuh mereka sehat.

Sasori merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Inilah hidup sehat! Jika lari pagi terus seperti ini bisa menyebabkan kaki kita kuat dan pernafasan kita semakin bagus."

"Bagus sih bagus, tapi untuk apa kau joging dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasori dengan sinis. Sai menghela napasnya melihat kedua _dongsaeng-_nya yang sudah terbiasa bertengkar ini.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pakaianku? Meskipun kita hanya joging, kita tetap harus tampil penuh gaya. Ingat, _hyung!_ Kita ini artis!" sahut Sasori karena tidak merasa aneh dengan pakaian olahraganya yang dibuat segaya mungkin dengan memakai kalung, topi _baseball _dan barang-barang yang tidak perlu dipakai ketika olahraga.

Naruto mendecak sebal. Kalau harus berdebat sama Sasori dia memang selalu kalah.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus, _hyungs!"_ lerai Sasuke yang kelihatan lelah sekali. "Gaara _hyung,_ kapan kita istirahat? Kita sudah joging selama satu jam. Aku lelah sekali." Sasuke agak sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena Gaara berlari di depan agak jauh darinya dan Sasori juga Naruto.

Gaara membalikkan badannya dan berlari mundur. "Baiklah, kita istirahat di dekat kolam air mancur," katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Kelima _namja _ini sedang merenggangkan otot mereka di depan kolam air mancur. Sai melirik jam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 dan dua jam lagi mereka harus ke SM Entertainment untuk latihan vokal.

"Kalau sudah selesai perenggangan otot, kita harus cepat pulang," kata Sai dan dijawab anggukan oleh _dongsaeng-_nya.

Tiga orang gadis datang ke arah mereka dengan tampang malu-malu tapi kelihatan senang sekali. Sai dan Gaara yang melihat mereka hanya bisa saling pandang, apalagi saat mereka melihat ketiga gadis ini membawa kertas dan spidol.

"_Oppa,_ kami penggemar kalian. Boleh kami minta tanda tangan kalian?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dan langsung saja ketiga gadis itu memberikan kertas yang mereka pegang sekaligus spidolnya.

Kelima _namja_ ini sibuk memberikan tanda tangan mereka dan mereka tidak sadar kalau salah seorang penggemar mereka yang berambut merah sedang memanggil teman-temannya yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan semak-semak.

"_Oppa,_ kami sudah menunggu kalian dari jam 06.00 pagi dan kami senang sekali bisa melihat kalian joging. Kalian tetap kelihatan keren!" kata gadis berambut oranye.

"_Gomawoyo,"_ jawab Sai dengan senyumnya, namun senyumnya segera hilang saat menyadari kalau dia dan _dongsaeng-_nya sudah dikepung oleh puluhan gadis remaja.

Sai menyikut lengan Naruto yang masih sibuk menandatangani kertas penggemarnya. Naruto agak kesal karena sikutan Sai membuat tanda tangannya jadi jelek. "_Hyung!_ Jangan menyiku—" ucapan Naruto juga mengambang karena dia terkejut melihat begitu banyak penggemar yang mengerubungi mereka. "—kutku..."

Gaara, Sasori dan Sasuke ikut menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasa ada yang aneh. Mereka berlima menelan ludah mereka melihat diri mereka yang terkepung.

"Sai _oppa_, boleh kami minta fotomu?"

"Sasori _oppa_, boleh kami minta kenang-kenangan darimu?"

"Naruto _oppa_, aku membuat kue ini untukmu!"

"Ayo kita berkencan, Sasuke _oppa_!"

"Aku minta nomer _handphone-_mu dong, Gaara _oppa_!"

Mereka berlima sudah kewalahan menghadapi _fans_ fanatik mereka yang rela menunggu mereka seharian di depan apartemen mereka atau di mana pun mereka berada hanya untuk bertemu dengan idolanya. Sai melihat jamnya lagi dan sisa satu setengah jam lagi sebelum mereka latihan vokal. Sai berinisiatif menerobos para _fans-_nya dan menyelamatkan para _dongsaeng-_nya.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasori dan Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam saja. Mereka berempat ikut menerobos _fans_ mereka dan mereka berlima lari sambil dikejar-kerjar oleh para _fans_ mereka. Satu pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan kali ini, 'Jangan pergi tanpa penyamaran karena itu sangat merepotkan!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah selesai menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang diminta oleh kampus. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di taman kampus sambil membaca sebuah buku tentang cara melatih vokal dengan baik. Saking asiknya membaca dia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca buku juga.

Lelah membaca, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping kanan. Ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang membaca sebuah buku berwarna biru dengan judul Icha-Icha Tactics. Sakura mendengus melihat _cover_ buku tersebut.

Menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk di sampingnya mendengus, pria ini menurunkan buku yang dia baca tepat di depan mukanya dan memandang orang di sampingnya. _"Annyeong haseyo, _Sakura_-ya,"_ sapanya dengan ramah.

"_Annyeong,"_ jawab Sakura dengan datar.

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan memandang lurus ke depan di mana yang terlihat adalah bangku taman lain di bawah sebuah pohon. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," ucapnya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak heran. Kita satu kampus, satu jurusan dan satu kelas nanti," sahut Sakura masih tetap fokus ke bacaannya.

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura sedang serius membaca. "Kau baca apa?" tanyanya.

"Cara melatih vokal dengan baik."

"Ah... _geurae._ Bagaimana kesanmu mengajar SHINee?"

"Mereka hanya kurang latihan dan teknik yang baik. Itu saja." Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura bisa melihat Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya lewat sudut matanya.

Kakashi menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-_ya_, apa kau punya waktu luang sabtu ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku harus mengajar kelima orang itu sepertinya," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Begitu, ya?" Kakashi menghembuskan napas pelan. "padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke luar sabtu ini." Lanjutnya.

"Hn, akan kupikirkan," jawaban Sakura membuat Kakashi yang tadinya lemas menjadi semangat kembali karena seolah mendapat api semangat baru.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Kakashi dengan senyum lebar meskipun Sakura tidak bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Sakura menolak dan masih membaca buku.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak'!" Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kakashi dengan tidak suka. "Apa maumu?"

"Mauku kita jalan-jalan sekarang!" Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura membuat Sakura agak terhuyung.

"_Ya!_ Jangan berbuat seenakmu!" teriak Sakura namun Kakashi tidak memedulikannya dan masih menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua pun berlari menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Para anggota SHINee sedang mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah akibat insiden kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan oleh para _fans _mereka. Sasori bahkan sudah tidak memakai topinya lagi.

"_Aigoo~_ aku sampai kehilangan topiku!" dengus Sasori.

"Kau masih mending, lihat nih!" Sai menunjukkan tangannya, ada beberapa bekas cakaran di sana. Para _dongsaeng-_nya menatap prihatin kepada Sai.

"Kita harus cepat kembali ke apartemen," kata Gaara yang tadi melirik jam tangannya.

"Tapi lewat mana?" tanya Sasuke yang kelihatan paling lelah.

Naruto seperti mendapatkan sebuah ilham di otaknya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya membuat keempat temannya menatapnya. "Aku tahu lewat mana yang aman!"

Mereka berlima segera berlari mengikuti Naruto yang menjadi penunjuk arah sekarang. Mereka berlima memutar jalan hingga mereka bisa masuk lewat pintu barat apartemen. Pintu barat memang jarang yang mengetahuinya karena pintu itu memang berada di jalan yang agak sulit dilewati oleh mobil-mobil.

Mereka berlima melewati sebuah gang yang sepi. Sasuke yang lelah menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hyungs,_ istirahat dulu. Aku lelah sekali," mohonnya. Keempat _hyung-_nya yang tidak tega akhirnya menghentikan langkah mereka juga. Sai menghampiri Sasuke yang memang berada di paling belakang ketika berlari.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat lima menit saja karena setengah jam lagi kita harus latihan vokal," tutur Sai. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Grrr... grrr..."

Terdengar sebuah suara geraman. Mereka berlima saling pandang. Tidak sampai lima detik Sai pun menyadari kalau kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Dengan ragu dia melihat ke bawah dan dia melihat seekor anjing besar sedang menggeram memandang Sai dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sai menelan ludahnya. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya memandang Sai dan anjing berwarna hitam itu bergantian. Kemudian dia lari diikuti oleh Sai dan ketiga temannya yang lain. Sekarang mereka dikejar oleh seekor anjing galak yang marah karena buntutnya diinjak oleh Sai.

"Sai _pabo!_ Kenapa kau menginjak ekor anjing galak itu?" teriak Sasori di tengah larinya.

"Aku tidak lihat!" jawab Sai dengan polos.

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dia melihat anjing itu semakin mendekat. "Gyaaaa! Ayo cepat lari dia makin dekat!" Naruto dan yang lain mempercepat lari mereka.

Karena lelah dan tidak melihat jalan, Sasuke tersandung dan jatuh. Keempat _hyung-_nya yang sedang berkonsentrasi tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke terjatuh.

"_Hyungs!"_ teriakan Sasuke membuat keempat _hyung_-nya menolehkan kepala dan mereka melihat Sasuke yang terjatuh. Gaara segera berbalik arah dan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari anjing yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari mereka berdua.

"_Gomawo, _Gaara_ hyung!"_

"Gaara, Sasuke, cepat lari!" teriak Sasori, dan mereka berlima kembali berlari dikejar-kejar oleh anjing hitam besar yang galak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian dikejar-kejar _fans_ sampai dikejar-kejar anjing, akhirnya para anggota SHINee ini bisa kembali menikmati kedamaian hidup mereka di dalam apartemen yang mereka anggap tempat yang paling aman. Keadaan mereka sangat buruk sekali. Program joging yang berada di urutan pertama dalam program yang Sakura buat memang sangat berhasil membuat mereka berkeringat dan sangat "sehat".

Sekarang mereka mengantri untuk mandi. Baru lima menit Sai berada di dalam kamar mandi dan baru saja dia memakai sampo di kepalanya, Sasori sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Sai yang sangat sabar pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa sih, Sasori? Hormatilah _hyung_-mu yang sedang mandi!" seru Sai.

"Jatah mandi itu lima menit, _hyung!_ Dan waktumu sudah habis! Cepat keluar!" Sasori menarik tangan Sai keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sai hanya memakai handuk dan di kepalanya masih ada busa sampo mau tak mau jadi mengantri lagi di belakang Naruto. Sudah lima belas menit mereka mengantri di depan kamar mandi tapi Sasori belum juga keluar. Gaara sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi tapi Sasori tidak mau keluar juga. Busa sampo di kepala Sai juga sudah mulai turun dan mengenai matanya sehingga matanya perih.

"Sasori, cepat keluaaaaar!" teriak Gaara, Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke yang sangat sopan sudah tidak peduli kalau dia memanggil Sasori tanpa _'hyung'_ karena dia kebelet pipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantri mandi yang cukup lama dan melelahkan, akhirnya para anggota SHINee ini sarapan juga. Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dikategorikan sarapan karena mereka makan pada pukul 10.25 pagi. Untunglah koki mereka—Sasori, bisa memasak dengan cepat setelah dia mandi dengan seenaknya sendiri—melanggar perjanjian waktu batas mandi.

Mereka berlima duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap masakan Sasori, buktinya mereka menatap tudung saji di meja makan dengan tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Rupanya joging—yang lebih tepatnya dibilang _sprint_—tadi pagi membuat nafsu makan mereka bertambah dua kali lipat.

Naruto bermaksud membuka tudung saji namun tangannya di tepis oleh Sasori. "Berdoa dulu!" perintah Sasori. Lalu Sai memimpin mereka berlima untuk berdoa.

"Amiiiin..." setelah selesai berdoa, Sasori membuka tudung saji dan membuat keempat temannya membulatkan mata dengan menganga. Nafsu makan mereka—kecuali sang koki, mendadak hilang begitu saja seperti debu yang ditiup angin.

"Apaan ini? Kenapa semuanya serba hijau?" tanya Sai karena melihat makanan yang ada di meja adalah sayuran semua.

"Kau lupa dengan program yang diberikan Sakura? Ini adalah makanan sehat untuk kita. Lihat! Sayur bayam, sayur kangkung, tumis brokoli dengan paprika hijau, sayur katuk, sayur—"

"—_STOP!_ Kau kira kami kambing?" sela Naruto saat Sasori menyebutkan nama-nama makanan yang ada di meja makan yang isinya sayur hijau semua.

"_Hyung! _Ini 'tuh bagus untuk kesehatan! _Healthy!"_ bela Sasori.

"Tapi 'kan tidak harus sayur semua. Mana proteinnya?" sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"_Hyung!_ Sebaiknya kau makan atau tidak makan sama sekali karena aku akan memasak ini selama satu minggu penuh seperti program yang dibuat oleh Sakura!" ancam Sasori membuat Naruto terdiam dan memilih makan. Tampak Sai yang ogah-ogahan memakan sayuran-sayuran itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada ayam sama sekali?" Sai menghela napas berat. Sasori menahan tawanya melihat penderitaan Sai makan sayur tanpa ayam.

"Tomatnya juga sedikit sekali." Sasuke menyuap makanannya dengan malas.

"Besok akan kutambahkan tomat yang banyak untukmu, Sasuke-_ah!"_ Sasori tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"_Jeongmal?"_ tanya Sasuke. Sasori mengangguk pasti. "_Gomawo, umma_!"

"_Chonmaneyo."_

"Besok tambahkan ayam juga ya, _umma_?" mohon Sai dengan _aegyo_-nya.

Sasori memincingkan matanya menatap Sai. _"Ani!"_

Sai mendengus kesal. "Ini sih akal-akalannya Sasori saja untuk menghemat biaya." Sasori yang mendengar ucapan Sai hanya tersenyum seperti iblis.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ sabar saja. Ini hanya seminggu kok," hibur Gaara yang tidak banyak komentar saat memakan semua sayuran itu. Sai menghela napas berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelima _namja_ ini sudah sampai di parkiran SM Entertainment. Dengan setengah berlari, mereka menuju ruang latihan vokal. Mereka tidak memedulikan wartawan yang mengerubungi mereka untuk meminta wawancara. Mereka tidak memedulikan sapaan para pegawai ketika melihat mereka. Yang ada di otak mereka hanya satu, mereka takut melihat Sakura marah pada mereka. Tidak marah saja menyeramkan, apalagi marah.

Sai, Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan latihan. Mereka segera merapikan baju mereka dan rambut mereka yang acak-acakan. Dengan mengambil napas dalam, Gaara memegang kenop pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" suara seorang laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian mereka berlima.

"Manajer Iruka? Kami mau latihan vokal tapi kami terlambat, _mianhae,_" jawab Sasori.

Iruka mengerutkan alisnya lalu kemudian tertawa membuat para anggota SHINee memandangnya bingung. "Latihan vokal diubah ke jam tiga sore. Aku sudah sms Sai tadi pagi," kata Iruka.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasori dan Sasuke menolehkan kepala mereka dengan lambat ke arah Sai dan menatapnya dengan seram. "Ah, aku lupa kalau ponselku di-_silent_, jadi tidak tahu kalau ada sms." Sai berkata dengan polosnya dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Urat-urat emosi sudah muncul di jidat Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto dan Gaara. _"Sai pabo!"_ mereka berempat mengejar Sai yang sudah sadar kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Iruka _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi mengantarkan Sakura menuju SM Entertainment. Mereka berdua masuk lewat pintu depan gedung tersebut sehingga menarik perhatian para wartawan. Wartawan-wartawan itupun langsung memotret mereka dan mengajukan beruntut pertanyaan soal hubungan mereka. Apakah mereka pacaran atau tidak? Dan mengapa mereka datang berdua ke SM Entertainment? Lalu, siapakah gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama Kakashi ini?

Kakashi menggandeng tangan Sakura tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dari wartawan-wartawan tersebut. Salah seorang wartawan yang memakai cadar di mukanya tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, dia memotret adegan tadi.

Setelah Kakashi dan Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung, perlahan wartawan-wartawan itu mulai kembali tenang ke tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya. Kakuzu melihat LCDdi kameranya dan mengamati foto Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Kemarin dia bersama Sasuke. Sekarang dia bersama Kakashi. Sebenarnya dia ini siapa?" gumamnya.

"Kakuzu-_ah_! Sedang apa kau bicara sendirian begitu?" seseorang meneriaki Kakuzu dan berlari kecil lalu duduk di sampingnya. "kau seperti orang gila kalau bicara sendirian begitu."

"Bicaramu tidak pernah sopan ya, Hidan?" cibir Kakuzu dan memerhatikan gambar Sakura di kameranya lagi.

"Kau juga begitu." Hidan meminum kopinya. "aku penasaran dengan gadis tadi. Kakashi tidak pernah sekali pun terlihat menggandeng seorang gadis, kecuali di drama, video musik dan film tentu saja. Siapa ya dia? Apa pacarnya?"

"Jangan membuat gosip," ucap Kakuzu sambil memasukkan kembali kamera ke dalam tasnya.

Hidan tertawa sinis. "Kita memang wartawan untuk acara gosip!" cibirnya. Kakuzu terdiam sambil menghela napasnya, tidak mau berdebat dengan Hidan karena dia sangat berisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi dan Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam ketika mereka berada di _lift_. Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya digenggam Kakashi.

"_Mianhae,"_ ucap Kakashi sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hn," jawab Sakura. "sebenarnya kau siapa?" lanjutnya.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang dan menatap lurus pintu _lift_. "Ternyata penyamaranku tidak mampu mengelabuhi wartawan-wartawan itu, ya?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura diam tidak menjawab. "berarti ketampananku ini mutlak 'kan?" Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerlingkan matanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Untunglah _lift_ sudah mengantarkan mereka ke lantai yang Sakura tuju. Segera Sakura ke luar dari _lift_.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sakura bicara dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Kakashi terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hm... aku mau latihan vokal juga tapi masih satu jam lagi, jadi aku putuskan untuk menonton latihan vokal SHINee."

"Ternyata kau memang penyanyi dari perusahaan ini," ucapan Sakura ini tepat sekali saat dia sampai di depan pintu ruangan latihan vokalnya. Dia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia melihat kelima anggota SHINee sudah duduk di kursinya sambil menopang dagu.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat siapa yang datang. _"Ya!_ Kau memang _monster pink_ yang menyebalkan! Baru dua hari latihan sudah merubah jadwal seenaknya! Seharusnya kau yang mengikuti jadwal kami!" teriak Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa ekspresimu tetap datar begitu? Kami sudah menunggumu tiga jam lebih!" teriak Sasuke dengan kesal yang pangkat dua.

"Aku sudah memberitahu manajer Iruka tentang perubahan jadwal. Apa kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan santai.

Sasuke ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura lagi namun dia juga merasa malu akhirnya jika harus menjawab kalau dia tidak tahu karena manajer Iruka sudah mengkonfirmasikan dengan Sai, hanya saja Sai tidak sadar kalau ada sms.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_ah_. Ini salahku." Sai mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Wah... kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto yang tadi duduk segera berdiri.

"Kakashi _hyung_!" seru mereka berlima dengan terkejut karena melihat Kakashi yang berjalan santai menghampiri mereka.

"_Annyeong!"_ sapa Kakashi ramah.

"_Annyeong, hyung!"_ sahut mereka. "_Hyung,_ kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kakashi berjengit mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"_Aniyo!_ Bukan begitu, _hyung!_ Tumben sekali kau ke sini," kilah Naruto yang padahal dia tidak suka melihat saingannya berada di dekat Sakura.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat pemanasan sepuluh menit!" perintah Sakura. Kelima anggota SHINee pun menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh guru mereka. Kakashi duduk di seberang Sakura sambil memerhatikan Sakura yang sibuk membaca buku.

Sasuke yang sedang pemanasan tidak sengaja melihat Kakashi yang terus memerhatikan Sakura. Entah kenapa hatinya kesal melihat pandangan Kakashi yang terlihat berbeda ketika memandang Sakura. Sasuke ikut memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang membaca buku.

Sakura terlihat manis saat membaca buku. Pahatan yang diukir oleh Tuhan di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Keseriusannya membaca buku membuatnya terlihat berkarisma. Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura sampai mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sementara Sakura memandangnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kakashi yang melihat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari kegiatan membaca, segera mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Dia melihat Sasuke yang membuang muka ketika Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan memandang kelima anggota SHINee. Pria ini memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, namun dia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal ini karena hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Sakura yang kembali membaca buku tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke hal lain dan itu membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

Sasori, Naruto dan Sai memandang Kakashi dan Sakura bergantian. Mereka melihat Kakashi yang sedang memainkan _handphon__e_-nya dan Sakura yang asik membaca buku. Di dalam otak mereka sekarang sedang berputar-putar sebuah pertanyaan yaitu, apa hubungan Sakura dan Kakashi yang sebenarnya?

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, Sakura memanggil kelima anggota SHINee untuk berdiri di depannya. Kelima _namja_ inipun menurut dan melakukan apa yang Sakura instruksikan.

"Bagaimana dengan program yang kuberikan? Apa sudah dilaksanakan hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah. Tapi apa benar ini hanya dilakukan selama satu minggu?" tanya Gaara.

"_Ye,_ dicoba dulu selama satu minggu dan aku ingin melihat hasilnya. Namun, jika hasilnya belum signifikan, program itu akan dilanjutkan hingga target kalian tercapai," tutur Sakura membuat kelima anggota SHINee kembali _shock_.

"APA?" teriak Naruto. Sakura tidak memedulikannya dan menyalakan _keyboard_-nya.

"_Ya!_ Kau ini mau menyiksa kami?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan datar.

Kakashi memerhatikan Sakura yang sekarang sudah bangkit dari duduknya, lalu ia berjalan ke arah _tape._ Dia memilih _disk_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam _tape._ Kelima anggota SHINee memerhatikannya dengan penuh tanya. Sasuke merasakan kepalanya sudah akan meledak karena dia diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"_Ya!_ Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" teriak Sasuke dengan tidak sopan. Dahi Sakura berkedut, Sakura dapat merasakan itu. Siapa pun Sasuke, Sakura tetap dua tahun lebih tua darinya dan Sakura adalah gurunya. Setidaknya kalau tidak sudi memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan _"Seonsaengnim",_ dia harus memanggil Sakura dengan _"Nuna"._

Pria berambut perak terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang meskipun hanya sebentar terlihat terkejut, namun ekspresi itu kembali datar. Kakashi memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang diceramahi oleh _hyungdeul-_nya karena dia tidak sopan pada Sakura. Kakashi bahkan sampai bingung kenapa Sasuke bisa berubah seperti itu hanya karena Sakura seorang.

Sakura menghadapkan badannya kembali memandang kelima _namja_ itu dengan datar. "Nyanyikan lagu kalian yang berjudul _Real_ dengan tariannya," ujar Sakura tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang mukanya terlihat merah akibat menahan marahnya.

Dengan agak berat, Sasuke berjalan mengambil posisi di paling depan. Kakashi melangkah menuju tempat Sakura di samping _tape._ Mereka berdua menonton kelima _namja_ itu. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tidak memedulikannya dan menekan tombol _play _yang ada di _tape._

Sasuke menari dengan energik. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang kelihatan menonjol saat menari. Gerakan tubuh atas Sasuke begitu bagus dan cepat. Keempat temannya juga menari dengan baik meski tidak sebagus Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa Sasuke diberi julukan _"Handy Boy"._

Naruto dan Sasuke berpindah posisi. Sekarang Naruto yang berada di paling depan. Naruto mendekatkan mikrofon di depan mulutnya, siap bernyanyi.

**[Naruto] Oh, it's a little bit funny molrahgetjeeman**

Oh, ini sedikit lucu. Kau mungkin tidak tahu

**Ooneul nan johgeum dahlrajyeoteoh**

tapi aku hari ini sedikit berbeda

**Saenggakhaebwa eohjjeomeon**

Pikirkan tentang hal ini, mungkin

**Neh sangsangbohdah geol cho realhan neuggeemeel geol**

lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku memberikan perasaan yang sangat nyata

Kelima anggota SHINee menari dengan sangat baik. Sai yang berada di paling belakang sebelah kanan pindah ke depan. Naruto pindah ke kanannya sehingga menempati posisi Gaara sebelumnya.

**[Sai] Sohreecheegoh dalryeo nan**

Aku berlari, berteriak

**Nahlahgagoh eetseo**

Aku terbang

**Geedahreen mankeum gahjyeobwa**

Ambil itu! Sebanyak yang kau mau

Sasuke pindah ke depan lagi sehingga sejajar dengan Sai. Dia menari sambil tersenyum seperti kebiasaannya. Sakura memandangnya sambil melipat tangan di bawah dada. Kakashi melirik Sakura dan dia ikut melihat ke mana arah Sakura melihat.

**[Naruto] Sumjugyeoon sunganye neuggeemeeyah**

Bahkan jika kau berhenti bernapas, perasaan ini ada pada saat itu

**Deo wonhahneun daeroh gahbojah**

Lepaskan dengan cara yang kau inginkan

Sasuke pindah ke tengah sehingga berada di antara Sai dan Sasori. Dia menari dengan sangat lincah. Kakashi memerhatikan Sasuke dengan diam dan datar.

**[All] Neoreul gahdugoh eetdeon jeeruhhan old fashion**

Mode lama yang kau terus kau pakai

**Eejehneun beoteobeoreegoh deodahun solution**

Lepaskan mereka semua dan temukan solusi baru

**Eegeotjeogeot heun, bokjabhan eeyuh ddaween beoreejah**

Tinggalkan semua alasan yang menyulitkan

Naruto maju ke depan dan Sasuke menggeser ke kanannya, bertukar tempat dengan Gaara.

**[Naruto] Ggeumggoh eetseo, meotjeen sheensehgyehro nahlrah nahreul meedgoh**

Harapan, percaya padaku dan segera terbang ke dunia yang menakjubkan. Percaya padaku

Sasuke maju lagi ke depan sehingga Naruto dan Gaara bertukar posisi. Sasuke meliukkan badannya, terlihat sekali kalau badannya sangat lentur.

**[Sasuke] Nahman meedgoh**

Hanya percaya padaku

**Jahsheelgameuro wonhahneun goht**

Dan pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan

**[Sasori] I will go!**

Aku akan pergi

**[Sasuke] You're the Number one (You're the number one)**

Kau adalah nomor satu (Kau adalah nomor satu)

**Changeul yeolgoh, jeo nopeun hahneul weeroh**

Buka jendela dan berangan-angan menggapai langit yang tinggi

Naruto bergeser ke depan, Sasuke ke belakang kanan bertukar posisi dengan Gaara. Sedangkan Sasori dan Sai menari di bagian paling belakang. Bentuk posisi mereka seperti piramida.

**[Naruto] Hana! Duhl! Seht! Dashee hanbeon gabojah bahroh jeegeum**

Satu! Dua! Tiga! Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama

**Neo neomuh jahyuhroun geol~**

Mulai sekarang kau benar-benar bebas

Semua personil SHINee berdiri berjajar. Mereka melihat diri mereka sendiri di depan cermin. Mereka berlima terlihat keren.

**[All] Neoreul gahdugoh eetdeon jeeruhhan old fashion**

Mode lama yang kau terus kau pakai

**Eejehneun beoteobeoreegoh deodahun solution**

Lepaskan mereka semua dan temukan solusi baru

**Eegeotjeogeot heun, bokjabhan eeyuh ddaween beoreejah**

Tinggalkan alasan yang menyulitkan

Sakura menekan tombol _stop _di _tape _membuat kelima _namja_ itu mengalihkan wajah mereka menatap Sakura. Mereka berlima terlihat terengah-engah karena lelah menari. Sakura menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di depan mereka. Dia menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah kelelahan itu.

"Sudah mengerti, bocah?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap datar Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya karena melihat sikap polos Sasuke. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan menatap SHINee. "Baru menari sebentar saja kalian sudah lelah. Karena lelah, kalian tidak bisa memfokuskan suara kalian sehingga suara kalian menjadi jelek seperti ini. Dan program yang aku berikan bertujuan untuk menjaga stamina tubuh kalian dan juga menjaga kualitas vokal kalian."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan datar. "Sudah mengerti, bocah?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggeletukkan giginya mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan "bocah" (lagi) oleh Sakura.

Kakashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi _junior-junior_-nya. Dia menghampiri _keyboard _menganggur yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia hempaskan dirinya di kursi putar yang ada di depan _keyboard _dan mulai memainkan _keyboard _tersebut. SHINee dan Sakura segera menolehkan kepala melihat siapa yang memainkan _keyboard._

**Han namjaga geudaereul saranghamnida**

**Geu namjaneun yeolsimhi saranghamnida**

**Maeil geurimjacheoreom geudaereul ttaradanimyeo**

**Geu namjaneun useumyeo ulgoisseoyo**

Seorang pria mencintaimu

Pria itu sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu

Setiap hari dia mengikutimu, berada di sekitarmu seperti bayangan

Pria itu tertawa dan menangis

Sakura terpaku melihat Kakashi bernyanyi dan wajahnya yang tidak ditutupi masker lagi. Dia terpana mendengar suara emas Kakashi dan cara Kakashi berekspresi saat bernyanyi. Selama ini Sakura pikir Kakashi hanyalah orang aneh yang suka berbuat seenaknya, tapi ternyata Kakashi tidak pernah membual soal apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Sakura. Wajahnya sangat tampan.

SHINee tertegun saat melihat Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Sakura dan dia melihat Sakura tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan Kakashi. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa perutnya bergejolak dan rasanya dia ingin berteriak.

**Eolmana eolmana deo neoreul**

**Ireoke baraman bomyeo honja**

**I baramgateun sarang i geojigateun sarang**

**Gyesokhaeya niga nareul sarang hagenni**

**Jogeumman gakka i wa jogeumman**

**Hanbal dagagamyeon du bal domangganeun**

**Neol saranghaneun nan jigeumdo yeope isseo**

**Geu namjan umnida**

Seberapa lama... seberapa lama lagi aku harus menatapmu sendirian?

Cinta ini datang seperti angin

Ini seperti mengemis cinta

Jika aku terus melanjutkan cara ini, maukah kau mencintaiku?

Mendekatlah, sedikit lebih dekat

Jika aku selangkah maju, kau mundur dua langkah

Aku yang mencintaimu ada di sampingmu sekarang

Pria itu menangis

Naruto, Sasori, Sai dan Gaara terlihat cemas saat melihat Sakura yang terus tersenyum mendengarkan Kakashi bernyanyi. Mata Sakura terpejam seolah menikmati nyanyian Kakashi. Ini gawat sekali untuk mereka. Mereka berempat saling pandang.

Kakashi kembali menatap Sakura yang terpejam. Dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya sambil memainkan _keyboard-_nya. SHINee berharap saat ini juga terjadi mati lampu sehingga menghentikan nyanyian Kakashi. Sasori bahkan matanya sudah sangat tajam memerhatikan Kakashi.

**Geu namjaneun seonggyeogi sosimhamnida**

**Geuraeseo utneun beobeul baewotdamnida**

**Chinhan chinguegedo motaneun yaegiga manheun**

**Geu namjaui maeumeun sangcheotuseongi**

Pria itu sangat takut

Sehingga dia belajar untuk tertawa

Pria itu punya banyak cerita yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ceritakan meskipun pada sahabatnya

Sehingga air matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan mengikuti alunan musik Kakashi. SHINee semakin cemas melihat Sakura yang begitu menikmati lagu Kakashi. Mereka berlima saling memandang. Sasori menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah kabel _keyboard_ pada Sai agar Sai mencabut kabel tersebut, namun Sai tidak berani. Dia menyuruh Naruto namun Naruto menggeleng.

**Geuraeseo geu namjaneun geudael**

**Neol sarang haetdeyo ttokgataseo**

**Tto hanagateun babo tto hanagateun babo**

**Hanbeon nareul anajugo gamyeon andoeyo**

**Nan sarangbatgo sipeo geudaeyeo**

**Maeil sogeuroman gaseum sogeuroman**

**Sorireul jireumyeo geu namjaneun oneuldo**

**Geu yeope itdeyo**

Itulah sebabnya, pria ini menjadi seperti ini

Kau, dia mencintaimu karena kau persis sama sepertinya

Tapi kebodohan lainnya, kebodohan lainnya

Tidak dapatkah kau memelukku sebelum kau pergi?

Aku ingin merasakan cinta, sayang

Setiap hari di dalam hatiku, hanya di dalam hatiku

Aku berteriak dan pria itu berada

Di sampingnya hari ini

Sasori menatap Gaara dan menunjuk kabel _keyboard_ tersebut, namun Gaara juga menggeleng. Dia memandang Sasuke berniat menyuruhnya tapi tidak jadi karena dia melihat Sasuke yang terus memandang Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Entah perasaan Sasori saja atau bukan, pipi Sasuke bersemu merah.

Akhirnya Sasori memutuskan bahwa dirinya sendiri yang akan mencabut kabel tersebut, tapi baru ingin melangkah, bajunya ditarik oleh Naruto sehingga dia mendelik menatap Naruto. Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Sasori mengurungkan niatnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Sasori tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menarik bajunya.

**Geu namjaga naraneun geol anayo**

**Almyeonseodo ireoneun geon anijyo**

**Moreulkkeoya geudaen babonikka**

Apakah kau tahu pria itu adalah aku?

Kau tidak berpura-pura kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya, benar 'kan?

Kau benar-benar tidak tahu karena kau orang bodoh

Setelah lepas dari Naruto, Sasori di hadang oleh Sai dan Gaara. Sasori mendorong keduanya hingga keduanya mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto, Sai dan Gaara mencoba menghentikkan Sasori lagi namun tatapan tajam mengerikan Sasori membuat mereka terdiam di tempat. Tatapan itu seolah berarti, "Diam atau kubunuh kau dengan tidak akan memasakkan makanan untukmu!"

**Eolmana eolmana deo neoreul**

**Ireoke baraman bomyeo honja**

**I babogateun sarang i geojigateun sarang**

**Gyesokhaeya niga nareul sarang hagenni**

**Jogeumman gakkai wa jogeumman**

**Hanbal dagagamyeon du bal domangganeun**

**Neol saranghaneun nan**

**Jigeumdo yeope isseo geu namjan umnida**

Seberapa lama... seberapa lama lagi aku harus menatapmu sendirian?

Cinta ini datang seperti angin

Ini seperti mengemis cinta

Jika aku terus melanjutkan cara ini, maukah kau mencintaiku?

Mendekatlah, sedikit lebih dekat

Jika aku selangkah maju, kau mundur dua langkah

Aku yang mencintaimu ada di sampingmu sekarang

Pria itu menangis

Sedikit lagi rencana Sasori terlaksana, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Nyanyian Kakashi baru saja berakhir tepat saat Sasori baru memegang kabel _keyboard_ di sebelah kiri Kakashi. Naruto, Sai dan Gaara menahan napas saat melihat Kakashi dan Sakura membuka mata mereka yang terpejam.

Kakashi melihat sebuah undukan di sebelah kirinya dan ternyata itu adalah Sasori yang sedang berjongkok. Sasori juga menahan napasnya saat merasakan kalau Kakashi sedang melihatnya.

"Kau sedang apa di situ, Sasori?" tanya Kakashi yang terlihat bingung. Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke segera melihat ke arah yang sama seperti yang Kakashi lihat.

"Ah! Ada kecoa tadi di sini, Kakashi _hyung!_ Jadi aku berniat untuk mengusirnya tapi dia sudah terbang! Ha ha ha..." kilah Sasori sambil perlahan berdiri tegak sambil tertawa hambar. Kakashi dan Sakura menatapnya bingung. Tempat sebagus ini kok ada kecoanya?

"Sebaiknya kalian minta manajer Iruka untuk membersihkan ruangan ini," kata Kakashi, lalu dia kembali memandang Sakura. "menurutmu bagaimana suaraku?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis memandang Kakashi. "Suaramu indah sekali, _oppa_." Kakashi tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Sakura.

JEDAAAAR!

Bagaikan di tembak dengan peluru berkekuatan dahsyat, para anggota SHINee memandang Sakura dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar Sakura memuji seseorang dan Sakura memanggil Kakashi dengan _"Oppa"!_ Demi apapun, mereka rasanya ingin menubrukkan kepala mereka di tembok untuk memastikan ini semua bukan mimpi.

Pujian itu seharusnya untuk salah satu di antara mereka, tapi kenapa justru Kakashi yang menerimanya. "Aku membencimu, Kakashi _hyung_!" jerit mereka berlima dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua anggota SHINee sedang duduk di depan meja makan mereka. Mereka makan malam dengan sayuran (lagi). Wajah kekesalan masih terlihat di raut mereka. Bahkan jika Sasori mengingat kembali pujian yang diberikan Sakura pada Kakashi, dia segera memakan makanannya dengan bengis.

Beda dengan Sasuke yang hanya memandang lesu makanannya. Dia kembali mengingat senyum Sakura yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Namun sayangnya senyum itu tidak ditunjukkan padanya. Kata-kata pujian Sakura pada Kakashi membuat perut Sasuke mencelos.

Gaara terus memerhatikan Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak nafsu makan. Dia cemas dengan keadaaan dongsaengnya ini. _"Gwaenchanayo?"_ tanya Gaara dengan lembut.

Sasuke memaksakan senyumnya memandang Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. _"Gwaenchana,"_ sahut Sasuke, kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya sehingga kursinya menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Keempat hyungnya segera memandangnya. "aku mau ke kamar," kata Sasuke dan dia segera pergi dari meja makan tanpa makan apapun.

Sasori melihat mangkok Sasuke yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, nasi di dalam mangkok itupun terlihat seperti tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Sumpit dan sendok Sasuke saja masih tertata rapih di samping kanan mangkok.

"_Ya!_ Sasuke-_ah!_ Kau harus makan dulu sebelum tidur!" teriak Sasori namun tidak didengarkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" gumam Sasori sedih karena Sasuke tidak memakan masakannya.

"Dia menjadi pendiam sejak kejadian Kakashi_ hyung_ bernyanyi," ujar Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke cemburu pada Kakashi _hyung,_ karena dia tidak dipuji oleh Sakura." Tebaknya.

"Bisa jadi," sahut Sai. "ayo kita intip ke kamarnya!" serunya dan dijawab anggukan oleh ketiga _dongsaeng-_nya. Mereka berempat pun menuju kamar Sasuke.

Dengan pelan-pelan Sai membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mengintipnya. Di atas kepalanya ada Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di kusen jendela.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Kemudian dia menatap langit malam. Lagi-lagi bayangan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum terlihat olehnya. Buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaaaargghh! Kenapa senyuman si _monster pink_ selalu terbayang-bayang terus?" jerit Sasuke frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sasori, Sai, Gaara dan Naruto yang mendengar jeritan Sasuke membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke menyukai Sakura," tebak Naruto asal dengan menyeringai.

"Aish! Jangan asal tebak begitu_, hyung_!" dengus Sasori.

Tiba-tiba Sai pergi dari kegiatan mengintip mereka ke dalam kamarnya sendiri yang tidak jauh dari kamar Sasuke. Sasori, Naruto dan Gaara memandang Sai bingung, kemudian mereka kembali mengintip Sasuke.

Sai datang kembali dengan membawa sebuah kamera. Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara menautkan alisnya melihat Sai dan kameranya.

"Untuk apa kamera itu?" bisik Gaara.

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mendokumentasikan cerita cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu aku akan menuliskannya di _blog-_ku_."_

Sasori menaikkan sudut atas bibirnya sebal. "Bilang saja kau ingin membuat _blog_-munaik _rating_ lagi," cibir Sasori.

Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kau tahu saja, _umma_!" Sasori melotot dipanggil _"umma"_ oleh Sai. Sai hanya mampu menampilkan cengirannya pada Sasori.

Sai mengambil tempatnya yang semula di paling bawah dan memoto Sasuke. Anehnya Sasuke tidak menyadari adanya blitz kamera. Naruto menjitak Sai karena kameranya menggunakan blitz. Aduh, _leader_ yang satu ini kenapa dodol banget ya? Ckckck...

"Kalian juga harus membantuku mendokumentasikan cerita cinta Sasuke," kata Sai setelah mereka berempat tidak mengintip Sasuke.

"Apa untungnya untuk kami?" tanya Sasori yang sangat perhitungan.

"Tentu saja bisa membuat kita makin terkenal karena kita yang telah rela dengan susah payah membuat cerita cinta Sasuke. Dan SHINee akan naik pamor lagi!" sorak Sai, lalu dibekap oleh Naruto karena takut terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau memanfaatkan _dongsaeng_-mu,_ hyung?"_ tanya Gaara dengan menatap sinis Sai.

"Aku pikir ini juga ide bagus, dan menurutku ini bukan memanfaatkan tapi simbiosis mutualisme," jawab Naruto, Sai mengangguk-angguk masih dalam bekapan Naruto.

Gaara dan Sasori berpikir sambil mengelus-elus dagu mereka. Kemudian mereka menatap kedua _hyungnya,_ setelah itu mereka saling menatap dengan seringai di wajah mereka.

"Kami setuju!" jawab mereka. Sai segera melepaskan bekapan Naruto dan bersorak lagi, tapi dia mendapat tiga benjolan di kepalanya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Latihan berjalan lancar. Sakura tampak mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan SHINee menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul _"Up and Down"._ Sakura mencatat kemajuan beberapa anggota SHINee di _notes_ yang diberikan oleh Iruka waktu itu.

Setelah mencatat dan nyanyian mereka berakhir, Sakura mematikan _tape_ dan berdiri di depan mereka. "Beberapa dari kalian sudah menunjukkan kemajuan. Kalian berempat sudah sedikit lebih maju." Sakura menunjuk Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto. "tapi kau belum ada kemajuan sedikit pun, _pabo adeul,"_ kata Sakura enteng.

Merasa ditunjuk dan diberi julukan _"Pabo Adeul",_ Sasuke menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Apalagi saat Sakura mengatakannya dengan enteng dan ekspresi datar yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

"Kita istirahat dulu lima belas menit,"ucap Sakura dan ke luar dari ruangan.

Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Sakura lewat matanya yang terlihat seperti ada kobaran api di dalamnya. Keempat _hyung_-nya memandangnya dengan cemas. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke ke luar dari studio latihan entah ke mana. Naruto langsung memerintahkan ketiga temannya untuk ikut dengannya mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan mata yang sangat dingin dibanding matanya yang selalu terlihat hangat sebelumnya. Jika ini _anime,_ sudah ada kobaran api di belakang Sasuke dan pastinya keempat orang yang menguntitnya akan terbakar api tersebut.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok dengan kepala merah muda sedang menatap ke luar jendela besar sambil memegang sebuah kaleng minuman. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan menghampiri sosok itu.

Sasori, Gaara, Naruto dan Sai segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok. Mereka mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura dari sana.

"Sasuke mau apa?" tanya Gaara cemas. Ketiga temannya mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tidak mengerti.

Merasa ada yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian dia kembali memandang kota Seoul dari jendela besar itu. Dia benar-benar tidak memedulikan orang yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya dengan kepalan tangan yang erat.

"Aku belum pernah dihina seperti ini oleh seseorang. Meskipun dulu aku di _bullying _oleh teman-teman sekolahku, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan penghinaan menyakitkan seperti ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke luar jendela.

Sakura meminum minumannya dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. "Aku menolak mengingat namamu jika kau belum menunjukkan kemampuanmu," katanya sambil berlalu.

Sasuke menggeletukkan giginya. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menyusul Sakura yang sedang berjalan santai. Dia tarik tangan Sakura hingga minuman kaleng yang Sakura pegang terjatuh. Dia pegang belakang kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura terbelalak melihat Sasuke menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pein_ Oppa!_" gadisnya berdiri sehingga melepaskan es krim yang ada di genggamannya, membuat pria berambut oranye ini terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sadar jika dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak akan pernah berciuman kecuali dengan suamiku nanti?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang dingin. Si pria hanya menunduk menyesali perbuatannya.

"_Mian,"_ ucap pria itu dengan suara parau sambil menatap gadisnya yang berdiri yang sedang menatap lurus ke depannya, bukan menatapnya yang sedang duduk.

Tatapan gadis itu tidak berubah. "Tidak perlu. Kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai di sini," ucap gadis itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan si pria sendirian dengan mata membulat.

"Sakura... maafkan aku..." ucap lelaki yang memiliki tindikan di telinga ini dengan raut wajah penyesalan dan begitu sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**Terjemahan:**

**Chonmaneyo: **sama-sama.

**Pabo adeul: **bocah (laki-laki) bodoh.

**Gwaenchanayo: **tidak apa-apa.

**a/n: **Annyeong haseyo! Cwe song hamnida atas keterlambatan update-nya. Mian kalau translate lagunya ada yang salah, saya nyari di google 'kan translate-nya in english terus saya terjemahin lagi ke Bahasa Indonesia. Oh iya, kemaren saya salah ketik harusnya Hangeul eh Hanguk. Hanguk mah nama Negaranya ya, Korea. Mianhae, hehehe... kalau ada kesalahan lagi tolong dikoreksi ya... ^^

Kamsa hamnida **UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****, ****mayu masamune****, **kim hyun mikpoplovers, Mamehatsuki, **Midori Kumiko****,** Putri Luna ga login, vvvv, Kikyo Fujikazu, **4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****blue sakuchan****, ****Winterblossom Concrit Team****, ****ichiyama qalbi-neechan****. **Terima kasih atas kritik, saran maupun comment-nya. Untuk silent readers juga terima kasih udah mau baca ^^

Mianhae saya gak bisa bales reviewnya satu persatu, tapi review kalian sangat berarti buat saya dan itu jadi motivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fict ini di tengah kesibukan saya. Jadi, jangan bosan mereview ya! Insya Allah kalau saya punya waktu banyak nanti saya bales reviewnya, jeongmal mianhae chingudeul.

**Review again? Gomapseumnida! ^O^**


	5. Chapter 5: Yadong, huh?

**a/n: **_Mian_ sebelumnya, chapter lima yang lalu ada _miss-typo_ di judul lagu SHINee. Saya ngetiknya A(.)MI(.)GO tapi karena saya udah lama gak maen ke FFn jadinya lupa kalo setelah huruf trus titik trus huruf lagi bakalan jadi _miss-typo_. Untuk itu saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Ini dia yang udah diperbaiki. _Let's check this out!_

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

SHINee – AMIGO (_Areumdaun MInyeorueljoahamyeon GOsaenghanda_: Hati jadi sakit ketika kamu jatuh cinta dengan Si Cantik)

**Warning: OO****C. Typo(s). miss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

**.**

**.**

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5: **_**Yadong**_**, huh?**

**[Gaara] COLD HEART, BABY!**

**COLD EYES, BABY!**

**LET'S GO!**

Sasuke menggeletukkan giginya. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menyusul Sakura yang sedang berjalan santai. Dia tarik tangan Sakura hingga minuman kaleng yang Sakura pegang terjatuh. Dia pegang belakang kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura terbelalak melihat Sasuke menciumnya.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama Sakura. Tidak! Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi sebelum dia menikah! Sakura hanya mau memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk suaminya kelak. Tapi, kenapa ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh _Pabo Adeul _ini? Siapa dia? Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura. Dan dia sangat kurang ajar sekali berani menyentuh bibir Sakura yang ranum dengan bibir tipisnya.

Sementara Sasuke kelihatan tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia dan Sakura tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa sehingga dengan seenaknya dia mencium orang yang "belum seharusnya". Dia terbawa emosi dan jujur di hati kecilnya dia merasakan kenikmatan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura yang kenyal. Ini juga ciuman pertamanya mengingat dia adalah anak yang baik, yang tidak sembarangan berteman dengan cewek.

Sai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori yang menguntit Sasuke terbelalak melihat kedua orang itu berciuman, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang mencium Sakura. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sai segera mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera yang sempat ia bawa sebelum mereka menguntit Sasuke.

"WOW!" seru Naruto saat melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan Gaara memandangnya dengan tarkejut. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang menganga dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke cari mati saja," ujar Sai mengomentari di tengah kesibukannya mengambil foto.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sasori tegang.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak akan dibunuh hanya karena mencium _uri seonsaengnim_." Naruto menjawab.

"Bukan itu, _hyung,_" kata Sasori. Ketiga temannya lantas memandang Sasori dengan menaikkan alis mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghawatirkan Sasuke seperti itu?" tanya Gaara.

Sasori memandang ketiga temannya satu persatu. "Kita terancam kalah taruhan!"

GUBRAK!

Sai, Naruto dan Gaara jatuh bersamaan dengan kalimat yang selesai Sasori katakan. Memang dasar 'tuh Sasori tidak mau rugi sama sekali! Ckck…

"Eh, lihat! Sakura berhasil mendorong Sasuke!" seru Sasori. Ketiga temannya langsung berdiri lagi dan bersembunyi di balik tembok, menonton pertunjukan drama percintaan SasuSaku.

**[Naruto] Mannatda banhaetda**

Bertemu dengannya, jatuh cinta dengannya

**Keunyeo-ege banhaetda**

Aku jatuh cinta dengannya

**Cheoeum boneun SEXY**

Gadis seksi yang aku lihat saat pertama bertemu

**([All] Keunyeodo nareul bwa)**

Dia melihatku juga

Dengan emosi yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Mukanya memerah karena malu dan marah. Dan jika bisa, asap pasti sudah keluar dari telinganya karena saking marahnya.

Sasuke terhuyung beberapa langkah akibat daya dorong Sakura yang dahsyat. Apalagi ditambah Sakura sedang emosi, kekuatannya bisa dua kali lipat. Melihat mata Sakura yang seolah berkilat seperti di film-film kartun jika tokohnya berniat jahat, Sasuke menelan ludah akibat ketololannya tadi. Membangunkan singa yang tertidur, sudah pasti singa itu akan menerkam dan memakannya sampai ke tulang-tulang.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Ingin sekali dia membunuh Sasuke yang sudah lancang merebut keperawanan bibirnya. Jika disuruh memilih, dia pasti akan memilih dicium beruang hutan dari pada dicium Sasuke. Sasuke itu bukan tipe dia banget deh. Ditambah sifat kekanakkannya Sasuke, itu menambah nilai _minus _di mata Sakura.

Sakura melangkah mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergeming, seolah kakinya sudah dipaku oleh palu super besar oleh tatapan mata Sakura. Sasuke menelan ludah lagi melihat aura dingin yang makin menusuk dari mata Sakura.

**[Sasori] Wa, chagapda, chagapda**

Wow, itu dingin, itu dingin

**Eoreumdongju osyeotda**

Saat Putri Es tiba

**Hajiman SEXY**

Tapi dia tetap seksi

**([All] Jamgganman gidaryeo GIRL~)**

Tunggu sebentar, nona

Sakura semakin dekat dan kini sudah tepat berada di depan Sasuke dengan jarak satu langkah. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku!" geram Sakura dengan nada sangat dingin. Membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja yang mendengarnya langsung meremang.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku!" balas Sasuke dengan tak kalah dingin.

Sakura merasakan tulang rahangnya mengeras. Tapi dia mecoba untuk sabar sekali lagi. "Tidak ada alasan untukmu merebut semua itu dariku!" ucapnya.

Sasuke menyeringai menatap mata dingin Sakura. "Salah sendiri membuatku marah!"

PLAK!

Terdengar bunyi tamparan keras membuat keempat pria kurang kerjaan yang bersembunyi di balik tembok mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara. Dan mata mereka melebar kala melihat Sakura menampar pipi kiri Sasuke.

Napas Sakura memburu. Dia menatap tajam orang yang sedikit menolehkan kepala ke arah kirinya. Telapak tangannya berdenyut dan memerah akibat menampar Sasuke. Sakura memandang tangannya sendiri dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Dia marah, kesal, kecewa dan bersalah.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Dengan perlahan Sakura menurunkan kembali tangan kanannya. Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya agar normal kembali dan menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Sekali lagi kau berniat kurang ajar padaku, kau akan mati," desisnya pelan namun cukup memberikan peringatan pada bocah Uchiha ini.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lagi menghadap Sakura dan dia melihat Sakura berjalan menjauhinya. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Namun otaknya mengatakan jika dia tidak boleh menyerah sampai di sini saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau akan terus mengingat namaku itu, Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamamu!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedang berjalan menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar Sasuke berteriak padanya. Dengan perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Tch!" dengus Sakura dan pergi dari sana.

Sai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori yang melihat Sakura mendekat ke arah mereka segera merapat ke tembok agar mereka tidak dilihat oleh Sakura. Setelah Sakura berjalan melewati mereka, barulah mereka mengintip Sasuke lagi. Mereka berempat khawatir dengan _dongsaeng _mereka itu.

"Apa Sasuke tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya tamparan tadi cukup keras. Lihat saja pipi kirinya yang merah itu!" gumam Sasori.

"Lihat ujung bibirnya! Dia berdarah." Gaara memerhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan detil dari jauh. Yang lain segera melihat ke arah bibir Sasuke dan meringis melihatnya.

"Pasti sakit sekali," gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya sendiri.

"Hey, lihat! Sasuke sedang apa, ya?" kata Sai sambil terus memerhatikan Sasuke. Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sasuke.

**[Sasuke/Gaara] Naega ga dalryeoga dojeoneun neul jeulgeopda**

Aku pergi padanya, aku berlari ke arahnya, bagiku tantangan selalu menyenangkan

**Hajiman sesangeun manmanhaji anhatda**

Tapi dunia tak semudah kelihatannya

Sasuke berdiri dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Dia merasa mungkin akan mati jika dia terus mencium Sakura dengan detak jantung di atas normal tersebut. Tapi, entah kenapa dia menyukai hal ini. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis merasakan perasaan bergejolak yang ada dalam dirinya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia tidak menyesal telah merebut ciuman pertama Sakura.

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Naruto] Keunyeol boda naega michyeo**

Aku kehilangan akal sehatku katika melihatnya

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Sai] Iri sone an jabhyeo**

Aku tidak dapat menangkapnya dengan tangan ini

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Sasori] Yonggi nae naneun PITCH UP!**

Aku butuh keberanian, aku berteriak!

**[Sasuke] Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Naruto] Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo**

Aku membuang harga diriku

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Sai] Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo**

Detak jantungku meledak-ledak

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Gaara] Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo**

Perasaan untuk memilikinya sangat besar

**[Sasori] Jukgetda jukgesseo**

Aku akan mati, aku pikir aku akan mati

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pulang dengan menaiki _busway _menuju apartemen sederhananya. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye dan matahari siap kembali ke peraduannya di barat sana. Sakura duduk di dekat jendela dan matanya berkeliaran memandang jalanan Seoul yang ramai dengan orang-orang berseliweran di trotoar jalan.

Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa diduga, ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Bibir yang telah kehilangan keperawanan karena seorang bocah kurang ajar yang telah merebutnya.

Sakura masih bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Sasuke saat menyentuh bibirnya. Basahnya bibirnya Sasuke ketika menekan bibirnya. Napas hangat Sasuke yang menyapu wajahnya.

Pipi Sakura memanas membayangkan kejadian tadi. Tidak, tidak! Haruno Sakura yang tegas, dingin, tanpa perasaan bisa dibuat gila seperti ini. Ah, ya… dia gila karena ciuman pertama yang sudah ia jaga selama dua puluh tahun akhirnya hilang begitu saja tanpa rasa cinta.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan ingatannya dengan kejadian tadi, lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela _busway_. Gadis _pink _ini menyentuh dada kirinya di mana jantungnya sedang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Perasaan apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sai] Wasseulkka bwasseulkka**

Apa dia akan datang? Apa dia melihatku?

**Eojjeoda keunyeol hanbeon**

Berikan sebuah kesempatan, aku ingin sekali dia begitu sekali saja

**[Naruto] Keureon jeok eopseo**

Jika ada suatu hari kesempatan itu

**[Sai] Keuretdamyeon imi nan SLAVE**

Jika ada, aku siap menjadi budakmu

Hari berganti, dan SHINee kembali datang untuk latihan vokal bersama guru mereka, Si Cantik Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat berbeda hari ini. Tentu saja, karena ada sebuah plester di ujung bibirnya, dan pipinya yang putih tanpa noda sedikit pun itu kini diwarnai sebuah warna biru keunguan. Ternyata tenaga Sakura sangat hebat hingga bisa membuat bekas luka tampar seperti itu. Salah sendiri menantang _monster_.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan dingin seperti biasanya. Sasuke memandangnya juga dengan seringainya. Benar-benar wajah yang sangat menantang, Sasuke! Sepertinya sebuah tamparan saja kurang bagi Uchiha yang satu ini.

Sai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori segera merapat agak jauh dari tempat kedua orang yang saling menatap itu. Mereka berempat berbisik-bisik.

"Sasuke gila kali, ya? Menatap Sakura seperti itu? Dia mau cari mati apa?" dengus Naruto yang merinding merasakan aura dingin dari tatapan Sakura.

"Iya, semalam aku kerepotan mengobati lukanya. Awas saja kalau lukanya bertambah, aku tidak mau mengobati!" sungut Sasori.

"Hey, seharusnya kita melindungi Sasuke." Gaara mencoba membela adik kesayangannya ini.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Ini malah semakin menarik untuk ditulis di _blog_-ku." Sai terkekeh membuat ketiga _dongsaeng-_nya memandangnya dengan sengit.

Setelah bertatapan lama dengan Sasuke, memperingati bocah _raven _ini agar tidak mendekatinya, Sakura berjalan menuju _tape_ dan latihan dimulai. SHINee menyanyikan lagu AMIGO sambil menari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa waktu latihan selama tiga jam itu berakhir juga. Sekarang Sakura sedang berdiri di depan kelima muridnya dan membacakan evaluasi latihan mereka hari ini.

"Kalian berempat masih stabil, coba untuk tingkatkan lagi teknik vokal kalian. Jangan bertumpu pada aturan dasar saja." Sakura bicara pada Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Yaaah~ dia belum menyebut namaku," batin mereka berempat dengan wajah lesu.

"Dan kau!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan, dengan sengaja memakai _headphone _di telinganya. Sakura menahan emosinya di balik wajah datarnya.

**[Naruto] Neon wanbyeokhae wanbyeokhae**

Kau sempurna, kau sempurna

**Nae insaengeui ggojijeom**

Kau harus menjadi sesuatu yang paling penting dalam hidupku

**Nan neoreul weonhae**

Aku mengingkanmu

**[All] I'M R****EADY~ FOREVER!**

Naruto menyikut Sasuke agar dia melepas _headphone-_nya tapi alih alih melapas _headphone, _Sasuke malah menambah _volume _suara di i-Pod hitamnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan datar. Sasuke tidak mau melihat wajah Sakura, apalagi bibirnya dalam jarak tiga puluh senti seperti ini, dia takut tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan mencium Sakura lagi. Bibir Sakura sangat manis, kenyal dan membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menciumnya. Tapi tujuan Sasuke sekarang adalah agar namanya diingat oleh Sakura.

Sakura dengan kasar melepas _headphone _Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar membuat Sakura dalam hati kesal minta ampun, tapi Sakura tetap memasang _poker face-_nya.

"Dengar, aku akan memberikan evaluasi padamu." Sakura berucap dingin. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan dan melengos pergi sambil memakai _headphone-_nya lagi tapi dia mematikan suara i-Pod-nya, memasang telinga yang tertutup itu untuk mendengarkan Sakura bicara.

"_Ya_!" panggil Sakura dengan suara datar. Sasuke mengacuhkan dan tetap berjalan sambil pura-pura menari.

Sakura menghela napasnya, "_Ya_! Uchiha Sasuke! Hari ini kau tidak ada perbedaan dengan hari yang lain. Kualitas vokalmu tetap jelek." Sakura menatap datar Sasuke yang sedang menari, kemudian dia mengambil tasnya siap meninggalkan ruang latihan vokal.

Gaara, Naruto, Sai dan Sasori mematung mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke. Mereka berempat menunduk lesu. Kalah taruhan memang tidak enak. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya.

Ketika Sakura berjalan mau melewati Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Aku sudah bilang, namaku akan selalu diingat olehmu." Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya sedikit ke Sasuke. "Ada dua hal yang bisa membuatku sangat mengingat nama orang. Pertama karena dia punya kemampuan yang hebat dan kedua karena dia adalah orang yang bodoh juga kurang ajar. Dan kau masuk dalam tipe nomor dua." Senyum seringai di bibir Sasuke perlahan menghilang.

Sakura menatap lurus ke arah pintu dan melanjutkan, "Namamu selamanya akan kuingat karena kau adalah bocah bodoh, kekanakkan dan kurang ajar. Jangan senang kalau aku memanggil namamu." Setelah mengatakan itu semua dengan nada datar, Sakura pergi dari ruangan.

Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura yang menuju pintu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan gusar.

**[Sai/Gaara] Dorabwa meomchweobwa**

Aku sudah merubah haluanku, kau terlalu lambat untuk menghentikannya

**[Sai/Gaara/Sasori] Naege gihwil jweoya dwae**

Kau harus memberiku satu kesempatan

**[Sai/Gaara] Sokbin nam, heose nam**

Seorang pria malang tapi jujur, seorang pria yang kelihatan tidak sempurna dari luar

**[Sai/Gaara/Naruto] Bigyo mara naneun wanso nam**

Jangan membandingkanku dengan yang lain, karna aku adalah tipe pria yang punya harga diri tinggi

"_Uri seonsaengnim_ memang hebat!" decak Naruto dengan kagum. Ketiga temannya yang lain menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah untuk jalan-jalan. Burung-burung berkicauan, bunga-bunga mengeluarkan wanginya yang semerbak. Langit biru membentang dengan awan yang seperti kapas-kapas berterbangan. Dapat dipastikan tidak akan turun hujan hari ini.

Sakura membuka jendela apartemennya dan menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk. Ia renggangkan ototnya, setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Sakura langsung mengambil koran yang terselip di pintu apartemen sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat.

Sakura menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi yang ada di depan meja makannya. Sambil memakan roti yang dilapisi selai cokelat, Sakura membaca koran yang ada di depannya. Ia melihat ada berita tentang ayahnya yang akan pergi ke London. Sakura bangga, tentu saja. Ia sangat bangga memiliki ayah yang hebat seperti ayahnya, seorang Perdana Menteri yang baik hati dan ramah, sangat sayang pada keluarganya.

Selesai membaca artikel tentang ayahnya—lebih tepatnya Perdana Menteri, Sakura membuka halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Hingga ia sampai di bagian _entertainment_. Dia terkejut melihat fotonya dengan Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Rupanya gosipnya dengan Kakashi masih tetap hangat. Untunglah ia menunduk saat itu sehingga wajahnya tidak begitu kelihatan.

Ponsel dengan layar sentuh yang ada di atas meja makan bergetar, Sakura segera mengambilnya dan ternyata Iruka menelponnya.

"_Yoboseyo. Wae_? _A… geurae. Ye… gwaenchana_."

Klik.

Sakura meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat _namja _sedang berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti seseorang yang dengan tenang berjalan sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik di i-Pod hitamnya, _headphone _hitam setia menutupi telinganya. Empat _namja _penguntit ini buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika melihat laki-laki yang mereka ikuti hendak menolehkan kepalanya, ternyata lelaki yang mereka ikuti menolehkan kepala ke kiri untuk melihat jalanan dan berbelok ke arah kiri.

Keempat _namja _ini kembali mengikuti pria tadi. Seberapa besar pun mereka berusaha untuk mengikuti dengan tenang, tetap saja mereka kelihatan grasak-grusuk. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka bertingkah aneh hanya mngernyitkan alis dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Salah satu _namja _yang melihat ibu-ibu berbisik-bisik segera membuka mulutnya.

"_Ya_! Sudah kubilang ini ide buruk. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu—" _namja _ini makin mengecilkan suaranya hingga terdengar menjadi bisikan. "-kalau kita ini SHINee!"

_Namja _yang memakai topi dengan kacamata hitamnya menolehkan kepala ke belakang, di mana orang yang tadi berbisik berada di belakangnya. "Tenang saja, Sasori-_ah_! Kita 'kan sudah menyamar," katanya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, Sai _hyung_? Kita sedang mempertaruhkan nama baik kita hanya untuk kegiatan menguntit Sasuke!" desis Sasori kesal.

"Aish! Kita tidak akan ketahuan kalau kau tidak cerewet seperti ini! Makanya kau diam saja!" sungut Naruto yang berada di samping Sai.

"Sebaiknya kau yang diam, Naruto _hyung _kalau masih mau menikmati makan malam!" ancam Sasori. Naruto hanya mendecih.

"_Ya_! Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko buku itu!" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk toko buku di arah jam dua dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Ayo kita segera ke sana!" Sai mengayungkan tangannya, memberi perintah agar ketiga _dongsaeng-_nya mengikuti dia ke toko buku.

Mereka berempat sekarang masuk ke dalam toko buku dan bersembunyi di salah satu rak buku yang berisi novel-novel. Keempat _namja _ini mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke di dalam rak buku yang berisi komik-komik.

"_Ya_! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus menguntit Sasuke sampai sejauh ini? Sasuke 'kan hanya ijin ke kita untuk beli komik di toko buku dan dia tidak berbohong," kata Sasori dengan menatap ketiga temannya yang masih sibuk mengawasi Sasuke dari jauh. "dan aku heran pada kalian berdua, kenapa kalian setuju dengan ide aneh ketua kita ini?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap sinis Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu, Sasori-_ah_. Firasat orang tua itu biasanya benar!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aish!" Sai mengepalkan tangannya siap menjitak Naruto tapi diurungkan karena mendengar ucapan Gaara yang menarik perhatiannya juga perhatian Sasori dan Naruto.

"_Ya_! Bukannya itu Sakura?" Gaara menunjuk Sakura yang berjalan ke arah rak buku yang berisi buku-buku seni.

Sai, Sasori dan Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Gaara, dan mereka melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan rak buku. Sai menyeringai sambil melirik Sasori.

"Benar 'kan firasatku. Akan ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipotret!" ujarnya.

"Tch! Berarti teori Naruto barusan benar!" sahut Sasori.

"Aish!" Sai men-_deathglare _Sasori tapi tidak mempan. "kita harus membuat mereka berdua bertemu!" kata Sai sambil menatap ketiga _dongsaeng-_nya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini…" Sai mendekat ke ketiga _dongsaeng-_nya dan membisikkan rencana apa yang akan mereka laksanakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sudah mengambil beberapa komik yang dia incar untuk memenuhi koleksinya. Sekarang dia sedang melihat-lihat komik lainnya yang mungkin saja menarik baginya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Bisakah Anda—ehem!" Sasori berdehem karena suaranya masih sama dengan suara aslinya, jadi dia berusaha menyamarkan suaranya. "bisa Anda menolong saya menunjukkan di mana buku _science_?" tanyanya.

Sasuke memandang Sasori dari atas ke bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi. Dia seperti mengenali sosok Sasori. Tapi suaranya berbeda.

Sasori yang merasa rencana ini akan gagal hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan setetes keringat jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja, mari kuantar," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Sasori menghela napas lega karena penyamarannya tidak ketahuan. Dia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang membaca salah satu buku yang berisi teknik-teknik improvisasi vokal yang bagus. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Permisi…" ucap orang itu dengan suara yang dibuat kecil.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya di mana ada seorang pemuda memakai topi, kacamata cokelat dan masker menutupi hidung sampai dagunya. Sakura memandang orang itu dalam diam.

"Bisakah Anda menolong saya?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Gaara dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Ia khawatir penyamarannya akan terbongkar, apalagi sekarang Sakura menatapnya dengan dingin.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Sakura dengan datar. Gaara menghela napas lega.

"Bisakah Anda mengantarkan saya ke rak buku yang berisi buku-buku _science_?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca ke dalam raknya. Tanpa melihat Gaara, ia menjawab, "Apa aku kelihatan seperti pramuniaga?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar namun mampu membuat Gaara menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya saja aku tidak menemukan mereka sehingga aku meminta bantuanmu," jawab Gaara setengah cemas kalau tiba-tiba muncul pramuniaga di depannya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memandang kacamata Gaara. Kemudian dia berjalan membuat Gaara panik.

"Lewat sini," kata Sakura. Gaara akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara dan Sasori berjalan beriringan di samping Sakura dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai dan Naruto sudah menunggu di balik rak yang berisi buku-buku _science_. Sai memegang kameranya dengan erat, Naruto memasang matanya baik-baik. Saat GaaSaku dan SasoSasu sudah mendekat, Naruto memberikan aba-aba ke Sai agar bersembunyi.

Papan yang menggantung di langit-langit toko dengan tulisan _science _sudah terlihat, Sakura dan Gaara segera berbelok ke kanan. Sementara Sasuke dan Sasori berjalan lurus ke bawah papan menggantung yang bertuliskan kata _science_ itu.

Tepat di bawah papan menggantung tersebut, keempat orang ini berhenti, lebih tepatnya Sakura dan Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah mereka karena mengenali satu sama lain. Sasuke memang memakai penyamaran, yaitu berupa topi, kacamata bening dan masker, tapi dia sekarang sudah melepas kacamatanya.

**[Sasori] HEY, I DON'T KNOW YOU**

**Keunyeol moreujiman keunyeoreul weonhae**

Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi aku menginginkannya

**Nareul bburichyeodo keudael jinjjaro weonhae**

Jika ia mencoba menjauh, aku tetap sangat menginginkannya

**Namjadeureun modu jimseung neukdae gatdago eommadeureui gyeongheomdameun midji mallago**

Aku beritahu padamu, jangan percaya dengan ibumu jika ia mengatakan semua pria jahat dan gombal

"_Kamsahamnida_ sudah mengantar saya, _annyeong_!" seru Sasori. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasori karena matanya terus fokus ke sosok Sakura yang berdiri di depannya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"_Gomapseumnida _atas bantuannya, nona." Gaara membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya meliriknya saja.

Setelah dua makhluk itu pergi, Sasuke dan Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia segera mengambil foto keduanya yang berhadapan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sakura." Sasuke mencoba memberikan sapaannya, namun sayang Sakura tidak memedulikannya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, dan TADA! Dia menemukan sebuah komik dewasa di tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sakura memandang datar Sasuke. "_Yadong_," ucapnya lalu berlalu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sadar akan ucapan Sakura mencoba menutupi komik yang ia baca dengan meletakkannya di balik badannya dan dia mengejar Sakura yang berjalan menuju kasir sambil memakai penyamarannya lagi.

Setelah selesai membayar buku-buku yang mereka beli, mereka ke luar dari toko buku atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang pergi dari toko buku dan Sasuke mengikutinya, tentu saja keempat _namja _penguntit juga mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak merasa bersalah sudah membuat wajahku luka-luka begini? Kau tadi lihat 'kan di ujung bibirku pakai plester? Pipiku juga membiru!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan di samping Sakura. Sakura tidak menyahut.

"_Ya_! Seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Meneraktriku makan siang misalnya," ucap Sasuke saat melewati sebuah Restoran Masakan Italia. Sakura tetap mengacuhkan Sasuke.

Kesal diacuhkan terus menerus, Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke polisi karena sudah melakukan tindakan penganiyaan! Lalu kau—"

"—aku bisa saja melakukan pembelaan karena aku melindungi diriku akibat pelecehan seksual yang sudah kau lakukan. Atau kau memang berniat membuat sensasi dengan tema pelecehan seksual?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap Sasuke datar.

_Skakmatch_! Sasuke tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia menelan ludahnya melihat Sakura menepis tangannya yang masih ada di bahu gadis itu, dan gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Di belakang mereka, keempat _namja _sibuk bersembunyi di balik dinding dan salah satu di antara mereka sibuk memotret gambar SasuSaku.

"Aku berani bertaruh, setelah ini mereka bertengkar lagi," kata Sasori dengan keyakinan 100%.

"Aku bertaruh kalau setelah ini Sasuke tambah dekat dengan Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita bertaruh! Yang kalah akan menuruti kemauan yang menang satu hari penuh!" tantang Sasori pada Naruto.

"_Deal_!" sahut Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu budakku seharian ini," ujar Sasori dengan tawa sinisnya.

"Kalian kurang kerjaan sekali pakai bertaruh segala," gumam Gaara. Naruto dan Sasori hanya melirik Gaara sekilas.

"Hey, mereka masuk ke Restoran Jepang itu!" seru Sai. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Siap-siaplah untuk jadi pelayanku, Sasori-_ah_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura di depan sebuah meja tradisional khas Jepang. Ia memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang membaca dengan serius. Sesekali ia meminum jus tomat yang tadi ia pesan.

Sasuke memerhatikan wajah Sakura, dan perhatiannya mengarah ke bibir ranum Sakura. Bibir yang baru beberapa hari kemarin ia cicipi. Rasanya sungguh memabukkan saat bersentuhan dengan bibir itu. Manis. Kenyal. Basah.

Sasuke kembali berfantasi jika saat ini dia mencium bibir Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan singa yang kelaparan. Di dunia fantasinya, dia sedang merangkak di atas mejadan menyentuh dagu Sakura. Sementara Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah seksinya, matanya sangat menantang Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar seseorang berkata datar dan membangunkan dirinya dari fantasi mesumnya.

"_Yadong adeul_!" ucap Sakura yang tadi melihat wajah mesum Sasuke terus memandangnya. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah karena ketahuan sedang berpikiran mesum.

Sedikit salah tingkah, Sasuke akhirnya berdehem. Dan untunglah pelayan restoran sudah membawakan pesanan mereka. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak perlu terjebak dengan situasi yang membuatnya malu atas hilang kontrolnya barusan.

"Ckck… Sasuke membayangkan apa sih sampai dibilang '_Yadong_' sama Sakura?" Naruto mendecak.

"Itulah akibatnya terlalu sering membaca komik _yadong_," sahut Sasori. Kemudian dia melirik Naruto yang sedang membaca buku menu. Tidak lama kemudian datang pelayan ke meja mereka.

"Kami pesan—"

"—tolong bawakan makanan yang berisi sayuran semua ke meja ini," ucap Sasori memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto mendelik padanya. Sedangkan Gaara menghela napas pasrah, dan Sai masih fokus mengambil foto SasuSaku di seberang meja mereka.

**Kembali ke pasangan SasuSaku…**

Sakura memakan pesanannya dalam diam. Sasuke melirik Sakura sesekali sambil menyuap makanannya yang mengandung daging semua. Saat ia menyuap sepotong _sushi_, pandangan matanya dengan Sakura bersirobok. Sasuke tersedak dan segera meminum jus tomatnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sakura kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Setelah sedakannya teratasi, Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak melarangku memakan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu urusanmu," sahut Sakura.

"Tapi kau guruku, seharusnya kau peduli padaku dan melarangku jika itu memang harus," kata Sasuke.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya tentu saja harus begitu!"

Hening… Sakura tidak menyahuti ucapan Sasuke lagi. Selesai makan, Sakura membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. Dia memandang makanan Sasuke yang juga habis tanpa sisa, seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya dan sayangnya Sasuke tidak melihat itu.

"_Mian_," ujar Sasuke, mengundang rasa aneh Sakura. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap mata Sakura langsung. "karena telah merebut ciuman pertamamu," lanjutnya.

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar kata Ciuman Pertama, dia terdiam tidak mau menjawab. Sasuke tersenyum padanya membuat Sakura bingung. "Tapi aku tidak menyesal sudah merebutnya. Rasanya manis, kenyal dan basah. Dan aku menyukai itu. Kau membuatku ketagihan!" detik berikutnya Sakura meninggalkan meja itu setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas sana. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gaara] Michon mimogajin neoneun sungbae bada maddang!**

Dengan kecantikan seperti milikmu, kau pantas untuk dipuja

**Yeongweonhi nae gyeoteseo sarangbada maddang!**

Selamanya ada di sisiku, kau berhak untuk mendapatkan cintaku

**Eoreumbari seorin nune himeul pureojweoijen nal jikyeobwa matgteobwa**

Kakiku yang tegak menjadi lemas di mata ekspresifmu. Perhatikan aku sekarang

**TURN IT UP, GIRL~**

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura dengan datar tapi dari wajahnya kelihatan sekali kalau dia kesal diikuti terus menerus oleh si bocah Uchiha ini.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal hingga poni di depan jidat lebarnya sedikit terangkat. Sasuke yang melihat jidat lebar Sakura tersenyum geli, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke seolah bertanya, apa yang lucu, huh?

"Jidatmu lebar juga, ya! Jangan-jangan kau pakai poni untuk menutupi jidat lebarmu itu," gelak tawa Sasuke terdengar di dalam _busway_ yang mereka naiki. Beberapa orang yang mendengar Sasuke tertawa menolehkan kepala mereka ke kedua sejoli yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

Sakura kesal setengah mati sama si bocah Uchiha yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya, merusak ketenangannya makan siang, sekarang mengikutinya pulang ke apartemennya dan menertawakannya karena jidatnya lebar di dalam _busway _sehingga menarik perhatian penumpang yang lain. Sumpah demi apapun, rasanya Sakura ingin melempar Sasuke ke luar dari _busway_. Kalau perlu ia ingin sekali menendang bokongnya.

Akhirnya, Sakura hanya dapat men-_deathglare _Sasuke agar dia menutup mulutnya. Sasuke memang berhenti tertawa tapi dia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

Telapak tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh dahi Sakura yang ditutupi oleh poninya. Sakura terdiam membeku, entahlah dia merasa wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu mampu membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Walaupun jidatmu lebar, tapi kau tetap cantik," puji Sasuke dengan tulus.

**[Sasuke/Gaara] Jikyeobwa, matgyeobwa sesang eopseodo nan jeoldae**

Perhatikan aku, percaya padaku bahkan jika dunia tidak ada

**Nan yeoja hanan ggeutggaji**

Hanya ada satu gadis untukku

**[Naruto] Saranghaejul meotjin nam~**

Aku akan menjadi pria yang luar biasa yang akan mencintaimu

Merasa pipinya memanas, Sakura segera menepis telapak tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh dahinya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Sasuke orang yang pintar bicara rupanya, meskipun dia _childish_.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Perasaannya sangat senang saat bersama Sakura jika berduaan saja seperti ini. Tapi lain halnya jika sudah ada di ruangan latihan vokal. Saat itu dia ingin sekali mencekik Sakura.

Jantung Sasuke bertalu dengan cepat saat memerhatikan wajah Sakura. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan perasaannya yang sangat ingin mencicipi bibir merah muda itu lagi.

"_Ya_! Mereka berdua mesra sekali," ucap Sasori yang duduk di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura. Keempat _hyung_ Sasuke ini duduk di kursi _busway_ sebelah kiri sementara Sasuke dan Sakura di sebelah kanan.

"Berarti aku yang menang, Sasori-_ah_!" kata Naruto yang duduk di belakang Sasori bersama Gaara. Untunglah _busway _yang mereka naiki ini sepi sekali. Sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tch!" Sasori mendengus merasakan kekalahannya. Si _Almighty_ kalah dengan Si _Bling_-_bling_, saudara-saudara.

"Ssssttt! Jangan berisik, nanti kita ketahuan!" bisik Sai kemudian fokus mengambil foto kedua insan yang menjadi pemburuannya kali ini.

"Hhh~ sampai kapan kita mengikuti mereka? Kita harus siap-siap untuk nonton konser Josh Groban!" kata Sasori.

"Sasori-_ah_, kita juga tidak mungkin nonton konser tanpa Sasuke. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" tanya Gaara. Sasori hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Bersiaplah menjadi pelayanku, Sasori-_ah_!" bisik Naruto dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat menyeramkan. Sasori merinding mendengarnya. Biasanya dia yang menjadikan keempat rekannya sebagai pelayan paksaannya, sekarang dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau satu hari ini akan menjadi pelayan Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Naruto] Keunyeol boda naega michyeo**

Aku kehilangan akal sehatku katika melihatnya

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Sai] Iri sone an jabhyeo**

Aku tidak dapat menangkapnya dengan tangan ini

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Sasori] Yonggi nae naneun PITCH UP!**

Aku butuh keberanian, aku berteriak!

**[Sasuke] Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Naruto] Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo**

Aku membuang harga diriku

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Sai] Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo**

Detak jantungku meledak-ledak

**[All] AMI****GO!**

**[Gaara] Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo**

Perasaan untuk memilikinya sangat besar

**[Sasori] Jukgetda jukgesseo**

Aku akan mati, aku pikir aku akan mati

Sakura berjalan dengan gaya _stoic_-nya menuju apartemennya setelah ia turun di halte _busway_. Sasuke masih setia menemani di sampingnya. Sakura berjalan seolah tidak ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Dan keempat _namja _yang menguntit mereka juga ikut turun dari _busway _walau agak heboh mengingat bis itu pintunya sudah tertutup ketika mereka mau ke luar.

Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di gedung apartemen yang tidak begitu besar, tapi tidak terlalu kecil pula. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya memandang gedung itu, lalu langkahnya mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?" jawab Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku 'kan sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang." Sakura menjawab.

"Aku bertindak sebagai laki-laki _gantle _yang mengantar seorang wanita. Anggap saja begitu," sahut Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sakura mendecih. "berjalan denganmu tidak terasa berjalan dengan laki-laki _gantle_ tapi terasa berjalan dengan seorang bocah yang menutupi mukanya dengan masker bergambar Patrick. Apa kau tidak punya yang bergambar Spongebob?" tanya Sakura dengan sarkastik.

"Seperti biasa, kata-katamu selalu pedas," sahut Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan _lift_.

Ting!

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam _lift_, dan Sasuke terbengong saat melihat keramaian di dekat meja resepsionis.

Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia yang sendirian di dalam _lift _segera memencet tombol agar _lift _tertutup. Baru setelah pintu _lift _akan tertutup sedikit lagi, Sasuke tersadar dia melihat Sakura dengan wajah datar mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya seolah mengucapkan, sampai jumpa. Sasuke memencet tombol di tembok dekat _lift _tapi sayang, _lift _sudah naik.

**Sementara itu…**

"_Ajeossi_! Sudah kubilang, kami mau berkunjung ke apartemen teman kami bukannya mau mencuri!" seru Sasori kesal. Naruto dan Gaara menahan tubuh Sasori yang berniat menghajar seorang satpam yang menghalangi mereka untuk masuk lebih dalam karena penampilan mereka berempat yang sangat mencurigakan.

"_Aniyo_! Penampilan kalian mencurigakan sekali, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian masuk lebih dalam. Kalian teroris 'kan?" tanya Satpam itu dengan muka seramnya.

Kepala Sasori rasanya sudah mendidih. "_Ya_! Tadi kau menuduh kami pencuri sekarang menuduh kami teroris! Aish! Kau keterlaluan, _ajeossi_!" seru Sasori.

"_Ya_! Itu 'kan Sasuke-_ah_. Ayo kita ikuti dia!" perintah Sai dengan seenaknya tanpa memedulikan Sasori yang sedang marah-marah dengan satpam, dan Naruto serta Gaara yang berusaha menahan tubuh Sasori agar tidak menghajar Si Satpam.

Sai berjalan ke luar dari gedung apartemen meninggalkan ketiga _dongsaeng-_nya yang membatu melihat Sai pergi. Tadi yang ngotot sekali ingin masuk ke dalam apartemen 'kan Si Sai. Sekarang setelah Sasori bertengkar dengan Satpam apartemen, Sai pergi begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"_Ya_! _Pabo hyung_!"

BLETAK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gaara] COLD HEART, BABY!**

**[Naruto/Sasuke] Eoreumdongju gateun nunbicheun malgo**

Jangan beri aku tatapan dingin seperti Putri Es itu, tapi coba tersenyum sekali saja

**Hanbeonjjeumeun useodo bwayo ogeum jeorigo eoreobuteo!**

Lututku seperti mati rasa, aku jadi membeku di tempat!

Ting!

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut _pink _ke luar dari dalam _lift_. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menelusuri lorong apartemen. Ketika ia hampir sampai di apartemennya, dia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Kedua telinganya ditutupi sebuah _headphone_. Matanya terpejam dan rambut peraknya sedikit bergerak-gerak saat lelaki ini menganggukkan kepala menikmati musik di dalam i-Tunes-nya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menunjukkan bola mata yang berwarna hitam. Ia melihat _siluet _orang yang sudah ia tunggu kurang lebih satu jam itu kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyampaikan salam padanya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ucapnya.

Sakura memandang datar orang yang berdiri di depan apartemennya. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah orang itu, lebih tepatnya ke apartemennya sendiri. Karena dia tidak menatap orang itu, melainkan memasukkan nomor pin di navigator apartemennya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura membuka pintu lebih lebar dan dengan ekspresi datar menatap Kakashi seolah mempersilakan tamu yang tak diundang itu untuk masuk.

"Temani aku pergi malam ini," pinta Kakashi. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gaara] COLD EYES, BABY!**

**[Sai/Sasori] Miso hanbeonjjeuman naege jweo bwayo keunal baro geum noyemodeu**

Tunjukkan padaku senyumanmu sekali saja, ketika kau melakukannya aku akan menjadi budakmu

**Ogeum jeorigo ereobuteo!**

Aku jadi membeku di tempat!

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sasori mengekor terus di belakang Naruto. Dan dia sedikit heran melihat Gaara yang mengompres kepala Sai yang katanya terjatuh lalu kepalanya membentur tembok.

Sasuke menyentuh layar ponselnya lalu terlihat sebuah _wallpaper _di mana seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang memandang ke luar jendela bis. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sai yang kepalanya sudah dikompres oleh Gaara dan rambutnya ditata oleh penata rambut SHINee. Keempat anggota SHINee yang lain mengangguk.

Sai membagikan tiket untuk nonton konser Josh Groban nanti kepada keempat adiknya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi karena dia merasa belum memberi sepersen pun uangnya kepada Iruka untuk membelikannya sebuah tiket, dia berada di sini karena diseret oleh keempat _hyung_-nya.

Mengerti raut kebingungan Sasuke, Gaara membuka suaranya. "Itu karena kau sudah menang taruhan. Namamu lebih dahulu diingat oleh Sakura dibanding nama kami berempat. Jadi kami membelikan tiket itu untukmu," ujarnya. Sasuke hanya menatap tiketnya dalam diam, dia merasa ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal jika menerima tiket itu karena dalih sebuah taruhan.

"Setidaknya kau ucapkan terima kasih kepada keempat _hyung_-mu ini, Sasuke-_ah_!" dengus Sasori sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya memandang keempat kakaknya. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, dia pun tersenyum. "_Gomawo, hyungs,_" ucapnya. Sasori tersenyum mendengarnya, begitu juga ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Sai sambil berjalan di depan keempat _dongsaeng-_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelima anggota SHINee memandang nanar puluhan wartawan yang berdiri di depan gedung teater sambil mengambil foto artis-artis yang lewat. Seperti penyambutan di perebutan piala Oscar saja. Makin lama, _van _yang mereka naiki sampai di depan pintu utama teater. Mereka menelan ludah mereka, lalu ke luar dari dalam _van_.

Dimulai dari ujung kanan, Sai, Sasori, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke, mereka merapikan pakaian semi-formal mereka. Mereka berlima memakai kaos dengan V _neck_ dipadu dengan _blazer_.

Sasuke dan Sasori memakai _blazer _dengan warna yang sama, abu-abu dan kaos putih. Sasuke memakai celana jeans berwarna abu-abu tua dan dia memakai kacamata cokelat. Sasori memakai celana jeans hitam dan kacamata hitam di jepit di saku _blazer _atasnya.

Sai dan Naruto memakai _blazer_ warna hitam. Sai memakai kaos abu-abu dengan corak hitam, dia juga memakai celana jeans abu-abu tua. Sedangkan Naruto memakai kaos putih dengan dilapisi rompi hitam. Naruto juga memakai celana jeans abu-abu dengan corak putih.

Dan Gaara memakai _blazer _putih, kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna putih. Mereka berlima memakai sepatu kets khas SHINee. Mereka berlima benar-benar keren!

Seperti yang sudah mereka duga, puluhan wartawan itu mengerumuni mereka dan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan. Dan lagi-lagi mereka bertanya soal konfirmasi gosip tentang SHINee yang entah kapan akan menyurut.

Para asisten SHINee dan manajer mereka, Iruka, memberi perlindungan kepada kelima artisnya ini dan membuat jalan agar kelimanya bisa masuk ke dalam gedung teater. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa masuk juga ke dalam gedung yang akan dipakai untuk konser Josh Groban penyanyi terkenal yang melantunkan lagu You Raise Me Up.

Mereka berlima segera mencari tempat duduk mereka yang ada di kelas eksklusif. Mereka duduk secara berurutan dari sebelah kanan adalah Sai, Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu panggung dimatikan dan lampu sorot menyorot seseorang yang berdiri di tengah panggung. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi di sebelah kirinya yang kosong, namun dia segera menatap ke atas panggung lagi.

Di luar panggung terdengar kerisuhan yang disebabkan oleh para wartawan yang mengerubungi dua orang berbeda _gender_ yang baru turun dari sebuah sedan mewah. Si Pria memakai setelan tuxedo hitam sementara Si Gadis memakai gaun pendek berwarna keemasan tanpa lengan.

Si Pria melindungi gadis di sampingnya agar tidak terluka oleh kamera-kamera wartawan yang terlalu dekat menyorot mereka. Sementara si gadis hanya bisa mengikuti pria disampingnya yang terus menuntunnya masuk ke dalam gedung teater dengan merangkul Si Gadis agar dia tidak tertarik-tarik oleh para wartawan. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam gedung teater karena pertolongan beberapa _security_.

"_Gomapseumnida_!" kata Si Pria pada _security-security_ itu.

Sudah dua buah lagu yang melantun dari bibir Josh Groban ketika kedua orang ini berdiri di ambang pintu teater. Lagu You Raise Me Up yang dibawakan Josh Groban mengantar keduanya menuju kursi mereka yang ada di kelas eksklusif.

Mereka menghenyakkan diri mereka di kursi empuk tersebut sambil memandang Josh Groban yang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat hebat.

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika kursi kosong di sebelahnya sudah terisi oleh orang lain. Dia sangat serius menonton Josh Groban menyanyi.

Disela-sela nyanyian, Sasuke bergumam, "Kapan aku bisa menguasai teknik vokal sehebat itu?"

"Tidak akan pernah bisa," sahut seseorang di samping kiri Sasuke.

Merasa tersinggung dan juga heran ada suara seorang perempuan di dekatnya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah kiri.

"Kau!" serunya dengan suara tertahan. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat setengah dengan poni rata menghiasi jidatnya. Gadis ini memakai gaun berwarna keemasan. Ekspresinya tetap datar saat mengatakan kata-kata sadis tadi.

"Sakura!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gaara] COLD HEART, BABY!**

**YEAH! ALRIGHT**

**COLD EYES, BABY!**

**I LIKE THAT GIRL**

**COLD EYES, BABY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**Terjemahan****  
Yadong:** mesum.

**Wae****:** kenapa.

**Yadong adeul:**_ bocah mesum._

**Uri:** kita, bisa juga diartiin jadi kepemilikan gitu. Misalnya _uri sonsaengnim_, artinya guruku. Atau _uri nampyon_ artinya suamiku. _Uri namja_ artinya lelaki-ku. _Uri yeoja_: wanitaku, dan uri-uri yang lain *Bletak!*

**a/n: **_Annyeonghaseyo_! _Jeongmal cwe song hamnida_, saya bener-bener ngaret banget _update_-nya. Semua karena saya sibuk dengan dunia nyatasaya. _kamsa hamnida_ yang udah baca dan me_-review_ _fict_ SHINee ini. WOW! Lebih dari 500 _readers_ yang membaca _fict_ ini, _it's amazing_! _Kamsa hamnida, uri SILENT READERS_.

Aku masukin lagu AMIGO di chapter ini. Aiiih~ kalau lihat MV-nya tuh Minho KEREN banget dengan _acting_ lari-lariannya! Tapi tetep ya, _uri nampyon_ Taemin yang paling tampan. Khukhukhu…

Bales _review _non-login dulu, yaa…

**Kinouye chan:** _mianhae_, Kinouye-_chan_ aku ga bisa _update_ kilat. _Gomawo_ _review_-nya. _Review_ lagi, _ne_?

**Vvvv:** hmm… sebelum putus dia emang udah kayak gitu kok. Makasih _review__-_nya. _Review_ lagi ya?

**Mamehatsuki:** lagu SHINee buat nge-_dance_ ya? Hmm, Lucifer, Julliete, Love Like Oxygen, Up and Down, Real, Ring ding dong, banyak deh pokoknya. Hehehe… _gomawo_ ya udah _review_. _Review_ lagi, _ne_?

Kamsa hamnida yg udah review login: **Yue Heartphilia, UchihaKeyRaSHINee20, Just Ana, 4ntk4-ch4n, Aira Q-ara Cleopatra, Putri Luna, Misa UchiHatake, ichiyama qalbi-neechan.**

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	6. Chapter 6: FIGHTING!

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Kapan aku bisa menguasai teknik vokal sehebat itu?"

"Tidak akan pernah bisa," sahut seseorang di samping kiri Sasuke. Merasa tersinggung dan juga heran ada suara seorang perempuan di dekatnya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah kiri.

"Kau!" serunya dengan suara tertahan. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat setengah dengan poni rata menghiasi jidatnya. Gadis ini memakai gaun berwarna keemasan. Ekspresinya tetap datar saat mengatakan kata-kata sadis tadi.

"Sakura!"

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

**Warning: **OOC. Typo(s). miss-typo(s). AU. And many more.

**.**

**.**

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****6: **_**FIGHTING**_**!**

Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah ke arah panggung yang berarti Sasuke harus kembali memandang ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya menggali rasa penasarannya tentang orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya—yang terlihat berbeda. Namun berkali-kali ia mengedipkan matanya, sosok gadis di samping kirinya ini tidak juga hilang.

"_Pabo_."

Mendengar sebuah ejekan lagi dari Sakura, Sasuke pun tersadar bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

"_Ya_!" suara Sasuke terdengar agak keras sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecilkan _volume_ suaranya. Sementara Sakura tetap menatap lurus ke arah panggung. "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan berbisik.

Sakura melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya lalu menatap panggung lagi. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aish!" Sasuke sedikit jengkel dengan jawaban Sakura. Namun dia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan menonton kembali pertunjukan di atas panggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua jam tidak terasa berakhir juga bagi Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Sasori, Naruto, dan Gaara. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih penasaran kenapa Sakura bisa ada di teater tersebut mengingat dia tidak tahu apa-apa jika Sakura akan datang ke teater tersebut.

Sasuke juga amat terganggu dengan parfum yang Sakura pakai. Bukan karena parfum itu tidak enak tapi karena parfum itu seakan membius Sasuke untuk memeluk Sakura.

Tuhan… aku ingin sekali memeluknya, batin Sasuke berkali-kali dalam hatinya dan berkali-kali pula dia berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya agar tidak mendekat pada Sakura. Ingatannya masih jelas ketika Sakura menamparnya, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

Lampu teater menyala dengan terang sehingga menampilkan dengan jelas semua penonton yang hadir dalam teater tersebut. Anggota SHINee segera bangkit dari duduknya, begitu pula dengan Kakashi dan Sakura. Ketika itu pula SHINee terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura—Sasuke tidak termasuk—dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah disampingnya ada Kakashi—yang ini Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Sakura _seonsaeng_!" seru Sai dan Sasori.

"Kakashi _hyung_!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara Gaara hanya membulatkan matanya melihat kedua orang itu.

"_Annyeong_, SHINee," sapa Kakashi dengan ramah sambil mengangkat tangannya memberi salam.

"_A-annyeong, hyung,_" sahut SHINee dengan ragu-ragu sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa _hyung _bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja aku datang menonton konser Josh Groban dengan Sakura."

"Jadi dia benar datang bersama Kakashi _hyung_," batin Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura yang juga memandangnya dengan datar.

"Kalian berdua—"

"—ya, bisa dibilang ini adalah kencan," potong Kakashi saat Sasori ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sasori segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa wajah kalian aneh begitu mendengarnya?" tanya Kakashi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Sakura segera memerhatikan wajah kelima muridnya yang terlihat terkejut.

Keempat anggota SHINee, _minus _Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya kompak. "_Aniyo_," jawab mereka dengan senyum paksa.

"Setelah ini kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara berbasa-basi.

Kakashi seperti berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Kami mau makan malam romantis—"

"—kalau mau kalian boleh ikut," sela Sakura. Sontak kelima anggota SHINee terkejut dengan ajakan Sakura yang sangat tiba-tiba, begitu juga Kakashi. Dia sudah merencanakan akan makan malam romantis dengan Sakura, hanya berdua saja dan sekarang mungkin akan bertujuh.

"Apa kami tidak mengganggu?"

"Tentu kami mau!" seru Sasori meredam suara Sai yang baru saja terucap. Keempat temannya segera memandang Sasori dengan menautkan alisnya. Kakashi menghela napas mendengar keputusan Sasori yang tidak ia inginkan. Dalam hati Kakashi merutuk Sasori.

Sakura segera membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar jawaban Sasori, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Kakashi yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya mampu menatap nanar ke kedua insan tersebut.

"Sasori, kau sudah gila, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan sarkastik.

"Tch!" Sasori membuang mukanya kesal dikatai gila. "kau tidak lihat apa muka Sasuke sudah melas begitu melihat Sakura dengan Kakashi?" tanyanya sambil berbisik dan menunjuk Sasuke yang masih memandang Kakashi dan Sakura yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya semakin lama melihat keduanya bersama?" tanya Sai.

"_Aigo~_ tentu saja jika kita ikut maka mereka tidak bisa mesra-mesraan. Ya, walaupun aku yakin kalau Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan hal-hal romantis," sahut Sasori. Ketiga temannya menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawaban Sasori.

"Kau memang cerdas, Sasori-_ah_!" seru Naruto. Sasori mengibaskan rambutnya tanda bangga.

"Ayo kita susul mereka!" seru Gaara yang menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Mereka berlima berjalan menyusul Sakura dan Kakashi yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dari mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakuzu sedang mengelap lensa kameranya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar kerisuhan dan teman-teman wartawannya yang berlari menuju pintu utama gedung teater. Tak mau ketinggalan, Kakuzu ikut berlari ke pintu utama dan dia melihat Sakura sedang berjalan bersama Kakashi, dan tidak lama kemudian SHINee juga berjalan di belakang mereka. Setali tiga uang nih, batin Kakuzu.

Kakuzu segera menyerobot teman wartawannya yang lain sehingga dia mendapat posisi yang bagus untuk memotret ketujuh orang tersebut. Dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di sebuah jalanan sepi di mana Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu. Lalu saat Kakashi membawa Sakura ke gedung SM. Sebenarnya siapa Sakura sebenarnya?

"Kakashi-_ssi_, sebenarnya siapa gadis yang berada di sampingmu ini? Apa dia kekasihmu mengingat kau pernah membawanya ke gedung SM sambil bergandengan tangan?" tanya Kakuzu.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata "Bergandengan tangan" tanpa sadar menautkan alisnya. Kakashi maupun Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu.

Merasa kesal, Kakuzu tidak berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan. "Nona, apa hubunganmu dengan SHINee dan Kakashi? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu dekat dengan mereka? Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan mereka?"

"Bagaimana dengan gosip kalau SHINee akan hengkang dari dunia musik?"

Kesal dengan wartawan yang mengerubunginya dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting (menurut Sakura), Sakura berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga para wartawan bisa memotret dan menyorotnya dengan jelas.

Kakashi dan SHINee bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Mereka berenam pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan memandang Sakura. Saat ini Sakura berada di tengah-tengah antara SHINee dan Kakashi, lebih tepatnya dia berada di antara Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kakashi dan Sasuke memang sengaja berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Sakura untuk melindungi Sakura.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian," kata Sakura membuat keenam pria yang ada di sekelilingnya terdiam memandang Sakura dengan heran.

"Pertama, aku tidak punya hubungan spesial apapun dengan Kakashi, kami hanya berteman karena kebetulan kami satu kampus dan satu kelas. Lalu hubunganku dengan SHINee adalah sebagai guru vokal mereka dan mengenai SHINee akan hengkang dari dunia musik atau tidak, aku berani menjamin mereka akan semakin terkenal dan melejit setelah ini," ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang menambah kecantikannya.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang panjang lebar, datar namun di akhir kalimat ia tersenyum dengan yakin membuat Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto terperangah. Benar-benar gadis yang punya banyak kejutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di kusen jendela kamar Sakura bercicit-cicit membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata _emerald _ yang indah. Sakura segera duduk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia berdiri di depan jendela dan membukanya. Menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk dan menyegarkan.

Sakura memandang langit yang terlihat cerah. "Hari minggu," gumamnya.

Ponsel yang terletak di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur berdering. Sakura segera mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan yang di layar ponsel tersebut bertulis "_Umma_".

"_Yoboseyo_."

"Sakura-_ya_, _ottokhe jinaeseyo_? _Umma_ khawatir karena kau ada di seluruh acara _infotainment_ di televisi."

"_Cal cinaeyo_. _Umma_ tidak usah khawatir, semua ada dalam kendali."

"_Sinchayo_?"

"_Ye_… _Sinchayo, umma_."

"_Joah_… jangan lupa kau harus pulang hari ini. _Umma_ mau mendengar semuanya secara lengkap. _Appa_ juga merindukanmu, _chagiya_."

"_Ara_… _Ara_… aku siap-siap dulu, _umma_."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan. Apa perlu _umma_ menyuruh supir menjemputmu?"

"_Aniyo_… aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"_Joah_. _Umma_ tunggu. _Tto bwa yo_."

"_Ye_…"

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula, Sakura lantas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah orangtuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakuzu dengan kamera yang setia mengalungi lehernya berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung SM Entertainment. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari-cari sosok SHINee, Kakashi maupun Sakura. Namun, sepertinya dia terfokus untuk menyelidiki Sakura karena sejak tadi dia terus mengamati foto Sakura.

Begitu besar rasa penasarannya hingga ia membuat janji dengan Direktur Utama SM _Entertainment_, Orochimaru, dengan dalih akan membantu menaikkan kembali nama SHINee, padahal maksud sebenarnya adalah lain.

Kakuzu akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan Orochimaru. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan terdengar seruan untuk masuk, Kakuzu segera memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas tersebut.

Kakuzu melihat Orochimaru sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil berhadapan dengan _laptop_-nya. Ketika melihat Kakuzu sudah datang, Orochimaru segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Kakuzu duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Presdir Orochimaru." Kakuzu mengajak Orochimaru berjabat datang dan dengan senang hati Orochimaru membalas jabatan itu.

"Silakan duduk," kata Orochimaru. Kakuzu mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa berwarna ungu tua tersebut. Sofa yang pernah diduduki SHINee ketika disidang oleh Orochimaru.

"_Kamsa_ _hamnida_," ucap Kakuzu sambil duduk di sofa. "ngomong-ngomong apa hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan vokal untuk SHINee?" tanya Kakuzu.

"_Aniyo_. Setiap hari minggu SHINee libur latihan vokal," jawab Orochimaru.

"Kalau boleh tahu karena apa?" tanya Kakuzu.

Orochimaru menyilangkan kakinya yang sedang duduk di sofa tunggal. "Itu permintaan dari guru vokal mereka. Kau sudah tahu guru vokalnya bukan?"

Kakuzu menaikkan alisnya. "Tentu saja. Kemarin aku juga meliput berita tentangnya. Kenapa kau menerimanya mengajar SHINee? Sepertinya dia masih muda sekali. Apa kau yakin SHINee akan kembali terbang di dunia _entertainment_ ini?"

Orochimaru tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dada. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Sakura adalah seorang gadis berbakat yang jenius. Dia lulusan Williams College dan sekarang sedang menjalankan S2-nya di Korea _University_. Kuharap kau juga bisa membantu SHINee agar nama mereka kembali melejit."

Kakuzu menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Orochimaru. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mendapatkan informasi Sakura dengan mudah.

"Tentu," jawab Kakuzu. "tentu, karena aku merasa Sakura akan membuatku kaya dan terkenal," lanjut Kakuzu dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi panas, Kakashi bekerja membuat sebuah lagu, namun karena lelah ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memijat lehernya. Kakashi menggeser kursi putarnya ke depan _laptop_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari _keyboard_-nya tadi.

Iseng-iseng ia membuka jejaring sosial bernama Twitter untuk sekedar menyapa para _fans_-nya. Matanya membulat mengingat sesuatu, lalu ia membuka _tab_ baru dan lewat google ia mengetikkan sebuah nama, yaitu Haruno Yamato. Banyak sekali hasil yang menampilkan nama Haruno Yamato, lalu Kakashi mengklik _link_ teratas dan muncullah artikel mengenai biodata Haruno Yamato.

Kakashi membacanya dan matanya kembali terperangah pada monitor karena ia melihat foto Sakura yang kelihatan masih kecil di antara Yamato dan Reina. Kakashi kembali membaca artikel itu dan biodata Sakura yang tercantum dalam artikel tersebut sama persis dengan biodata Sakura yang Kakashi tahu.

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu," gumam Kakashi. "ternyata kau anak Yamato _ajeossi_." Kakashi tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelima _namja _yang memakai penyamaran sedang _jogging_ di sekitar apartemen mereka. Mereka berlari dengan semangat kecuali seseorang yang sedang berlari namun pikirannya entah ke mana. Keempat temannya berlari dengan riang gembira sambil mengobrol maupun bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

_Namja_ yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam ini berlari tanpa melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitarnya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika kakinya menginjak ekor anjing hitam.

"Guk guk!" Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat anjing hitam yang beberapa hari lalu mengejar SHINee sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil memasang wajah yang sangar.

"Gyaaaaa!" Sasuke yang panik segera berlari mendahului _hyungdeul_-nya. Mau tak mau _hyungdeul_-nya yang tadi sedang lari dengan damai segera melihat ke belakang dan mereka melihat anjing galak yang dulu mengejar mereka kini berlari dengan buas ke arah mereka dan mereka berempat pun ambil langkah seribu mengikuti Sasuke.

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriak mereka berempat.

**Satu pelajaran yang harus SHINee ingat,**** jangan membiarkan Sasuke berlari sambil bengong**.

Saat ini SHINee sedang sarapan di meja makan mereka. Naruto sarapan sambil mengompres mukanya yang tadi terbentur tiang listrik karena berlari sambil menengok ke belakang melihat anjing galak yang mengejar mereka semakin dekat atau tidak.

Sasori mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru saja dikeramas karena terkena air bekas cucian piring seorang _ajumma_ yang dibuang sembarangan lewat jendela rumahnya yang dilantai dua.

Gaara menempelkan plester di wajah tampannya karena wajahnya tergores ranting pohon yang ia lewati di jalan kecil tadi saat berlari menghindari anjing.

Sai memijit-mijit kakinya yang keseleo karena tadi sempat terjerembab dalam lubang berlumpur.

Mereka berempat memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Kesialan mereka hari ini disebabkan karena _dongsaeng_ mereka ini. Tapi, yang dipandang seperti tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia masih makan dengan sikap tenangnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan hanya dia yang tida terluka sedikit pun. Justru Sasuke duluan yang sampai ke apartemen dibanding keempat _hyung_-nya.

"Aku selesai," ucap Sasuke sambil membawa mangkuk dan piringnya ke tempat cucian piring. Keempat _hyung_-nya memandang dengan mulut menganga.

**Yang perlu Sai, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara ingat adalah jika Sasuke sedang g****alau maka ia menjadi tidak peka dan menyebalkan.**

Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto sedang duduk-duduk di depan televisi sambil memakan cemilan mereka. Lalu Sasuke datang sambil membawa sebotol susu rasa pisang di tangan kanannya dengan gelas di tangan kirinya. Ia menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa berwarna hijau lalu meletakkan gelas di atas meja yang letaknya ada di samping sofa yang ia duduki.

Keempat _hyung_-nya tidak terlalu memerhatikan kehadiran Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Sasori merasa sesuatu membasahi kakinya yang kebetulan ia sedang tiduran di karpet. Sasori segera menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat Sasuke yang menuang susu sambil bengong hingga susunya meluber kemana-mana.

"Sasuke-_ah_!" teriak Sasori hingga membuat Sasuke tersadar dan melihat tangannya menuang susu hingga luber. Segera Sasuke meletakkan botol susu tersebut di atas meja, lalu tersenyum canggung saat melihat karpet yang basah dan kaki Sasori yang juga basah.

Naruto, Gaara dan Sai langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Dia melihat Sasori yang sedang melotot pada Sasuke. Mereka bertiga merasakan aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari Sasori.

"Kau membuang-buang susu dan membasahi karpet dengan susu! Kau tahu tidak harga susu itu mahal sekali! Dan _laundry_ karpet ini juga mahal! Kualitas karpet ini bisa rusak karena susu pisangmu itu! Pokoknya kau harus dihukum karena sudah membuat kekacauan pagi ini!" omel Sasori.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya merasakan firasat buruk. Jika Sasori bilang akan memberi hukuman itu artinya akan disiksa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian dan menuruti semua perintah Sasori.

**Sasuke harus ingat untuk tidak membuang-buang susu dan membasahi karpet dengan susu karena akan membuat Si **_**Almighty**_** marah besar.**

Sasuke memandang ketiga _hyung_-nya yang lain. Namun Sai, Gaara dan Naruto langsung mengalihkan muka mereka kembali menonton TV seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas pasrah.

"Ini semua karena Si _Monster_ _Pink_ yang berlari-lari di pikiranku!" dengus Sasuke pelan dan melirik Sasori yang masih bertolak pinggang di depannya.

"Hukumanmu dimulai dari membersihkan meja dan lantai! Setelah itu bawa karpet ini ke _laundry_, lalu kau harus belanja ke _supermarket_. Setelah itu bla bla bla…" Sasuke menunduk mendengar perintah-perintah Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah lagu yang SHINee bawakan berjudul "Best Place" berakhir, Sakura segera menyuruh mereka minum air mineral yang memang sudah disiapkan, sementara Sakura berkutat dengan _note_-nya untuk mencatat kemajuan yang sudah diraih SHINee hari ini.

"Kualitas vokal Naruto, Sai, Gaara dan Sasori semakin meningkat, pertahankan itu." Sakura memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Yeah! Dia sudah mengingat namaku!" seru Naruto tertahan.

"Lebih tepatnya nama kita berempat," sela Sasori.

"Tapi namaku yang diingat duluan," bisik Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Itu karena kau mencium dia sembarangan, _pabo_!" batin Naruto, Sasori, Sai dan Gaara.

"Sementara kau hanya sedikit sekali kemajuannya, namun masih banyak kekurangan." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan dingin. Sasuke terdiam, dia bingung kualitas vokal seperti apa yang bisa diakui oleh Sakura? Pasalnya dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Nilai kalian hari ini adalah D." Sakura menempel sebuah kertas di papan pengumuman.

"Kenapa D? Kami berempat sudah lebih baik bukan?" protes Sai.

"Itu karena Sasuke belum bisa menyamai kalian," jawab Sakura. Sasuke menunduk mendengarnya, dia merasa seperti kerikil penghalang jalan keempat _hyung_-nya. Sementara Sai, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara memandang Sasuke yang sedang menunduk dengan menghembuskan napas berat mereka.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. _Annyeong_!" Sakura memakai tas selempangnya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya memikirkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik dibanding _hyungdeul_-nya. Gaara mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa lebih baik, Sasuke," kata Gaara dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap wajah Gaara, lalu dia juga mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ketiga _hyung_-nya yang lain, dan mereka juga tersenyum seolah yakin jika Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku akan berusaha, _hyungs_!" seru Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia membawa tas yang tergeletak di lantai dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

"_Ya_! Sasuke-_ah_, kau mau ke mana?" teriak Sai namun Sasuke sudah keburu ke luar dari ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke segera memakai topi yang ada di dalam tasnya dan memakai kacamata. Dia berlari menuju _lift_. Di dalam _lift _ia terlihat resah sambil terus menggumam "Cepat" berkali-kali.

TING!

_Lift _sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Sasuke segera berlari sambil mengencangkan topi di kepalanya agar tidak terbang ketika ia bawa berlari. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari sosok seseorang di depan pintu utama gedung SM. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sosok berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi ia cari sedang berjalan menuju gerbang.

Tidak mau kehilangan Sakura, Sasuke segera berlari. Tepat saat Sasuke berlari menuju gerbang, Kakuzu berjalan menuju pintu utama. Kakuzu sibuk membaca _note_-nya hingga tidak sadar jika yang baru saja berlari dan berpapasan dengannya adalah Sasuke.

Ketika Kakuzu sampai di depan pintu, ia membalikkan badannya namun sosok Sasuke sudah sangat jauh dan sulit dikenali, akhirnya Kakuzu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam gedung SM.

Sakura menaiki _busway _yang baru saja tiba. Ketika Sasuke akan sampai menuju halte, _busway _tersebut sudah jalan.

"Aish!" dengus Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan beruntungnya dia karena ada sebuah taksi. Dia segera menghentikkan taksi tersebut dan menaikinya.

"_Ajeossi_! Kejar _busway _itu! Cepat!" perintah Sasuke. Si Supir mengangguk dan segera mengejar _busway _yang ditumpangi Sakura.

_Busway _yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti si sebuah halte dekat _supermarket_. Taksi yang ditumpangi Sasuke juga mendadak berhenti, Sasuke melihat Sakura turun dari _busway _dan berjalan menuju _supermarket_ yang tidak jauh dari halte. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan membayar taksi tadi.

Sakura sedang memilih-milih sayuran dan buah, Sasuke mengintipnya dari balik rak-rak _supermarket_. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan merapikan penyamarannya agar tidak ketahuan.

Setelah menghembuskan napas untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya namun mendadak Sakura berada di antara ibu-ibu yang sedang memilih sayuran dan buah juga. Sasuke memutar balik badannya dan kembali bersembunyi di balik rak.

"Sial! Kenapa sih dia pakai ke sini segala bukannya langsung pulang?" gerutu Sasuke.

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya dia terkejut melihat seorang pria err… atau seorang wanita yang menepuk bahunya. Karena saking terkejutnya, kacamata yang Sasuke pakai sempat melorot, maka Sasuke segera membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tuan, apa tuan sudah mempunyai istri?" tanya pria yang seperti wanita ini pada Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dibuat menggoda.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan menjawab, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Orang berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu ini tersenyum lebar membuat Sasuke semakin merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku ingin menawarkan pembalut produksi kami yang terbaru. Kami jamin ini tidak akan tembus karena mempunyai daya serap yang cepat dan pembalut ini—_ya_! Tuan kenapa kau lari?" teriak SPG itu.

"Deidara-_sunbae_, kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanya seseorang yang memakai topeng pada pria berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

"Aish! Memang sial sekali bekarja sebagai SPG pembalut wanita!" decih Deidara.

"Tobi anak baik tidak mengerti, Dei-_sunbae_!"

"Aiiiiisssh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari sampai dia berada di depan _supermarket_. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan.

"Sial sekali aku hari ini!" gerutunya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok _supermarket_. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Sakura yang ke luar dari _supermarket_. Sasuke segera mengikutinya.

"Kuharap dia segera pulang ke rumah," doa Sasuke dalam hati.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap ketika Sakura selesai berbelanja bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari ini. Ia menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan langsung menuju apartemennya. Sasuke juga menyetop taksi dan mengikuti Sakura.

Taksi Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen, begitu juga taksi yang Sasuke tumpangi. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Sasuke melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam _lift_. Jika ia ikut masuk ke dalam _lift_, Sakura pasti langsung mengusirnya dan rencana yang ada di otaknya tidak akan berjalan. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan nomor apartemen Sakura ke resepsionis.

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi saat dia mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Saat dia melihat di _monitor_ siapa yang datang bertamu ke apartemennya malam-malam begini, yang ia lihat hanyalah orang yang memakai topi sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakura segera menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukakannya. "Cari siapa?" tanyanya datar.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Sakura-_ya_!" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata Sakura membulat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura dengan dingin.

"Ajari aku teknik vokal yang baik sehingga bisa menyamai _hyungs_-ku," pinta Sasuke dengan memelas. Dia sudah melepaskan kacamatanya.

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau bisa belajar besok," sahutnya dan berniat menutup pintu.

"Kumohon… aku tidak ingin menjadi benalu dalam SHINee," mohon Sasuke sambil menahan pintu yang akan ditutup.

Sakura terdiam menatap mata Sasuke dan di dalam mata _onyx _itu terlihat jelas sebuah kesungguhan. Sakura membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Sasuke bisa masuk. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura.

"_Gomawo_, Sakura," ucapnya. Sakura hanya meliriknya saja dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur, Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat melihat Sakura membuka isi belanjaannya tadi di _supermarket_ dan mulai memotong-motong bahan makanan tersebut.

"_Ya_! Bukankah kita seharusnya langsung latihan saja? Kenapa kau malah memotong-motong sayuran?" tanya Sasuke.

TRAK!

Sebuah lobak dipotong dengan sekali sentakan hingga terbelah. Sasuke tampak ngeri melihatnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Jika kau mau latihan, kau harus membantuku memasak!" kata Sakura dengan datar. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Seumur-umur Sasuke hanya bisa memasak air dan _mie_ _instan_ saja. Sekarang dia disuruh membantu Sakura memasak, apa jadinya?

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Potong wortel itu jadi kecil-kecil!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu segera mencari pisau dan mulai memotong-motongnya, sementara Sakura memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang lain ke dalam kulkas.

TRAK. TRAK. TRAK.

Saat Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke, dia terkejut melihat wortel yang tidak berdosa itu dicincang-cincang oleh Sasuke, tidak dikupas dulu lagi kulitnya.

"_Ya_! Kau mau membuat bubur wortel, hah?" bentak Sakura dan mengambil pisau yang sedang Sasuke gunakan mencincang wortel.

"Tadi kau bilang aku harus memotong wortel ini hingga kecil-kecil?" jawab Sasuke dengan muka polosnya.

"Aiiiisssh!" Sakura membuang mukanya, lalu dia mengambil daun salada. "cuci ini!" perintahnya.

"Lalu wortel ini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku cincang seperti wortel ini?" Sakura balik bertanya. Sasuke segera mengambil daun selada yang Sakura pegang.

"Aku mencuci daun salada ini saja," Sasuke pergi ke wetafel untuk mencuci daun salada, sementara Sakura kembali menyiapkan makan malam.

TRANG TRANG TRANG…

Wangi harum nasi goreng buatan Sakura masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang memasak nasi goreng. Dia melongok dari belakang tubuh Sakura sehingga jika dilihat dari depan ia seperti memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hmm… harum sekali…" komentar Sasuke di samping pipi kiri Sakura. Sakura hanya melirik wajah Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Posisi mereka membuat Sakura risih.

"Bisa kau menjauh dariku?" tanya Sakura dengan datar dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura hingga pipi mereka bersentuhan, dan dadanya menyentuh punggung Sakura. "Hn?"

Sakura mengeratkan _spatula_ yang ia pegang dan memejamkan mata karena kesal, lalu selanjutnya…

PRANG! DUAK!

"Aiiiiiissh~ kekuatannya benar-benar seperti _monster_," keluh Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang ditendang Sakura.

Setelah melepas celemeknya, Sakura segera menuju meja makan dengan dua piring di tangannya. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang mengusap-usap kakinya.

Sakura meletakkan sebuah piring di depan Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke mendongak melihatnya. Sasuke melihat nasi goreng dengan Sakura secara bergantian. Dia heran kenapa nasi goreng itu ada di depannya.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menyendok nasi goreng sambil menjawab, "Kalau tidak mau, buang saja."

Sasuke tersenyum. "_Gomawo_. Ternyata kau ada sisi baiknya juga." Sakura menatap Sasuke dibilang seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan apartemen SHINee sangat kacau sekali. Karpet yang baru diantar _laundry_ diletakkan sembarangan. Sementara pemilik apartemen ini sedang sibuk mondar-mandir.

Naruto berkali-kali mencoba menelpon seseorang tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sementara Sasori sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sai dengan cemas. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak dijawab," jawabnya.

"Aku sudah menelpon Manajer Iruka. Katanya jika Sasuke belum pulang juga sampai besok, kita minta bantuan polisi untuk mencarinya." Sasori berjalan dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aish! Sasuke, ke mana dia? Selalu saja menghilang tiba-tiba." Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghilang bukan?" kata Gaara.

"_Hajiman_, kalau dia diculik bagaimana?" tanya Sasori, panik.

"Sasori-_ah_, tenangkan dirimu, jangan panik begitu." Naruto berkata, lalu mencoba menelpon Sasuke lagi. Gaara berinisiatif ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Sasori minum. Sementara Sai ikut duduk di sebelah kanan sofa yang Sasori duduki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pabo_. Bukan begitu. Dengarkan aku! _Ddo dareun sarangeul hal soo do ittdago nan midussutt neundeh gaseum aneh nuneun nagin churum jiool sooga ubsuh udduhgae_… Sekarang coba seperti itu!" perintah Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang latihan menyanyikan lagu SHINee yang berjudul _Romantic_.

Sasuke mengangguk dan Sakura memainkan gitarnya lagi. "_Ddo dareun sarangeul hal soo do ittdago nan midussutt neundeh gaseum_—" Sakura menghentikkan permainan gitarnya.

"Saat di bagian '_nan miduddut neundeh'_, turunkan sedikit _pitch_-mu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan meminum air yang ada di gelasnya hingga habis. "Ayo kita mulai lagi."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya melihat semangat Sasuke yang tidak luntur meski Sakura sudah mengatainya segala macam karena buruknya dia bernyanyi. Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika menunduk untuk memetik gitar sehingga Sasuke tidak melihat senyum itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SRAK SRAK SRAK….

Suara sandal rumah dengan lantai kayu bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi pelan karena yang berjalan adalah seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang datar. Ia memerhatikan Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa panjangnya. Kaki kiri orang itu menyentuh lantai.

Sakura menaikkan kaki kiri Sasuke ke atas sofa, lalu memakaikan selimut yang ia bawa hingga batas dada. Gadis ini mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti malaikat, sangat tampan.

"Teruslah berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," bisik Sakura, kemudian ia berdiri tegak dan kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya, terlihat seulas senyum di bibir tipis Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cit cit cit…

Pagi yang cerah untuk _jogging_. Musim semi memang musim yang paling menyenangkan bagi sebagian penduduk di Korea Selatan ini. Mereka tersenyum cerah menyambut pagi dan bersemangat menekuni harinya. Lain halnya dengan keempat _namja _yang terlihat lebih panik dari semalam.

Keadaan keempat _namja _ ini jauh dari kata rapih. Mereka masih menggunkan piyama mereka, rambut acak-acakan dan memiliki kantung mata. Beruntunglah Gaara yang suka sekali memakai _eyeliner_, sehingga tidak bergitu kentara kantung matanya.

"_OMO_! Mataku!" jerit Sasori saat mengaca di cermin yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sasori-_ah_! Cepatlah mandinya! Kita harus ke kantor polisi secepatnya!" teriak Sai.

**Sementara itu…**

Sasuke merenggangkan tangannya ketika membuka mata. Ia segera duduk di sofa yang ia tiduri dan mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok berambut merah muda di sekitar ruang TV sekaligus ruang tamu.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya di dalam apartemen sederhana ini. Maka Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Tet tet tet tet tet tet.

Sakura memasukkan pin apartemennya dan pintu apartemen terbuka. Ia melepas sepatunya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk _jogging_ dan memakai sandal rumahnya. Sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di leher, Sakura berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan tidak melihat Sasuke di sana. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika Sakura mau membuka kamar mandi, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan. Keduanya sempat terkejut dan saling pandang. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memakai tangtop hitam dengan celana pendek setengah paha sehingga kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang terpampang jelas. Mata Sasuke bergerak dari rambut hingga ujung kaki Sakura, lalu menuju rambut lagi. Sasuke memerhatikan tubuh seksi Sakura tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"_Ya_! _Yadong_! Berhenti melihat tubuhku seperti itu! Kau seperti anjing kelaparan saja!" bentak Sakura dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian mendorong Sasuke ke luar dari kamar mandi.

"_Omo_, seksi sekali dia…" gumam Sasuke. "_ya_! Bersihkan pikiranmu, Sasuke! Ini masih pagi!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan beranjak dari depan kamar mandi menuju dapur. Dia merasa seperti di apartemen sendiri. Ckck…

"Dasar _yadong_!" gerutu Sakura sambil melemparkan handuk kecilnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Sakura mengambil sikat giginya dan dia merasa sikat giginya basah. Tiga sudut siku muncul di dahinya.

"_Yadong_ itu pasti memakai sikat gigiku! Aaarggh!" Sakura meletakkan kembali sikat gigi yang tadi dipakai Sasuke dengan kasar. Dia memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang membuat _sandwich_ di dapur kecilnya. Sementara Sasuke mengusap lagi kakinya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Sakura karena dia dengan sembarangan memakai sikat gigi Sakura.

Selesai membuat _sandwich_, Sakura langsung menuju meja makan dan memberikan sepiring _sandwich_ pada Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan memberikanku sarapan setelah kejadian tadi," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam dan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih piring _sandwich_ Sasuke. "Hehehe… aku cuma bercanda," kata Sasuke sambil merebut piringnya.

Sakura menarik lagi tangannya dan memakan _sandwich_-nya sambil membaca koran tanpa berkata apa-apa. Itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang karena dia masih bisa sarapan.

"Hmm… _sandwich_ ini lezat sekali! Kau memang jenius!" puji Sasuke. Sakura hanya meliriknya dari balik koran, lalu membaca korannya lagi.

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem. "Sakura-_ya_, _gomawo_."

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari koran.

"Untuk semuanya," sahut Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Sasuke, lalu ia melipat korannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum.

"_Well_… dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan," batin Sasuke. "_aigo_~ jantung ini berdetak dengan cepat lagi," lanjutnya dalam hati sambil menyentuh dada kirinya dan mencuri-curi pandang melihat Sakura yang sedang meminum susu _strawberry_.

Selesai sarapan, Sasuke merapikan selimut yang semalam menghangatkannya. Ia menaruh selimut itu di sofa lalu mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan ia terkejut melihat tiga puluh _miscall_ dan itu semua dari _hyungs_-nya. Ada puluhan SMS dan email dari _hyungs_-nya dan juga Manajer Iruka.

Dia menelan ludahnya karena lupa memberitahu mereka jika dia sedang ada di apartemen Sakura. Maka Sasuke mencoba menelpon Gaara yang notabennya adalah _hyung_ paling dekat dengannya.

**Di kantor polisi Seoul…**

Gaara merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Sasuke menelpon!" ucapnya dengan agak keras sehingga membuat Sai dan Manajer Iruka yang sedang melapor di depan salah seorang polisi menolehkan kepala, begitu juga dengan Sasori yang sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir bersama Naruto. Mereka berempat segera mengelilingi Gaara.

Gaara menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan langsung me-_loudspeaker_-kan ponselnya.

"_Yoboseyo_, _hyung_."

"Sasuke-_ah_! Kau ada di mana?" tanya Sasori menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengar Sasori berteriak, dia merasa percuma saja menelpon Gaara karena kelihatannya penggilannya di-_loudspeaker_ oleh Gaara. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Aku ada di apartemennya Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

"_MWO_?" pekik Sai, Sasori, Naruto dan Iruka. Sementara Gaara tetap _stay cool._

"Bagaimana bisa? Kami mencarimu dari kemarin tahu!" tanya Naruto.

"_Mianhae_, _hyungs_. Aku datang ke sini untuk latihan khusus dengannya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi benalu di SHINee," sahut Sasuke. Keempat _hyung_-nya terdiam. Mereka terenyuh dengan jawaban Sasuke. Kekesalan dan kecemasan mereka pun hilang sudah.

"_Gwaenchana_, Sasuke-_ah_. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan di sana?" tanya Sai.

"_Mulon_ _imnida_, _hyung_. Aku bahkan makan makanan yang enak sekali buatan Sakura," jawab Sasuke. Keempat _hyung_-nya menghela napas lega. Mereka kira Sasuke akan berakhir babak belur karena menginap di apartemen Sakura. Iruka memandang bingung keempat penyanyinya.

"_Hyungs_, bisakah kalian membawakan pakaian untukku ke apartemen Sakura? Nanti alamatnya aku kirim via SMS," pinta Sasuke.

"_Joah_," sahut Gaara.

"_Jeongmal gomawo, hyungs. Annyeong_!"

Tut tut tut tut…

Gaara memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan berdiri diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"_Let's go_!" seru Naruto. Mereka berempat meninggalkan kantor polisi begitu saja.

"_Ya_! Bagaimana laporan kalian?" tanya salah seorang polisi pada gerombolan SHINee namun mereka tetap berjalan meninggalkan kantor polisi. Jadilah Iruka yang meng-_handle_ laporan penculikan Sasuke kepada polisi itu.

"_Cwe song hamnida_, laporannya kami cabut lagi." Iruka tersenyum canggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting tong…

Sakura berjalan membukakan pintu apartemennya setelah melihat di _monitor_ yang memencet bel itu adalah Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Sakura-_seonsaeng_!" sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"_Annyeong_. Mau menjemput Sasuke?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya sambil membawa pakaian yang ia pakai kemarin.

"_Hyungs_!" serunya.

"Sasuke-_ah_!" seru Sasori, Naruto, Sai dan Gaara yang melihat Sasuke memakai handuk saja dengan rambut yang masih basah. Sakura membuang mukanya tidak mau melihat badan Sasuke yang kurus namun tetap mempesona.

"Sasuke-_ah_, apa saja yang kau lakukan semalam? Kenapa kau keramas?" tanya Sasori sedikit menggoda saat melihat wajah Sakura yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Bukankah Sasuke memang selalu keramas setiap pagi?" kata Sai namun kakinya diinjak oleh Sasori dan Sasori memandang tajam Sai, menyuruhnya diam. Dan itu berhasil.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu dan berdiri di samping Sakura. "Aku 'kan sudah menjelaskannya di telepon tadi, _hyung_."

Sakura bisa mencium wangi sabun ceri khas miliknya menempel di tubuh Sasuke. Ia mencoba memandang hal lain di seblah kirinya karena Sasuke berada di sebelah kanannya. Sementara Sasori menyikut Naruto dan menggendikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"_Omona_~ kalian berdua terlihat seperti pengantin baru," goda Naruto membuat Sakura benar-benar terdiam sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Ini baju gantimu, Sasuke. Lain kali kalau mau menginap bawa baju ganti." Gaara mengeluarkan baju ganti yang berada dalam kantung belanjaan dan mengambil baju kotor yang Sasuke pegang dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung belanja tadi.

"Kami pamit dulu," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai. Mereka berempat pun pergi dari apartemen Sakura.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin menggendong keponakan," sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum geli. Gaara hanya bisa senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Setahuku kau tidak punya saudara kandung, Sasori." Sai ikut nimbrung.

Sasori mendecih mendengar ke-_sangtae_-an Sai. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam _lift _tidak memedulikan Sai yang kebingungan.

"_Ya_! Tunggu aku!"

Sakura dan Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Keduanya masih terdiam karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya yang datar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan canggung dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura lagi. Sakura menghela napas menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**Terjemahan:**

_**O**__**ttokhe jinaeseyo **_**:** bagaimana kabarmu?

_**Cal cinaeyo**_**:** baik-baik saja.

_**Sinch**__**ayo**_**:** benarkah? Beneran? Yang bener?

_**Joah**_**:** suka/benar/oke.

_**Chagiya**_**:** sayang/_Baby/honey/darling_

_**Ara:**_ tahu

_**Tto bwa yo**_**:** sampai jumpa nanti

_**Hajiman:**_tapi

_**Mulon**__**imnida:**_tentusaja

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo_! Ini dia chapter enamnya. Kalau masih ada kekurangan saya minta maaf.

Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan mengenai karakter-karakter di fict ini. Saya mencoba membuat fict ini terasa hidup seperti SHINee yang asli dengan memadupadankan dengan karakter asli di Naruto.

**Naruto:** tokoh ini menurut saya hampir sama dengan Jonghyun karena dia selalu bersemangat untuk menjadi lebih baik dan _talkactive_.

**Sasori:** saya milih dia untuk jadi Key karena dia punya wajah yang imut kayak Key. Dan dia juga kalau ngomong suka pedes gitu kayak Key. Dia juga selalu bilang seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi, nah ampir mirip sama _Almighty_. *nyambung gak nih?* hahaha…

**Sai:** saya milih Sai jadi Onew karena dia selalu senyum kayak Si Onew. _Sometimes_ Sai juga sering bikin suasana kacau dengan tutur katanya yang kadang gak sesuai sama situasi dan kondisi, dan Onew juga begitu. Makanya Jonghyun dan Key membuat lagu untuk Onew-_condition _(Onew-_sangtae_).

**Gaara:** untuk yang satu ini saya pilih karena dia memiliki karisma seperti Minho. Minho itu setiap mau bicara selalu diserobot sama _members _yang lain. Jadi dia pernah ditanya kenapa dia pendiam banget, terus dia jawab, "Bagaimana aku mau bicara jika mereka (_Other members of _SHINee) terus bicara?" _See_?

**Sasuke:** nah… Sasuke emang bertolak belakang banget sama Taemin. Di sini dia OOC banget. Kenapa? Karena saya bikin karakter dia tertukar dengan Sakura. Apa saya berlebihan? Tapi ini udah setengah jalan _fict_-nya dan sulit sekali untuk di buat gak OOC (apalagi di bagian Sasuke). Untuk itu saya minta maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan pemilihan karakter ini.

Dan saya gak berniat untuk membuat siapapun karakter dalam _fict_ ini tersiksa. Itu semua karena tuntutan jalan cerita yang saya buat (mudah-mudahan) jadi menarik.

Kenapa Sakura berponi? Karena saya terinspirasi dengan Suzy (Miss A) dalam perannya sebagai Go Hyemi di Dream High.

Maaf banget ya kalau banyak ke-OOC-an di fict ini. Jangan bunuh saya! Saya masih ingin menulis _fict_ yang "Abal" lagi soalnya. Fufufu…

Oh iya, yang suka sama hal-hal fotografi emang Key (Sasori) tapi di cerita saya ini si Sai terobsesi buat naikin _rating_ blog-nya yang udah sepi, jadinya dia suka moto-motoin SasuSaku deh.

Terima kasih yang udah mau _review_ dan membaca _fict_ ini. Dan maaf banget atas _miss-typo_ di _chapter_ 5: _Yadong_, huh? Kemarin. Sudah saya perbaiki kok. Terima kasih juga untuk _Silent Readers _yang udah mau mampir baca ataupun cuma lewat doang.

Kamsa hamnida **Rizuka Hanayuuki****; ****Yue Heartphilia****; ****UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****; ****4ntk4-ch4n****; ****and'z a.n****; ****ame chocho Shawol****; ****Putri Luna****; ****tiffany90****; ****Ka Hime Shiseiten**; Mamehatsuki; **Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime****. **Review kalian berarti sekali buat saya :)

**Chingudeul, Review lagi? Kamsa hamnida ^O^**


	7. Chapter 7: Ide Gila Empat Namja

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). miss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

SHINee – _Nuna Neomu Yeppeo_ (_Replay_)

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****7: Ide Gila Empat **_**Namja**_

"Aku senang sekali bisa naik _busway_ seperti dulu. _Gomawo_ karena kau sudah meminjamkan maskermu ini untukku," ucap Sasuke saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan di trotoar jalan menuju gedung SM Entertainment.

"Kalau tidak aku pinjamkan yang ada aku dapat musibah karena harus berhadapan dengan _fans_-mu. Itu sangat menyebalkan," sahut Sakura datar.

"Aiiiisshh~ tidak bisakah kau berkata manis sekali saja saat menjawab perkataanku?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Sakura tidak menjawab dan tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

Tak tak tak tak…

_High heels _Sakura terketuk-ketuk dengan trotoar jalan. Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya, sesekali melirik Sakura yang hari ini manis sekali dengan memakai baju terusan sampai di atas lutut sedikit bermotif bunga-bunga.

"_Umma_~ huaaa… balonku! Aku mau balonku!" tangis seorang anak laki-laki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah balon merah yang tersangkut di ranting pohon. Sementara ibunya berusaha untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya melihat anak kecil itu menangis. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura berhenti berjalan, menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya ke mana arah Sakura memandang, dan Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang memerhatikan sepasang ibu dan anak yang berada di bawah pohon.

"_Ya_! Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, lalu dia berjalan menuju sepasang anak dan ibu tersebut. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengikuti Sakura.

"Konohamaru, jangan menangis lagi. Nanti _umma_ belikan balon yang baru," rayu Sang Ibu pada anaknya.

"Huuuuaaa! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau balon itu soalnya ada gambar Naruto _hyung_!" jerit Konohamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sakura menekuk lututnya sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Konohamaru dan menopang tangannya di atas lutut. Dengan senyum lembut Sakura menatap Konohamaru yang menangis hingga membuat Konohamaru terdiam melihat wajah cantik Sakura.

"Apa balon itu sangat berarti untukmu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya.

Konohamaru mengangguk antusias. Sakura lalu melihat ke ranting pohon di mana balon merah bergambar wajah Naruto tersangkut di sana.

Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat berpikir untuk mengambil balon itu di atas sana, entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, ia juga ingin menolong bocah kecil ini meskipun yang ada di balon itu adalah gambar Naruto, bukanlah gambarnya.

"Akan kuambilkan. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" kata Sasuke pada Konohamaru membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke perlahan memanjat ke pohon tersebut. Kelihatannya Sasuke agak kesusahan dalam hal manjat-memanjat. Rambutnya yang berbentuk pantat ayam itu berkali-kali tersangkut di ranting-ranting pohon yang kecil.

Sasuke sudah berada dalam posisi di depan balon itu tapi, balon itu terletak di ujung ranting. Sasuke berusaha merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil balon tersebut. Sementara orang-orang yang berada di bawah pohon itu makin bertambah untuk menonton Sasuke yang ada di atas pohon.

Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba menggapai balon itu namun tidak sampai-sampai, bahkan ketika ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh, dia hampir terjatuh hingga orang-orang yang menontonnya menahan napas dan menyuruhnya hati-hati. Sakura memang melihat Sasuke tanpa ekspresi namun dalam hatinya ia merasa khawatir, matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

**[Naruto] ****Noona neomu yeppeoseo  
Namjadeuri gaman an dwo  
Heundeulrineun geunyeoye mam  
Sashil algo isseo**

Kakak kau sangat cantik

Pria-pria tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian

Jujur aku tahu perasaanmu bergetar

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku Naruto _hyung_, karena aku sudah memberikan pertolongan kepada _fan_-mu!" gumam Sasuke dan berusaha menjangkau balon tersebut. Akhirnya balon tersebut berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

Semua orang yang berada di bawah pohon bersorak dan bertepuk tangan mengagumi aksi pahlawan pagi hari Sasuke—mengambilkan sebuah balon untuk anak kecil. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Hap!

Sasuke sudah berada di bawah dan memberikan balon itu lagi pada Konohamaru. Mata Sakura terus mengikuti ke mana Sasuke bergerak.

"_Kamsahamnida_!" seru Ibu Konohamaru sambil berbungkuk. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Lain kali jaga balonmu baik-baik, ya!" titah Sasuke pada Konohamaru sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Konohamaru mengangguk. "_Kamsahamnida_, _hyung_."

Sasuke merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah permen lolipop yang ia beri stiker SHINee pada Konohamaru. "Ini untukmu," katanya.

Konohamaru menerima permen itu dan berucap terima kasih lagi pada Sasuke, lalu ia dibawa oleh ibunya pergi dari sana. Beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura, Konohamaru berbalik dan melihat rambut pantat ayam Sasuke yang ditutupi topi sudah sangat berantakan.

"Rambutnya seperti rambut _Sasuke_ _hyung_. Aku sekarang juga jadi _fan_ Sasuke _hyung_!" batin Konohamaru bersemangat.

Sasuke merapikan rambutnya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sementara Sakura terus menatapnya sejak dia turun.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"_Aniyo_. Ayo kita pergi!" Sakura berjalan lebih dulu disusul Sasuke.

**[Sai] ****Geunyeoaegae sarangeun  
Hansunganae neuggimil bbun  
Mwora haedo naaegaen salmae everything  
**Untukmu aku tahu cinta ini adalah salah satu momen, satu perasaan

Tapi tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan, ini adalah segalanya bagi hidupku

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, ada segerombol anak SMA yang berlarian di trotoar hingga menabrak Sakura dan Sakura terhuyung, akibatnya hak sepatu Sakura patah karena terjerembab di lubang. Melihat Sakura akan terjatuh, Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat, begitu pula Sasuke. Jarak ini mengingatkan mereka saat Sasuke merebut ciuman pertama Sakura.

**[All] ****Ama geunyeoneun eorin naega budamseureoungabwa  
****[Sasori] ****Nal baraboneun nunbichi malhaejujanha  
And I think I'm gonna hate it girl  
Ggutchi daga oneungeol  
[****Naruto****]****Gaseumi malhaejunda nugamworaedo**

Mungkin kau khawatir tentang usiaku yang lebih muda

Tapi coba lihat mataku, apa itu dapat memberitahumu?

Dan aku pikir aku akan membenci gadis itu jika akhirnya datang

Hatimu akan memberitahumu, terlepas dari apa yang orang lain katakan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuang mukanya tidak mau tenggelam dalam ketampanan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri karena jantungnya makin berdetak dengan kencang. Mencoba menepis rasa aneh yang mulai muncul, Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pinggir trotoar jalan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Gwaenchana_," jawab Sakura.

"_Ya_! Seharusnya disaat seperti ini kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya. "_Gomawo_," katanya.

Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura. "_Ya_! Apa itu caramu mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura melepas sepatu _high heels _-nya yang patah tadi. Tidak mungkin ia melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan sepatu yang patah sebelah seperti itu. Sakura berniat membuangnya ke tempat Sampah namun di tahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Sasuke merebut sepatunya dan melepas sepatunya yang sebelah kiri.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini," kata Sasuke, lalu ia pergi entah ke mana.

Sakura terdiam di kursi dengan kaki telanjang. Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya melihat Sakura sambil sesekali terkikik. Sakura merutuki orang-orang itu dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawa sebuah tas belanjaan di tangan kanannya sambil berlari. Dia berlutut di depan Sakura sambil membuka tas belanja berwarna cokelat tersebut dan memakaikan Sakura sebuah sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Bocah mesum nan menyebalkan ini memiliki sisi baik yang mampu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tidak teratur.

"Selesai!" seru Sasuke saat sudah selesai memakaikan sepasang sepatu itu di kaki Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku sepatu ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Karena tidak mungkin kau berjalan dengan sepatu yang rusak," sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu di mana sepatuku yang rusak itu?" tanya Sakura karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda akan sepatu _high heels_-nya yang patah.

"Ra-ha-si-a!" jawab Sasuke. "lagipula tidak sopan jika kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongmu," lanjutnya.

Sakura berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya, kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. "_Gomawo_," katanya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"_Chonmaneyo_," jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju gedung SM Entertainment yang memang sudah dekat sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[All] ****Noona neomu yeppeo  
([****Sasuke****] geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun****) ****Michyeo  
([****Sasuke****] ha hajiman ijaen jichyeo)  
Replay Replay Replay  
Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo  
([****Sasuke****] a apaseo ijaen mameul)Gochyeo  
([****Sasuke****] da dagaol ibyeorae nan)  
Replay Replay Replay**  
Kakak kau sangat cantik sekali

Melihatmu aku jadi gila

Tapi sekarang aku lelah

Replay Replay Replay

Kenangan menggesek hatiku

Rasanya menyakitkan ketika perasaanku akan menentukan

Replay, Replay, Replay

Prok prok prok…

Sakura bertepuk tangan saat lagu yang berjudul _Nunan Neomu Yeppeo_ (Replay) selesai dinyanyikan oleh SHINee dengan baik. Kelima anggota SHINee ini tersenyum melihat Sakura bertepuk tangan, karena jarang sekali bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sakura bertepuk tangan.

"Aku suka koreo kalian," puji Sakura. Kelima anggota SHINee mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Mungkin bisa dibilang inilah pertama kalinya Sakura memuji mereka.

"Berapa nilai kami?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sebentar lalu menulis di sebuah kertas dan menempelkannya di papan pengumuman.

"C?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya.

Sakura memandang Sasori, tahu jika Sasori tidak bisa menerima hal itu. "_Pitch_ _control_ masih goyang, khususnya kau, Sasori." Sasori terdiam, dia memang merasa tadi suaranya sedikit goyang ketika di nada tinggi.

"Berapa nilaiku?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap karena semalam dia sudah berlatih lagu ini dengan Sakura sampai dia kecapaian.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan terdiam sebentar. "…C," jawabnya.

"Yeaaaaaah!" Sasuke bersorak gembira dan berlari memeluk Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, keempat anggota SHINee yang lain segera mengambil foto mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kertas-kertas berserakan di sebuah meja yang sisi-sisinya disekat oleh papan triplek. Jelas ini terlihat seperti meja yang ada di dalam sebuah kantor redaksi sebuah televisi. Dari balik sekat itu terlihat seseorang yang memakai cadar sedang berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya dan berbagai kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Jarinya tidak berhenti menggerakkan kursor mencari informasi yang dia incar selama ini.

Matanya bergerak naik turun mencari _link_-_link_ yang ada di internet. Ketika ia membuka sebuah _link_ dan membaca artikelnya, matanya membulat dan seringai muncul di bibirnya yang tertutup oleh masker.

"Uang-uang akan berdatangan padaku. Khukhukhu…" gumamnya sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan bersama SHINee menuju lantai bawah. Sakura akan pergi ke kampusnya untuk memulai perkuliahannya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu utama, mereka melihat sebuah sedan hitam yang mereka kenali berhenti tapat di depan pintu tersebut.

Kakashi ke luar dari dalam mobil dan tersenyum ke arah mereka berenam. Dengan langkahnya yang tenang, ia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kita berangkat ke kampus bersama, bagaimana?" ajak Kakashi. Sasuke memandangnya dalam diam namun hatinya terasa nyeri saat melihat Sakura mengangguk.

"_Joah_." Sakura menjawab dan berjalan menuju mobil Kakashi.

Kakashi segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada SHINee. Kelima anggota SHINee juga melambaikan tangan mereka.

Sasuke terus mengikuti mobil Kakashi ke luar dari gedung SM dengan matanya. Perlahan tangannya ia tarik dengan lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

"_Hyungs_, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan SIM?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari sudah Sakura lewati di apartemen kecilnya. Hidupnya yang serba berkecukupan sekarang hanya bergantung pada gajinya sebagai guru vokal SHINee, sementara orangtuanya hanya membiayai kuliah Sakura saja. Bukannya karena orang tua Sakura tidak ingin memberikan uang bulanan pada Sakura selama tinggal di apartemennya, tapi Sakura menolak jika kehidupannya yang ingin mandiri dicampurtangankan oleh orangtuanya.

Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh tinggal di apartemen yang hanya mempunyai satu ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV, satu ruang makan sekaligus dapur, dua kamar tidur, dan satu kamar mandi. Sakura merasa tinggal di apartemen ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Maka dari itu, sekarang Sakura sedang membersihkan apartemennya dengan hati riang ditemani oleh lagu Lady Gaga-Just Dance.

Sakura mengepel dari sudut ruangan ke sudut ruangan lagi. Selesai mengepel, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju SM Entertainment.

Sakura sedang berjalan dengan _poker face_-nya di lobi apartemen. Sapaan satpam dan resepsionis hanya disahutinya dengan senyum kecil. Ketika ia berada di depan gerbang apartemen, ada sebuah mobil Volvo hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Sakura menatap kaca mobil tersebut yang gelap.

Perlahan kaca Volvo itu turun menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang memakai kacamata cokelat kehitaman. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Sakura seraya melepas kacamatanya, sehingga menampilkan sepasang bola mata _obisidian_.

"_Annyeong achim_, Sakura-_ya_!" sapanya ramah.

"_Annyeong_," sahut Sakura masih bingung dengan orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

Orang yang ada di dalam mobil pun ke luar dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia membukakan pintu mobil di sebelah pengemudi, seperti pangeran yang mempersilakan Sang Putri naik ke kereta kuda. Sakura tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya, memandang orang yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam ini dengan menautkan alisnya.

"_Ya_! Kebetulan aku lewat sini dan melihatmu baru ke luar dari apartemen, jadi aku menawarkan tumpangan padamu! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" dengusnya.

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki di depannya, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam Volvo itu. Sasuke segera menutup pintu mobil, dan memutari moncong mobil lalu masuk ke dalam Volvo, memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Apa kau sudah punya SIM? Kau terlihat seperti belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan SIM," tanya Sakura.

"Aish!" decih Sasuke. "aku sudah berumur delapan belas tahun tahu! Dan aku sudah punya SIM. Jangan menilaiku seperti anak kecil terus!" lanjutnya, lalu melajukan Volvo yang dipinjam dari Sai dengan lancar.

Sakura tidak mengindahkan omelan Sasuke di pagi hari ini. Dia membuka tasnya dan membaca buku kuliahnya. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas dan melihat Sakura membaca, wajah Sakura terlihat cantik sekali saat membaca. Lagi-lagi jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek.

Pintu studio latihan vokal terbuka. Keempat _namja _yang ada di dalam studio segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Sakura dengan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama-sama.

Sakura segera menuju _keyboard _dan duduk di depannya. Sedangkan Sasuke segera menuju ke tempat _hyungdeul_-nya.

"Sasuke-_ah_, kau tidak membuat Volvo-ku lecet 'kan?" tanya Sai cemas.

"_Aniyo_. Tenang saja, _hyung_," sahut Sasuke.

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya!" seru Sakura. Kelima anggota SHINee pun segera menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di depan _keyboard_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini SHINee sedang istirahat. Sasuke sedang pergi ke toilet dan Sakura seperti biasa pergi ke ruang santai di dekat studio latihan.

Sai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori duduk membuat lingkaran. Mereka terlihat serius membahas sesuatu.

"Kalau Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat seperti ini, kemungkinan Sasuke akan menang dalam taruhan yang kita buat," kata Sasori.

"_Geurae_. Kita bisa jadi pelayan Sasuke selama sebulan jika dia menang," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, kita harus bersaing secara sportif. Aku rasa Sasuke memang sudah selangkah lebih maju dari kita," kata Gaara.

"Dan aku rasa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Pagi-pagi sekali dia membangunkanku untuk meminjam mobilku. Katanya dia ingin menjemput orang yang ia sukai," ujar Sai.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Sasori, Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan. Sai mengangguk.

"_Aigo~ _kalau sudah begini, aku tidak tega jika merebut Sakura dari Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil duduk dengan lemas.

"_Ya_! Kau 'kan sudah punya pacar Si Hyuuga itu!" sengit Sasori. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tapi… kurasa Sasuke akan kesulitan mendapatkan Sakura karena saingannya adalah Kakashi _hyung_ yang kelihatannya juga menyukai Sakura," ucap Gaara.

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus membantu _dongsaeng _kita itu," kata Sai. Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku punya rencana bagus!" kata Sasori.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Naruto. Sasori mengisyaratkan agar ketiga temannya ini mendekat padanya, dan dia membisikkan mereka sesuatu yang membuat mereka menyeringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang merapikan tasnya untuk beranjak dari studio latihan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasori agar Sakura berhenti berjalan. Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasori dengan pandangan seolah bertanya, ada apa?

"Manajer Iruka ingin bicara denganmu di sini," kata Sasori.

"_A… ne_," jawab Sakura dan dia kembali duduk di kursi putar _keyboard_.

Sasori tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sai, Naruto dan Gaara. Sasori memberi isyarat dengan mengangkat jempol di depan dadanya.

"Sasuke-_ah_, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar di sini? Sai dan aku mau menemui Presdir dulu," tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

Sasuke duduk di lantai ditemani Gaara dan Sasori, namun tidak lama kemudian Gaara pamit mau ke toilet. Tinggallah di dalam studio latihan itu Sasuke, Sasori dan Sakura. Sakura sedang membaca buku kuliahnya, sedangkan Sasuke sedang memainkan i-pad-nya.

_AMI__GO! Keunyeol boda naega michyeo, AMIGO! Iri sone an jabhyeo, AMIGO! Yonggi nae naneun PITCH UP!—_

"_Yoboseyo_… _ye_! Aku segera ke sana," kata Sasori ketika menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Sasori segera memutuskan panggilan di ponselnya dan memandang Sasuke yang masih asik bermain _game_.

"Sasuke-_ah_, aku pulang duluan ya, karena ada janji dengan _designer_ Haku," ucap Sasori.

"_Ye_. Hati-hati, _hyung_!" pesan Sasuke.

"_Ye_!" sahut Sasori sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu studio yang tertutup. Sebelum Sasori membuka pintu, ia berpamitan pada Sakura. "Sakura-_seonsaeng_, aku pulang duluan, ya?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori dan mengangguk. Sasori membuka pintu studio dan menutupnya dengan rapat. Di depan studio sudah ada Naruto, Sai dan Gaara.

Rupanya yang menelpon tadi adalah Naruto karena ia masih memegang ponselnya. Sasori menyeringai pada mereka dan menunjukkan sebuah kunci, lalu dia mengunci pintu studio itu.

Sakura seperti mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci, maka dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. "Kau mendengar sesuatu tidak?"

Sasuke yang sedang fokus bermain hanya menjawab seadanya. "_Ani_."

"Tch." Sakura membuang mukanya saat melihat Sasuke menjawab tanpa melihat Sakura.

Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sai terkikik geli di depan studio. Mereka berlima ber-_high five _ria_. _

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini," kata Sasori.

"Lalu mereka berdua bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Memangnya kau ingin menunggui mereka? Tujuan kita 'kan memang ingin mengurung mereka berdua agar mereka berdua makin dekat," kata Sasori.

"_A… ne_," sahut Sai.

"Hehehe… ayo kita pulang," ucap Naruto. Mereka berempat pun pulang ke apartemen tanpa Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali melihat jam tangannya. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia menunggu Manajer Iruka di studio, dan sebentar lagi saatnya makan siang, setelah itu Sakura harus ke kampus. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memasukkan i-pad-nya ke dalam tasnya.

"_Hyungedul _lama sekali sih?" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu studio dan ketika ia memutar kenop pintu ternyata pintu itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sasuke mencoba menariknya lebih keras namun pintu tersebut tidak terbuka juga.

Sakura mendengar suara keributan yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh firasat buruk dalam hatinya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan berkata, "Kita terkunci."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Berarti suara pintu yang dikunci tadi itu benar. Sakura memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia mencoba membuka pintu namun tidak bisa.

"_Cegiral_!" rutuknya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku bingung, kenapa ada gadis sepertimu di dunia ini, ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya kalau gadis normal tahu jika dia terkunci dengan seorang pria di suatu ruangan, dia akan berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Setidaknya itu yang sering kulihat di film-film," kata Sasuke tanpa sadar kalau gadis yang mungkin berteriak itu akan dibunuh atau diperkosa oleh laki-laki yang Sasuke maksud dan itu berarti dia menganggap dirinya laki-laki itu. Ckckck…

Sakura mendengus karena secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengatakan jika dia bukan gadis normal. "Dengar. Untuk apa aku berteriak sementara kita berada di studio yang kedap suara? Itu namanya membuang-buang energi dan itu tindakan yang tidak efisien."

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang penuh perhitungan," ujar Sasuke. Entah itu pujian atau celaan untuk Sakura.

Sakura tidak menyahut. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel _touchscreen_-nya, bermaksud menelpon Manajer Iruka. Namun sayangnya nomor Manajer Iruka sedang tidak aktif. Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju _keyboard _dan duduk di kursi putarnya tanpa ada usaha untuk ke luar dari studio ini.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk ke luar dari sini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. "HP-ku _lowbat_," sahutnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas beratnya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke, lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura seakan bertanya, untuk apa HP itu?

"Hubungi Sai, Sasori, Naruto atau Gaara!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke mulai memainkan _keyboard _di depannya tanpa memedulikan ponsel yang diulurkan Sakura. "Aku tidak hafal nomor mereka," kata Sasuke. "lebih tepatnya aku lebih suka terkurung denganmu di sini," lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. _Well, _kelihatannya pemeran utama kita ini hafal nomor-nomor ponsel _hyungdeul_-nya.

Sakura menghela napas gusar. Dan dia mencari-cari nama seseorang di daftar _contacts_-nya. Dan begitu menemui nama Kakashi di sana, Sakura segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menelponnya.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_Yoboseyo, _Kakashi-_oppa. _Bisa—"

Sasuke segera merebut HP yang sedang Sakura gunakan untuk menelpon Kakashi dan mencabut baterainya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _pabo_?" bentak Sakura dan berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari Sasuke tapi, Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya sehingga Sakura tentu saja sulit mengambilnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka kau menghubungi Kakashi _hyung_ apapun alasannya!" tegas Sasuke. Sakura terdiam melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi tajam.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita ke luar dari sini?" tanya Sakura yang mulai kesal.

"Nanti akan ada _cleaning_ _service_ yang membersihkan tempat ini, saat itu kita bisa ke luar dari sini," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura pun terdiam dan memilih duduk di lantai kayu. Sementara Sasuke memainkan _keyboard _dengan membawakan lagu Rivers Flows In You. Sakura mendengarkan permainan _keyboard _Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke punya bakat memainkan alat musik yang satu itu. Perasaan Sakura sedikit tenang setidaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Permainan _keyboard _Sasuke berhenti dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk di tepi ruangan sambil menekuk lututnya dan kepalanya ia taruh di atas lutut dengan menghadap ke samping. Pria berambut _raven _ini mendekati Sakura dan duduk bersila di sampingnya.

Mata _onyx _milik Sasuke melirik Sakura yang diam dengan posisinya seperti itu tanpa bicara apapun. Jujur saja, Sasuke ingin ngobrol banyak dengan Sakura tapi sepertinya mengharapkan Sakura bicara duluan seperti mengharapkan hujan uang dari langit.

Sasuke pun berinisiatif memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "_Ya_! Apa kau tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba mendekati wajah Sakura.

Sakura memang menutup matanya tapi ia tidak akan bisa tertidur dalam posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu. Hembusan napas Sasuke terasa hangat di wajah Sakura dan tanpa membuka mata pun Sakura bisa tahu jika wajah Sasuke berada dalam jarak yang berbahaya.

"Bisa kau menjauh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tegas.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ada setan lewat dan membuatnya melakukan hal yang lebih pada Sakura. "Kau galak sekali sih?" ucapnya.

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya dan membalikkan arah wajahnya, sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa melihat rambutnya. Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Susah sekali mendekati Sakura ya, Sasuke?

"Sakura-_ya_, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A+ darimu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengajak Sakura berbincang.

Dengan masih menutup matanya, Sakura menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. "Cukup buat aku terkesima saat meihatmu menyanyi."

Sasuke masih memandang kepala merah jambu Sakura. "Apa aku bisa dapat nilai A+ darimu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang pintu yang terkunci. "Tidak," jawabnya dengan dingin.

Urat-urat emosi muncul di dahi Sasuke. Gampang sekali Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Seharusnya 'kan Sakura memberi semangat pada Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa lebih maju.

"_Ya_! Guru macam apa kau mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat muridmu _down_?" cibir Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya memandang lurus ke arah _keyboard_.

Saat melihat _keyboard _yang menganggur itu, Sasuke mempunyai sebuah ide di kepalanya. Cowok yang suka dengan tomat ini langsung menyeringai.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menatap tubuh Sakura yang masih duduk. Cowok tampan ini segera menarik tangan kanan Sakura yang dilipat di depan lututnya membuat si pemilik mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kesal menatap Sasuke.

"_Ya_! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu sebentar saja?" sungut Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniya_. Sekarang tolong ajari aku teknik vokal yang lebih tinggi lagi!" ujarnya, lalu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura mau tidak mau terbangun dari duduknya.

"_Ya_! Beginikah caramu meminta tolong pada seseorang?" Sakura mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa melepas tangan Sakura, sementara Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Sakura yang mempunyai tenaga _monster _entah kenapa sekarang sedang dalam keadaan lemah.

"Kau lebih suka aku meminta tolong seperti ini atau…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang tepat di depan wajah Sakura hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, "…aku harus menciummu dulu?"

Mata Sakura membulat dan pipinya memerah hebat. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sehingga hidungnya tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Tangannya juga tidak memberontak lagi dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus memegang perutnya saat ia memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menari diiringi lagu yang berjudul Hello. Gadis ini tidak bisa fokus memandang Sasuke yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi. Pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur dan badannya lemas.

Sakura makin meremas perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit sekali. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar merintih kesakitan di depan Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seberapa besar pun usaha Sakura untuk menutupi rasa Sakitnya dan bersikap seolah tidak tejadi apa-apa padanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang menunduk sambil memegang perutnya dari cermin besar di depannya. Cowok ini menautkan alisnya saat melihat Sakura yang bersikap tidak biasanya. Ia melihat Sakura mencoba berpegangan pada tembok di belakangnya.

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang mencurigakan, Sasuke tidak dapat fokus latihan. Dan saat Sakura ambruk, Sasuke segera membuang mikrofonnya sembarangan dan berlari menuju Sakura.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab apapun selain rintihan kesakitan. Sasuke panik dan segera menyenderkan Sakura di tembok, lalu ia menggedor-gedor pintu. "Siapa pun yang di luar tolong bukakan pintu ini!" teriaknya berulang kali, namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintunya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan keadaan yang sudah pucat sekali, maka Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengelap keringat yang muncul di wajah Sakura. "Bertahanlah, Saku…" ucapnya.

Sasuke teringat dengan ponsel Sakura, ia menghidupkan kembali ponsel tersebut dan menelpon Manajer Iruka. Untunglah nomor Iruka sudah dapat dihubungi.

"_Ajeossi_! Tolong ke studio latihan sekarang! Aku terkunci di sini dengan Sakura dan sekarang keadaan Sakura tidak sehat! Cepatlah datang ke sini!" ujar Sasuke dengan cemas ketika panggilannya diangkat oleh Iruka. Segera Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponsel Sakura ke dalam saku celananya dan dia terfokus memandang wajah Sakura.

"Bertahanlah… aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit," gumamnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tidak meremas perutnya.

Cklek!

Pintu studio akhirnya terbuka, Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura. Kesadaran Sakura berada di ambang batas, tapi dia sekilas melihat raut wajah panik Sasuke saat menggendongnya dan setelah itu dia benar-benar pingsan.

Kakuzu yang kebetulan baru sampai di gedung SM Entertainment melihat keramaian di dalam gedung tersebut. Karena penasaran dia pun mendekat dan melihat Sasuke sedang menggendong Sakura—ala _bridal style_—masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan momen yang berarti bagi karirnya ini, Kakuzu langsung mengabadikan kejadian itu berkali-kali di kameranya dan berusaha mendekat untuk menggali informasi saat mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke sudah menjauh dari sana. Kakuzu juga melihat Iruka mengendarai mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil Sasuke.

"Apa itu Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Kakuzu pada seorang _cleaning service _yang tadi membantu Iruka membuka pintu studio.

"Iya, Sakura-_ssi_ jatuh pingsan saat terkunci di studio latihan bersama Sasuke-_ah_," jawabnya. "aku permisi dulu," pamit _cleaning service_ ini masuk ke dalam gedung SM.

Kakuzu menyeringai di balik cadarnya. "Menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik tok tik tok tik tok…

Suara jam di dinding kamar VVIP Rumah Sakit Seoul itu terus berdetak menemani sesosok laki-laki yang sejak tadi terus memandang gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata sendu.

Perlahan tangannya terulur menangkap dan menghangatkan tangan gadis berambut _soft pink _itu dengan lembut. Ia tatap wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat seperti di studio latihan tadi. Ia menghela napas lega karena berhasil membawa gadis yang sering berlari di pikirannya ini ke Rumah Sakit tepat waktu.

Reflek tangannya menggapai merapikan poni merah muda yang menutupi kening gadis ini. Ia usap kening lalu turun ke hidung dan terakhir ke bibirnya. Tangan kanannya terus mengusap pipi Sakura dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya mencium kening Sakura.

"Cepatlah sembuh," gumamnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, keempat _hyung_-nya memerhatikan dia dan Sakura di sela-sela pintu. Sasori dan Sai bahkan sudah mengabadikan adegan romantis tadi ke dalam kamera dan _handy cam _mereka. Mereka berempat tersenyum karena _dongsaeng_ mereka sudah beranjak dewasa dan bisa merasakan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wuuuuussshh~

Angin pagi menyapu gorden di jendela kamar VVIP Sakura hingga menggelitik wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tidur. Merasakan angin sejuk yang menyentuh wajahnya, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit Rumah Sakit yang berwarna putih pucat. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di tepi ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya merasa hangat, rupanya Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura menarik tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke. Dia memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Tampan sekali Sasuke, pikirnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura terulur dan mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut sambil bergumam, "_Gomawo_." Lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku iri sekali dengan Sasuke…" gumam Naruto sambil menggigit sapu tangannya.

Splash! Splash!

Sasori mengambil beberapa gambar saat Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke sementara di sampingnya, Gaara merekam kejadian itu lewat _handy cam_-nya.

"Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang cocok," gumam Sasori diikuti anggukan Gaara.

Entah merasakan kepalanya diusap atau apa, Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya membuat Sakura dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah bangun segera menatap lurus ke matanya, terlihat jelas kecemasan di balik _onyx _yang kelam itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berdehem kecil lalu menjawab, "Sudah baikan."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "_Ya_! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau punya sakit magh, huh?"

"Tch!" Sakura mendecih kesal. "kau yang merebut ponselku hingga kita tidak bisa ke luar dari studio, aku bolos kuliah dan magh-ku kambuh."

Sasuke terdiam menyadari kesalahannya. "_Mian_," ucapnya pelan. Sakura hanya meliriknya saja, dia merasa bersalah juga sudah menyudutkan Sasuke.

"_Annyeong achim_, Sakura-_ya_, Sasuke-_ah_!" sapa Naruto dengan ceria membuat suasana tidak enak di dalam ruangan itu mencair. Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Annyeong, hyung_. Kalian dari mana?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara segera mengangkat sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. "Habis membeli sarapan," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura-_seonsaeng_?" tanya Sasori yang sudah ada di samping ranjang Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasori tajam. Dia sebenarnya sudah curiga dengan Sasori karena sejak Sasori ke luar dari studio latihan, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara pintu dikunci.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini," sahut Sakura dengan nada dingin dan tatapan dingin. Sasori menelan ludahnya dan tersenyum canggung.

Bisa saja sekarang Sakura memberikan _statement-statement_ bahwa Sasori yang menyebabkannya sakit seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bodoh karena dia tidak mempunyai bukti apapun untuk menuduh Sasori, jadi Sakura lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan masalah ini larut begitu saja.

Pintu kamar rawat Sakura kembali terbuka, muncullah Sai dan juga Iruka. Mereka berdua lantas mendekat ke tempat Sakura yang terbaring.

"Sakura-_ssi_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian kemarin. _Cwe song hamnida_!" Iruka membungkukkan badannya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Anggap saja kemarin hanya kecelakaan," kata Sakura, Iruka tersenyum lega. "_anyway_, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kemarin denganku di studio latihan?" lanjut Sakura. Sasori, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai menahan napas mereka mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang menyudutkan mereka.

Iruka memasang wajah bingungnya. "Kemarin aku—"

"—Manajer Iruka, bukankah seharusnya kau mengurusi keperluan kami untuk ke Busan?" sela Naruto sambil merangkul Iruka untuk ke luar dari kamar rawat Sakura. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ha ha ha… iya benar, keberangkatan kita 'kan sebentar lagi," tambah Sasori dengan tawa hambarnya sambil mengikuti Naruto ke luar dari kamar Sakura.

"Busan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"_Ye_, Sasuke-_ah_. Kita ada pemotretan di sana dan setelah itu kita ada _show_ di sana. Satu jam lagi kita berangkat," jelas Gaara.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Tapi Sakura bagaimana? Tidak ada yang menjaganya."

Sakura mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke Sakura. Sakura bergerak untuk duduk di ranjangnya sambil menyender. Sasuke yang mau membantu di halangi dengan telapak tangan Sakura yang berarti dia tidak butuh bantuan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Ini adalah langkah awal kalian untuk kembali maju," kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya menyahut, "Tapi—"

"—Sudahlah Sasuke, di Rumah Sakit ini 'kan banyak perawat dan dokter jadi sudah pasti mereka akan menjaga Sakura," tutur Sai sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Cepatlah kau mandi sana! Kami sudah membawakanmu baju ganti," ujar Gaara sambil mendorong Sasuke ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar rawat Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti perintah _hyungdeul_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Busan…**

Selesai pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah lokal di sana, SHINee segera beranjak ke tempat _job_ mereka selanjutnya menggunakan _van _mereka. Di dalam _van_, Sasuke tampak gelisah sekali meskipun wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan cemas di dalam hatinya, Sasuke menepuk bahu Iruka yang duduk di samping supir. Sasuke sendiri duduk di belakang Iruka.

Iruka segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke menepuk bahunya. "Ada apa Sasuke-_ah_?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku minta nomor Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke ini menarik perhatian keempat _hyung_-nya yang tadi sedang asik mengobrol. Mereka berempat langsung terdiam.

"_Mulon imnida_," jawab Iruka dengan senyumnya. Iruka pun memberikan ponselnya ke Sasuke dan Sasuke segera mencatat nomor Sakura ke ponselnya dan menelpon Sakura via _Video Call_.

Lama menunggu akhirnya panggilannya di angkat juga oleh Sakura dan terpampanglah wajah datar Sakura di ponsel _touchscreen_ Sasuke. Sasuke senang bukan main saat melihat Sakura baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Sakura kelihatan malas sekali saat mengetahui yang menelponnya adalah Sasuke. Kelihatan sekali dari dia menghela napas sampai menerbangkan sebagian poninya.

Belum ada yang bicara di antara keduanya. Sasuke sendiri masih betah memandang wajah Sakura di ponselnya. Sementara Sakura sudah mulai bosan karena Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Keempat _hyung_ Sasuke memandang bingung Sasuke yang terus memandang layar ponselnya.

"_Ya_! Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan menutupnya," gumam Sakura dengan datar.

Kakashi yang baru saja ke luar dari kamar mandi melihat Sakura berbicara di ponselnya. Karena penasaran dia pun mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aiiiiisssh!" Sasuke mendengus karena kejutekan Sakura tidak hilang juga walaupun ia sakit. "berterimakasihlah padaku karena sudah membawamu ke Rumah Sakit!" ujar Sasuke. Keempat _hyung_-nya memasang telinga mendengarkan Sasuke mendumel.

Mendengar suara laki-laki dari ponsel Sakura, Kakashi memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

"Siapa itu, Sakura-_ya_?" tanya Kakashi sambil duduk di samping Sakura dan melihat ke ponsel Sakura.

Melihat wajah Kakashi juga ada di ponselnya, Sasuke menautkan alisnya tidak suka. "Kakashi _hyung_!" keempat anggota SHINee yang lain mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama _rival_-nya langsung mendekat ke Sasuke dan melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Yo, SHINee. _Annyeong_!" sapa Kakashi sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"_Annyeong, hyung_," sahut mereka dengan senyum paksa sambil melirik Sasuke yang terdiam dengan raut wajah kesal.

"_A… ne_, _gomawo_ Sasuke-_ah_ karena kau sudah membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit tepat waktu," ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil alih memegang ponsel Sakura dan mewakili Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ha ha ha… iya, untungnya Sasuke cepat tanggap, _hyung_," jawab Naruto yang ada di belakang Sasuke karena Sasuke tetap diam tidak menjawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa _hyung _bisa ada di situ?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar. Sakura bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke tajam seperti saat dia ingin menelpon Kakashi kemarin.

"_A_… itu karena Sakura menelponku untuk menitip absen jadi sekalian saja setelah pulang kuliah aku menjenguknya," sahut Kakashi.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tajam, sedangkan Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Merasa keadaan sudah tidak nyaman, Sakura mengambil alih ponselnya lagi dari tangan Kakashi.

"Tenang saja, SHINee. Guru kalian akan kurawat baik-baik seperti aku merawat istriku sendiri," kata Kakashi dengan sedikit bergurau. Namun efeknya cukup hebat bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeletukkan giginya karena kesal. Sementara Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa melirik Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Gaara, Sasori dan Naruto yang ada di jok paling belakang menahan napas mereka.

"Aku mau istirahat, _annyeong_!" Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam melihat ponselnya yang tidak lagi menampilkan wajah Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan lagi tangannya dan memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam. Itu membuat keempat _hyung_-nya merasa khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Sakura sudah merasa baikan dan pihak Rumah Sakit juga sudah memperbolehkannya untuk pulang. Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaiannya kemarin. Setelah itu dia pergi dari kamar yang berbau obat itu menuju bagian administrasi untuk membayar pengobatan dan perawatannya.

Seorang petugas administrasi sedang mencari data Sakura di depan komputer yang ada di depannya. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar di depan loket administrasi tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi pembayaran rawat inap serta obat dan semacamnya yang menyangkut nama Sakura di kamar rawat VVIP nomor dua, petugas administrasi inipun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Sakura-_ssi_, administrasimu sudah dilunasi kemarin," kata petugas itu.

"_Sinchayo_?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut dan penasaran siapa yang membayar administrasi perawatannya.

Petugas ini mengangguk dan sambil melihat komputer dia menjawab, "Yang membayar administrasi adalah atas nama Uchiha Sasuke untuk Sakura," sahutnya membuat Sakura tercengang. Ah~ lagi-lagi bocah _yadong _itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

Terdiam beberapa detik, Sakura akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya kepada petugas itu. "_A… geurae. Kamsahamnida_," ujarnya dibuat tidak sedatar mungkin. Ia ingat kata-kata Sasuke jika harus selalu berterimakasih dengan cara sopan.

Petugas itupun membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jaga kesehatanmu, Sakura-_ssi_." Sakura mengangguk dan pergi dari Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seoul tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya Sakura berpikir pasti sangat mahal sekali membayar biaya Rumah Sakit tersebut. Selain itu Sasuke sudah repot-repot menolongnya hingga menghawatirkannya. Ia merasa mempunyai hutang budi dengan Sasuke.

Saat melintasi kawasan yang banyak sekali toko-toko distro, Sakura menyuruh supir taksi yang membawanya pulang untuk berhenti. Sakura pun turun dari taksi dan berjalan menuju sebuah distro yang menurutnya unik dan lucu. Karena _interior_ distro itu penuh dengan warna-warni yang menambah kesan ceria dan semangat.

Sakura langsung menuju gantungan-gantungan baju khusus cowok di dalam distro itu. Ia mencari dan terus mencari sesuatu yang ingin dibelinya. Setelah menemukan sebuah hoddie _jacket_ berwarna biru tua dengan campuran hitam, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli itu.

"Sepertinya ini cocok untuk bocah _yadong_ itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**Terjemahan:**

**A… ne:** Oh… ya.

**Annyeong achim:** selamat pagi

**Cegiral!:** Sial!

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo_! Ini dia _chapter_ 7-nya. Saya sudah berusaha meng-_update_ secepat yang saya bisa. Semoga gak mengecewakan ^^ jangan bosen ya bacanya karena masih panjang banget ceritanya. Konflik sedikit demi sedikit udah mulai muncul. Saya gak mau buru-buru karena jujur aja saya sangat menikmati ketika menulis _fict_ saya yang ini. ^^ jadi maaf kalau cerita setiap _chapter_ panjang banget. Hehehe…

Khusus untuk **UchihaKeyRaSHINee20** yang request banyakin _hangul_-nya saya tampung dulu sarannya, insya Allah akan saya banyakin sesuai dengan dialog. :)

_Kamsa hamnida_ **tiffany90****, ****ame chocho Shawol****, ****Haza ShiRaifu****, ****Hanny Here****, ****Rizuka Hanayuuki****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Yue Heartphilia****, ****UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****, ****Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime****, ****Putri Luna****, ****fani hatachi****, ****Park Ra Ra****, ****uzumaki daichi****.** _Jeongmal kamsa hamnida review_ kalian bikin saya semangat dan senyum-senyum, apalagi sampai ada yang tadinya gak begitu tertarik dengan SHINee eh jadi suka. _N__an jeongmal haengbog haeyo_ (sungguh saya sangat bahagia) ^^ _mianhae_ gak bisa balas satu-satu karna saya belum sempat. Jangan kapok _review_ ya karena aku menunggu _review_ kalian yang bisa memberiku semangat. ^^

**Review again? Gomapseumnida! ^O^**


	8. Chapter 8: Fall In Love

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). miss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

SHINee – _One Fine Day _(_OST. Haru_)

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****8: **_**Falling Love**_

SHINee terlihat sibuk sekali pagi ini. Mereka berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan di apartemen mereka yang megah. Keempatnya terlihat berebutan saat akan mengambil sepatu di rak sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu. Setelah mereka memakai sepatu dengan kecepatan kilat, mereka segera ke luar dari apartemen dan berjalan cepat menuju _lift_.

Ting!

Pintu _lift _terbuka di lantai _basement_, keempat _namja _ini langsung berlari menuju _van_ mereka. Sasori langsung memerintahkan Iruka sebagai manajer yang mengemudikan _van _agar segera tancap gas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merapikan poninya lalu segera memakai sepatu kets yang dibelikan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Menepuk roknya beberapa kali, Sakura segera meraih kenop pintu apartemen sederhananya dan membuka pintu itu.

Sedikit tersentak, Sakura melihat empat _namja _berdiri di depannya sembari mengatur napas mereka—mereka terlihat memegang lutut mereka sehingga sedikit berbungkuk, ataupun yang menyangga tubuhnya di tembok dekat pintu..

"_Annyeong haseyo, _Sakura-_seonsaeng_!" seru mereka berempat sambil menghapus keringat yang membasahi pelipis mereka. Tak lupa senyum hangat mereka yang membuat Sakura menatap mereka dengan curiga.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kami menjemputmu, tentu saja," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Aku tidak minta dijemput," sahut Sakura.

Sasori menghela napas panjang, dia sudah menebak pasti akan seperti ini. "Kebetulan kami lewat jadi kami berinisiatif menjemputmu," kata Sasori. Sakura merasa _de javu_ dengan kata-kata Sasori barusan.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri," kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan meninggalkan keempat _namja _itu.

SHINee segera mengikuti Sakura. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi ke SME sendirian. Mereka berempat sudah berjanji pada Sasuke akan menjemput Sakura karena Sasuke tidak bisa menjemput Sakura.

"_Ya_! Ikut bersama kami saja ke SM. Kami tidak akan berniat macam-macam kok padamu," bujuk Sasori yang berjalan di samping kiri Sakura.

"Iya. Kami hanya melaksanakan janji kami saja pada Sasu—" Naruto segera membekap mulut Sai yang hampir atau sudah keceplosan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepala pada Sai. Keempat _namja _ini menelan ludah. Ah~ sia-sia deh usaha mereka bangun pagi, berebutan kamar mandi, berebutan pakai sepatu, sarapan dengan kilat, semua karena ke-_sangtae_-an ketua mereka.

Sakura menghadap lurus lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya. SHINee menghela napas berat. "Ayo cepat berangkat!" ucap Sakura. Sontak, keempat _namja _ini tersenyum lega hingga menampilkan gigi mereka.

SHINee segera menyusul Sakura yang berjalan duluan. Mereka berlima berangkat menuju SME dengan _van _milik SHINee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah sedan mewah baru saja akan membelokkan stirnya untuk masuk ke dalam halaman gedung apartemen, namun pengemudinya menginjak rem mobil saat melihat _van _SHINee baru saja ke luar dari halaman gedung apartemen.

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat kepala _pink _yang berada dalam _van _tersebut. "Aku keduluan," ucapnya, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan lemas sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sasori dan Naruto yang duduk di jok paling belakang melihat sedan Kakashi. Mereka saling pandang dengan cengiran lebar mereka. Diam-diam mereka ber-_high five_. Tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu hal itu. Jika Sakura tahu, mungkin Sakura akan memilih turun dan berangkat dengan Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[all] Fall in love ne soneul kkok jabajwo**

Fall in love, tolong genggam tanganku dengan erat

**I wanna be ne gyoteman issojwo**

I wanna be, tolong tetap tinggal hanya di sampingku

**Oh happy day ne modeun gol julkkoya**

Oh happy day, aku akan memberikan semua yang aku miliki

**I can't stop nomaneul nan saranghe**

I can't stop, aku hanya mencintaimu

Brak!

Pintu studio terbuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Kelima orang yang ada di dalam studio vokal segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu. Di sana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang ngos-ngosan mengatur napasnya masih memegang kusen pintu.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak suka kalau ada yang telat dalam kelasnya, apalagi ditambah orang itu datang dengan tidak sopannya—membuka pintu dengan kasar tanpa mengetuk dulu.

Sasuke segera berjalan dengan cengiran watadosnya menuju Sakura. Keempat _hyung_-nya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan lagi oleh _dongsaeng_ yang satu ini?

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berhadapan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata dinginnya, sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengambil tas Sakura membuat Sakura yang melihatnya menatap Sasuke tambah tidak suka.

"Ikut aku!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan berjalan dengan senyumannya.

"_Ya_! Ini jadwal latihan, _pabo_!" teriak Sakura dan memberontak. Sementara keempat anggota SHINee yang lain hanya diam menonton sambil curi-curi mengambil foto keduanya.

Si Rambut Ayam ini kerepotan saat Sakura terus memberontak—mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah di luar studio dan menghela napas kasar.

Sakura mengucap syukur dalam hati karena Sasuke berhenti dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Gadis cantik ini melihat Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan melihat Sakura tepat di mata hijau jernihnya.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Tak sampai dua detik setelah Sakura bicara, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_, sontak membuat mata Sakura membulat dan mukanya memerah karena malu juga kesal.

"_Ya_! Turunkan aku, _pabo_! Kau memang sudah gila!" jerit Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke yang dilapisi kaos putih dan kemaja kotak-kotak merah. Keempat _namja _yang menonton itu langsung mengambil foto dan merekam kejadian tadi secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi menggendongnya dengan mengangkat Sakura lebih tinggi hingga wajah mereka dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. "Kau ingin aku cium lagi? Diamlah, nanti semua orang mengira yang tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke sambil melirik orang-orang yang ada di SME sedang memerhatikannya dengan Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Kau memang bodoh. Tanpa aku berteriak mereka sudah melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh! Makanya turunkan aku!" perintah Sakura dengan mata menyalak marah.

Sasuke mendengus dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam _lift_. Untunglah hanya ada mereka berdua di _lift_ jika tidak, dapat dipastikan sudah tersebar gosip seputar mereka berdua.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura tetap dengan suara khasnya yang datar.

"Diam atau kulahap habis bibirmu itu!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura pun terdiam.

**[All] ****Oh shiny day ne hengbokhan misowa**

Oh shiny day, senyum bahagiamu

**You so sweet ne sujubeun solleim**

You so sweet, aku malu hingga membuatku gugup

**Take my heart nan noege julkkoya**

Take my heart, aku akan memberikan hatiku untukmu

**I can't stop nol hyanghan ne sarangeul Love**

I can't stop, cintaku hanya untukmu. Love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidan sedang tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus cepat ia selesaikan. Ia menunggu perintah dari atasannya untuk meliput sebuah berita gosip karena Hidan adalah seorang wartawan yang selalu terjun ke lapangan sebagai kameramen.

Sesekali ia menengguk kopi yang baru saja ia beli di kantin kantor sambil menyahuti sapaan-sapaan pegawai kantor yang lain. Ketika ia hendak lewat ke meja salah satu rekannya dia kembali mundur dan menengok ke arah meja itu.

Seseorang yang memakai masker di wajahnya terlihat sibuk di depan _laptop_-nya. Karena penasaran, Hidan pun mendekat ke meja itu.

"Kakuzu-_ah_, sepertinya kau sibuk sekali? Apa ada berita yang mampu membuat dunia berguncang?" tanya Hidan sedikit mencibir. Yang Hidan tahu Kakuzu itu sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka sekali membuat berita gosip para artis.

Kakuzu terobsesi untuk menjadi wartawan politik dan ekonomi tapi atasannya malah menempatkan Kakuzu di bidang _infotainment_. Oleh karena itu, Kakuzu selalu bilang ke Hidan kalau dia akan membuat berita yang mampu membuat dunia berbalik arah padanya karena selama ini dia merasa dunia selalu membelakanginya.

"Sigh!" desis Kakuzu, lalu setelah menyimpan data-data yang telah ia ketik rapi di sebuah _flashdisk_, Kakuzu segera bangkit dari duduknya. "lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau terperangah," ucapnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Hidan sendirian yang masih duduk di atas meja Kakuzu.

"Cih! Sombong sekali dia," decih Hidan yang melihat Kakuzu berjalan menuju ruangan _editor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap datar bangunan yang ada di depannya yang bertuliskan "Taman Bermain Everland". Dirinya berada di tengah-tengah jalan yang dilalui banyak pengunjung taman bermain ini mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu.

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang dan keramaian membuat kepala Sakura pusing, seharusnya tadi dia berteriak minta tolong saja ketika Sasuke menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam Volvo. Sampai saat ini Sakura tidak percaya jika ia ada di Yongin bukan di Seoul lagi.

"Ini untukmu!" Sasuke memberikan gulali besar berwarna merah muda pada Sakura sementara punyanya berwarna biru. Sakura hanya memandang gulali itu dengan datar tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menerimanya.

"Haaah~" desah Sasuke. "ini!" Sasuke meletakkan gulali itu dalam genggaman tangan kanan Sakura dan beruntunglah karena Sakura tidak membuangnya melainkan mencoba untuk menginjaknya.

"_Ya_! Jangan kau injak! Aku tulus memberikannya karena kau manis seperti gulali ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menghentikan niat kejam Sakura.

Pergerakan Sakura terhenti oleh ucapan Sasuke. Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk ingin menaruh gulali di aspal dan menginjaknya.

"Makanan manis bisa menghilangkan _bad mood_-mu," kata Sasuke pelan sambil menghela napas lega karena gulali yang ia antri cukup panjang tidak jadi diinjak-injak dengan sadis.

Dengan wajahnya yang datar, Sakura mendekatkan gulali itu ke mulutnya dan perlahan memakannya. Setidaknya ada yang bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita ke sana!" ajaknya. Sakura sudah cukup lelah memberontak saat _magnae _SHINee ini menyeretnya ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

**[****Sasuke****] dugeun dugeun-goryo noreul bomyon bolsurok  
ne simjangi nomudo ttwineunde**

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku terus memerhatikanmu, jantungku semakin bergetar  
**[****Sai****] jakkujakku neuro meil meil jogeumssik  
onjeboda oneul do saranghae nol saranghae**

Lagi dan lagi seperti ini, sedikit demi sedikit setiap hari.

Aku mencintaimu hari ini lebih dari kemarin. Aku mencintaimu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Splash! Splash! Splash!

Sasori dan Sai memutar lensa fokus di kamera dan menekan tombol untuk mengambil foto Sasuke dan Sakura berulang kali. Di samping mereka ada Naruto dan Gaara yang bertugas merekam kencan dadakan SasuSaku ke dalam _handy cam _serta mengawasi Sakura jikalau gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap basah keempatnya yang menjadi _paparazzi_ mereka.

Empat _namja _ini mengikuti SasuSaku mulai dari mereka berdua main di komidi putar, masuk ke museum, naik _roaller coaster_ hingga saat ini SasuSaku akan menaiki _Rock 'n Roll_—semacam Tornado di Dufan.

"Cepat ikuti mereka!" perintah Sasori kepada Gaara, Naruto dan Sai.

"Sasori-_ah_, aku mual sekali karena naik _roaller coaster_ tadi!" bantah Naruto. Gaara pun mengangguk menyetujui. Karena kebetulan mereka berdua yang naik roaller coaster sementara Sasori dan Sai menunggu di luar.

Melihat Gaara dan Naruto yang terus muntah-muntah di tong sampah membuat Sasori tidak tega untuk menyuruh mereka. "Kalau begitu, Sai _hyung _kau yang—_ya_! Kau mau ke mana, _hyung_?" teriak Sasori karena saat ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang Sai sudah lari berlawanan arah dari wahana Rock 'n Roll.

"Aku kebelet! Kau saja yang naik!" teriak Sai sambil memegangi celananya dan kembali berlari mencari toilet. Ketiga _dongsaeng_-nya _sweatdrop_ melihat ketua mereka yang cepat sekali berlari pontar-pantir menuju toilet umum.

"Bagaimana ini? Masa aku yang naik?" gumam Sasori, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Gaara. Melihat Sasori menoleh pada mereka, Naruto dan Gaara pura-pura muntah lagi di tong sampah dan itu membuat Sasori jijik.

Keringat mulai berseluncur di dahi Sasori saat melihat wahana itu memutar-mutar pengunjung dalam ketinggian yang cukup membuat Sasori gemetaran. Melihatnya dari bawah saja sudah membuat Sasori ingin menangis, bagaimana jika ia naik ke wahana itu? Mampukah jantungnya bertahan untuk tetap berdetak?

"Sasori-_ah_, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mau masuk ke dalam antrian," kata Gaara dengan menunjuk Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menyeret Sakura ke antrian _Rock 'n Roll_. Sasori menelan ludahnya dengan paksa saat membayangkan benda itu memutar-balikkannya di ketinggian yang 'wow'.

"Sasori-_ah_, kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang, kita tidak bisa mendapatkan gambar mereka yang bagus," ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasori menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya perlahan, mencoba merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Cowok imut ini menggenggam kamera yang setia mengalungi lehernya dan melangkah dengan berat menuju wahana tersebut. Naruto dan Gaara memerhatikannya dari jauh.

"Kasihan sekali Sasori, dia 'kan takut ketinggian," gumam Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang naik ke wahana itu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran, Naruto mendengus melihatnya.

"Kita punya alibi yang sama, _hyung_," ucap Gaara.

Sementara itu pasangan SasuSaku sudah duduk dengan manis di wahana _Rock 'n Roll_, sedangkan Sasori berjalan dengan berat menuju salah satu kursi yang berjarak satu kursi dari Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

Setelah semuanya duduk dan dipasangi pengaman ditubuh mereka semua, perlahan wahana itu mulai naik. Sasori memegang besi yang ada di depan badannya dengan erat sambil melihat ke bawah, dan dia melihat Sai yang sudah bergabung dengan Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada Sasori.

"Terkutuklah kalian bertiga!" rutuk Sasori dalam hati.

Perlahan wahana itu bergerak lebih tinggi lagi, dan mulai berputar seperti angin tornado. Sasori sudah keringat dingin dan teriakan pun tak dapat ia hindarkan.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Sasori menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan merasakan perutnya seolah dikocok-kocok, membuatnya ingin muntah.

Sementara itu, terpisah satu kursi dari Sasori, Sasuke sedang tertawa saat wahana itu memutar—menjungkirbalikkan—badannya, dan Sakura berteriak kencang, hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke tertawa. Ia senang sekali melihat ekspresi Sakura yang lain, jadi tidak selalu _flat_.

**[****Sasori****] jo hetsalboda do bitnaneun  
harue gadeukhan uri chuokdeul**

Lebih terang dari cahaya matahari, itu adalah kenangan kita yang telah mengisi hari-hari  
**[****Naruto****] nomu ttolineun maeum nareul barabwa juneun  
noreul saranghandago o soricyo o**

Jantungku berdetak dengan keras, berteriak bahwa aku mencintaimu yang sedang melihatku

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoeks!" Sasori kembali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di tong sampah yang tadi digunakan Naruto dan Gaara. Sai mengusap-usap punggungnya. Untunglah mereka berempat memakai penyamaran jadi tidak perlu merasa malu saat muntah-muntah di tempat ramai begini.

"Apa kau dapat fotonya?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit menekuk lututnya dan memandang wajah Sasori yang pucat pasi.

Sasori men-_deathglare _ Naruto membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Kau sengaja ingin menyiksaku, ya?" tuduh Sasori sambil menyekik leher Naruto.

"_Aniya, aniya_!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasori yang menyekik lehernya dan menghentak-hentakkannya.

"Sasori-_ah_, jangan bunuh Naruto!" Sai dan Gaara mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasori dari leher Naruto.

"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya, setelah itu giliran kalian berdua!" desis Sasori dengan suara _horror_. Sai dan Gaara menelan ludah mereka.

**Kembali ke pasangan SasuSaku…**

"Hoeks!" Sakura sekali lagi ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya namun tidak mau ke luar juga. Sasuke sedang memijit-mijit lehernya.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh lehernya, dan dia memasang wajah datar meskipun mukanya sudah memucat tapi tidak separah Sasori. Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang tetap _stoic_ padahal badannya tidak bisa berkompromi dengan baik.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sakura, sebal.

"_Ani_. Hanya saja aku suka kau lebih mengekspresikan dirimu dibanding berwajah datar setiap hari, aku bosan melihatnya," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus dan berniat berjalan menuju toilet umum yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Melihat Sakura yang sempoyongan, Sasuke mencoba memapahnya namun didorong oleh Sakura.

"Kau lebih suka aku gendong, eh?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk men-_deathglare_ Sasuke. Sasuke malah tersenyum _innocent_ membalasnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sasuke memapah Sakura menuju toilet dan Sakura tidak bisa mendorongnya lagi karena tubuhnya sudah lemas.

**[****Gaara****] Paran haneurare uri dureun dalkomhame ppajyo  
Naol su opneun gireul goro michi donghwae  
Naolbomhan sarang iyagiro sorireul barabwa  
Ige mwonji saranginji kkumeul kkuji**

Di bawah langit biru, kita berdua berjalan di jalan kecil yang tidak bisa dielakkan dimana kita terjatuh dalam suatu rasa yang manis

Seperti cerita cinta yang ada di buku dongeng, kita saling melihat satu sama lain

Kita memimpikan tentang hal ini, apa ini cinta?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak protes apa-apa saat Sasuke menggendongnya di punggung pria itu menuju Volvo hitam yang dengan manis masih terparkir di parkiran mobil. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan membukakan pintu mobil, Sakura dengan lemas duduk di jok mobil, kemudian Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke segera menyalakan Volvo milik Sai itu menjauh dari Taman Bermain Everland. Sakura yang tidak bertenaga memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa gadis yang ia sayangi ini menderita akibat naik wahana yang membuatnya seperti _mie_ yang sedang digulung-gulung di garpu.

Tidak jauh di belakang Volvo yang Sasuke kendarai, terlihat Honda Jazz merah milik Sasori membuntuti Volvo di depannya. Sang pemilik sedang asik terlelap di kursi belakang di samping Naruto, ia kelelahan menyekik dan mengomeli ketiga temannya. Sedangkan Gaara, Sai, dan Naruto mengelus-elus leher mereka yang dicekik Sasori tadi. Sasori berniat sekali membunuh mereka bertiga.

Naruto menolehkan kepala pada Sasori yang tertidur dan bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sasori benar-benar menyekiknya hingga mati.

"Si _Almighty_ benar-benar menakutkan!" kata Naruto.

"Jangan membuatnya terbangun, Naruto, jika kau masih ingin hidup," kata Sai yang menyetir mobil. Naruto pun terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mesin Volvo hitam itu sudah berhenti menyala lima belas menit yang lalu tapi kedua orang yang berada di dalam Volvo itu tidak kunjung ke luar, sehingga ketiga _namja _yang ada di Honda Jazz yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya menatap curiga pada Volvo yang terparkir dengan manis di parkiran Namsan Tower.

"Mereka berdua sedang apa, ya?" gumam Gaara sambil berusaha melihat pada balik kaca Volvo hitam yang gelap, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. "kenapa mobilmu harus pakai kaca yang tidak tembus pandang sih, _hyung_?" tanya Gaara setengah kesal karena tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dalam Volvo Sai.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin _fans-_ku mengenali mobilku," sahut Sai dengan narsisnya. Gaara mendengus.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berdua…"

"Hush! Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu, Naruto!" omel seseorang yang dari tadi asik tertidur. Naruto merinding melihat tatapan tajam Sasori, reflek Naruto menjaga jarak dan memegang lehernya sendiri. "tck! Aku tidak akan menyekikmu lagi, tenang saja," lanjut Sasori.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Sasori-_ah_?" tanya Sai sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke jok belakang.

"Sejak AC mobil kau matikan, _hyung_," sindir Sasori sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan majalah yang tergeletak di bawah jok mobil.

"Oh…" Sai nyengir _innocent_.

**Di Volvo hitam…**

Sasuke memiringkan badannya menghadap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya dan terus mengamati wajah Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tanpa sadar jemarinya sudah berada di kepala Sakura untuk sekedar mengelusnya, lalu turun ke poni dan merapikannya.

Jari telunjuknya menelusuri lekukan tulang hidung Sakura hingga berujung di bibir ranumnya. Menelan ludah, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Sakura, Sasuke merasakan Sakura akan segera bangun, maka Sasuke mundur memberi jarak. Sasuke tidak mau babak belur lagi.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia masih berada di Volvo hitam, tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah bukan di taman bermain lagi. Sakura menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

**[****Sasori****] Feel like paradise noneun ne haruya  
niga isso ne haruga yemi itdaneun gol ani Girl  
otton gotdo piryo opso niga animyon  
Let today be the day**

Seperti berada di surga, kaulah hariku

Tahukah kau hari-hariku menjadi berarti ketika kau ada di dalamnya, girl?

Jika itu bukan kau, aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain

Let today be the day

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku 'kan?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"_A-aniyo_! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Seolah aku ini orang yang mesum sekali," sahut Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah, tanpa sadar dia sudah mengakui dirinya mesum karena jika saja Sakura tidak bangun, Sasuke pasti sudah mencium Sakura.

"Kau memang _yadong_," ucap Sakura.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang, aku bukan _yadong_!" bela Sasuke yang menurut Sakura itu hal yang percuma saja dilakukan karena survey membuktikan kalau Sasuke ini 100% _yadong_.

"_Whatever_," sahut Sakura. Sakura melihat ke luar jendela, "di mana kita?" tanyanya.

"Namsan Tower," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke ke luar segera melepas sabuk pengamannya. Saat hendak membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke sudah membukakannya untuk Sakura. Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke lalu ke luar dari mobil.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kalau aku punya pacar, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya kencan ke sini," jawab Sasuke setelah menutup pintu mobil.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan datar. "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Aku bukan pacarmu."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menatap _emerald _Sakura dengan intens. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura sedikit risih karena ia seperti merasakan pipinya memanas melihat senyum manis Sasuke.

"Belum jadi pacarku lebih tepatnya," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. Sakura langsung menangkap maksud dari yang Sasuke katakan tadi.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam Namsan Tower.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aiiiish! Kenapa Sasuke senang sekali kencan di tempat-tempat tinggi sih?" keluh Sasori saat melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam Namsan Tower.

"Sabarlah, Sasori," ujar Naruto sambil menahan tawa melihat muka pucat Sasori.

"Awas kau, Naruto _hyung_!" desis Sasori, dan mengikuti ketiga temannya yang lain untuk menguntit SasuSaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah ada di dalam observatorium Namsan Tower. Mereka memandangi kota Seoul di sore hari ini. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara Sasuke maupun Sakura. Sasuke lebih memilih diam sekarang dan hanya melirik Sakura yang menikmati pemandangan Kota Seoul yang dibiaskan cahaya oranye dari matahari yang akan terbenam.

Sementara agak jauh di belakang mereka, ada empat _namja _yang bersembunyi diam-diam di balik penyamaran mereka. Salah satu di antara mereka terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya karena dia masih syok setelah menaiki kereta gantung sebelum akhirnya sampai di puncak menara ini.

Sasori menyerahkan kameranya kepada Naruto agar dia saja yang mengambil foto SasuSaku. Naruto memandang Sasori iba, dia pun menerima kamera itu dan memoto pasangan SasuSaku dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Kasihan sekali Sasori… tapi perjuangannya untuk mendokumentasikan kencan SasuSaku patut diacungi jempol! _Applause for the Almighty_ Sasori! Clap… Clap… Clap…

Kembali ke kedua manusia yang setia memandangi Kota Seoul yang indah…

Perlahan matahari mulai tenggelam, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Di pikirannya ini pasti sangat romantis, berpegangan tangan sambil memandang matahari yang akan digantikan tirai malam.

Sedikit lagi jari panjang Sasuke menyentuh jari lentik Sakura tapi tiba-tiba Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura mengepalkan tangan tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Gagal sudah rencananya berpegangan tangan dengan Sakura sambil memandang Seoul yang akan dihiasi langit malam—dan mungkin bintang-bintang—karena Sakura sudah menyium niat Sasuke yang menurut Sakura menjurus ke arah mesum.

Ketiga _namja _yang sejak tadi menjadi _paparazzi_ ini menahan tawa mereka saat melihat kegagalan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, dan malah mendapat kepalan tangan dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura tahu saat di Rumah Sakit Sasuke menyium keningnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya jadwal manggung kita akan di _cancel _beberapa bulan," sahut Sai sambil terkikik, begitu pula Gaara. Sedangkan Sasori masih berusaha mengatasi _phobia_-nya terhadap ketinggian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah menjadi gelap, Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan malam di restoran yang ada di kawasan Namsan Tower. Tentu saja keempat _namja _yang mengikuti mereka juga masuk ke restoran sederhana itu.

Sasuke memakan nasi dan lauk yang kebanyakan berisi daging dan tomat itu dengan lahap. Sakura heran melihatnya, sepertinya yang kelelahan itu Sakura dan seharusnya Sakura yang lahap makannya, ini kenapa malah Sasuke? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke itu punya perut dua di dalam tubuhnya?

Sakura tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting baginya itu. Ia kemudian menyuap sayuran hijau yang entah apa.

"Sakura-_ya_, _gomawo _karena kau sudah menemaniku kencan hari ini," kata Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kau yang menyulikku, asal kau tahu," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tahu semenjak kau ke sini kau belum pernah main-main seperti tadi 'kan? Jadi impas!"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala yang sejak tadi menunduk mengaduk sup di mangkuk putih. Seketika Sakura tersenyum geli kemudian ia tertawa kecil membuat Sasuke bingung. Sakura yang mengerti Sasuke bingung langsung mengambil tisu di tasnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Sasuke lalu membersihkan sudut bibir Sasuke yang tadi belepotan karena makanannya tersisa di sana.

Sasuke membeku di tempat menyadari posisinya seberapa dekat dengan Sakura dan ini yang memulai adalah Sakura. Entah mengapa ia seperti kesulitan bernapas saat Sakura dengan senyumnya membersihkan sudut bibir Sasuke.

**[****Sasuke****] Nan haru jongil nol senggakhe  
hamkkehal sumaneun illo gadeukhan**

Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari

Itu hanya berisi tentang hal-hal yang kita lakukan bersama**  
[****Sai****] Naye harue noneun nomu sojunghan saram  
noreul saranghandago soricyo o  
**Di hariku, kau ada sebagai orang yang spesial

Aku berteriak, Aku mencintaimu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. "Lain kali kalau makan perhatikan kebersihan," kata Sakura membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi terbengong memandangnya menjadi tersadar. Darah Sasuke berdesir merambat ke pipinya menimbulkan rona merah di sana.

Sasori yang melihat adegan tadi langsung mengambil gambar mereka dengan _close up_. Ketiga temannya yang lain juga melihat adegan tadi dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Enak sekali jadi Sasuke," gumam Gaara sambil menggigit sumpitnya yang terbengong-bengong melihat adegan tadi. Sai mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Gaara.

"Sepertinya perburuan kita cukup sampai di sini saja. Biarkan mereka berdua bersenang-senang," ucap Sasori dengan bijak. Ketiga temannya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan kawasan Namsan Tower itu tepat pada pukul 09.00 malam. Saat melewati gerbang, Sakura melihat begitu banyak gembok yang terpasang di sana.

Mengerti tatapan penasaran Sakura, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Itu adalah gembok _couple_."

Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke bicara segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke sekilas kemudian melihat ke arah gerbang yang perlahan mengecil seiring mobil yang mereka naiki menjauh dari sana.

"Kenapa dinamakan gembok _couple_?" gumam Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang ada di otak Sakura yang tidak menyahut ucapan Sasuke barusan. "itu karena pasangan-pasangan mengaitkan gembok itu di sana sebagai tanda cinta mereka yang akan selalu terikat dan selalu bersama hingga…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencoba membuat Sakura penasaran.

_Bingo_! Tebakan Sasuke benar, Sakura langsung menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke saat dirinya tidak mendengar si lawan bicara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hn?"

"Kau penasaran?"

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak penasaran ya tidak kulanjutkan ceritanya,"

"Terserah!"

Sasuke terkekeh membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya tidak suka. Sakura merasa Sasuke sedang mengerjainya. Yah, Sakura memang punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Maklum, manusia tidak pernah merasa puas.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa—"

"—aku tidak memaksa."

"_Ara, ara_!" sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya kesal sendiri. Dia menghembuskan napasnya, keki. "jika mereka berpisah, maka gembok itu akan terlepas satu sama lain."

"Aku tidak percaya hal konyol seperti itu."

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus memercayainya?" ejek Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sakura mendengus membuang muka dan memandang pemandangan Kota Seoul di malam hari. "gembok itu terlepas karena dibuka kuncinya oleh yang memasang, bukan terbuka sendiri."

Hening sesaat hingga Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan dengan raut wajah yang berbeda dan berucap, "Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajak pacarku mengunci gembok _couple_ di sana dan selamanya aku tidak akan membuka gembok itu, dan kuharap ia juga sama sepertiku." Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas dan melihat kesungguhan dari raut wajahnya, kemudian ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Volvo hitam itu berhenti di depan pintu masuk apartemen yang terbuat dari kaca. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura belum ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Keadaan sangat sunyi jika seandainya saja bunyi _ringtone_ dari ponsel Sakura tidak membangunkan mereka berdua dari lamunan masing-masing.

Sakura melihat layar ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari _umma_-nya yang berkata bahwa ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sakura besok. Memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tasnya, Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman yang sejak tadi belum dilepas.

Menyadari Sakura akan segera ke luar dari mobil, Sasuke mencoba menahannya. "Tunggu!" cegahnya.

Sakura yang mau membuka pintu mobil menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Buru-buru Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah di jok belakang. Sakura heran melihat kotak sebesar itu ada di jok belakang dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Sasuke menyodorkan kotak kado yang lucu itu pada Sakura. Dengan ragu Sakura menerimanya.

"Bukalah," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melihat kotak kado itu dan melirik Sasuke. Lalu dia membuka kotak kado dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sepatu _high heels_-nya yang rusak sudah tampak seperti baru. Ia ragu itu sepatunya yang rusak kemarin atau sepatu baru yang mirip dengan sepatunya.

"Itu sepatumu yang rusak kemarin," kata Sasuke karena dia tahu tipe orang seperti Sakura adalah tipe orang yang berpikir divergen dan realistis, pasalnya sepatunya waktu itu sudah patah dan kelihatan susah untuk diperbaiki.

Sakura mengambil sepatunya dan mengamati sepatu itu, dan _well_ sepatu itu memang sepatunya yang kemarin rusak.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Sakura dengan datar. Sasuke mengangguk menjawab ucapan terima kasih tulus dari Sakura—meskipun suaranya datar _plus _ekspresinya datar.

Sakura membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah jaket yang hanya dibungkus plastik pada Sasuke. Sasuke bingung menerima jaket itu.

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah membawaku ke Rumah Sakit dan juga membiayai Rumah Sakit. Ya, memang tidak sepadan dengan biaya Rumah Sakit itu karena aku yakin sekali kamar VVIP di Rumah Sakit itu sangat mahal," ucap Sakura panjang lebar membuat Sasuke terbengong-bengong.

"_Ya_!" bentak Sasuke.

"Iya nanti aku ganti uangmu," kata Sakura yang menganggap bentakan Sasuke itu karena tidak suka dengan hadiah yang Sakura berikan sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau memberikannya hanya pakai plastik begini? Kau ini bisa romantis tidak sih? Kau 'kan perempuan! Seharusnya minimal kau membungkusnya dengan kertas kado. Aku tidak menginginkan kau mengembalikan uangku, aku ingin kau bersikap romantis padaku!" omel Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sakura mendengus setengah geli mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Ia kira Sasuke tidak menyukai hadiahnya, ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Secuil senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dengar, _yadong adeul_!" mendengar Sakura menghinanya lagi, Sasuke jadi gemas sekali ingin mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya agar gadis itu berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata hinaan untuk Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahan emosinya. "yang seharusnya bersikap romantis itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya lalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Sasuke mencerna kata-kata Sakura yang mengandung arti ambigu itu baginya. "Yang seharusnya romantis itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan!" perkataan Sakura terngiang lagi di otaknya.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil berpikir. "Apa itu artinya dia ingin aku yang romantis padanya, ya?" gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Sasuke menatap pintu otomatis gedung apartemen yang ditempati Sakura. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha romantis padamu," ucapnya, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terlihat manis dengan kaos pendek warna biru dengan rompi levis dipadukan dengan rok sedikit di atas lutut berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna merah muda. Ia memakai sepatu _high heels _yang kemarin baru saja Sasuke berikan.

Gadis ini sibuk membuka tas kecilnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah berada di depan pintu utama gedung apartemen.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Sakura!" sapa seorang lelaki pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar suara yang menyapanya segera mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Kakashi yang sedang menyender di mobilnya dengan memasukkan sebelah tangannya di dalam kantung celana.

"Kakashi?"

"_Ya_! Mana panggilan '_Oppa_' untukku?" candanya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku belum terbiasa."

"Nanti juga akan terbiasa jika kau mencoba menyebutnya berkali-kali," ucap Kakashi sambil membukakan pintu mobil penumpang untuk Sakura. Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat Kakashi melakukan hal itu, tapi Kakashi segera menggedikkan kepalanya menyuruh Sakura masuk, lantas Sakura menghampirinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Kakashi.

"Mau membawaku ke mana? Aku tidak bisa lama karena aku ada urusan," kata Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu," sahutnya misterius. Sakura hanya menghela napas sampai menerbangkan poninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh anggota SHINee sedang melaksanakan rutinitas paginya di apartemen mereka. Terlihat mereka semua sudah bersih dan segar karena baru saja selesai mandi dan kini mereka sudah duduk dengan manis di depan meja yang lumayan untuk menampung kelima orang itu.

Sasori menyendokkan nasi dengan cekatan dan memberikannya kepada keempat temannya yang lain. Ia benar-benar mirip dengan _umma _dan _anae_—bagi Sai. Tapi tenang, ini bukan _fict yaoi_. Kkkkk~

Kenapa Sasori sangat pas di katakan _anae _untuk Sai? Karena Sai sedang asik membaca koran di ruang makan seperti seorang ayah sekaligus suami di sebuah keluarga kecil. Sai juga terkadang menghawatirkan Sasori saat Sasori terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat masakan untuk mereka berlima, padahal kondisinya masih lemas akibat _phobia_ ketinggiannya kemarin.

Kehidupan mereka berlima ini seperti kehidupan sebuah keluarga kecil dengan tiga orang anak yang memilik karakter yang sangat berbeda-beda, ditambah dengan seorang _umma_ sekaligus _anae _yang selalu marah-marah, cerewet namun perhatian kepada _namphyon _juga anak-anaknya.

Membayangkan keluarga kecilnya membuat Naruto terkiki sendiri dan tersadar saat sebuah sumpit dilempar ke mukanya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sewot Naruto pada Sasori yang tadi melemparinya sumpit.

"Pagi-pagi begini jangan melamunkan hal yang irasional, _hyung_!" sahut Sasori yang langsung duduk di kursinya di sebelah kanan kursi utama, dan kursi utama diduduki oleh Sai.

"Tch! Kau memang cocok menjadi _uri umma _dan _keu saram eun anae_," ucap Naruto sambil mengerling ke arah Sai yang mendapatkan satu sumpit lagi di wajah imutnya oleh Sasori.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara begitu, maka—"

"_Gwaenchana_, Sasori-_ah_. Aku menyayangimu, kok!" ucap Sai dengan senyum _innocent_-nya dan kemudian mendapat satu jitakan di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki!"

"Bukankah kau perempuan, Sasori-_ah_? Masa kau tidak tertarik pada laki-laki? Padahal jika jadi perempuan kau itu _kiyopta_ sekali, loh!" ledek Naruto sambil memasang wajah terkagum-kagum di depan Sasori karena kebetulan ia duduk di depan Sasori.

"Jika di antara kita ada yang jadi perempuan, aku lebih memilih Sasuke untuk jadi pacarku! Dan aku tidak akan mau jadi perempuan!" sahut Sasori sambil melempari tutup mangkuk pada Naruto yang berhasil menghindar.

"Sasori-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak memilihku?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Jelas karena ke-_sangtae_-anmu, _hyung_! Dan kalau didandani jadi perempuan, Sasuke sangat cantik!" sahut Sasori.

"Kau bicara begitu seperti Sasuke mau menerimamu saja," celetuk Gaara membuat Sasori mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mau melempari Gaara sesuatu tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilempar. "kalau Sasuke jadi perempuan dan kita berempat laki-laki, tentu saja Sasuke akan memilihku untuk jadi pacarnya." Gaara menyeringai sambil mendekatkan tehnya ke mulut.

"Tch!" Sasori mendengus kesal. Wajah imutnya dibuat seimut mungkin dan menghadapkan badannya sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sasuke-_ah_, siapa yang akan kau pilih jadi pacarmu di antara kami berempat jika kau perempuan?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi bengong tersadar dengan lengan Sasori yang menggoyang bahunya. Sasuke menoleh ke Sasori dan menatap ketiga _hyung_-nya lain yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata _aegyo_ mereka.

"Aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang memandang pemandangan di luar jendela terkejut karena menyadari jika jalanan di luar sana adalah jalanan menuju rumah orangtuanya. Sakura melirik Kakashi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia beranggapan jika Kakashi tidak tahu identitas aslinya dan hanya suatu kebetulan Kakashi melewati jalan itu.

Sakura makin gelisah karena semakin lama mobil yang Kakashi kendarai mendekat ke arah rumahnya. Ia melirik Kakashi yang masih terlihat tenang di balik kemudinya. Jantungnya hampir copot saat Kakashi memutar kemudinya ke blok kawasan rumah orang tua Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak tenang dengan menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan. Ia menatap Kakashi yang menyetir di sampingnya. "Kau mau membawaku ke mana sih?" tanya Sakura dibuat sedatar mungkin.

Kakashi hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi jengkel, namun kejengkelannya lenyap tergantikan dengan debaran jantung yang makin kencang ketika Kakashi membelokkan stir mobilnya menuju gerbang rumahnya.

Satpam yang melihat Sakura berada di dalam mobil langsung membukakan pintu gerbang dan mobil Kakashi pun masuk dengan lancarnya ke kediaman Perdana Mentri Korea Selatan, Haruno Yamato. Sakura sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa, dia tidak mungkin menyalahkan satpam itu yang begitu melihat Sakura langsung membukakan pintu gerbang karena ini juga rumah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi yang mulai memelankan laju mobilnya hingga mobil itu berhenti di halaman parkir yang lumayan luas.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku… Aku tidak mau jadi perempuan, _hyungs_…" Sasuke memberi jeda sedikit kemudian tersenyum mantap pada keempat _hyungs_-nya. "…karena aku ingin menikahi Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja karena ini rumahmu, Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terjemahan:**

**Anae: Istri**

**Namphyon: Suami**

**Keu saram eun anae: Istri orang itu**

**Kiyopta: imut, manis, lucu.**

**a/n: **_Annyeong_ _haseyo_~! Jumpa lagi dengan _author_ yang ngaret ini yaaaah~ maaf saya bantu nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan dulu jadinya ngaret deh *niru alasan Kakashi-_koi_* hahahaha… #bletak!

_Kamsa_ _hamnida_ **Umu Humairo Cho, ****ame chocho Shawol****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Nyx Quartz****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, ****Yue Heartphilia****, ****UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****, fani hatachi, ****Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime****, ****Putri Luna****.**

Untuk **Nyx Quartz** _and_ _readers_ yang lain, aku udah bikin _drafts_ _fict_ ini sampai _chapter_ 15. hehehe...

_Cwe song hamnida_ _author_ ga bisa balas _review_ satu persatu soalnya _author_ lagi di warnet nih. Paket data abis. Ada yang dengan senang hati ngirimin _author_ pulsa? *plak!* #abaikan.

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	9. Chapter 9: Saranghamnida!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). miss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****9: **_**Saranghamnida**_**!**

"Aku… Aku tidak mau jadi perempuan, _hyungs_…" Sasuke memberi jeda sedikit kemudian tersenyum mantap pada keempat _hyungs_-nya. "…karena aku ingin menikahi Sakura."

"_MWO_?" serempak keempat _hyung_-nya berteriak dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa. _Magnae _di grup mereka satu ini selalu membuat mereka terkejut, entah dengan perbuatannya maupun dengan perkataannya.

Sasuke terdiam dengan tatapan polosnya memandang keempat _hyung_-nya itu. Sai, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori yang melihat tatapan polos dan jujur milik Uchiha Sasuke lantas menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggung mereka ke kursi lagi.

"Sasuke-_ah_, menikah itu bukanlah hal yang main-main," ucap Naruto.

"_Geurae_. Menikah itu artinya kau harus hidup selamanya dengan wanita yang kau cintai," sambung Sasori.

"Dan juga harus siap sebagai seorang suami dan ayah dari anak-anakmu kelak," tambah Sai yang susah akrab dengan anak kecil karena ia takut membuat anak kecil menangis.

"Tentu saja kebebasan masa remajamu akan terhapus begitu saja jika kau menikah di usiamu yang baru delapan belas ini," kata Gaara.

"Itu artinya kau harus siap menerima resiko kehilangan ratusan _fans_-mu yang kecewa karena kau—idola mereka, sudah menikah dengan gadis lain!" pekik Sasori.

Mereka berempat terdiam setelah mengeluarkan nasihat atau pendapat mereka tentang arti menikah versi mereka. Empat _namja _itu memandang Sasuke yang tidak menyahut apa-apa melainkan diam dan seolah sedang mencerna perkataan keempat _hyung_-nya.

Sasuke menatap keempat _hyung _-nya dengan mantap sembari tersenyum. Senyuman kali ini terlihat berbeda karena dipadu-padankan dengan iris _onyx _yang berkilat seolah si pemilik memiliki semangat dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Aku tahu resiko semua itu. Aku juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk memikirkan semuanya. _Geundae_, hati ini…" Sasuke menyentuh dadanya sebelah kiri. "…tidak bisa dibohongi. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat secuek mungkin namun hatinya bergemuruh cemas.

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja karena ini rumahmu, Haruno Sakura."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Bagaimana lelaki berambut perak melawan gravitasi ini bisa tahu kalau ini adalah rumahnya? Memutar otak, Sakura tidak mau mengaku begitu saja. Tidak, tidak. Ini terlalu cepat jika rahasia terbesarnya harus terbongkar.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana itu!" ujar Sakura dengan dingin.

Kakashi terkekeh kecil dan tidak menjawab ucapan Sakura, ia malah ke luar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil agar Sakura juga ikut ke luar. Sakura benar-benar kehabisan akal harus melakukan apa agar Kakashi yang kelihatan cerdas ini bisa tertipu olehnya.

"Sakura-_ya_, aku sudah tahu identitasmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Kakashi, lalu ia melihat Kakashi menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke depan seolah memersilakan Sakura untuk berjalan duluan. Benar-benar sikap seperti seorang pangeran.

"Saat itu, kita bertabrakan dan tidak sengaja aku menemukan nama Haruno Yamato—Ayahmu, di salah satu dokumenmu. Dan dari situ aku mulai penasaran dengan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya," kata Kakashi yang tengah berjalan bersisian menuju pintu besar berwarna putih besar.

Sakura mendengus dan berkata dingin. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau berbuat baik padaku? Cerdik sekali," cibirnya.

Kakashi malah terkekeh mendengar cibiran Sakura, seolah itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Tentu saja Sakura meliriknya dengan tajam. "_Aniyo_. Dengan atau tanpa kenyataan bahwa kau adalah anak dari Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan, Haruno Yamato, aku tetap akan berbuat baik padamu, bahkan lebih baik lagi."

"Tch! _Bullshit_!"

Greb!

Kakashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura tepat saat ia dan Sakura ada di depan pintu rumah. Sakura segera menolehkan kepala dan memandang Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku—selebriti terkenal dan berbakat ini, mau dekat-dekat denganmu, berbuat baik padamu, mengantar-jemputmu seperti supir dan rela melakukan itu semua untukmu?" tanya Kakashi dengan menatap langsung kedua bola mata Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu alasannya. Karena _na appa _'kan?" sahut Sakura sambil menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kakashi.

Kakashi menggeleng dan menatap lembut Sakura. "_Aniya_… Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_ya_."

Sakura tediam mendengar pernyataan cinta Kakashi. Ia pasti bermimpi saat ini! Pertama Kakashi tahu di mana rumah aslinya, kedua Kakashi tahu siapa Ayahnya dan ketiga, Kakashi menyatakan cinta padanya! Jika Sakura tidak bermimpi, itu mungkin efek dari bermain _Rock 'n Roll_ kemarin saat dipaksa oleh Sasuke.

Krieeeeet~

"Kakashi-_ah_, Sakura-_ya_," panggil seseorang dari arah pintu rumah yang besar. Dan Sakura sadar jika ini semua bukanlah mimpi karena orang yang memanggil Kakashi dengan bahasa yang akrab adalah _Appa_-nya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah sangat cocok untuk minum teh bersama di halaman rumah yang luas dengan dihiasi bunga-bunga musim semi yang sedang bermekaran. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut merah muda milik Haruno Sakura. Ia merapikan anak rambutnya yang tertiup angin lalu menyesap teh hijau di cangkir miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar Ayahmu?" tanya Haruno Yamato setelah meletakkan cangkir berukiran batang pohon dengan daun-daunnya di atas meja bundar yang tidak begitu besar di depannya.

Kakashi tersenyum pada Yamato. "Beliau baik-baik saja. Beliau pasti senang sekali saat tahu aku ada di antara keluarga mahasiswa terbaiknya ini." Kakashi terkekeh kecil disambut oleh Reina dan Yamato. Sementara Sakura hanya memandangi taman bunga di halaman belakang rumahnya ini.

"Sebenarnya siapa Kakashi, _appa_?" tanya Sakura dengan datar.

Yamato berhenti tertawa dan memandang lembut putrinya. "Kakashi adalah anak dari dosen _appa_ sewaktu _appa_ kuliah di Harvard," sahut Yamato. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dunia ternyata sempit sekali, ya?" komentar Reina sambil menuangkan kembali cangkir teh Kakashi yang tinggal setengah. Kakashi membungkuk sedikit dan berucap _kamsa hamnida_. "Dulu waktu kau kecil, kau pernah bertemu dengan Kakashi, Sakura-_ya_," ucap Reina dengan senyum keibuannya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menggali memorinya dan dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingat dengan hal itu," sahut Sakura datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

Reina dan Yamato terkekeh pelan, sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja karena saat itu umurmu baru tiga tahun dan Kakashi tujuh tahun," jawab Reina. Sakura membulatkan mulutnya bergumam 'Oh,'

Seorang pria tua yang memakai perban di wajahnya mendekat ke meja bundar yang dipakai oleh keluarga kecil itu. Sakura yang melihat pria tua itu mendekat hanya diam saja.

"Perdana Menteri, ada berita mengejutkan di televisi. Saya rasa anda harus segera melihatnya." Seorang lelaki tua yang baru saja tiba beucap dan berbungkuk sedikit dengan sikap formal.

Yamato menoleh pada pria tua yang ternyata asisten Perdana Menteri itu, begitu juga dengan Sakura, Kakashi dan Reina. Mereka terdiam dan sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu rasa pisang di dalam sana. Karena ini hari minggu, jadi SHINee tidak punya latihan vokal dan Sasuke beserta anggota SHINee yang lain dapat beristirahat, meskipun nanti sore mereka mempunyai jadwal _show _di sebuah stasiun televisi.

Sasuke berjalan sambil meminum susu botolan itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk bergabung bersama keempat _hyung_-nya menonton televisi. Biasanya hari minggu seperti ini banyak acara bagus. Ya, tapi tetap saja kalau televisi sudah dikuasai Sasori yang ditonton pasti Spongebob Squarepants.

Benar dugaannya, Sasori yang menguasai televisi, buktinya televisi sedang menayangkan acara Spongebob Squarepants. Sasuke pun ikut menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa bersama dengan Gaara yang juga sedang duduk nonton.

Tak lama kemudian datang Naruto dan duduk di karpet bersama dengan Sasori dan Sai. Naruto terlihat menghela napas saat didapati Spongebob Squarepants bersama sahabatnya Patrick sedang melakukan hal bodoh di televisi datar mereka.

"Sasori, ganti dong! Aku mau nonton drama Hinata yang baru," ujar Naruto.

Sasori menoleh pada Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tajam, lalu dia menggelengkan kepala. "_Ani_! Ini 'tuh episode terbaru, aku tidak akan menggantinya!" sahut Sasori dan kembali menatap layar kaca.

"Sasori, kau 'kan sudah punya DVD-nya! Sekarang gantian aku mau nonton Hinataku tersayang!" seru Naruto dan berusaha merebut _remote_ yang sedang Sasori pegang.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" Sasori mempertahankan _remote_ TV yang sedang ia pegang.

"Berikan _remote_-nya padaku!"

"_Ani_!"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Cepat beri—"

Klik!

"—Kabar mengejutkan ini datang dari seorang wartawan senior, Kakuzu. Ia sudah menyelidiki tentang rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Haruno Sakura yang diketahui bekerja sebagai guru vokal dari sebuah _boyband _yang terkenal, SHINee—"

"_YA_! Sai-_hyung_, kenapa kau mengganti jadi acara _infotainment_?" teriak Sasori dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura dan SHINee disebut-sebut segera mendorong kedua _hyung_-nya—Naruto dan Sasori—yang sedang bertengkar di depan layar televisi.

"_Ya_!" Sasori hendak mengomeli Sasuke tapi tidak jadi karena dia juga melihat berita di televisi hingga membuatnya terdiam di tempat, begitu juga ketiga anggota SHINee yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurut hasil penyeledikan Kakuzu, Haruno Sakura yang kita kenal sebagai guru vokal SHINee yang akhir-akhir ini digosipkan dekat dengan Hatake Kakashi, ternyata adalah anak dari Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan, Haruno Yamato. Entah apa motif sebenarnya sehingga ia yang merupakan salah satu orang terpenting di Negara ini mau melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang guru vokal.

"Gadis lulusan Williams College ini juga dikabarkan memiliki masalah dengan salah satu anggota SHINee, yaitu Si _Magnae,_ Uchiha Sasuke. Kakuzu berhasil mengambil beberapa gambar saat keduanya terlihat bersama dan terjadi keributan di antara mereka berdua.

"Lalu bagaimanakah hubungannya dengan aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal, Hatake Kakashi? Mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan ada _paparazzi _yang berhasil mengambil gambar Kakashi menjemput Sakura di apartemennya. Kita tinggal menunggu konfirmasi dari mereka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" gumam Sakura saat melihat berita tentang identitasnya terkuak di televisi. Bahkan orangtuanya juga menonton berita tersebut bersamanya. Pekerjaannya sebagai guru vokal bisa terancam.

"Sakura, _appa _harus bicara denganmu," ucap Yamato yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan yang lain menuju suatu ruangan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia tahu betul posisinya seperti apa. Ia merutuki wartawan yang bernama Kakuzu—yang berhasil menguak jati dirinya di hadapan _public_.

Sakura sudah mempunyai firasat pasti Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menjadi guru vokal. Dengan lesu ia berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Ibunya yang masih berdiri memandangnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Kakashi sangat mengerti keinginan Sakura untuk menjadi guru vokal dan membangun sebuah sekolah vokal. Tapi, apakah hanya sampai di sini usahanya akan kandas? Kakashi memandang punggung Sakura yang perlahan menghilang di balik tembok. Ia menghela napas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara _infotainment _yang sedang SHINee tonton tadi sekarang diselingi oleh iklan kosmetik yang dibawakan oleh Kakashi. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar berita mengejutkan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu identitas Sakura yang sebenarnya? Ia merasa dibohongi. Ia merasa ditipu.

Keempat anggota SHINee yang lain menatap Sasuke yang sedang menunduk. Mereka mengerti apa yang Sasuke sedang pikirkan. Jangankan Sasuke, mereka saja syok menonton berita tersebut. Apa itu hanya gosip saja? Tapi data yang ditampilkan oleh wartawan bernama Kakuzu itu sangat detil dan hampir tidak ada celah tanda-tanda berita tersebut adalah _hoax_.

"Katakan ini semua mimpi, _hyungs_," gumam Sasuke masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya, bahkan botol susu yang ia pegang sudah jatuh ke karpet menyebabkan karpet tersebut basah.

Keempat _hyung_-nya saling menatap dengan ekspresi masam. "Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, Sasuke." Gaara menjawab dengan suara tercekat.

Sasuke membulatkan mata dan menatap karpet biru di bawahnya. Ia merasa nyeri di jantungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedan hitam itu membelah jalanan yang sepi. Langit malam dengan berjuta kerlipan bintang di atas sana membuat seorang gadis berambut merah muda memandangnya dengan wajahnya yang datar. Terlihat pantulan wajah Si Gadis dari kaca jendela mobil, Kakashi dapat melihat hal tersebut.

Laju mobil perlahan melambat dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu otomatis sebuah gedung apartemen yang tidak begitu besar. Ia memerhatikan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang membuka sabuk pengaman mobil.

Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil namun tertahan, ia menoleh sedikit pada Kakashi yang masih memandangnya dengan lembut.

"_Gomawo_, kau sudah membantuku meyakinkan _appa_," tutur Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit. "_No problem_. Aku akan selalu membantu dan menjaga orang yang kusayang seperti janjiku pada _ajeossi_," sahutnya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi kemudian ia urungkan. Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Kakashi memerhatikan Sakura dari dalam mobil dengan senyum lembut mengulum bibirnya di balik masker hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam wilayah SME, dia melihat kerumunan wartawan berkumpul di depan pintu masuk. Sakura menghela napas berat dan memantapkan hatinya menuju pintu utama gedung tersebut.

Wartawan-wartawan yang melihat Sakura berjalan menuju ke arah mereka segera menghampirinya dan mengajukan beberapa deret pertanyaan. Sakura tidak menanggapinya dan terus melangkah meski tersendat-sendat. Akhirnya para _security_ yang menjaga pintu utama dan melihat Sakura datang langsung membantu Sakura masuk dengan menjaganya.

Sakura berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung berkat bantuan para _security_ tersebut. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih kepada mereka.

"Sakura-_ssi_, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Sakura membalikkan badan dan melihat Orochimaru beserta Iruka sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua _security_ yang tadi menolong Sakura segera membungkukkan badan dan pergi dari sana.

"_Gwaenchan seumnida_, _sajangnim_," sahut Sakura.

Orochimaru berjalan diikuti Iruka dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Sakura dengan raut bersalah. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak menyangka identitasmu terbongkar secepat ini," ucapnya.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum membalas tatapan Orochimaru. "_Nevermind_… Aku sudah tahu hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terbongkar. Terima kasih karena anda dan Iruka-_kwajangnim_ mau membantuku menjaga rahasia ini."

Orochimaru dan Iruka menghela napas berat. Mereka berdua memang sudah tahu identitas Sakura sejak Sakura melamar pekerjaan di SME. Saat itu mereka sempat ragu dengan keputusan Sakura untuk menjadi guru vokal SHINee. Tapi, mereka sedikit banyak merasa bangga memiliki guru vokal yang berbakat bahkan anak seorang Perdana Menteri. Kini mereka merasa khawatir apakah Sakura masih bisa menjadi guru vokal atau tidak setelah identitasnya terbongkar?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan karirmu? Apa kau tetap meneruskannya? Kau tahu sendiri resiko menjadi salah satu orang penting di Negara ini," ucap Orochimaru.

Sakura mengangguk memahami maksud pertanyaan Orochimaru. "_Arayo_. Tapi, aku sudah bicara dengan _aboji_, dan beliau masih mengijinkanku mengajar. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, murid-muridku pasti sudah menunggu." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sial sekali Kakuzu, dia menipu kita!" geram Orochimaru.

"_Hajiman_, dia juga sudah membantu SHINee mendapatkan _job_ di Busan, _sajangnim_," sahut Iruka sambil memandang Sakura yang berjalan menuju _lift_.

Orochimaru mendecih. "Tch! Dia benar-benar licik. Ayo kita harus cepat pergi!" ucapnya sambil memakai kacamata. Iruka segera mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek!

Kelima anggota SHINee segera menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Terlihat Sakura yang hari ini memakai kaos di lapisi dengan kemeja dan celana jeans putih masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Mata kelimanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Sakura yang berjalan santai dengan gaya _stoic_-nya dan berdiri di samping _keyboard_.

Sakura menyadari adanya perubahan aura di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan memandang kelima muridnya.

"_Annyeong_!" sapanya sambil mengangkat kelima jarinya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"_Annyeong,_" sahut anggota SHINee _minus_ Sasuke. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tidak merespon salamnya.

"Pemanasan sepuluh menit!" perintahnya. SHINee tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mereka memandang ragu-ragu ke arah guru vokal mereka. Apa ini mimpi?

Sakura yang merasa kelima muridnya tidak melakukan perintahnya malah memandangnya dengan wajah cengo itu, menghembuskan napasnya. "Kenapa tidak memulai pemanasan?" tanyanya dengan melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada.

"Kami pikir kau datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan," sahut Naruto.

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan datar. "Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut, Naruto-_ssi_."

"Lalu berita kemarin…" gumam Gaara.

"_Ne_, berita kemarin memang benar. _Geundae_, aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi guru vokal kalian," sahut Sakura mantap. "Atau kalian ingin aku berhenti jadi guru vokal kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan dingin. SHINee—_without_ Sasuke—merinding melihat tatapan Sakura yang dingin.

"_Aniyo_!" sahut mereka berempat sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan mereka dan menggeleng. Sakura mendengus.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sasuke. _Hyungdeul_-nya segera menoleh, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mereka memandang Sasuke yang sedang menunduk.

"Kenapa kau membohongi kami?" pekik Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?" lanjutnya dengan pelan menatap langsung kedua _emerald _di depannya. Tatapan Sasuke jelas menampakkan rasa terluka.

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya. "Itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia menatap mata Sakura dengan menyalak. "Tentu saja ada! Karena aku mencintaimu!" teriaknya.

Sakura tersentak mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke. Benarkah bocah _yadong _ini mencintainya? Tapi jika dilihat dari perbuatannya selama ini, Sasuke memang terlihat berubah menjadi lebih baik. Padahal dulu Sasuke dan Sakura bagaikan anjing dan kucing yang terus bertengkar, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang selalu marah-marah tidak jelas pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum geli. Bocah delapan belas tahun seperti Sasuke mengatakan cintanya pada Sakura? Sakura yakin cinta yang Sasuke maksudkan pasti hanyalah cinta sesaat. Dan Sakura tidak mau menanggapi hal tersebut.

_Hyungdeul_-nya yang melihat situasi memanas seperti ini tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengambil posisi agak jauh dan merekam semuanya. Jujur, mereka sangat terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Mereka pikir Sasuke tidak serius dengan Sakura, ternyata perkiraan mereka meleset.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya aku mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan perasaan bergejolak di dalam hati. Padahal setengah mati dia berjuang mengeluarkan kata-kata cinta itu, tapi Sakura seolah menganggapnya lelucon tidak bermutu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Kau itu masih bocah. Mengerti apa kau soal cinta?" ejeknya membuat Sasuke menarik napas syok.

"Bahkan kau tidak punya kelebihan apapun yang bisa membuatmu pantas untuk mencintaiku. Teknik menyanyimu jelek, hanya bisa di _grade_ C saja!" lanjutnya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk, namun Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri berdetak cepat seperti saat ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke sewaktu ia ditabrak anak SMA di trotoar jalan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura diam di tempat dengan jantung yang semakin nge-_beat_. Tepat berjarak satu langkah, Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"_Joah_! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku pantas mencintaimu!" ucapnya tanpa ragu.

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah melihat respon Sasuke. Ia segera membuang muka dan berjalan menuju _tape_. "Cepat pemanasan! Setelah itu nyanyikan lagu A-Yo!"

Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya memandang punggung kecil Sakura. Ia sudah bertekad dalam hatinya untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Dia akan berjuang dan berusaha keras menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam menyanyi hingga dapat diakui oleh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedan perak yang mewah itu baru saja terparkir dengan manis di halaman parkir SME. Lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut sewarna dengan sedan yang ia naiki keluar dari dalam mobil dengan atap terbuka itu. Ia memandang pintu masuk gedung tersebut yang dipadati oleh wartawan-wartawan.

Memakai kacamata hitamnya, pria ini melangkah dengan pasti menuju gedung utama tersebut. Langsung saja ia menjadi sorotan dan dikerumuni oleh wartawan-wartawan yang haus akan berita kedekatannya dengan anak Perdana Menteri saat ini.

Pria ini tidak menjawab apa-apa. Untunglah _security _yang menjaga gedung tersebut mau menolongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung SME.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Latihan vokal SHINee baru saja berakhir. Sakura sekarang sedang merapikan tasnya dan memakainya. Ia melihat kelima muridnya juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika mereka hendak ke luar dari ruangan tiba-tiba pintu studio itu terbuka.

Cklek!

"Kakashi-_hyung_!" seru SHINee tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua. "Yo, SHINee!" sapanya dengan mengangkat tangannya. SHINee membalas sapaan Kakashi dengan mengangkat tangan mereka juga dan tersenyum meski terlihat aneh senyuman mereka itu.

Kakashi lalu menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah kiri SHINee, lebih tepatnya di sebelah Sasuke. "Ayo kita ke kampus," katanya.

SHINee—khususnya Sasuke—tersentak dengan ajakan Kakashi pada Sakura. Kakashi sengaja datang ke SME—yang mereka tahu tidak ada jadwal apapun untuk Kakashi—hanya untuk menjemput Sakura. Sebenarnya apa hubungan keduanya?

Kakashi mendekat pada Sakura, kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Sakura. Hal itu membuat kaget SHINee, terutama Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sempat merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk bebeberapa saat. Sasuke merasa ingin sekali menonjok Kakashi saat itu juga, tapi ia tahan dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Sasori merasa seseorang menyikut lengannya, saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Sai yang menunjuk Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi yang kebetulan berdiri berdekatan. Sasori dan yang lain dapat melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari wajah Sasuke.

"Saso-_ah_, cepat kau ambil foto mereka!" bisik Sai.

Sasori menggeleng. "Aku tidak tega, _hyung_," sahutnya. Ia melirik Naruto dan menyerahkan kameranya pada si pria pirang itu. "Naruto-_hyung_, kau saja yang mengambil foto mereka!" bisiknya.

Naruto dengan agak ragu akhirnya menerima kamera itu, dan dengan bersembunyi di belakang Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya, Naruto mengambil foto cinta segitiga itu.

Splash!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ya_, Kakuzu-ah. Jadi maksudmu kemarin adalah ini? Kau benar-benar membuat gebrakan di dunia _entertainment_," ujar Hidan yang sedang asik memakan kue berasnya.

Kakuzu menyeringai sambil mengelap lensa kameranya. "Makanya kau jangan pernah meremehkanku," sahutnya dengan nada angkuh.

Hidan mendengus. "Baru begitu saja kau sudah sombong," ucapnya. "_Geundae_, kau sekarang menjadi wartawan yang sering dibicarakan."

Kakuzu tertawa. "Tentu saja, tidak ada wartawan sehebat aku! Uang-uang mulai berdatangan padaku!"

Hidan yang mendengar ucapan Kakuzu hanya mendecih dan membuang muka ke arah pintu utama gedung SME, ia melihat kepala perak dan merah muda di balik pintu kaca itu yang semakin terlihat jelas, mungkin akan ke luar.

"Itu mereka datang!" seru seorang wartawan yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu utama gedung SME.

Mendengar seruan teman yang seprofesi dengannya, Kakuzu segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu kaca otomatis yang menjadi pintu utama gedung SME. Sementara Hidan hanya mendengus dan dengan malas ia bangkit dari duduknya mengejar rekannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan anggota SHINee yang lain hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan sosok Kakashi dan Sakura yang sekarang sedang dikerumuni oleh puluhan wartawan. Sasori, Naruto, Sai dan Gaara melirik Sasuke yang kini terlihat murung saat melihat kedua insan itu berdiri bersisian di depan wartawan-wartawan itu.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat ia melihat Kakashi merangkul Sakura untuk melindunginya dari wartawan-wartawan yang kelihatan terobsesi sekali dengan mereka. Keempat _hyung_-nya yang melihat keadaan Sasuke menjadi cemas.

"Sakura-_ssi_, benarkah kau anak Perdana Menteri? Bagaimana komentarmu tentang hal ini?"

"Kenapa kau membohongi publik dengan menyembunyikan identitasmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu bersama Kakashi? Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Benarkah kau mempunyai hubungan yang tidak baik dengan _Magnae_ SHINee, Sasuke?"

Sakura semakin terdesak dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Otaknya mulai bekerja dan menelaah, jika seperti ini terus hidupnya tidak akan tenang.

"_Ottokhae_?" batinnya terus bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga!" lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sakura berhenti melangkah tepat di tengah-tengah wartawan yang mengelilinginya. Kakashi menatapnya seolah bertanya, kenapa berhenti?

Sakura menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya dan melepaskan rangkulan Kakashi yang ada di pundaknya. Kakashi terdiam melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan, sementara wartawan-wartawan itu mengambil foto dan menyorot mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin ini semua cepat berakhir," gumam Sakura pada Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan, ke salah satu kamera yang kebetulan berada tepat di depannya, meski kamera lain juga menyorotnya.

"Aku memang anak Perdana Menteri, Haruno Yamato. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongi publik, aku hanya melindungi diriku sendiri dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, makanya aku merahasiakan identitasku." Sakura berkata dengan datar.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak tahan melihat Kakashi saat ini berdiri di samping gadis yang ia cintai, mendampingi Sakura disaat Sakura mengalami kesulitan. Ia juga ingin melindungi Sakura dan menjadi tempat mengadu dan bersandarnya Sakura.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak tahu kebenarannya. Sakura tidak pernah meminta Kakashi untuk melindunginya, menjaganya ataupun mengadu tentang kesulitannya. Sakura selalu memendam itu semua sendiri.

Sasuke dengan keyakinan penuh berlari meninggalkan _hyungdeul_-nya yang membeku melihat aksi Sasuke. Mau apa Sasuke berlari menuju kerumunan wartawan itu?

"Apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti Sasuke!" ucap Gaara. Dan mereka berempat ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Lalu apa alasan anda menjadi guru vokal SHINee? Bukankah kehidupan anda yang sudah mapan tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan seperti itu?" tanya salah seroang _reporter_ wanita.

"Aku bercita-cita ingin membangun sebuah sekolah vokal dengan uangku sendiri, dan—"

"Sakura!"

Sakura, Kakashi dan para wartawan segera menoleh ke belakang. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan mengatur napasnya. Sakura juga dapat melihat anggota SHINee yang lain berlarian dari dalam gedung.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura. Ajaibnya, para wartawan segera membuka jalan agar Sasuke bisa mendekat ke depan Sakura dengan mudah. Mereka seperti mempunyai firasat tertentu kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik untuk diliput.

Sakura menatap datar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke pun dapat merasakan kilatan kamera yang mengambil fotonya. Ia yakin besok atau setidaknya nanti sore akan ada berita tentangnya. Dan anehnya, ia tidak mau berhenti melangkah atau berbalik, ia hanya ingin berada di dekat Sakura dan menggapainya.

Sasuke sadar, Sakura bagaikan bulan yang sulit sekali dijangkau. Apalagi mengingat kenyataan yang ada bahwa Sakura anak seorang Perdana Menteri, sedangkan ia hanyalah anak seorang guru dan pekerjannya hanyalah sebagai seorang penyanyi. Sasuke merasa terlalu kecil untuk menjangkau Sakura.

Tapi, Sasuke mempunyai tekad yang bulat. Dengan cinta yang ia yakin adalah cinta yang tulus dari hatinya, ia akan menghadapi semua rintangan itu dengan berani dan semangat. Ia akan bangkit lagi jika ia terjatuh nanti. Ia ingin menggapai bulannya. Bukankah sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi bintang?

Sedikit lagi, maka kau sampai di dekatnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke kini berdiri di depan Sakura. Ya, Sasuke berhasil berada di dekatnya. Disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata, ah bahkan akan jadi ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu pasang mata, mengingat banyak sekali wartawan elektronik ataupun media cetak di sana.

Tatapan Sakura tetap datar memandang Sasuke. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sebenarnya? Ia justru tersenyum menatap mata sehijau batu zamrud itu. Sementara Sakura merasa akan ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Sakura-_ya_, apa kau lupa dengan kencan kita kemarin?" semua wartawan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung berbisik-bisik, sementara Kakashi menatap bingung keduanya.

Ternyata benar dugaanmu, Sakura. Terjadi hal yang tidak beres di sini. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, melihat Kakashi berdiri di samping Sakura membuatnya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Ingin menunjukkan kalau ia lebih maju di depan Kakashi, mungkin?

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan dingin. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan datar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab malah tersenyum manis, sangat manis! Bahkan bisa membuat Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Senyum itu sangat tulus, Sasuke menunjukkannya dengan segenap perasaan yang ia miliki saat ini.

Di belakang Sasuke, tampak Sasori, Sai, Naruto dan Gaara yang sibuk mengambil foto mereka juga merekam mereka dalam kamera dan _handy cam_. Wartawan yang lain juga tidak mau kalah, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kakashi dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang putih bersih itu merona. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Ia belum pernah membuat Sakura merona, tapi kenapa bocah ini bisa?

Sasuke melangkah lagi dan semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar satu meter.

"_Saranghamnida_!" ucapnya meski tidak lantang namun sangat jelas untuk di dengar.

Sasuke menangkup kedua rahang Sakura untuk mendongakannya. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Sakura di hadapan semua orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**Terjemahan:**

**Ottokhe: **apa yang harus kulakukan?

**Joah****!: **oke!

**Geundae****: **tapi

**na appa****: **ayahku

**sajangnim****: **direktur

**kwajangnim****: **manajer

**Arayo****: **aku tahu

**Hajiman****: **tetapi

**Saranghamnida: **aku mencintaimu

**a/n:** _Annyeong haseyo_! Ketemu lagi dengan _Author_ yang selalu _update_ ngaret! *terus bangga?* #abaikan. _Joahae_~ _author_ sangat suka dengan _chapter_ yang ini. *ngebayangin Taemin nyium _author_ di depan banyak orang* #buag! (dihajar Taemints and Shawol) #abaikanlagi

_Jwesonghamnida, chingudeul_. Saya beneran gak bisa _update _cepet untuk _fict-fict _saya *lirik The Wizards Sequel, Married As A Folly, Did You Believe About Fate* karena saya lagi sibuk banget dengan kuliah, tugas (apalagi mau UAS). Sedikit curcol, saya lolos jadi calon ketua bem fakultas di kampus saya, makanya minggu-minggu ini saya sibuk banget sama tes, kampanye, pemilihan dll, dsb, dkk(?). Doakan ya semuanya. Siapapun yang terpilih itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kampus saya. #abaikancurcolgakpentingini. Hahaha~

Oke saya mau bales _review_, udah lama gak balas _review, ne_? *senyum simpul*

**Park Ra Ra****:** annyeong! Gomawo pujiannya. Hehehe… iya semoga saja ya. Mari kita berdoa bersama-sama. Berdoa dimulai! *doa dengan khusyuk* selesai! Member salam! *loh?*

**4****ntk4-ch4n****:** ahahaha… iya mereka berempat emang kocak banget! Ini udah di update anka-chan. Semoga ga ngecewain ya :)

**Fiyui-chan****:** wowowow! Review kamu keren banget, aku suka! *peluk Fiyui-chan* makasih ya udah dipuji *senyum malu2* *plak!*

**Ka Hime Shiseiten****:** makasih udah ngasih tau, pas aku baca di hape eh iya ada kalimat yg kecopy! Pabo banget dah aku. Hahaha… iya, -ah itu biasa dipake untuk orang yg lebih muda dan bahasa informal :)

**Yue Heartphilia****:** makasih makasih. *Sasuke: yang dipuji aku bukan author!* *author pundung dipojokan kuburan(?)* ne, Yue, bukan ngasih rumah si Kaka-koi, tapi nganterin Saku pulang ke rumahnya :)

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan****:** sejak mereka lahir di fanfict ini mereka sudah aku rancang jadi penguntit. Khukhukhu… maksudnya draft itu konsep. Jadi aku udah bikin konsep fict ini sampai chapter 15 atau 16 gitu deh :)

**Bella UchiHaruno****:** terima kasih… ini udah diupdate :)

**Choi Dong Hee****:** semua sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Hehehe… maaf ya lama update-nya :p

**liliana nazuna****:** ne, benar sekali! Makasih udah review :)

**Putri Luna****:** gak apa-apa luna :D pertanyaanmu di chapter ini udah terjawab belom? Hehehe… makasih udah setia menanti… *peluk luna*

**agnes BigBang****:** ini udah diupdate. Maaf ya telat (banget) hehehe…

kamsahamnida yang udah review, baca atau numpang lewat doang. Saranghamnida! *kissbye*

**review again? Kamsahamnida ^O^**


	10. Chapter 10: Marry Me?

**a/n: **_special fict for _Sasuke's _birthday_. 23 Juli 2011.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). miss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****10: **_**Marry Me**_**?**

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki. Jujur, ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah Sasuke hingga babak belur, tapi ia ingat statusnya sekarang—yang sudah terbongkar—dan sedikit saja kesalahan yang ia perbuat di depan publik maka akan membahayakan nama Ayahnya.

Mata Sakura menyalak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan napasnya memburu. Oh, _hell_! Sewaktu Sasuke menciumnya **tidak** di depan umum saja sudah membuat Sakura marah hingga menghajarnya, tapi sekarang dia sangat berani mencium Sakura di hadapan banyak orang! Benar-benar cari mati bocah ini.

Tidak hanya Sakura yang syok melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Bahkan wartawan-wartawan dan anggota SHINee yang lain terlihat membuka mulut mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Namun mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan momen itu begitu saja, mereka segera mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sedangkan pria yang memakai masker di wajah tampannya itu hanya mampu mematung memandang kejadian yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu. Meskipun tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Kakashi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan menimbulkan efek nyeri di sana. Tapi pria ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya karena jalan kekerasan bukanlah ciri dari sifatnya yang tenang.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Uchiha Sasuke?" geram Sakura. Keempat angota SHINee yang berdiri di dekat mereka dapat merasakan aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Oh, gawat!" batin mereka—Sai, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara—dengan menelan ludah.

Sasuke tidak merasa takut sama sekali, ia bahkan tertawa kecil membuat Sakura dan Kakashi menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sasuke cari mati," gumam Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terkekeh.

Bocah berambut pantat ayam itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap _emerald _yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah mata itu ingin melahap habis tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku memang sudah gila. Lebih tepatnya aku sudah gila karena jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"_No neun_!" geram Sakura.

Kakashi menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia menyeringai, sepertinya permainan akan semakin panas. Sasuke sudah mengibarkan bendera persaingan dengannya. Dan ia akan bermain dengan gayanya sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggil Kakashi dengan suara yang tenang.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Kakashi tidak kalah tajam. Aura di antara mereka berubah menjadi aura yang panas. Terlihat kilatan-kilatan persaingan di mata masing-masing. Meski wajah Kakashi tetap tenang, matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan main-main.

Sedangkan kilatan mata Sasuke seolah berarti bahwa ia akan terus berusaha mempertahankan dan menunjukkan ke semua orang kalau Sakura akan dan tetap menjadi miliknya, bukan yang lain, khususunya Hatake Kakashi.

"Sasuke dan Kakashi _hyung_ terlihat _manly_ sekali," gumam Sai yang sibuk memotret bersama Sasori.

"Siapa yang akan menang?" bisik Gaara.

"Aku harap Sasuke," sahut Sasori dengan pelan.

Sakura kini menatap bergantian antara Sasuke dan Kakashi. Mereka berdua terlihat tenang meski mata mereka saling menantang. Sakura tahu betul apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, lalu kenapa dia terlibat dalam hal konyol seperti ini?

"Kau sangat berani," gumam Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, ia hanya menatap bola mata yang sama dengan bola matanya itu. Sasuke mencoba menggali maksud dari yang Kakashi katakan tadi.

"Kita harus cepat ke kampus. Ayo pergi!" ucap Sakura yang mencoba menghindari hal-hal lebih lanjut terjadi di antara mereka bertiga dan menatap tajam Sasuke untuk yang terakhir.

"_Jalgaseyo_, Sasuke-_ah_." Kakashi mengucapkan salam terakhir dan pergi mengikuti Sakura yang sudah jalan duluan menuju tempat parkir. Para wartawan segera mengambil foto Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"_Jalgaseyo,_ _hyung_."

.

.

.

Burung-burung gagak berkoak-koak menghiasi langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Satu persatu mahasiswa dari Universitas Korea keluar dari gedung kampus dan kembali menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang satu ini.

Belum pernah Sakura merasa ketika ia masuk ke dalam gedung kampus bersama Kakashi ditatap dengan intens oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lainnya. Bahkan, mereka berbisik-bisik atau dengan beraninya menunjuk Kakashi dan Sakura. Semua karena kejadian tadi siang dengan cepat tersebar di berbagai media elektronik.

Sekarang Sakura agak bersyukur karena keadaan di sekitar kampusnya sudah sepi. Kebetulan Kakashi sudah pulang duluan karena harus bertemu dengan manajernya, sehingga Sakura bisa pulang sendirian dan ia sangat lega mengetahui hal tersebut.

Sakura menggerakkan kakinya berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalan di taman kampus dan saat akan melewati sebuah bangunan yang ia tahu itu adalah gedung khusus UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa), ia mendengar dentuman musik membahana di sana.

Dum! Dum! Dum!

Musik itu terdengar sangat nge-_beat_ membuat Sakura yang mempunyai jiwa _dance _itu ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik, namun ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut di trotoar jalan seperti ini.

Sakura semakin mendekati gedung itu dan menelusuri lorongnya. Lorong itu sudah agak gelap karena langit akan dipayungi oleh langit malam. Lampu-lampu juga belum ada yang dinyalakan.

Suara musik itu semakin terdengar jelas saat Sakura semakin dalam menelusuri lorong itu. Dan di antara beberapa ruangan yang tertutup, Sakura dapat melihat salah satu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Sakura mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya dengan pelan. Gadis ini melihat seorang cewek berambut pirang sedang menari seorang diri diiringi oleh lagu SHINee yang berjudul _Lucifer_. Sakura hanya memerhatikan gadis pirang itu dari pintu dan Sakura menganggap tarian gadis itu tidak buruk, gerakannya sudah sangat mirip dengan SHINee.

Musik pun berhenti, begitu pula dengan gadis pirang yang hanya menggunakan tangtop ungu dan _hotpants _itu. Sakura melihat gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar dengan mulut menganga sedikit.

"Sakura-_ssi_!" pekiknya heboh.

Kesan pertama Sakura terhadap gadis itu adalah berisik, cerewet, bawel dan hampir mirip dengan Sasori juga Naruto.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Gadis itu berlari kecil dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Ia tersenyum lebar membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sakura juga menganggap gadis di depannya ini sangat aneh.

"_Ya_! Aku sudah melihat beritamu dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi. _Omona_! Sasuke itu _manly_ sekali menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau dia mencintaimu!" racaunya blak-blakan membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya dengan menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura bisa saja menepis tangan gadis itu dengan kasar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa gadis ini mempunyai suatu daya tarik yang bisa membuatnya nyaman meski dia berisik. Sakura juga selama di Korea ini belum mempunyai teman perempuan, jadi sedikit dia berharap agar ia bisa mendapatkan teman perempuan.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seisi ruangan itu. Ternyata ruangan yang ia masuki ini adalah ruangan untuk latihan _dance_ karena terlihat kaca-kaca besar di dinding ruangan, dan sebuah _tape _yang lumayan besar.

"Ini adalah ruang UKM KU (_Key You-red_) _dancer_!" seru gadis pirang itu dengan ceria karena melihat Sakura sedang mengamati seisi ruangan.

Sakura berjalan menuju _tape _tanpa memedulikan Si Pirang yang terus mengikutinya. Sakura melihat banyak CD album SHINee di atas _tape _tersebut, sepertinya ada yang menjadi penggemar berat SHINee di UKM tersebut. Atau gadis pirang itu penggemar berat SHINee?

"_I'm a big fans of_ SHINee! Terutama Sai!" seru Si Pirang dengan ceria.

Sakura mengambil salah satu CD album yang berjudul Romeo dan melihatnya dengan membolak-balikkan album tersebut. "Kenapa kau menyukai SHINee?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tertarik untuk bicara.

"Tentu saja karena mereka tampan!" Sakura yang mendengar ucapan ceplas-ceplos dari gadis itu mendengus dan menahan tawanya. "_Geundae_, suara mereka juga bagus. Lagu-lagu mereka juga _easy listening_. Mereka juga kelihatannya sangat ramah. _Ya_! Aku _envy _sekali denganmu. Kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka setiap hari. Andai aku jadi kau~" racaunya panjang lebar, Sakura diam saja mendengarkan sambil melihat album yang berjudul AMIGO.

"Kita belum kenalan, ya walaupun aku sudah tahu namamu," gadis itu berdiri di samping Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Yamanaka Ino. Mari kita berteman!"

Sakura melirik tangan Ino, lalu dia menatap mata _aquamarine _yang berbinar cerah. "Kau yakin ingin berteman denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"_Mulon imnida_! Aku sudah tahu kau ini tipe orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat, tapi aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu!" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau yakin tidak ada maksud terselubung?" tanya gadis yang memiliki _cold eyes_ ini.

Ino menyambar tangan kanan Sakura dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan. "Ada sih sedikit, aku tidak mau munafik," sahutnya kemudian melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. "Kau tidak akan menyesal berteman denganku!" serunya dengan bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kuharap begitu," sahut Sakura.

"AMIGO!" Ino mengambil CD album yang sedang Sakura pegang. "Aku suka sekali dengan lagu _Love Like Oxygen_ di album _repackage_ ini." Ino memasukkan kepingan CD itu ke dalam _tape _dan melangkah ke tangah-tengah ruangan. Gadis pemilik mata _aquamarine _ini mengambil kursi ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan duduk di sana.

**[Naruto] dduluhjyuh kkaejildeut han toomyunghan naegae**

**Dalgeomhan dokmool pujideut**

As if it's about to fall and shatter, clear, toward me

The sweet poisonous substance about to spread

Sakura mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Ino, dia pasti ingin menari lagi. Kemudian terdengar musik berbunyi dan Sakura mengenali suara Naruto—_Si Lead Vocal_—memulai lagu yang berjudul _Love Like Oxygen_ itu.

**[Sai] hayakae uluhbooteun nae oraen sangchyuhga**

**[Sasori] nuhyae gaseumsok gipgaepuhjyuhdo**

My old scars that have frozen white and stuck fast

Even though they spread deep inside your heart

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Ino yang menari sangat persis dengan SHINee, terutama Sai. Sepertinya gadis jutek ini berminat untuk bergabung dengan Ino. Ia melangkah ke tengah ruangan itu dan bersiap menari ketika Ino selesai menari bagian Sasori.

**[SasuGaa] jabeun deut hal ddae pagodeuneun geuromae bineul nalkaroum**

When I'm thinking about to hold you

The flakes of chrome that gnaw away

Their string

Sakura dan Ino menari bersama dengan luwes. Ya, Sakura memang sudah hampir satu bulan ini tidak menari karena sibuk dengan mengajari SHINee latihan vokal. Tapi, diam-diam ia memelajari gerakan tarian SHINee dari seluruh lagu _boyband _itu. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Sakura juga menyukai lagu ini, juga koreografinya.

**[all] sanso gateun nuh nan nuhmoo deuleeshweemyun**

**Dashi naebaeteul soo uhbsuh ee janeenhan koyong sokae**

**Naega jookuhgago eetjahna**

You're like oxygen, when I drink you in

I can't breathe you out

Inside this intense agony

Can't you see I'm dying away like this

Ino terperangah melihat keluwesan tubuh Sakura, apalagi saat Sakura menggerakan bagian tubuh atasnya. Ino tersenyum lebar, dia merasa akan menemukan sahabat dan juga menemukan pelatih yang pantas untuk mengajari _club dance_-nya menghadapai _dance competition _satu minggu lagi.

.

.

.

Keributan terjadi di sebuah ruangan pelayan di dalam kediaman Perdana Menteri. Ekspresi pelayan-pelayan itu dominan sangat terkejut, ada juga yang kesal dan mendecak kagum. Itu terjadi karena seorang pelayan laki-laki—dengan kelakuan seperti wanita—memberitahukan pelayan yang lain karena adanya berita menghebohkan yang terjadi pada nona muda mereka—Haruno Sakura.

"Berani sekali bocah itu mencium _agassi_!" komentar pelayan perempuan berambut hitam pendek.

"Dia cari mati saja," sahut seorang _bodyguard _yang pernah dihajar Sakura sewaktu dulu mengejar Sakura yang lari dari acara perjodohannya dengan Nara Shikamaru. Dia bicara begitu karena dia pernah merasakan hantaman-hantaman keras yang pernah Sakura berikan padanya.

"Bagaimana reaksi perdana menteri dan nyonya jika melihat ini, ya?" gumam seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat dua.

"_Ne_, bagaimana ya?" gumam yang lain sambil membayangkan reaksi tuan dan nyonya besar mereka.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan besar dan terdapat bendera Negara Korea, tampak tiga orang di sana. Yamato duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah laporan dari asistennya yang sedang berdiri di samping meja. Sedangkan Reina yang kebetulan juga ada di sana sedang duduk di salah satu sofa menghadap layar LCD TV.

Istri dari perdana menteri ini baru saja selesai menghadiri sebuah acara amal di daerah Yongin. Karena kantor perdana menteri lebih dekat daripada kediamannya, maka wanita ini mampir sebentar untuk menengok Sang Suami.

Merasa bosan, Reina pun menyalakan televisi dan dia langsung disuguhkan oleh berita yang sedang heboh di Negara mereka itu. Skandal yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Anak Perdana Menteri, Haruno Sakura.

"_OMO_!" pekik Reina saat melihat Sasuke mencium Sakura. Yamato dan asistennya—Danzo, segera menoleh dan menatap ke layar LCD TV tersebut. Mereka terkejut luar biasa melihat adegan barusan di televisi.

"Siapa anak laki-laki itu?" pekik Reina heboh sendiri yang tidak memerhatikan kalau ada nama Sasuke di layar televisi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Danzo yang melihat nama Sasuke di layar televisi. Reina dan Yamato segera menoleh pada Danzo.

"Segera cari tahu info tentang dia, Danzo-_ssi_!" seru Reina yang kelihatan sumringah sekali. Eh? Sumringah?

"Kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali melihat putrimu dicium oleh seorang laki-laki?" tanya Yamato yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Istrinya.

Reina terkikik geli kemudian menatap Suaminya itu. "Sakura pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia tidak mau bibirnya tersentuh oleh bibir laki-laki sebelum dia menikah. Dan menurutku Uchiha itu sangat keren karena berhasil mematahkan pendirian Sakura!" serunya dengan riang. Lagi-lagi Yamato _sweatdrop_ namun kali ini ditemani oleh Danzo.

"Sepertinya Uchiha yang lancang mencium _agassi_," ucap Danzo namun dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Reina. Danzo pun mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat.

"Pokoknya cari informasi yang detil soal Uchiha Sasuke! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat kalau dia yang akan memberikan warna pada kehidupan Sakura," ucap Reina dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jelas sekali Sakura tidak mempunyai kesamaan sedikit pun dengan Ibunya ini.

Danzo mengangguk meski agak canggung melihat sisi lain dari Haruno Reina. Sedangkan Yamato menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya aku juga akan kerepotan," gumam Yamato.

.

.

.

Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menonton acara _infotainment _yang menayangkan kejadian siang tadi di SME. Setiap ia mengganti _channel_, berita yang disajikan pun sama. Sepertinya _dongsaeng_-nya satu itu semakin terkenal melebihi ia sekarang.

Sasori melemparkan _remote_ LCD TV-nya ke sofa, tepat di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan heran dan bingung, kemudian menghela napas frustasi. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak diam saja tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Anggota SHINee yang lain juga ada di sana dan memandang _magnae_ mereka. Mereka kompak menghela napas frustasi. Suasana sangat hening hingga ponsel milik Naruto berdering. Sasori langsung merebut ponsel Naruto dan mencabut baterainya membuat Naruto mendelik.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tadi itu Hinata yang meneleponku bukan wartawan-wartawan sinting itu!" teriak Naruto di samping Sasori.

Ngek!

Sasori merauk wajah Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga Naruto terjengkang. Ia menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang sayu namun berkilat tajam.

"_Hyung_! Untuk sementara ini kita harus menghindari orang-orang yang mencoba menghubungi kita!" sungut Sasori.

Naruto yang tadi mengaduh kesakitan kini mencoba duduk kembali. "_Aigo_, Saso-_ah_! Tadi itu Hinata! Ya, Tuhan! Itu Hinataku yang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain!" sungut Naruto dengan kesal.

Sasori mendecih dan membuang mukanya—tidak peduli dengan wajah Naruto yang mengeluarkan urat-urat emosi. Sementara Gaara dan Sai yang menonton hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Ugh! Bagaimana kalau Hinata marah padaku dan memutuskanku?" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Sabar ya, _hyung_. Sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa kata Si _Almighty_, kalau tidak, bisa saja yang lebih buruk akan terjadi padamu," bisik Gaara pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan kekejaman Sasori. Akhirnya Naruto diam.

"_Hyungs_."

Keempat _namja _yang tadi duduk di karpet segera menoleh ke arah kiri mereka, di mana Sasuke duduk paling pojok dengan aura yang kelam. Sasuke terlihat seperti orang depresi yang sedang mempertimbangkan akan bunuh diri dengan cara apa.

"Bantu aku," pinta Sasuke yang kini mendongak menatap _hyungdeul_-nya satu persatu. Keempat _hyungs_-nya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Sakura. Naruto-_hyung_, Sasori-_hyung_, bantu aku menaikkan kualitas vokalku." Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sai dengan dalam. "Sai-_hyung_, Gaara-_hyung_, bantu aku menemui perdana menteri," pintanya pada Sasori dan Gaara.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan perdana menteri?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _dongsaeng_-nya ini.

"Aku ingin melamar Sakura."

"_MWO_!" pekik keempat _namja _itu dengan syok.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sai. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa di pikiranmu itu cuma ada Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil menepuk jidatnya. Sasuke mengangguk. Sekarang Gaara yang menepuk jidatnya karena tertegun dengan respon Sasuke.

"Apa kalian mau membantuku, _hyungs_?" tanya Sasuke dengan memelas.

"Kalau kami membantumu dan Sakura jatuh cinta padamu, kami kalah taruhan dan menjadi budakmu selama sebulan," sahut Sasori tidak serius dengan ekspresi muka dibuat semalas mungkin namun sudut bibirnya berkedut ingin tertawa.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini atas taruhan kita. Aku ingin mendapatkan cinta Sakura karena aku mencintainya dengan tulus," jawab Sasuke.

Keempat _hyungdeul_-nya tertegun dengan jawaban Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap kemudian tersenyum.

"_Ne_, sepertinya kita akan dilangkahi oleh _dongsaeng_ kita ini dalam pernikahan," ucap Sai dengan senyumannya. Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh pada Sai.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku akan sibuk melatih _dongsaeng_-ku ini. Semoga Hinata mengerti," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya. Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hm, aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini. Menjadi seorang detektif yang mencari infomasi!" ucap Gaara dengan tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar.

"_Ne, _bagaimana pun kita adalah saudara. Aku akan bahagia jika _uri magnae _juga bahagia. Kami akan membantumu!" ucap Sasori dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"_Hyungs_!" Sasuke memeluk Sasori. "_Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo_," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Sai, Naruto dan Gaara pun ikut berpelukan. Mana mungkin mereka membiarkan _dongsaeng_ mereka mengalami kesusahan dan sedih akibat cinta yang tak tergapai.

"Jangan lupa memberitahu _hyung_-mu, Itachi," gumam Sasori. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Mereka tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, Sakura kembali menjalani rutinitasnya meski kali ini saat ia keluar dari apartemennya dan berpapasan dengan tetangga, mereka menyapa Sakura dengan senyum yang aneh. Sakura bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti senyuman itu. Sakura menghela napas ketika pintu _elevator_ tertutup.

Sasuke sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir Volvo hitam milik Sai, entahlah kapan ia akan membeli mobil, ia belum sempat memikirkan itu, lagipula Sai oke-oke saja meminjamkan mobilnya. Bukannya Sasuke memanfaatkan kebaikan kakak tertuanya di SHINee itu, hanya saja jadwal kegiatan SHINee yang sedang merangkak padat itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk pergi ke _show room_ mobil.

Sasuke bersama Volvo hitam itu memasuki halaman gedung apartemen Sakura. Ia melihat sedan hitam yang ia kenali sebagai mobil pribadi milik Kakashi sudah terparkir di depan pintu utama gedung. Dan benar dugaan Sasuke, tidak lama kemudian Kakashi keluar dari dalam mobil dan melambai ke arah pintu kaca.

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil ketika mobilnya—mobil Sai—berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Kakashi. Ia melihat siluet seseorang yang berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang ia yakini itu adalah Sakura.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_!" sapa Kakashi saat pintu kaca otomatis tertutup ketika Sakura melewatinya.

"_Annyeong_," sahut Sakura datar.

"Ayo kita berangkat ber—"

"Sakura! _Annyeong_!" seru Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari Volvo hitam. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Kakashi yang menoleh memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sasuke-_ah_, _annyeong_!" sapa Kakashi dengan senyum di balik maskernya.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dan membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai. "_Annyeong_, _hyung_. Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya tanpa bahasa formal lagi.

Kakashi dengan sikap kalemnya menjawab, "Tentu saja untuk menjemput Sakura. Lalu, kau sendiri ada urusan apa pagi-pagi begini sudah berada di sini?"

"Sama denganmu, _hyung_," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Jika Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi menantangnya di depan Kakashi, maka Kakashi dengan sempurna menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tertantang itu. Perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh—enam tahun—membuat kedua pria itu menunjukkan sikap yang jauh berbeda.

Kakashi selalu menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin dan sikap tenangnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih suka terbawa emosi karena remaja itu masih labil dan Kakashi sangat mengerti hal itu, apalagi mengingat ia mengenal Sasuke sejak Sasuke berumur empat belas tahun.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada Sakura." Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura, begitu juga Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura memandang mereka berdua dengan datar. "Dengan siapa kau akan berangkat menuju gedung SME, Saku-_ya_?" tanya Kakashi dengan lembut.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Kakashi bergantian. Dia masih tidak percaya jika dirinya terjebak dalam masalah konyol seperti ini. Diperebutkan dengan dua cowok cakep, kece, dan terkenal memang sangat membanggakan. Tapi, masalahnya Sakura tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan—diperebutkan—seperti ini terjadi pada dirinya.

Sasuke, bocah itu sangat menyebalkan tapi terkadang dia bisa bersikap manis dengan kedewasaannya. Ingat! TERKADANG.

Sedangkan Kakashi, lelaki ini memiliki sikap dewasa seperti umurnya yang memang sudah dewasa. Tapi, pria ini agak aneh menurut Sakura. Karena dia suka membawa novel mesum dan terlalu percaya diri membanggakan wajahnya yang tampan dan statusnya yang seorang selebriti.

Omong-omong soal mesum, ah~ keduanya sama-sama mesum! Sigh! Kenapa Sakura harus terjebak di antara dua orang aneh _bin_ mesum ini?

"_Ya_! Jadi kau mau berangkat bersama siapa?" seruan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Sakura tepat sekali mengatakan "Terkadang" untuk sikap dewasa Sasuke.

Sakura mendecak dan berjalan ke tengah jalan antara mobil Kakashi dan Volvo hitam yang Sasuke bawa—belakang mobil Kakashi yang berarti di depan moncong Volvo hitam milik Sai.

Sasuke menduga Sakura akan masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang di Volvo hitam milik _leader hyung_-nya itu, tetapi dugaannya meleset karena Sakura membuka pintu sedan hitam milik Kakashi dan duduk dengan nyaman di sana.

Sasuke terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan dan tepukan di bahu Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersadar dari rasa ketidak-percayaannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sasuke merasa benar-benar dicundangi oleh Kakashi sekarang. Hah! Dia rasanya ingin menceburkan kepala ke dalam kolam air mancur yang ada di halaman gedung apartemen agar dapat menghilangkan rasa panas di wajahnya akibat malu karena kalah dalam sesi perebutan cinta tahap satu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sadar kalau aku menyukai Sakura—terlihat dari sikapmu yang berubah padaku—oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura," ujar Kakashi dengan sorot mata yang sudah berubah lebih tegas. Sasuke bahkan sampai terdiam menatap kedua bola mata yang sama dengan bola matanya itu.

Blam!

"Sampai ketemu di SME, Sasuke-_ah_!" ucap Kakashi—yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya—sembari tersenyum dan melambai lewat jendela mobil yang tadi ia turunkan.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika mobil Kakashi perlahan meninggalkan area gedung apartemen. Sasuke mendengus kasar menyadari kalau persaingan ini tidak akan mudah baginya, apalagi yang ia hadapi adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dan sepertinya Sakura lebih pro kepada Kakashi dibanding dengannya.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Latihan vokal SHINee berjalan dengan lancar meski Sakura tidak pernah menanggapi jika Sasuke bicara dengannya. Tentu saja Sakura masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Hal nekat yang Sasuke lakukan kemarin membuat dirinya tercebur dalam lautan wartawan di depan gedung SME tadi pagi. Dan hadirnya Kakashi sedikit membantunya untuk menghindari wartawan-wartawan itu.

Omong-omong soal Kakashi, pria tampan itu sudah pergi ke studio latihannya di gedung SME juga namun berbeda lantai. Pria itu tidak lelah melindungi Sakura dari wartawan-wartawan yang haus akan berita skandal gadis itu dengan _magnae _SHINee. Ia juga sangat sabar menghadapi sifat Sakura yang masih dingin dengannya itu. Kakashi sudah berjanji pada Yamato untuk menjaga Sakura dari apapun yang dapat melukai Sakura—baik fisik maupun psikis.

Tidak terasa waktu latihan SHINee sudah berjalan selama satu setengah jam. Sakura segera menyuruh mereka—SHINee—istirahat karena Sakura juga butuh istirahat, lebih tepatnya mengistirahatkan dirinya dari rasa capek akibat diberondong pertanyaan "Kau marah padaku, ya?" oleh Sasuke sepanjang latihan dimulai.

Tentu saja Sakura marah pada Sasuke. Kalau tidak marah, dia tidak perlu mendiamkan Sasuke ketika bocah itu bertanya dan memberi salam padanya. Dia tidak perlu memberi tatapan tajam ketika Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Dan dia tidak perlu menepis tangan Sasuke ketika Sasuke mencoba membantunya mengangkat _keyboard_ dan menyuruh anggota SHINee yang lain untuk mengangkat _keyboard _itu.

Sasuke sendiri sudah merasa sangat frustasi akibat sikap Sakura yang berubah sangat dingin dengannya. Dia mengakui jika ia salah karena sudah melakukan hal nekat dengan mencium Sakura di depan umum kemarin. Ia juga merasakan kerepotan dengan wartawan-wartawan di depan gedung SME seperti yang Sakura rasakan.

Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya dan membuat Sakura kembali seperti dulu, mengobrol dengannya meski suara tidak banyak yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Tapi, suasana dingin antara ia dan Sakura kali ini membuatnya benar-benar sedih dan kesal.

"_Hyungs_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada keempat _hyung_-nya yang sedang duduk sambil mengistirahatkan kakinya yang tadi habis latihan menari.

Sai menoleh dan menatap Sasuke yang menunduk sedih. "Kau sudah minta maaf dengannya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Belum, _hyung_. Tadi pagi aku sudah berencana untuk minta maaf padanya tapi, dia memilih untuk naik mobil Kakashi _hyung _dibanding naik mobil bersamaku—mobil Sai _hyung_."

Sai mendesah, begitu juga yang lain. Mereka bisa mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak mau berangkat bersama Sasuke ke SME. Mungkin saja gadis itu masih was-was kalau Sasuke akan berbuat nekat seperti kemarin.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang coba kau minta maaf dengannya," saran Gaara.

"_Ne_. Dia pasti sekarang ada di ruang santai," kata Sasori.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu memandang _hyungdeul_-nya. "Apa dia mau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Kau jangan menyerah begitu saja, Sasuke-_ah_. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan," sahut Naruto.

Sasuke diam sejenak kemudian dia berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya," katanya.

"_Hwaiting_, Sasuke-_ah_!" seru Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke tersenyum pada mereka berempat dan beranjak menuju ruang santai.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk di sofa berwarna krem sambil memandang langit cerah dengan sekaleng jus strawberry di tangannya. Kejadian kemarin terngiang lagi di otaknya. Ia mengumpat pelan kemudian meminum jus itu, berharap rasa asam-manis jus itu dapat menghilangkan bayangan kejadian kemarin di otaknya.

Gadis itu kesal—sangat kesal—dengan Sasuke. Pikiran bocah itu di mana sih sampai nekat melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu kemarin? Apa Sasuke amnesia kalau ia adalah selebriti yang tidak bisa melakukan hal seenaknya saja?

Sekarang siapa yang repot akibat ulahnya? Sakura yakin, bukan hanya dia saja yang direpotkan oleh ulah Sasuke kemarin. Agensi, manajer dan juga anggota SHINee yang lain pasti dibuat repot dengan ditanyai segala macam oleh wartawan, ah bahkan Kakashi juga ikut terlibat dalam skandal yang dibuat Sasuke.

Sakura teringat ucapan Kakashi di mobil pria itu saat mengantarnya ke SME.

"Wartawan-wartawan itu tidak berhenti menghubungiku ataupun manajerku. Mereka bertanya, apa aku patah hati saat melihatmu dicium oleh Sasuke?" Kakashi terkekeh kecil saat menceritakan bagaimana wartawan-wartawan sangat ambisius meliput skandal Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn? Lalu apa yang kaujawab?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihat Kakashi, justru ia sibuk dengan diktat kuliahnya.

"Tentu saja aku patah hati!" ucap Kakashi membuat Sakura secara refleks menoleh padanya.

"Aku ingin sekali bilang begitu pada mereka, tapi aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Cukup kau saja yang tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura sekilas dan tersenyum kecut meski Sakura tidak melihatnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia memang tidak melihat senyum kecut Kakashi, tapi ia dapat merasakan kekecewaan dari nada bicara pria itu meski Kakashi mencoba bicara setenang mungkin seperti biasanya.

Dan sekarang Sakura selalu menghindari Sasuke. Ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan cowok itu dulu karena emosinya yang masih di ubun-ubun. Ia takut jika nanti ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan berakhir dengan menghajar Sasuke. Hal ini bisa menimbulkan skandal baru yang bisa membawa nama Ayahnya.

Ah! Bagaimana reaksi _appa _dan _umma _jika mereka tahu skandal apa yang terjadi pada anaknya? Sakura yakin kedua orangtuanya itu sudah tahu perihal berita tersebut.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ruang santai.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Orang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui kenapa sekarang berada di dekatnya lagi? Tidak bisakah Sasuke membiarkannya tenang sedikit? Atau cowok itu sangat ingin merasakan kekuatan tinju Sakura?

"_Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhaesseoyo_…," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat menyesal. Tapi, Sakura tidak lantas menolehkan kepalanya dan memaafkan Sasuke. Ia meminum jusnya hingga habis dan berdiri sebelum meremas kaleng jus itu dan melemparnya masuk ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam memandang Sakura yang masih bergeming di tempat duduknya sembari melihat langit. Sasuke merasa jantungnya seperti dihantam palu puluhan kali melihat air muka Sakura yang sangat dingin, bahkan gadis itu tidak mau menoleh padanya saat ia memanggil namanya.

Sasuke menunduk menatap sepatu kets-nya yang berwarna putih. Ia benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin. Saat itu pikirannya sedang kalap dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah memonopoli Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri, meski ia tahu Sakura tidak merasakan perasaan apapun padanya.

"_Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhaesseoyo_…," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Sasuke lebih senang jika Sakura berlari padanya dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur daripada Sakura diam dan tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke, itu membuat batinnya terasa lebih tersiksa.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, ia melihat gadis itu berdiri dan meremas kaleng minumannya lalu melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Sasuke yakin sekali kekesalan Sakura dilampiaskan dengan meremas kaleng itu.

Sasuke sangat mengharapkan Sakura menjawab permintaan maafnya, tapi yang ia dapat adalah Sakura yang berjalan dengan _stoic_-nya melewati Sasuke, seolah Sasuke itu tidak ada di sana.

Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan memandang punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Ia gelisah, ia takut Sakura tidak mau memaafkannya dan terus bersikap dingin padanya. Jika itu terus terjadi, masih bisakah Sasuke berharap agar gadis itu membalas perasaannya?

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sakura berhenti berjalan meninggalkannya dan memandangnya lagi.

"_Marry me_!" teriak Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan itu berhasil membuat langkah kaki Sakura berhenti.

Perlahan Sasuke melihat Sakura membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Suara lantang Sasuke yang menggema di lorong yang cukup besar itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi datar lagi ketika ia membalikkan badan dan memandang Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku!" seru Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia sangat berharap Sakura menjawab dengan "Iya" tapi, ia juga sadar bahwa Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau gadis itu tertarik padanya.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa dan ia menyeringai. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap _onyx _yang berjarak cukup jauh itu namun Sakura masih bisa melihat kalau _onyx _itu serius menatapnya.

"Tch! Kau itu baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Menikah itu bukan hal yang main-main! _Pabo_." Sakura melihat Sasuke tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakannya, lalu gadis ini berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian berdiri mematung di tengah lorong.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

"Aiiiisssh! Jangan dorong-dorong, _pabo_!" dengus Sasori saat ia merasakan Naruto mendorongnya dari belakang.

"_Ya_! Lagian kenapa kita harus bersembunyi di lemari alat kebersihan ini sih? Sudah tahu sempit," gerutu Naruto.

"Tidak ada tempat lain yang bagus untuk mengambil gambar kecuali di sini," jawab Sai yang sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Dan kau sudah tahu sempit masih saja mendorongku, _hyung_! Kameraku bisa rusak kalau begini caranya!" omel Sasori pada Naruto.

"_Mian, mian_. Aku juga ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, Saso-_ah_!" Naruto membela diri.

"Sudah, sudah jangan ribut terus." Gaara menengahi yang sejak tadi sibuk merekam Sasuke dan Sakura dengan _handycam_-nya. "Lihat! Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke!" ucapnya. Lantas ketiga temannya yang lain segera mencoba melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dari celah-celah pintu.

"_Marry me_!" teriak Sasuke.

"_Mwo_? Sasuke melamar Sakura? Aish! Bocah itu benar-benar!" umpat Sasori.

Naruto mendecak. "Sasuke _pabo_. Tidak bisakah dia melamar Sakura disaat yang tepat? Kalau seperti ini sudah pasti ditolak," gumam Naruto.

"Aish! _Hyung_, kau mendoakan Sasuke untuk ditolak?" tanya Gaara dengan kesal.

Naruto yang melihat Gaara akan mengamuk segera menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Naruto benar. Kalau aku jadi Sakura, aku sudah pasti akan menolaknya." Sai menyahut.

"Aiiisssh! _Hyung_, dengar! Ki—"

"Tch! Kau itu baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Menikah itu bukan hal yang main-main! _Pabo_." Suara Sakura memotong ucapan Gaara yang hendak keluar. Keempat _namja _ini lantas mengarahkan mata mereka pada sosok Sakura yang berdiri dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Benar kan kataku," ucap Sai.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan itu di depan Sasuke karena kau memang ahlinya membuat _mood _orang gampang jatuh," sahut Gaara dengan dengusan keras. Sai hanya mengangguk dengan senyum _innocent_-nya.

"Hey, Sakura pergi!" seru Naruto.

"Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja. Wajahnya terlihat sedih tapi, hey lihat itu!" seru Sasori.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Sai.

"Sasuke! Lihat Sasuke! Dia tersenyum!" seru Sasori dengan suara tertahan karena Sakura mendekat ke lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan itu.

Gaara segera menutup pintu lemari itu dengan pelan. Mereka berempat menahan napas saat Sakura berjalan ke lemari itu dan menghela napas lega setelah Sakura melewatinya.

"Baguslah, Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum," kata Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke sepertinya akan kembali ke studio latihan." Gaara kembali menutup pintu lemari saat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasori merasa lehernya digerayangi sesuatu. Ia lantas meraba-raba lehernya dan mengambil benda yang merambati lehernya tadi. Sontak mukanya pucat lalu melempar benda itu ke Naruto.

"Kyaaaa! Itu kecoa!" teriak Sasori.

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau lempar padaku?" Naruto meraba-raba tubuhnya takut kecoa itu menempel di badannya.

Kecoa tersebut terbang menuju _handycam _Gaara. Sontak Gaara mencoba menghindarinya.

"Bersembunyi di sini memang bukan ide yang bagus!" seru Gaara yang melihat kecoa itu terbang ke arah Sai.

"Semua ini karena Si _leader sangtae_!" seru mereka bertiga—Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto—sementara Sai hanya tersenyum polos.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar keributan dan suara-suara _hyungdeul-_nya. Ia menoleh ke berbagai arah mencari keempat kakaknya tapi tidak melihat satu pun dari mereka.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku," gumam Sasuke dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju studio latihan.

.

.

.

Sakura terus memandang ke luar jendela mobil dan tidak mendengarkan Kakashi yang sedang bercerita soal latihannya hari ini pada Sakura. Gadis itu terus diam dan kembali terngiang ucapan Sasuke saat istirahat latihan vokal tadi.

"_Menikahlah denganku!"_

Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali mengingat kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pipinya terkadang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis saat mendengar kalimat itu, persis seperti saat Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lantang di lorong SME tadi pagi dan untungnya Sakura masih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya tetap datar meski sekuat tenaga ia mengatur tempo jantungnya agar berdegup dengan normal.

Sasuke, bocah itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Sakura bingung apa yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya tahu perasaan itu karena perasaan itu sama seperti ia mendengar Pein menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan saat itu ia menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Pein. Lalu, apakah perasaannya ini pada Sasuke juga berarti kalau ia mencintai bocah itu?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang menyebalkan seperti Sasuke," batin Sakura yang terus menerus menampik perasaannya sendiri.

"Sakura-_ya_…, Sakura-_ya_…," panggilan Kakashi yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Kakashi sedang menatapnya dengan heran. "Hn?"

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau diam saja—iya, aku tahu kau memang pendiam—maksudku, kau terlihat melamun terus sejak kita meninggalkan SME," kata Kakashi sambil membelokkan stir mobil ke kanan.

"Aku hanya memikirkan soal permintaan Ino agar aku menjadi pelatih _dance _di _club_-nya," elak Sakura sambil membuka diktat kuliahnya yang sejak tadi menganggur terbuka di pangkuannya.

Kakashi mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Kemampuanmu sebagai _handy girl _memang mudah dikenali. Kenapa kau tidak menerima permintaannya saja?" Kakashi dapat merasakan Sakura menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Jika kau menerima permintaannya, bukankah berarti kau tidak menyia-nyiakan bakatmu? Bahkan kau dapat berbuat baik dengan membagi ilmumu pada mereka." Kakashi tersenyum padanya.

Sakura memang sudah menceritakan pada Kakashi perihal Ino yang kemarin memintanya untuk menjadi pelatih di _club dance_-nya untuk _dance competition _yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi.

Sakura awalnya terkejut saat Ino tahu kalau dia adalah _handy girl _yang terkenal di dunia _dance _itu dan lebih terkejut lagi saat ia tahu kalau Kakashi juga sudah mengenalinya sebagai _handy girl _lebih dulu dari Ino meski Kakashi tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Sakura merasa senang karena Ino merupakan salah satu _fans_-nya dan gadis pirang itu memperlakukan Sakura seperti teman biasa. Tidak mengistimewakan Sakura meski Sakura adalah _handy girl_, anak perdana menteri dan juga guru vokal SHINee yang _controversial_.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_ya_. Yamanaka itu adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang dan baik. Kurasa dia akan cocok menjadi temanmu—mengingat sifatnya yang heboh dan kau yang pendiam." Kakashi kembali terkekeh pelan memandang Sakura yang sedang berpikir.

"Lagipula kesibukanmu nanti bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari berita—skandal kau dan Sasuke—yang sedang menyebar," lanjutnya dengan kalem.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Kakashi sedang fokus menyetir. Sakura baru sadar, setiap bersama Kakashi, ia bisa melupakan sejenak akan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Kakashi juga merupakan teman cerita yang baik. Ia selalu bisa membuka jalan pembicaraan hingga terasa tidak membosankan. Sakura bersyukur bisa mengenal Kakashi. Sosoknya seperti seorang kakak bagi Sakura.

"Jangan melihatku terus seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

"Sigh!" Sakura mendecih dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Diam-diam ia tersenyum geli.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Kakashi tertawa.

Kakashi berdeham dan kembali memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Sasuke tidak menyerah mendapatkanmu, meski kau sudah menolaknya berkali-kali. Dia lawan yang tidak bisa diremehkan," kata Kakashi sambil menginjak rem mobil karena lampu lalulintas berwarna merah.

Sakura mendengus. "Dia keras kepala," sahutnya.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Sakura saat mengingat usaha apa saja selama ini yang telah dilakukan Sasuke untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Aku tidak akan melunak menghadapinya, meski Sasuke sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi dan melihat Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda. Pria itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Kakashi menengok pada Sakura dan air mukanya berubah menjadi lebih lembut. "_A… ne_, besok orangtuaku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu minggu ini."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "_Mwo?_"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**Terjemahan:**

_**No neun: **_kau/kamu

_**Jalgaseyo: **_sampai jumpa

_**Omona: **_astaga

_**Agassi: **_nona muda

_**Jeongmal mianhaesseoyo: **_aku benar-benar minta maaf

_**A… ne: **_oh… ya.

_**Hwaiting**_**!: **semangat!

**a/n: **_Annyeonghaseyo_! Jumpa lagi dengan _author_ di sini… hehehe… sebelumnya _author_ mau ngucapin, _Saengil chukhae_, Sasuke-_ah_! Semoga Sasuke cepat sadar dan kembali ke Konoha lalu kumpul lagi dengan _team_ 7. Amin!

_Kamsahamnida _yang udah baca dan _review_ _fict_ saya ini. _Jwesonghamnida_ karena banyak sekali kekurangan _fict_ ini di sana-sini.

_Joha_! Balas _review_ dulu… _check this out_!

**tiffany90****:** _ne_, aku juga suka banget pas bagian itu. Hohoho… aku juga kalau Taemin beneran kayak gitu paling _speechless_ _and_ _shock_ banget! -.- _ye, _Key suka banget sama Spongebob.

**Yue Heartphilia****:** ahahaha… ya gak gitu juga -.- makasih makasih _review_-mu :D ini udah di_update_ kilat loh :D

**Haza ShiRaifu****:** jangankan kamu, aku juga mau dicium Sasuke kalau Sasuke nyata -.-" *menghayal*

**Kinomoto Riko****: **_jwesonghamnida_… aku sibuk banget jadinya gak sempet update fict -.- ahahaha~ pengen sih bikin Sasuke dihajar Sakura tapi gak mungkin soalnya di depan umum _and_ Sakura mikirin harga dirinya juga :D

**UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****:** boleh banget, _saeng_! :D hmm, reaksi Sakura sesuai imajinasi kamu gak nih? Hohoho…

**Rizuka Hanayuuki****:** nama anak kecil di Hello Baby itu Yoogeun :) _ne, _makasih doanya tapi aku kalah -.- _but it's okay_, setiap kompetisi pasti ada yang menang dan yang kalah. Hohoho~

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz****:** _mian_ dah bikin kamu nunggu lama, sebagai penembus dosa, aku _update_ kilat loh… iya ini udah aku perpanjang kok _fict_-nya. Semoga kamu suka…

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan****:** kurang 'y', _geundae gwaenchana_… hohoho… iya makasih doanya ya ichiyama-_chan_ :)

**Fiyui-chan****:** makasih _review_-nya. Benarkah bagus? Hahaha… jadi malu… *senyum malu-malu* #plak!

**Sichi****:** hahaha… ini udah di-_update_ kilat loh.

**Choi Dong Hee****:** ini udah di-_update_ kilat, _chingu_. Hohoho…

**Ka Hime Shiseiten****:** iya, aku juga bikin fict birthday buat Taemin di screenplays, kalau berkenan bisa mampir ke profil aku dan baca fict gaje itu kalau bisa coret-review-coret juga.. hahaha. Kampus aku emang ketinggalan banget nih, payah -.- *dihajar rector*

**Ame Kuroyuki****:** aku juga suka, _chagiya_! Hohoho… ini udah aku _update_ :D

**Ghifia Kuraudo****:** boleh BANGET. Mmuahaha… makasih ya udah dijadiin _fav_ :3 dan makasih Fiyui-_cha__n_ yang udah promosiin ff ini :D

**shimohira kinouye****:** _mannaseo ban gapsseumnida_ (senang berkenalan denganmu)! :D makasih _review_-nya. Terharu saya. Hehehehe… ini udah diperpanjang _chapter_-nya. Smoga suka :)

**Devil's of Kunoichi****:** waaaah~ terima kasih atas koreksinya. Aku juga ngerasa agak gimana gitu sama kata itu, jadi udah aku _edit_ kok. Semoga _chapter_ ini juga berkenan bagi kamu. Ohoho…

**Putri Luna****:** Lunaaaaa~ aku udah _update_ kilat loh~ hahahaha… semoga gak ngecewain :)

**Nyx Quartz****:** Yosh! Aku tetap semangat _update_ kok :D _gwaenchana_~ hehehe… yang penting ada yang baca aja udah seneng :D

Makasih buat yang udah _review_ yaaaah~ yang belum dan cuma baca juga makasih :D

**Review again? Kamsahamnida! ^O^**


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but this story is mine

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). miss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo**_**!**__

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****11: Sasuke**

Seperti biasa, Naruto sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kemudian ia bergegas membangunkan temannya yang lain untuk lari pagi. Satu persatu anggota SHINee tersebut keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian olah raga. Namun, Naruto merasakan suatu keganjilan di antara mereka.

Cowok pirang ini terus menerus menghitung dengan jarinya sambil sesekali mendongak untuk melihat wajah anggota SHINee yang lain. Kerutan samar nampak di dahinya ketika Naruto menautkan alis.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Gaara yang sejak tadi memerhatikan tingkah aneh Naruto yang celingukan mencari sesuatu.

Naruto menelengkan kepala ke arah Gaara. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Seharusnya kita ada lima, kenapa cuma ada empat dihitunganku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan telapak tangan dengan kelima jarinya dan kemudian jempolnya dilipat sehingga menunjukkan keempat jarinya yang panjang-panjang itu di depan wajah Gaara.

"Ha? Masa?" Gaara bertanya ulang dan mulai menghitung teman-temannya.

Gaara melihat Sasori yang sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana dan Sai yang sedang merenggangkan tangannya, lalu Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Benar! Cuma ada empat. Satu lagi siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalian meributkan apa sih?" Sasori menghampiri keduanya—Naruto dan Gaara—yang sibuk dengan jari jemari mereka.

"Sasori-_ah_, sepertinya salah satu dari kita ada yang hilang," sahut Naruto. "Tapi, siapa?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus dagu—_pose_ berpikir.

"Siapa yang hilang?" seru Sai yang langsung menghampiri Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara.

"_Molla_," sahut Gaara.

Mereka berempat terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan siapa kira-kira yang absen pagi ini di antara seluruh anggota SHINee. Keempatnya sontak menaikkan alis mereka dengan mata agak melebar dan menjentikkan jari.

"Sasuke!" seru mereka berempat.

"Di mana dia? Jangan-jangan dia kabur dari sini karena ditolak Sakura!" seru Naruto. Sasori, Gaara dan Sai tampak cemas.

"Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke bunuh diri karena ditolak?" gumam Sai. Mendengar apa yang Sai katakan membuat Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara memekik histeris.

"Cepat cari Sasuke!" perintah Sasori pada ketiga temannya yang lain. "Kau jangan berspekulatif yang tidak-tidak dulu, _hyung_!" omel Sasori pada Sai.

Keempat _namja _ini lantas berlari ke sana-ke mari mencari sosok _magnae _mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mereka mencari dengan wajah panik dan bingung. Mereka sangat khawatir pada adik mereka karena mereka tahu Sasuke itu masih sangat labil, jadi bisa saja Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang nekat.

Trang!

Pergerakan mereka berempat segera berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah dapur. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Gaara mengayunkan tangan agar ketiga temannya yang lain mengikutinya ke arah dapur—di mana suara itu berasal.

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya kepala mereka menyembul satu persatu di kusen pintu dapur. Sesosok cowok dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam sedang sibuk memindahkan sesuatu dari konter dapur ke meja makan.

"_Annyeong achim, hyungs_!" sapanya dengan senyum lebar saat melihat kepala keempat _hyungdeul_-nya menyembul dari balik kusen pintu.

"Sasuke-_ah_, kami pikir kau menghilang," sahut Naruto sebagai pengganti "_Annyeong_".

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Menghilang?"

"_Ne_. Kami pikir kau putus asa karena ditolak oleh Sakura," sahut Sai ceplas-ceplos membuat Sasori mendelik padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak menjawab apa yang baru saja Sai katakan karena sepertinya ia sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya memindahkan makanan.

"Kau sedang apa di dapur pagi-pagi begini, Sasuke -_ah_?" tanya Sasori mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang mendadak agak tidak enak tadi.

Sasuke menoleh pada _hyung_-nya itu dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian, _hyungs_!" serunya bangga sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan, menunjukkan hasil masakannya pagi ini.

"_Jinjja_?" Gaara yang hobinya makan segera berjalan cepat menuju meja makan, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Gaara—_sweatdrop_—mewakili ketiga temannya yang lain saat melihat telur mata sapi sebagian ada yang gosong, sebagian lagi kuningnya tidak bulat, lalu roti panggang yang hangus, sosis yang banyak sekali minyaknya.

"Tentu saja sarapan ala Inggris, _hyung_." Sasuke menyahut sambil menggeser kursinya keluar dari kolong meja dan mendudukinya. "Ayo _hyungs_, kita harus cepat sarapan lalu lari pagi supaya kualitas vokal kita makin bagus."

Gaara, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara saling lirik dan akhirnya mereka menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Mereka berempat sangat memahami niat baik dari _dongsaeng_ mereka ini, tapi kalau harus memakan semua masakan Sasuke, rasanya mereka tidak tega juga pada perut mereka.

"Terima kasih Tuhan atas apa yang telah kau berikan pada kami. Kami sangat mensyukurinya. Semoga sarapan ini dapat menyehatkan kami. Amin!" Sasuke memimpin mereka berdoa.

"Apanya yang menyehatkan kalau semuanya gosong begini?" batin Naruto nelangsa.

"Apa aku harus memakan ini semua?" pikir Gaara dan menghela napas berat.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau perutku akan baik-baik saja setelah memakan sarapan ala Inggris buatan Sasuke ini." Sai membatin ragu.

"_Aigo_~ Sasuke membuang-buang bahan makanan saja kalau begini caranya," rutuk Sasori dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo _hyungs_ dimakan! Aku sengaja bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kalian akan membantuku mendapatkan hati Sakura," ucap Sasuke riang.

Sai, Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto saling lirik satu sama lain dan perlahan mereka memakan sarapan mereka yang terlihat tidak begitu gosong. Pada gigitan pertama mereka langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sangat aneh.

"Bagaimana, _hyungs_?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum _innocent_-nya.

Sasori langsung berdiri hingga menyebabkan kursinya terjatuh. Naruto yang tahu Sasori akan mencak-mencak dan menghina masakan Sasuke—yang jujur sangat tidak enak itu—segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasori.

Sasori menoleh pada Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara menggelengkan kepala dan memasang tampang yang seolah mengatakan kasihan-Sasuke-dia-sudah-berusaha.

"Kenapa, Sasori _hyung_?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang polosnya.

Sasori segera menoleh pada Sasuke dan tidak tega jika harus mengomeli _magnae _SHINee ini. Sasuke terlihat sangat tulus membuatkan sarapan untuk keempat _hyung_-nya meski sarapan itu adalah sarapan paling tidak enak yang pernah mereka makan.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala dan segera membetulkan posisi kursinya lagi. "_Aniya_, masakanmu ini enak sekali sampai aku terlalu terkejut. Iya, begitu." Sasori nyengir aneh yang terkesan seperti orang sedang sakit gigi.

"Sasori, kau bilang apa? Perutku saja—aduh!" Sai menggosok-gosok kakinya yang baru saja diinjak oleh Sasori.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Sasori dan Sai bergantian. "Kau kenapa, Sai _hyung_?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sai hendak menjawab, "Kakiku diinjak oleh Sasori," namun diurungkan niatnya itu setelah melihat Sasori sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kepentok kaki meja, Sasuke-_ah_," sahut Sai dengan cengiran aneh.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala kemudian menoleh pada Gaara dan Naruto. "Bagaimana, _hyungs_? Kalian suka?" yang ditanyai hanya bisa nyengir kaku dan mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum makin lebar, kemudian ia berkata, "Kalau begitu selamat menikmati sarapannya, _hyungs_. Aku sudah sarapan roti tawar tadi pagi. Besok aku akan membuatkan kalian sarapan lagi," kata Sasuke.

"_Andwe_!" teriak mereka berempat dengan kompak. Sasuke memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"Maksudku, biar besok Sasori saja yang memasak. Itu kan sudah jadi tugasnya. _Ne, _Sasori-_ah_?" tanya Naruto pada Sasori dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

Sasori tertawa canggung. "_Ne_. Dapur itu daerah teritorialku," sahutnya sambil melirik dapurnya yang sangat berantakan. "Kalau bukan karena kau melakukan ini dengan niat ucapan terima kasih, aku pasti sudah mengomelimu habis-habisan, Sasuke!" geramnya dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, lalu meyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu di meja makan. "_Mianhae, _Sasori _hyung_. Ya sudah, kalian cepat habiskan sarapannya, kita harus bergegas lari pagi!"

Glek!

Sasori, Gaara, Naruto dan Sai menelan ludah mereka dan memandang makanan hangus di atas piring mereka dengan nanar.

"Apa ini harus dihabiskan? _Aigo_~," batin mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Setiap hari dilalui Sasuke dengan semangat. Ia jadi bangun lebih awal dari Naruto dan selalu berlatih dan terus berlatih agar kualitas vokalnya makin menanjak. Setelah pulang latihan bersama Sakura—dan anggota SHINee yang lain, Sasuka selalu latihan kembali bersama Naruto maupun Sai. Dan jika mereka ada _show_, Sasuke tidak mengurangi jadwal latihan intensifnya, malah ia semakin berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Semangatnya yang tak pernah padam membuat Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara yang membantunya pun tidak merasa kelelahan meski sejujurnya mereka juga butuh istirahat yang cukup—mengingat latihan Sasuke sampai tengah malam terus.

Sasuke juga sadar diri dengan keadaan _hyungdeul_-nya yang membutuhkan istirahat—apalagi setelah pulang _show_—maka terkadang Sasuke latihan seorang diri di studio latihan yang ada di gedung SME. Para _security_ juga sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke di gedung itu pada malam hari.

Yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah satu, ia ingin diakui oleh Sakura dan mendapatkan cinta Sakura.

Sasuke belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, mencintai seorang gadis hingga begitu dalam. Sasuke sangat takut jika harus kehilangan Sakura, apalagi jika harus menerima kenyataan jika suatu hari nanti gadis itu berpaling pada pria lain—meski saat inipun Sakura belum bisa dikatakan miliknya.

Sasuke akan melakukan apapun sekuat tenaga dan kemampuannya agar ia bisa menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan tidak akan mau ia lepaskan begitu saja. Ambisius? Ya, memang. Sasuke merasa jika sudah menyangkut soal Sakura, ia bisa menjadi sangat ambisius dan terobsesi sekali.

Setidaknya sifat ambisius dan obsesinya itu membawanya ke dalam dampak yang baik. Menurut Naruto dan Sai, Sasuke sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan dalam tekniknya bernyanyi dan olah vokalnya.

Sakura diam-diam juga merasakan kemajuan yang Sasuke alami tersebut, meski ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti apa-apa, tidak seperti Sasori, Sai, Gaara dan Naruto yang heboh menyemangati Sasuke dan memberikannya ucapan selamat karena Sasuke sudah mendapat nilai B- dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja." Sakura mengakhiri latihan vokal SHINee setelah menempelkan kertas nilai di papan pengumuman lalu segera memakai ranselnya dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu, tapi pintu tersebut sudah terbuka duluan dari luar. Terlihat Kakashi dengan pakaiannya yang rapih—kaus putih yang dilapisi jas biru dan celana jeans biru dongker—seperti biasa sedang berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"_Annyeong_!" sapa Kakashi pada SHINee dan juga Sakura.

"_Annyeong_," sahut keenam orang itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Sakura dengan tampang datarnya. Sasuke dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Sasori, Sai, Naruto dan Gaara dengan tampang bingung—mereka bingung harus ceria atau sinis karena Kakashi adalah saingan berat Sasuke.

"Ayo Sakura kita pergi! Tapi, temani aku dulu membeli kue untuk orangtuamu besok," ajak Kakashi.

"Orang tua Sakura?" gumam Naruto.

"Besok?" gumam Sasori dengan menautkan alisnya.

Kakashi menoleh pada kedua anggota SHINee yang bergumam tadi dan melempar senyum ramahnya. "_Ne_, besok keluargaku akan berkunjung ke rumah Sakura," sahut Kakashi lalu ia menggendikkan kepala pada Sakura. "Ayo kita harus cepat pergi," ucapnya. "_Jalgaseyo_, SHINee!" Kakashi pamit pada SHINee dan bersama Sakura dia pergi dari gedung SME.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Jadi, Kakashi sudah maju sangat jauh di depannya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Kakashi dan orang tua Sakura sudah saling mengenal. Bagaimana jika orang tua Kakashi dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menyatukan mereka? Kalau benar begitu, masihkah ada harapan untuk Sasuke mendapatkan cinta Sakura?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Belum tentu ada hubungan spesial di antara Kakashi dan Sakura," kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Benar. Sampai saat inipun skandalmu dengan Sakura belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dunia tahunya kau dan Sakura mempunyai hubungan khusus," hibur Sasori.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan masalah dunia tahu atau tidak, _hyung_. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah hati Sakura. Ke mana hatinya itu berpihak? Sampai saat ini ia terlihat dekat dengan Kakashi _hyung_. Ketika ia mengalami kesulitan, aku yakin Kakashi _hyung _selalu ada untuknya," sahut Sasuke dengan lemas.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus ada disaat Sakura susah dan senang juga. Berusahalah, aku yakin kau bisa!" ujar Gaara.

"_Geundae_…, sampai saat ini Sakura masih mengacuhkanku. Setiap kali kujemput dan ada Kakashi _hyung _juga menjemputnya, ia selalu memilih untuk naik mobil Kakashi _hyung_."

"Mungkin Sakura masih err… trauma padamu. Maksudku, kau ingat kan skandal waktu itu?" tanya Sasori hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangguk. Cowok ini mengerti dan bisa memahami jika Sakura masih trauma padanya karena kejadian tempo hari. Tapi, sikap Sasuke sudah berubah banyak sekali untuk mencairkan hati beku Sakura. Apa Sakura tidak memahami hal tersebut?

"_Hyungs_, apa aku bisa mengalahkan Kakashi _hyung_?" tanya Sasuke dengan ragu.

Sekuat apapun Sasuke untuk menguatkan hatinya kalau ia mampu mengalahkan Kakashi, tapi tetap ada dinding bernama kenyataan yang membuatnya ragu untuk menghancurkan dinding itu. Dinding itu adalah perbedaan status Sasuke dengan Kakashi, perbedaan status Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Kakashi _hyung _berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Perusahaan Hatake's Corp sudah membuka cabang di mana-mana. Kakashi _hyung _juga pria yang sempurna, ia memiliki segalanya. Lalu, Sakura adalah anak perdana menteri yang juga sempurna. Sedangkan aku—"

"Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu!" sela Sasori dengan suaranya yang meninggi, Sasuke sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan bicara dengan suara lebih lembut. "Cinta tidak memandang kedudukan, status atau apalah yang kau sebutkan tadi. Aku yakin, dan _hyung_-mu yang lain juga yakin—" Sasori memandang Sai, Naruto dan Gaara yang juga menyimaknya baik-baik, "—kalau kau bisa mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Apapun penghalang di antara kalian, itu tidak akan berarti selama kau masih punya niat dan kesungguhan dalam usahamu." Sasori memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Hyung_…,"

"_Ya_…, lagipula keluargamu memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi pula. Ingat, guru itu adalah pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa—Ayahmu guru kan, Sasuke? Itachi juga merupakan aktor yang sangat terkenal dan Ibumu adalah seorang ibu yang sangat baik pada anak-anaknya," tambah Sai dengan lembut mengusap kepala Sasuke.

"Lagipula jika kau ingin menyaingi Kakashi, kau bisa masuk universitas dan menyabet gelar sarjana. Setidaknya kau bisa bangga dengan status kependidikanmu—ingat, calon mertuamu adalah perdana menteri!" Naruto juga ikut bicara.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Sasuke." Gaara menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"_Hyungs_… _gomawo_. Aku tidak tahu akan berbuat apa jika tidak ada kalian." Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Aku malu karena sudah putus asa duluan," lanjutnya dengan tawa aneh.

"Kami mengerti. Remaja memang labil, _ne_?" sahut Sai mencoba melawak tapi tidak ada yang tertawa, kemudian dia berdeham menghilangkan rasa canggung karena ditatap datar oleh keempat _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita latihan lagi!" seru Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Keempat anggota yang lain pun ikut terangkat semangatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang hampa ke taman bunga yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Dari kamarnya, Sakura memang dapat melihat jelas taman bunga yang terletak di bagian samping rumah tersebut. Sesekali ia menghela napas seperti nenek-nenek yang kelelahan. Pikirannya saat ini entah berada di mana, hanya tubuhnya saja yang tetap berdiri tegak di balkon kamarnya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Sakura dari kegiatannya memandang hampa taman bunga di bawah sana. Ia menoleh dan berseru untuk memersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu agar segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Pelayan dengan rambut cokelat pendek mendekatinya dengan sikap hormat dan sopan.

"_Aggassi_, tuan besar dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda bersama tamunya di ruang tamu," katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "_Geurae_. _Joah_, aku segera turun. Kau bisa kembali, Misaki."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan mundur sebelum membalik badan dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu yang terletak di sudut kamar, membukanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak begitu kecil namun tidak sebesar kamarnya itu. Ia mengambil sebuah _dress _yang panjangnya selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Kakuzu mengerang putus asa saat kembali menjulurkan lehernya melihat gedung apartemen yang tidak begitu mewah itu. Ia mengerling arlojinya dan sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu seseorang keluar dari apartemen itu namun orang itu tidak kunjung kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Kakuzu mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam kotak donat yang ia letakkan di sebelah kursi pengemudi di mobilnya, namun kemudian ia mendecakkan lidah karena sarapannya sudah habis—donat itu yang menemaninya menunggu orang yang Kakuzu tunggu keluar dari kediamannya.

Dering ponselnya yang lumayan keras mengalihkan perhatian Kakuzu yang tadi sedang mengelap kameranya. Ia segera mengambil ponsel itu yang terletak di samping kotak donat, lalu mendecak setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Yoboseyo_. Ada apa?"

"_Kakuzu-ah, di mana kau? Oh, terserahlah kau ada di mana, itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau cepat datang ke kantor untuk mewawancara panitia 25__th__ Golden Disk Awards. Sajangnim memerintahkan kita untuk segera menemui mereka satu jam lagi dan kuharap kau sudah sampai di kantor sebelum satu jam. Aku tutup."_

"Tck!" Kakuzu mendecak. Seperti biasa, Hidan selalu berbuat seenaknya. Kakuzu heran kenapa bosnya selalu memasangkannya dengan pria berambut klimis itu? Tapi, Kakuzu juga mengakui kalau Hidan itu _partner_-nya yang paling sabar bekerjasama dengannya.

Kakuzu menoleh sekali lagi ke gedung apartemen. Sepertinya niat untuk menyelidiki hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke harus berakhir sampai sini dulu, pekerjaannya yang lain sudah menunggu. Menyalakan mobilnya, Kakuzu pun meninggalkan kawasan apartemen yang Sakura tempati.

.

.

.

"Kau semakin cantik saja, Sakura-_ya_." Sakumo—Ayah Kakashi, tersenyum memandang Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya di sofa panjang.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _ajeonim_." Sakura balas dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Dulu ketika kau kecil, kau sangat manis sekali dan sekarang setelah kau dewasa kau menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik." Sakumo berujar dan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. "Aku membawakanmu sesuatu."

Kakashi menunduk dan mengambil sebuah kantong kertas yang diletakkan Sakumo di dekat kaki sofa, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sang Ayah. Sakumo mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum kebapakannya dan menepuk tangan Kakashi lembut.

Sakumo menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Lihatlah, kau pasti menyukainya," kata Sakumo dengan lembut.

Sakura melirik Yamato dan Reina. Kedua orang tua Sakura itu memberikan senyum mereka dan menganggukkan kepala seolah menyuruh Sakura untuk melihat apa isi kantong tersebut.

Sakura membuka kantong kertas berwarna merah muda bercampur putih itu dengan alis terangkat. "Ini…"

"Kuharap kau masih menyukai susu _strawberry _dan hal-hal yang menyangkut soal _strawberry_, Sakura-_ya_," ucap Sakumo.

Sakura segera menoleh dan memandang Sakumo dengan mata berseri-seri. Ia sangat amat menyukai susu _strawberry_. "_Kamsahamnida_, _ajeonim_!"

Sakumo tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura merasa nyaman sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ayah Kakashi ini padanya. Sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seolah Sakura adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Kau tetap sama seperti Sakura yang dulu. Syukurlah, aku sangat takut jika Amerika membuat gadis kecilku ini berubah menjadi sosok yang berubah drastis." Sakumo membelai rambut Sakura.

Mengerti tatapan bingung anaknya, Yamato pun berkata, "Dulu Sakumo-_seonsaengnim_ sering datang untuk melihatmu, _chagiya_."

"Oh, tentu saja aku datang atas bujukan dan rengekan anakku ini, katanya dia sangat ingin bermain dengan Sakura." Sakumo mengerling ke arah Kakashi dan langsung membuat Kakashi sedikit salah tingkah. Sakumo tertawa bersama Reina dan Yamato. Sedangkan Sakura bingung dengan situasi itu.

"_Aboji_…," gumam Kakashi.

Sakumo menepuk-nepuk bahu Kakashi. Beliau duduk di antara Kakashi dan Sakura di sebuah sofa panjang yang kelihatan mewah.

"Itu masa lalu yang manis, Kakashi-_ah_," ujarnya. Kemudian dia berpaling pada Yamato dan Reina. "Ah~ kenapa tidak kita satukan saja kedua anak kita ini? Menurutku akan sangat bagus jika kita menjadi sebuah keluarga."

Ucapan Sakumo membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya, sementara Kakashi juga terlihat terkejut. Yamato dan Reina tertegun.

"Bagaimana Yamato-_ah_, Reina-_ya_?" tanya Sakumo.

Yamato dan Reina saling bertatapan. Reina tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, Yamato sendiri terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan mantan dosennya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan itu kepada kedua anak kita." Akhirnya Yamato mendapatkan suaranya yang terasa sulit untuk dikeluarkan tadi.

Sakumo lantas menoleh pada Kakashi dan Sakura yang duduk mengapitnya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_ya_? Apa kau setuju jika kujodohkan dengan Kakashi?" tanya Sakumo dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Sakura tercengang. Gadis ini bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat namun ia merasa tidak nyaman. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Lalu, apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang?

Sakura yang dingin sudah pasti akan langsung menolak perjodohan ini seperti perjodohan-perjodohan yang pernah dilakukan Ayahnya dulu. Namun, sampai saat inipun Sakura masih membuka sedikit mulutnya dan tidak mengeluarkan sepenggal kata apapun.

Matanya bergerak gelisah dan saat itu ia menangkap sepasang mata _onyx _yang sedang menatapnya di belakang bahu Sakumo. Tatapan mata Kakashi terlihat berbeda. Entahlah, Sakura tidak dapat mendeskripsikan arti tatapan Kakashi itu, yang jelas mata Kakashi memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura-_ya_." Panggilan Sakumo mengalihkan mata Sakura dan kembali menatapnya. "Apa kau mau jadi menantuku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura merasakan itu lagi—perasaan tidak enak yang muncul di hatinya—ketika melihat sepasang mata _obisidian_ Sakumo yang memandangnya dengan lembut dan terlihat memohon.

Reina memandang Yamato dengan gelisah. Ia tahu betul watak putrinya seperti apa. Wanita ini sangat takut jika sifat dingin Sakura muncul dan menyakiti hati Sakumo. Apalagi mengingat Sakura sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya perjodohan.

Yamato juga mengerti dan bisa merasakan apa yang Istrinya kini tengah rasakan. Ia masih ingat betul dan tidak akan pernah lupa tentang alasan yang membuat Sakura sampai tinggal sendiri di apartemen sederhana—mencari seseorang yang mau mencintainya apa adanya. Lalu, sekarang tiba-tiba Sakumo meminta Sakura untuk menjadi menantunya.

"_Seonsaeng_—"

"Akan kupikirkan." Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memandang _obisidian _Sakumo yang memancarkan perasaan penuh kelegaan. Yamato sendiri menutup kembali mulutnya yang tadi hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun terpotong oleh suara putrinya.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Sakumo dengan senyum yang merekah sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Pria tua ini terlihat sangat bahagia hanya karena sebuah harapan yang diberikan Sakura.

"_Ye_. Akan kupikirkan," sahut Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Yamato, Reina. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Sakumo memandang pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Kami setuju saja asal Sakura juga menyetujuinya," jawab Yamato, Reina yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Sakumo kembali menatap Sakura dan mengeratkan genggamannya di telapak tangan Sakura. "_Gomawo_, Sakura-_ya_." Sakura mengangguk membalasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" tanya Yamato yang mengerling ke arah Kakashi yang sejak tadi diam saja dan terus memandang Sakura di balik bahu Ayahnya. Kakashi yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut langsung menoleh ke arah Yamato.

"_Ne,_ bagaimana denganmu, nak? Kau mencintai Sakura kan?" tanya Sakumo yang sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan kini memandang Sang Anak dengan sorot mata yang teduh. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakumo langsung menoleh dan memandang Kakashi.

Tidak perlu ditanya, Sakura juga sudah tahu jawabannya karena beberapa hari yang lalu Kakashi dengan terang-terangan sudah mengatakan isi hatinya pada Sakura. Namun, Sakura masih penasaran apa yang akan dijawab oleh pria yang memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi itu.

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Sakumo dan Yamato, hingga akhirnya dengan kesungguhan yang ada di matanya dan senyum terlukis di balik maskernya, ia memandang Yamato lurus-lurus seolah ingin meyakinkan pria dengan rambut cokelat itu bahwa apa yang akan dia katakan adalah hal yang serius.

"Ya, aku mencintai Sakura dan aku menerima perjodohan ini."

Saat berikutnya yang terjadi adalah obrolan mengenai harapan dan bayangan Sakumo jika kedua keluarga itu dapat bersatu. Sedangkan Sakura merasa obrolan itu tidak sampai di telinganya. Ia duduk mematung setelah mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Di sebelahnya—Sakumo sudah pindah dengan duduk di dekat Yamato dan Reina karena ingin membiarkan Sakura dan Kakashi duduk berduaan—Kakashi diam-diam terus memerhatikan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk termangu di meja makan dan mengabaikan roti panggang yang sudah mendingin di piringnya. Tatapannya jauh menerawang entah ke mana. Terdengar helaan napas yang berat ketika ia memejamkan mata. Bayangan pertemuan keluarga kemarin kembali terlintas di benaknya dan Sakura merasa menanggung sebuah beban tak kasat mata.

Suara bel apartemen menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan pagi. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melihat tamu yang datang dari monitor pengawas di ruang tamu. Terlihat Kakashi sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura menekan nomor pin dan pintu apartemen pun terbuka.

Kakashi segera masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana itu setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Seketika itu pula ia melihat Sakura yang berdiri di ruang tamu dengan pakaian rapih.

"Yo, Sakura-_ya_!" sapanya dengan ceria.

Sakura membalasnya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan dan ekspresi datar. Lalu ia berbalik menuju dapur, Kakashi mengikutinya di belakang.

Kakashi melihat di atas meja makan—yang muat untuk empat orang—ada roti panggang yang ia yakini sudah dingin dan susu _strawberry _yang masih penuh sekali di gelas bening. Kakashi memandang punggung Sakura yang berjalan menuju lemari es.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa repot-repot membalikkan badannya.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Kakashi.

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Oh, baiklah. Jus jeruk kalau ada."

Sakura membuka lemari es dan mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk, lalu ia meletakkannya di atas meja makan di depan Kakashi yang masih saja berdiri.

"Duduk," kata Sakura datar.

Kakashi tersenyum dan menarik kursi kayu itu lalu mendudukinya. Ia membuka kaleng jus itu kemudian menghirupnya sedikit. Kakashi mengerling sekali lagi pada sarapan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh Sakura.

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu?" tanya Kakashi sambil meletakkan kaleng jus ke atas meja makan.

Sakura yang tadi sedang asik memandangi ruang tamu segera menoleh. "Hn?"

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu." Kakashi menunjuk piring Sakura. Sakura segera melihat piringnya dan ia menyadari kalau sejak ia membuat sarapan itu, dia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat sarapan? Sepertinya ini bukan Sakura yang sangat tidak suka membuang-buang makanan," sahut Kakashi membuat Sakura terdiam menatapnya.

Pria di hadapan Sakura ini entah kenapa sudah dapat mengenal Sakura dengan baik sekali. Ya, Kakashi memang sudah mengenal Sakura sejak kecil, tapi mereka kan sudah lama sekali terpisah dan tidak bertemu, lalu kenapa seolah Kakashi mengenal Sakura sangat dekat hingga mengetahui hal apapun dari Sakura?

Akhirnya Sakura hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya ke ruang tamu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sakura sibuk memandangi ruang tamu yang tertata sangat rapih itu. Matanya mengarah pada sebuah sofa panjang yang dulu dipakai Sasuke untuk tidur. Mengingat kenangan itu membuat perut Sakura mencelos. Gadis ini tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Suara piring yang digeser membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kakashi sedang mengoleskan selai pisang ke roti panggang—yang sudah dingin—Sakura.

"Daripada dibuang, lebih baik aku makan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyuman yang mengembang—ia sudah melepaskan maskernya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran melihat sikap Kakashi yang mau memakan makanan yang sudah dingin karena biasanya pria ini bahkan membuang makanan yang dingin, bagi Kakashi makanan yang sudah dingin itu tidak enak dan tidak mengundang nafsu makan.

"Kau yakin mau makan roti yang sudah dingin itu?" sangsi Sakura.

Kakashi meletakkan pisau yang ia pakai untuk mengolesi selai ke piring di depannya. Ia menggigit roti itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Hm… ternyata selai pisang itu enak juga. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukai pisang. Tapi menurutku, anggur jauh lebih enak."

Sakura tertegun mendengar apa yang Kakashi katakan. Ia baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini ia suka sekali makan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pisang. Buah yang satu itu entah kenapa menjadi buah favoritnya selain _strawberry_. Dan yang dikatakan Kakashi tadi seolah menusuk dirinya.

Ya, Sakura mulai menyukai pisang sejak Sasuke menginap di rumahnya tempo hari dan mencekokinya dengan buah yang satu itu dan jujur saja buah itu—selain tomat—mampu membuat Sakura teringat pada Sasuke.

Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura—yang sangat jarang terjadi—mencoba mengembalikan alur pembicaraan. "Manusia bisa berubah kan, Sakura?"

Sakura yang sejak tadi terus memandangi selai pisang, mengerjapkan mata dan memandang Kakashi. "Hn?"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan meski dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat panas hanya karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura menjadi murung ketika nama Sasuke tidak sengaja terucap di bibirnya.

"Kataku, manusia bisa berubah kan, Sakura? Kau bilang aku suka sekali membuang-buang makanan, oleh karena itu sekarang aku akan belajar menghargai makanan seperti halnya dirimu," kata Kakashi.

"Oh…"

Jawaban singkat Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya itu membuat Kakashi merasa tidak puas. Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, Sakura terlihat berubah sejak pertemuan keluarga kemarin. Dan Kakashi merasa sangat takut jika apa yang ada di pikirannya soal Sakura itu tepat sasaran, karena itu adalah bukan hal yang baik untuk dirinya dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa ada suatu hal yang terjadi pada SHINee, lebih tepatnya pada Sasuke. Bocah itu sekarang sudah tidak pernah lagi mengeluh, protes maupun melawan apa yang Sakura ucapkan ketika mereka latihan vokal. Malahan, bocah itu selalu menuruti apa yang Sakura katakan.

Sakura melirik di balik celah pintu yang terbuka di studio vokal. Saat ini memang sedang istirahat dan kalau matanya tidak salah melihat, di dalam studio itu ada Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang masih berlatih.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar Naruto dan Sai menjelaskan teknik bernyanyi yang bagus di nada tinggi dan ketika bernyanyi sambil menari. Sai juga menjelaskan tentang teknik memegang mikrofon yang baik.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia sudah menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Sedikit banyak ia merasa senang dan bangga mempunyai murid yang tidak pantang menyerah.

Sementara itu, Sasori dan Gaara sedang berjalan menuju studio latihan. Sasori memegang secarik kertas memo kecil, ia tersenyum lebar memandangi kertas tersebut. Sedangkan Gaara berjalan di sisinya dengan tenang.

Langkah Sasori terhenti ketika Gaara menarik tangannya. Sasori langsung menoleh dan menautkan alis. "Aish! Kenapa menarik tanganku?"

"Itu Sakura kan?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu studio yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasori segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Gaara. "Tentu saja itu Sakura. Memangnya siapa lagi di gedung ini yang punya rambut _pi—_" Sasori membiarkan sedikit mulutnya terbuka, lalu dengan cepat menoleh lagi pada Gaara. "Sedang apa dia di sana? _Omo_! Jangan-jangan dia memerhatikan latihan Sasuke?" pekik Sasori tertahan.

"Sebaiknya kita buktikan saja." Gaara menyahut dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura yang terpaku di tempat memandang bagaimana Sasuke tertawa saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sai yang melengking di nada tinggi sehingga tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mendengus menahan tawa saat Sai yang tersedak setelah mencoba nada tinggi dari _keyboard_ yang dimainkan Naruto.

"Sai _hyung_ memang sedang ada masalah dengan tenggorokannya tapi dia tidak menolak saat Sasuke memintanya untuk melatih vokal bocah itu."

Sakura membeku saat mendengar suara Sasori di belakangnya. Gadis ini dapat merasakan ketika Sasori berjalan ke sampingnya dan ada satu orang lagi yang juga berjalan di sisinya yang lain, jadi ia ada di tengah-tengah.

"Selama ini Sasuke berlatih sangat keras hanya untuk diakui olehmu. Semangatnya tidak pernah menurun malah semakin membara karena sebentar lagi kami akan jadi pengisi acara di 25th _Golden Disk Awards_. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat kemajuannya nanti di atas panggung. Dia pasti akan sangat bersinar, benar kan Gaara?" Sasori mengerling pada Gaara sambil menyeringai mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang sedikit terkejut namun berubah menjadi datar lagi.

Gaara balas menyeringai saat dilihatnya mata Sakura yang sempat melebar tadi. "Benar. Apalagi senyumnya itu sangat manis hingga dapat membuat ribuan gadis jungkir balik. Beruntung sekali gadis yang mampu mencuri hatinya," sahutnya.

Sakura mengerti betul kalau posisinya saat ini sedang dipojokkan oleh duo cowok berambut merah ini. Perasaannya campur aduk saat mendengar penuturan keduanya. Senang, jengkel, dan juga sedih.

Berdeham pelan, Sakura mendorong pintu di depannya hingga terbuka lebar. "Sebaiknya kita masuk, latihan akan segera dimulai." Sakura berjalan duluan meninggalkan duo cowok imut itu di depan pintu.

Sasori dan Gaara saling menatap dengan seringai mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah kuduga!" seru Sasori. Dan mereka ber-_high five_.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai yang mendengar pintu dibuka segera menoleh dan melihat Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam studio. Sedangkan di belakang Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara sedang melakukan _high five_. Mereka bertiga memandang bingung ketiga sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Sasuke belum juga pulang ke apartemennya. Keempat _namja _yang berada di ruang keluarga itu sedang asik menonton televisi.

Naruto kembali mengerling jam dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Ia terlihat cemas dan gelisah. Gaara yang sejak tadi main _game_ tidak sengaja melihat kecemasan yang terpancar dari wajah _hyung_-nya itu.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Gaara sambil meletakkan _stick playstation_-nya.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke Gaara dan meringis. "Sasuke belum pulang juga."

"Biasanya dia memang pulang jam dua belas," sahut Gaara.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi, aku jadi khawatir dengannya. Tidakkah kalian pikir dia terlalu memaksakan diri?" tanya Naruto memandang satu persatu teman seapartemennya.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Lalu kita harus berbuat apa? Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke itu kalau sudah ada maunya tidak bisa dihentikan."

"Aku punya ide!" seru Gaara. Sai, Sasori dan Naruto lantas menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sai.

Gaara berdiri dan menepuk tangannya dengan antusias. "Kita beritahu Sakura tentang apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Setidaknya jika Sasuke tidak mendengarkan kita, dia akan mendengarkan Sakura."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi jika Sakura tidak mau membujuk Sasuke, bagaimana?"

"Aku yakin dia mau," jawab Gaara.

Sai mendengus dan tertawa hambar. "Yakin sekali kau, Gaara-_ah_?"

Gaara mendecakkan lidahnya dan bertolak pinggang. "_Hyungs_, dengar! Aku yakin sekali Sakura itu sudah punya perasaan pada Sasuke. Dan saat ini tugas kita adalah membantu Sakura untuk mneyadari perasaannya itu. Bukan begitu, Sasori-_ah_?" Gaara mengerling Sasori yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan melipat kakinya.

Sai dan Naruto memutar kepala mereka dan memandang Sasori yang duduk dengan manis. Sasori tersenyum memandang keduanya.

"Itu benar, _hyungs_. Kita harus membantu Sakura menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke karena menurutku Sakura itu tipe gadis yang tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri," ujar Sasori sembari berdiri kemudian.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita ke apartemen Sakura sekarang."

"Pakai mobilmu ya, Sai _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Suara bel yang ditekan lebih dari tiga kali membuat Sakura cepat-cepat berlari menuju pintu apartemen tanpa melihat dulu di monitor dinding yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia masih menggunakan celemek karena ia baru saja memasak makan malam untuknya. Kesibukannya yang lain—melatih _club dance_ di kampusnya—telah menyita waktunya lebih banyak namun ia bersyukur karena dengan begitu, ia dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari terus menerus memikirkan Sasuke ataupun Kakashi.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat melihat keempat laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu apartemen. Mendadak dia mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kalian…? Ada apa bertamu malam-malam?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang terdengar dingin.

Keempat pria yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura meringis dan saling melirik satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Gaara berhasil di dorong untuk maju di antara mereka. Sakura memandangnya dengan datar.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk." Gaara memulai dengan berbasa-basi. Dia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Sementara ketiga rekannya di belakang mendengus mendengar basa-basi Gaara. Oh, sekarang sudah pukul 09.25 malam. Jika Gaara masih suka berbasa-basi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rencana untuk membuat Sakura sadar akan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian pulang," sahut Sakura.

Gaara dan ketiga temannya mendengar hal itu langsung panik. Dan ketika Sakura hendak menutup pintu, Gaara cepat-cepat menahan pintunya.

"Kami mohon tolong Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja turun dari _busway _dan dia langsung berlari menuju gedung SM Entertainment. Kata-kata Gaara, Sasori, Sai dan Naruto lima belas menit yang lalu terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Sakura bahkan tidak peduli dengan makan malam yang baru saja ia buat. Ia juga melepas asal celemek yang ia pakai di teras rumah sebelum berlari keluar dari apartemen.

"_Sasuke akhir-akhir ini berlatih keras agar bisa diakui olehmu dan mendapatkan cintamu__."_

"_Dia berlatih terlalu keras hingga pulang larut malam dan kondisinya semakin menurun."_

"_Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang kami katakan untuk menghentikan tindakan gilanya ini. Karena baginya mendapatkan cintamu adalah segalanya."_

"_Kami mohon. Tolonglah Sasuke, ia anak yang tidak mudah putus asa tapi kondisinya benar-benar bisa memburuk kapan saja dan terakhir kali kondisinya yang paling fatal adalah ketika dia berbaring di Rumah Sakit selama satu bulan."_

Ting!

Pintu _lift _terbuka dan Sakura langsung berlari menuju studio latihan. Gadis ini terengah-engah saat di depan pintu ruangan yang dibuat kedap suara itu. Setelah mengatur napasnya agar normal kembali, Sakura mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Alunan lagu Replay langsung menyentuh gendang telinga.

Di sana, di depan cermin besar ada seorang _namja _berambut _raven _sedang menari dengan kelelahan. _Namja _itu bahkan berhenti menari padahal musik masih mengalun. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di lutut sehingga posisinya membungkuk.

Sakura yang melihat keadaan Sasuke jadi teringat kata-kata Naruto yang mengatakan kondisi Sasuke perlahan menurun. Jika Sasuke terus berlatih seperti ini, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang bisa saja terjadi. Sasuke itu hanya manusia biasa, dia bukan robot, sehingga ia butuh istirahat yang cukup.

Sakura berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat _keyboard _lalu mengambil handuk yang ada di sana dan botol air mineral yang tinggal setengah. Ia memandang Sasuke yang masih mengatur napasnya dari cermin besar di ruangan itu, kemudian dia berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Ia berpikir kalau itu adalah _security _yang biasanya datang untuk mengingatkannya agar beristirahat di rumah. Namun, ketika ia menegakkan badannya yang ia lihat adalah Sakura dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut—yang untungnya ia tidak melompat.

"_Omo_! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Sasuke yang meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu sampai kau terkejut berlebihan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dengan datar.

"Kau bahkan lebih seram dari hantu," bisik Sasuke.

"_Ya_! Aku dengar itu!" Sakura mendengus sebal, lalu ia mengulurkan air yang tadi ia pegang. "Ini. Minumlah."

Sasuke memandang botol itu dan Sakura bergantian. Apa Sakura sudah mulai perhatian padanya, ya?

"Cepat ambil!" seru Sakura tak sabaran.

Sasuke mendengus namun mengambil botol itu dari tangan Sakura juga. Ia langsung menenggak airnya hingga tandas.

Puk!

Sasuke meraba wajahnya yang baru saja dilempar handuk kecil oleh Sakura dan memegang handuk itu agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya. "Berkeringat di malam hari itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Wah… kau jadi perhatia sekali padaku," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan berbalik menuju _tape _di sudut ruangan. "Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. _Hyungdeul_-mu datang padaku dan memintaku agar kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk latihan keras seperti ini."

"_Hyungs_?" gumam Sasuke yang mendadak berhenti mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

Sakura mencari-cari sesuatu di tumpukan CD yang tertata rapih di meja _tape_. "Oleh karena itu, kau pulanglah dan besok jangan berlatih hingga larut malam lagi."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa _hyungdeul_-nya tiba-tiba menyuruh Sakura untuk menghentikan latihannya. Bukankah mereka yang mendukung Sasuke untuk bisa lebih baik lagi dalam kualitas vokal?

"Kenapa mereka menyuruhmu?" tanya Sasuke sangat penasaran. Ia tidak mau berpikiran negatif terhadap kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka."

Sasuke menggeram gemas. Sakura memang gadis yang sulit sekali untuk diajak bicara blak-blakan. Untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa Sai, Sasori, Naruto dan Gaara memintanya datang ke SME saja dia tidak mau mengatakannya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil sebuah album SHINee yang berjudul Lucifer. Ia menggeser Sakura dengan tubuhnya hingga Sakura terhuyung ke samping namun tidak sampai terjatuh.

"_YA_!"

"Dengar!" Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tajam. "Aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu. Bagaimana pun aku akan terus berlatih hingga mencapai target, yaitu nilai A+ darimu dengan begitu aku pantas mencintaimu."

Sakura terdiam dan memerhatikan Sasuke membuka album SHINee itu kemudian mengeluarkan kepingan CD-nya untuk mengganti kepingan CD yang ada di dalam _tape_. Kenapa bocah ini keras kepala sekali? Dia ingin dapat nilai A+ agar pantas mencintai Sakura?

Sasuke sangat serius ingin mendapatkan hati Sakura namun Sakura sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Lagipula, seseorang sudah melamar Sakura dengan lebih resmi—setidaknya bersama orangtuanya. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita _battle dance_? Kalau aku menang, kau harus pulang sekarang." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan tertawa meremehkan. "Memangnya orang kaku sepertimu bisa menari? Jalanmu saja seperti robot," ejek Sasuke.

Kening Sakura berkedut. Seenaknya saja bocah ini menghina jalannya seperti robot. "Kau takut?" tantang Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus dan kita menghadapkan dirinya di depan Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dada. "Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah."

"Kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"_YA_!"

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil memandang ke luar jendela taksi. Di sebelahnya, Sakura meliriknya dan mencoba menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat muka cemberut Sasuke yang ditekuk. Malam ini memang melelahkan karena Sakura menari hingga dua kali—saat melatih KU _Dancer_ dan _battle dance _dengan Sasuke—namun hatinya merasa riang dan melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terkejut melihat Sakura _breakdance _membuat Sakura merasa senang minta ampun.

Wajah Sasuke saat itu benar-benar seperti orang tolol. Bayangkan saja jika Sasuke menganga dan mata melebar tidak percaya. Sakura benar-benar puas telah mengerjai Sasuke.

"Harusnya aku curiga dari awal ketika kau menantangku _battle_. Kau memang gadis licik." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan memandangnya dengan sinis.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Jangan pernah remehkan lawanmu atau kau bisa mati."

Sasuke mendecih dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau adalah _handy girl_?"

"Kau tidak tanya," sahut Sakura yang melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tampak lampu di toko-toko dua puluh empat jam masih menyala. Kota Seoul memang tidak pernah tidur.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya. Sasuke memang tahu soal _handy girl _yang terkenal itu namun dia tidak pernah menyangka jika gadis yang disebut-sebut memiliki gerakan lincah dan energik dalam menari itu adalah Sakura.

Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan sebelumnya kalau Sakura yang kaku itu bisa menari. Saat sebelum _battle _saja Sasuke tertawa sendiri membayangkan bagaimana gerakan tarian Sakura nanti, tapi sayang karena berikutnya dia yang dibuat tercengang oleh gerakan tubuh Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu menyimpan banyak sekali kejutan. Dan menyadari itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul memandangnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat kau sedang menatapku? Wajahnmu itu terpantul jelas di kaca jendela ini, _pabo_." tanya Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepala.

Baru saja Sasuke menikmati hal-hal yang mungkin manis dari Sakura tapi, gadis itu kembali menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Kau terlalu galak tahu," kata Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. "Meskipun kau sudah menang dan bisa menyuruhku pulang, tapi itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti berlatih keras."

Sakura kali ini menolehkan kepala menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, sementara supir taksi yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar setia tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu peduli dengan kedua penumpangnya. Malam semakin larut dan pastinya dia ingin cepat-cepat mengantar penumpangnya sampai ke rumah mereka dan dia juga bisa cepat sampai rumah.

"Lupakan saja itu," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang cahayanya mulai meredup, entah karena lampu taksi yang tidak begitu terang atau karena kesedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sasuke menoleh cepat dan menatap Sakura dengan menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura ingin sekali menyeringai namun yang ia hasilkan adalah senyum getir dan Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat hal itu. "Kakashi bersama Ayahnya sudah melamarku."

Sasuke melebarkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Jadi Kakashi sudah maju sejauh ini? Tapi, dia juga tidak begitu heran mendengarnya, mengingat bagaimana sifat Kakashi yang selalu serius namun santai.

"Lalu kaujawab apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan perasaan berdebar-debar tidak nyaman.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan menjawab, "Sedang kupertimbangkan."

"Berarti masih ada kesempatan untukku. Meskipun kau mengiyakan lamaran itu, aku tetap akan berusaha mendapatkanmu sebelum kau mengucapkan janji di altar," ucap Sasuke dengan mantap.

Kali ini Sakura menatap mata Sasuke, menggali apakah bocah ini sedang bercanda atau tidak. Menatap matanya terlalu lama membuat Sakura terjerat dan takut tidak bisa lepas. Melihat senyum tulusnya membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan sedih dan bersalah. Sakura membuang muka dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Taksi itu menepi di depan pintu otomatis gedung apartemen sederhana yang ditempati Sakura. Sebelum Sakura membuka pintu taksi, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Berusahalah." Hanya satu kata yang Sakura ucapkan sebelum ia membuka pintu taksi dan menutupnya. Mendengar satu kata itu membuat api semangat Sasuke semakin berkobar.

"_Ajeossi_, gadis yang tadi duduk di sampingku cantik kan?"

.

.

.

Sai terlihat terkantuk-kantuk di ruang keluarga meski televisi terus menyala menampilkan sebuah film horror yang menakutkan. Di sebelahnya, Sasori malah sudah bersender pada bahu Sai sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto yang baru tiba dari dapur membawa empat cangkir yang berisi kopi panas yang baru saja ia seduh. Cowok pirang ini meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu di atas meja yang berada di dekat tembok. Ia mendongak melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan sekarang sudah pukul 10.20 dan Sasuke belum juga sampai di apartemen.

"Sasuke belum pulang, Gaara-_ah_?" tanya Naruto sambil menghirup kopi itu pelan-pelan.

Gaara yang sejak tadi sedang asik bermain _game _di I-Pad pun menoleh. "Belum _hyung_," sahutnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan I-pad nya dan melenguh saat ia gagal memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan.

Naruto menghela napas dan duduk di sofa _single _yang empuk. "Kubuatkan kalian kopi, sebaiknya diminum selagi hangat."

Kepala Sai yang hampir saja terjatuh ke sandaran sofa langsung terbuka dan celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

Naruto mendengus menahan tawa melihat _hyung_-nya itu. "Sai _hyung_, ini. Minumlah dulu, kau kelihatan mengantuk sekali." Naruto menyodorkan cangkir kopi pada Sai.

Sai yang belum sadar sepenuhnya menerima cangkir itu dan menghirupnya. "Drama _musical_ membuatku lelah."

"Kau sebaiknya tidur saja, _hyung_. Biar kami yang menunggu Sasuke pulang." Sasori berkata setelah menegakkan diri dan mengambil cangkir kopi di atas meja lalu menghirupnya. "Ini kurang krim, Naruto _hyung_." Naruto meringis mendengarnya.

"Kalau kalian minum kopi, kalian bisa susah tidur." Gaara menghampiri mereka dan mengambil cangkir kopi itu juga.

"Ya, kami memang beda denganmu yang mudah tertidur, Gaara," sahut Sasori. Gaara mengangkat bahu.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat keempat _namja _ini saling bertatapan dan tidak lama kemudian muncul dari arah ruang tamu Sasuke yang kelihatan lelah namun tidak memudarkan keceriaan dari wajahnya.

"_Hyungs_, kalian belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau pulang sebelum jam dua belas! Wowowow!" seru Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa Sakura tadi menemuimu di SME?" tanya Sasori yang bersama Sai dan Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Ne_. Ah! _Hyungs_, kenapa kalian meminta Sakura untuk menghentikanku berlatih keras?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napasnya, dia sudah menduga Sasuke akan bertanya seperti itu. "Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, kami hanya—"

"Kami hanya ingin membantu Sakura untuk menyadari perasaannya padamu." Sai memotong ucapan Naruto.

"_Hyung_, kau itu bocor sekali sih!" omel Naruto.

"Kupikir Sasuke perlu tahu, Naruto-_ah,_" sahut Sai dengan senyum polosnya. Naruto menunduk dan menghela napas berat. Sai selalu ceplas-ceplos.

"Tahu apa? Menyadari perasaan apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah _hyungdeul_-nya. "Kami berpikir kalau Sakura itu mulai menyukaimu. Makanya kami memancing dia dengan mengatakan kalau kau akhir-akhir ini dalam kondisi buruk karena terus berlatih keras untuk mendapat pengakuan darinya."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dan dugaan kami, jika Sakura datang ke SME dan memintamu pulang maka ia memang benar menyukaimu." Tambah Gaara dengan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "_Chukhae_, kau berhasil maju satu langkah."

Sasuke terdiam mencerna semua perkataan _hyungs_-nya. Jika benar Sakura menyukainya, kenapa dia tidak langsung menolak lamaran Kakashi. Ah, berbicara soal lamaran, sepertinya Sasori, Sai, Naruto dan Gaara juga patut mengetahui hal ini.

"Jika memang benar begitu, kuharap Sakura menolak lamaran dari Kakashi _hyung_."

"APA? Kakashi _hyung _melamar Sakura?" keempat _namja _itu kompak bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kakashi _hyung_, _jinjja_… Kalau begitu kau juga harus melamar Sakura!" seru Naruto.

"HAH?" kali ini kompak Sasuke, Sasori, Sai dan Gaara yang berteriak.

"Aiiisssh! Kalian tidak perlu berteriak begitu!" Naruto mengusap-usap telinganya mendengar teriakan keempat temannya.

"Kau gila, _hyung_?" tanya Sasori sarkastik.

Naruto meringis dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingin Sakura direbut oleh Kakashi _hyung _kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memastikan pada orangtuanya kalau kau serius dengan Sakura. Aku yakin sekali mereka juga sudah melihat pengakuan cintamu pada skandal yang waktu itu kaubuat." Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Benar juga. Jika Sasuke tidak melakukan tindakan nyata untuk mendapatkan Sakura, bisa saja orang tua Sakura menilai kalau Sasuke hanya mencari sensasi waktu itu," kata Sasori sambil mengusap dagu.

"Benar, kau bisa dibilang memanfaatkan Sakura kalau begitu," lanjut Sai.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Apakah ia siap melamar Sakura secara resmi? Apakah perdana menteri mau menerimanya begitu saja? Tapi, demi cintanya pada Sakura, apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Gaara _hyung_, Sasori _hyung_, kalian sudah dapat alamat perdana menteri?" tanya Sasuke dan menatap bergantian duo imut itu bergantian.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Malam penghargaan untuk insan musik tidak lama lagi akan digelar. Tepatnya, besok sabtu pergelaran penghargaan termegah di Korea Selatan itu akan dilaksanakan di _stadium indoor_ di Kota Seoul.

Para pengisi acara dalam penghelatan akbar itupun terlihat sibuk sekali latihan termasuk salah satu di antaranya adalah SHINee. Meskipun rumor mengatakan bahwa _boyband_ yang satu itu sudah turun pamor, tapi kenyataannya mereka tetap diundang secara terhormat sebagai salah satu pengisi acara dalam 25th _Golden Disk Awards_.

Selesai latihan vokal bersama guru mereka—Sakura—SHINee terlihat sibuk di dalam sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar di butik desainer mereka, Haku. Saat ini mereka sedang mencoba pakaian yang akan mereka pakai besok saat pementasan. Dalam penghelatan akbar seperti itu, mereka pastinya harus memiliki penampilan yang luar biasa.

Tirai bilik ganti disibak oleh Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya lagi menjadi sebuah kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu dengan dilapisi blazer hitam, celana jins yang sengaja dibuat bolong-bolong, juga sepatu _boots_ putih. Pakaian yang akan ia pakai saat pentas nanti ada di lengan kanannya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Ukurannya sudah pas kan?" tanya pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan berparas manis seperti seorang gadis.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyodorkan pakaian tadi pada Iruka yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia yakin sekali besok saat menari ia akan tampak keren dengan kostum merah-hitam tersebut.

Tirai di sebelah bilik yang tadi Sasuke pakai juga tersibak satu persatu hingga semua anggota SHINee sudah memakai pakaian mereka yang biasa mereka pakai ketika tidak pentas. Keempatnya lantas dihampiri oleh Haku dan mereka menyerahkan kostum mereka pada Iruka.

"Hari ini kau jadi ke sana?" tanya Sasori yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sasuke menaikkan seleting _boots_-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. "_Ne_. Aku akan pergi setelah ini."

Tak lama setelah itu Iruka datang dengan menenteng beberapa tas kertas yang berisi kostum-kostum SHINee. Setelah itu Iruka bersama SHINee kembali ke apartemen kelima cowok tampan tersebut, ah! Kecuali Sasuke yang meminjam Volvo Sai dan pergi entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Yamato sedang bekerja di ruang kerjanya sambil ditemani musik klasik yang mengalun dari sebuah piringan hitam di sudut ruangan. Hari ini kesehatannya memang tidak cukup baik sehingga ia bekerja di rumah, bukan di kantor perdana menteri seperti biasanya.

Pintu ruangan itu terketuk dan terbuka setelah Yamato menggumamkan seruan masuk. Wanita berparas cantik meski usianya sudah tidak muda lagi sedang berjalan ke mejanya dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangan, tampak sebuah teko dan cangkir.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau juga butuh istirahat," kata Reina setelah meletakkan nampan yang ia pegang tadi di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari meja kerja Yamato.

"Tugasku sebagai perdana menteri memang seharusnya begini. Rakyat adalah nomor satu," sahut Yamato tetap bergeming dengan pekerjaannya.

Reina menghela napas dan menghampiri suaminya. "Tapi rakyat juga pasti sedih jika tahu perdana menteri yang sangat peduli dengan mereka sampai sakit parah. Istirahatlah sebentar," bujuknya dengan senyum lembut.

Yamato mendesah dan menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Kau benar."

"Tentu saja aku benar. Perdana menteri juga manusia biasa kan?" Reina tertawa kecil lalu mengamit lengan Yamato dan menggiringnya ke sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Teh ini bisa merilekskan pikiranmu," kata Reina yang menyodorkan cangkir teh mengepul pada suaminya. Yamato tersenyum menerima cangkir itu.

Reina berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia menyibak gordennya lebih lebar dan menghirup udara segar dari taman yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya. Saat itu matanya menangkap segerombolan orang di dekat pintu gerbang. Ada apa di sana?

Suara pintu yang diketuk kembali terdengar dan kali ini yang muncul adalah salah seorang pelayan di kediaman megah tersebut.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang mencari tuan. Ia sangat keras kepala sekali ingin bertemu dengan tuan."

"Siapa?" tanya Yamato.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Reina melebar dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menjawab, "Biarkan dia masuk."

.

.

.

Di sanalah sekarang Sasuke duduk, menunggu perdana menteri datang. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa karena orang yang tidak memiliki jabatan penting di Negara gingseng itu dapat menemui salah satu pejabat terpenting negaranya. Tidak heran saat di gerbang saja ia menghadapi berbagai macam halangan untuk masuk dan menemui Sang Perdana Menteri.

Dua sosok yang penuh karisma akhirnya muncul dan Sasuke hampir saja melompat berdiri jika saja ia tidak ingat kata-kata Sasori yang mengajarkan dia agar tetap tenang dan tidak ceroboh. Tepat saat keduanya berdiri tepat di depannya, Sasuke membungkukkan badan dengan hormat.

"_Je ireum eun _Uchiha Sasuke _imnida_."

"_Mannasseo bangapsseumnida_, Uchiha-_ssi_. Silakan duduk," sahut Yamato lalu Sasuke pun menurut.

"Ternyata kau lebih tampan aslinya dibanding saat di Tv." Ucapan Reina membuat Sasuke segera menoleh padanya dan Sasuke baru menyadari betapa miripnya wanita itu—dari fisik—dengan Sakura. Sasuke tahu sekarang dari mana asal kecantikan Sakura.

"_Ne_?"

Reina tertawa kecil. "Kau lebih tampan jika kulihat langsung seperti ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkespresi apa karena keramahan dari wanita yang mirip dengan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar _speechless_. Sasuke kira orang tua Sakura adalah orang yang dingin dan kaku seperti anaknya, tapi ini berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Saya baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke berusaha terdengar ramah dan riang meski hatinya sekarang sedang berdentum tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana kabar kedua orangtuamu? Apa Ayahmu masih mengajar sejarah? Ah! Kudengar kakakmu, Itachi, sekarang sedang sibuk dengan drama serial terbarunya ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menontonnya, akting kakakmu itu bagus sekali." Reina mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

Kenapa wanita ini bisa mengetahui tentang keluarganya? Ah… Sasuke lupa kalau wanita itu adalah orang penting juga di negaranya. Informasi apapun dapat mudah diketahuinya.

"_Yeobo_, kau membuat Uchiha-_ssi _bingung," tegur Yamato yang geli melihat sikap istrinya yang terlalu antusias dengan Sasuke.

Reina tertawa kecil dan menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. " _Mianhae_, Sasuke. Kau pasti ke sini karena ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, putri kesayanganku itu kan?"

Sasuke hendak menjawab namun pelayan yang datang dan meletakkan suguhan untuk Sasuke, Yamato dan Reina membuat Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya lagi dan itu adalah kesempatan baginya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

Yamato dan Reina mengambil cangkir berisi teh putih lalu memersilakan Sasuke untuk mencicipi suguhan mereka. Setelah menghirup teh putih yang sangat harum itu, Sasuke menunduk sebentar untuk berpikir lalu cowok ini menatap orang tua Sakura bergantian.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini berniat melamar Sakura."

Yamato dan Reina melebarkan mata menatap Sasuke. Mereka tidak menyangka jika putrinya dilamar oleh dua orang pria.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Reina dengan wajah yang sangat sumringah.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ne_, _jeongmal. _Saya benar-benar mencintainya. Saya tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Saya tidak mengerti kenapa saya bisa sampai melakukan ini. Tapi, saya serius ingin menikahinya."

Reina menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan telapak tangannya. Wanita ini menoleh pada Yamato yang daritadi duduk diam memerhatikan Sasuke.

Yamato tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "_Geurae_… aku tidak bisa memutuskan apapun karena jujur saja ada dua pria yang melamar putriku. Aku yakin kau juga tahu siapa pria lain itu."

"Kakashi _hyung_," gumam Sasuke.

"Oleh karena itu, aku membiarkan Sakura yang memilih sendiri siapa yang terbaik untuknya. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Sakura dan kami sebagai orang tua hanya bisa menyetujui yang terbaik untuknya," kata Yamato. Reina ikut menggangguk menyetujui ucapan suaminya.

"_Geurae_… baiklah saya tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Akan saya tunjukkan pada Sakura bahwa saya benar-benar mencintainya dengan pertunjukkan saya besok malam. Dan jika Sakura mau memberikan kesempatan pada saya, saya harap anda dapat menerima lamaran ini."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**Terjemahan:**

_**Molla**_**: **tidak tahu

_**Andwe**_**: **tidak boleh, tidak bisa, jangan

_**Annyeong achim**__**: **_selamat pagi

_**Jinjja**__**: **_benar-benar, sungguh

_**Geurae**__**: **_begitu

_**Yoboseyo**_**: **halo

_**Ajeonim**__**: **_paman

_**Aboji**__**: **_ayah

_**Jeongmalyo**__**: **_serius, beneran?

_**YA**_**!: **hey!

_**Aigo**_**: **Aduh

_**Chukhae**_**: **selamat

**Author's area: **_jwesonghamnida_ _update_-nya super duper lama banget. Banyak sekali kendala. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan yang lainnya. Episode yang ini udah dibikin super panjang sebagai permohonan maaf. Semoga _readers _mau maafin _author_. Maaf juga gak bisa balas _review_ karena ini udah panjang banget. Terima kasih banyak atas _review_-nya dan terima kasih buat yang udah nunggu.

**Apakah ****masih ada yang berkenan untuk **_**review**_**? **_**Kamsahamnida**_**... ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Lucifer

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINee, SM Entertainment isn't ****mine, ****but they're my inspiration**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). ****M****iss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

**Lucifer by SHINee**

**Lucifer lyric by koreanindolyricdotblogspotdotcom dan meeramaruudotwordpressdotcom**

.

.

.

**SHINee**

**By Chocoaddicted a.k.a Kim Geun Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter**_**12: **_**Lucifer**_

Kakashi bicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya ketika ia menelusuri lorong kampus. Ia tidak begitu memedulikan ketika sederetan gadis berbisik-bisik sambil cekikan tidak jelas ketika ia melewati mereka. Yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang adalah orang yang ada di seberang sambungan sana.

"Iya, baiklah _hyung_. Nanti aku akan ke kantor menemuimu." Kakashi baru saja akan mengakhiri pembicaraan saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar, _hyung_! Undangan _25__th_ _Golden Disk Award_ masih ada padamu kan? Nanti malam aku ambil. _Gomawo_, _hyung_." Dan Kakashi benar-benar mengakhiri pembicaraan di ponselnya.

Kakashi memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling koridor. Ia mencari papan kecil menggantung di atas kusen pintu yang bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan'. Ia melihatnya di ujung koridor, papan kecil berwarna cokelat tua menggantung di sana. Tersenyum di balik masker, ia pun melangkah menuju perpustakaan.

Hawa sejuk dari pendingin ruangan langsung menyentuh indera perabanya saat Kakashi membuka pintu perpustakaan. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian penghuni perpustakaan yang ukurannya besar itu.

Kakashi sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke taman belakang kampus sosok yang Kakashi cari sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kakashi menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Kakashi melihat gadis itu menoleh dan memandangnya datar seperti biasa, lalu ia kembali membaca buku tebal—yang Kakashi yakin itu berhubungan dengan musik—di atas meja.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali. Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Kakashi dalam suara pelan.

"Seperti yang kaulihat. Jika ingin bicara, bicara saja," sahut Sakura tanpa repot-repot memandang lawan bicara.

Kakashi memiringkan badannya hingga kini bisa melihat Sakura dengan jelas. "Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu menghadiri _25__th__ Golden Disk Awards_."

"Ah… yang SHINee menjadi pengisi acaranya itu?" Sakura membalik halaman buku.

Kakashi mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana? Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku bukan seorang selebriti." Sakura balik bertanya.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Um… Karena aku ingin mengajakmu. Lagipula kau bisa melihat penampilan SHINee secara langsung di atas panggung. Kau bisa menilai sejauh mana kemampuan mereka sekarang."

Untuk beberapa detik Sakura terdiam dan hanya memandang satu titik pada halaman buku yang ia baca. Datang ke acara itu sepertinya tidak masalah untuknya, lagipula ia harus memberikan evaluasi langsung tentang hasil pengajarannya pada SHINee. Memikirkan SHINee dan segala kemajuannya membuat Sakura menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi dan menyahut, "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut."

"Besok aku jemput jam tujuh malam." Kakashi tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Gerakan-gerakan para penari di depan cermin besar itu terlihat begitu lincah dan enerjik. Meski peluh membasahi tubuh mereka, mereka berlima tetap semangat menari, termasuk satu di antaranya adalah gadis berambut pirang dengan diikat kuda.

Ino berpindah tampat ke depan di antara keempat temannya dan memimpin tarian. Ia menari begitu lepas, begitu bebas seperti tanpa beban. Ia juga menikmatinya terbukti dari bibirnya yang terus menerus tersenyum sambil melantunkan lirik lagu yang menjadi musik pengiring tarian mereka.

Suasana riang itu jauh berbeda dengan suasana di pojok ruangan dekat _t__a__pe_. Sakura duduk di sana memerhatikan gerakan kelima juniornya—meski umur mereka sama dengan Sakura—dengan pandangan menerawang. Sejak duduk di kursi panjang itu pikirannya sudah melalang buana entah ke mana.

Matanya memang mengarah pada kelima gadis yang sedang menari lincah, namun konsentrasinya tidak ada di sana. Pikirannya bercabang dan entah sejak kapan pikiran bercabang itu memiliki sangkut paut antara ia, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

_Sasuke sedang apa sekarang? Apa ia masih berlatih terlalu keras hingga lupa waktu? Apa aku harus kembali ke gedung SM__E__ntertainment__ untuk menyuruhnya pulang?_

Hey, hey, Sakura! Kenapa kau memikirkan dia? Memangnya siapa kau? Sakura menepis pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang tadi melintas di otaknya dan mencoba fokus memerhatikan kelima penari itu.

Saat ia melihat salah satu penari—yang menarikan tarian dari lagu SHINee yang berjudul Julliete—menari bagian Sasuke, ia merasa penari itu sangat payah karena tidak mirip sama sekali dengan gerakan Sasuke yang lincah dan energik—padahal penari tadi sudah menari dengan sangat baik.

_Sasuke bisa menari lebih baik darinya_.

Nah, pikiran itu kenapa bisa melintas lagi di otak Sakura? Sakura menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghapus pikiran itu, namun semakin ia coba hapus, semakin jelas Sasuke berlari-lari di pikirannya.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan bocah itu. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan Sakura? Padahal Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Kakashi beserta ayahnya sudah melamar Sakura. Dan Kakashi, kenapa pria itu juga tidak menyerah mendapatkan Sakura? Padahal Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menerima lamaran Kakashi.

Sakura memang tidak menunjukkan atau Sakura tidak sadar sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu?

"Ugh! Bisa gila aku!" Sakura mencengkram kepala dan menggeleng-gelengkannya.

"Sakura-_ya_, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut dan saat Sakura mendongak, yang ia lihat adalah tampang bingung milik Ino.

Sakura buru-buru merapikan rambutnya dan bertampang datar. Konyol sekali tadi saat ia sudah berpikir kalau ia akan gila, tiba-tiba Ino muncul dan memergokinya sedang mencengkram kepala sambil menggeleng-geleng. Lagipula, sejak kapan latihan mereka selesai?

"_Gwaenchana_," sahut Sakura.

Ino tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sakura, namun kemudian ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu latihan kami?"

Sakura menahan napas mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Jujur, dia tidak memerhatikan secara _full_ latihan KU _Dancer _hari ini. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah ke mana. Lalu, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Ino? Baiklah, katakan saja apa yang tertangkap matamu tadi, Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin," sahut Sakura dan itu membuat Ino melebarkan mata namun kemudian memekik senang.

"_Omo_! Itu pujian pertama yang kauberikan untuk kami! Biasanya kau mengatakan, 'Gerakanmu lambat' atau 'Tarianmu tidak lebih indah dari bebek yang menari'. Ya ampun, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Tanya Ino dengan nada geli.

Sakura mendengus, "Apa komentarku menurutmu buruk?"

"Komentarmu itu sangat menyakitkan dan menusuk!" Ino mengarahkan tangannya yang seolah memegang pisau dan menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis.

"_Geundae, gwaenchana_. Dengan komentar super pedasmu itu, kami jadi semakin giat berlatih. Walau tetap ada di antara kami yang tidak terima dengan komentarmu." Ino mengerling gadis berambut cokelat yang tadi Sakura perhatikan menari bagian Sasuke.

Sakura melirik gadis itu yang sekarang sedang melakukan perenggangan bersama ketiga temannya yang lain, nama gadis itu kalau Sakura tidak salah adalah Sayaki.

"Saat kau mengatakan tariannya seperti robot rusak yang kehabisan baterai, ia benar-benar kesal namun ia terpacu untuk berlatih lebih baik lagi dan mau mendengarkan nasihat kami. Jujur saja, Sayaki merasa gerakan tariannya mirip dan tanpa cela dengan tarian Sasuke." Ino menghembuskan napasnya dan melanjutkan, "dan jangan lupakan kalau ia tidak menyukaimu karena Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padamu."

Tawa Ino meledak saat mengatakan itu dan menarik perhatian ketiga gadis yang baru saja selesai melakukan pendinginan.

"Ino _sunbae_, latihan hari ini sudah selesai?" Tanya salah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek.

"_Ne,_ Yuki-_ya_. Kalian bertiga sudah boleh pulang. Istirahatlah untuk besok hari pertandingan kita," sahut Ino.

"Sakura _sunbae_, apa kau besok bisa menonton pertandingan kami?" Tanya gadis berambut cokelat agak kepirangan pada Sakura yang sejak tadi diam tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Apa?" Sakura agak tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil tadi.

Gadis yang bernama Ichigo itu mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Besok _sunbae_ bisa menonton pertandingan kami tidak?"

"Ah…, aku tidak bisa, _mian_." Sakura berusaha melempar senyum menyesal namun tetap saja ekspresinya datar.

Gadis berkepang di sebelah Ichigo mendesah, "Haaaah~ pasti _sunbae _sibuk dengan SHINee. Apalagi besok mereka jadi pengisi acara _25__th__ G__olden __D__isk __A__ward_. _Sunbae _pasti sudah diundang mereka untuk datang ke acara itu."

Perkataan gadis itu membuat Sakura terdiam. SHINee bahkan tidak mengajaknya untuk datang ke acara _25__th_ _Golden Disk Award_ yang akan diadakan besok. Gadis itu salah besar, yang mengajaknya justru Kakashi.

"Emi-_ya_, jangan memaksa Sakura. Dia sudah pasti akan sibuk besok. Lagipula, kata Sakura tarian kita sudah lebih baik dan kita pasti akan menang besok!" Seru Ino.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke Ino. "Kapan aku berkata seperti itu?"

Ino meringis. "Anggap saja kau tadi berkata seperti itu, _miss cold eyes_."

Keempat juniornya pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang duluan, Ino _sunbae_, Sakura _sunbae_." Kali ini Sayaki yang bicara sambil melempar senyum tipis pada Sakura.

Ino yang melihatnya jadi agak bingung namun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian hati-hati di jalan!" Seru Ino.

"_Ne, sunbae_! _Annyeong_!"

Setelah melihat keempat juniornya pergi dari ruangan, Ino kembali menatap Sakura dengan wajah penasaran. Sakura yang menyadarinya jadi punya perasaan tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino tersenyum terlalu lebar hingga membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik. Perlahan Sakura mundur ke belakang dan Ino terus mendesaknya dengan mencondongkan badan.

"Sakura-_ya_, apa besok kau benar-benar akan datang ke _25__th_ _Golden Disk Award_?" Tanya Ino dengan mata memincing.

Sakura mengangguk kaku. "_Ne_."

Ino kembali menarik tubuhnya dan menghela napas panjang. Sakura terlihat bingung melihatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengajakku ke sana? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sai!" Pinta Ino dengan _aegyo_-nya. Sakura mendengus.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau kan ada kompetisi besok!" Sahut Sakura.

"Benar juga," kata Ino dengan penyesalan yang amat kentara.

Lama keduanya terdiam karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura kembali memikirkan Sasuke dan Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa kedua pria itu berhasil menyita waktunya cukup banyak hanya dengan memikirkan mereka? Ini terlihat bukan Sakura sama sekali, menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat dan menunduk memandangi ujung sepatu ketsnya. Sepatu itu adalah sepatu pemberian Sasuke. Memakai sepatu itu membuatnya nyaman dan perasaan itu juga sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas lagi dan mendongakkan kepala, namun ia terkejut saat menoleh ke samping. Rupanya Ino sejak tadi terus menerus memerhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi kulihat kau menghela napas terus," tanya Ino.

Sakura kembali memandang lurus ke depan di mana bayangan dirinya dan juga Ino terpantul jelas di cermin. Gadis ini berpikir, apakah akan mengatakan semuanya pada Ino atau tidak. Apa gadis pirang itu dapat dipercaya?

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Tapi, jika belum bisa ya tidak usah dipaksa." Ino berkata.

Diam sejenak sampai akhirnya Sakura bertanya, "Mana yang lebih enak? Pisang atau anggur?"

Ino menoleh dengan cepat dan menjawab, "Tentu saja anggur!"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Ino. "Kenapa?"

Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan dagu. "Karena anggur enak dan terkesan elegan. Bisa dijadikan _wine _yang bernilai jual tinggi."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Menurutku lebih enak pisang. Kalaupun kulit pisang itu jelek dari luar tapi isinya bisa tetap bagus."

"Pisang sangat sederhana," kata Ino.

"Justru itu yang kusukai dari pisang." Sakura mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. "Aku harus pulang. Semoga sukses besok!" Lalu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Ino memandang punggung Sakura dan menggumam, "Aneh sekali dia."

.

.

.

Kakashi memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar di tembok gedung Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa. Sebelah tangannya memegang kantung plastik. Suara langkah kaki seseorang pun terdengar, Kakashi segera menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Sakura sedang berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan _dance club_.

Kakashi melihat Sakura berhenti dan memandangnya. Ia melambaikan tangan yang memegang kantung plastik ke arah Sakura dengan senyum sampai ke matanya.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman kampus. Kakashi membuka kantung plastik yang tadi ia bawa dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman. Ia membukakan satu kaleng dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"_Gomawo_," kata Sakura dengan datar.

"_Aniya_. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu," ucap Kakashi lalu membuka kaleng minuman yang satunya dan meneguknya perlahan.

Sakura memandang Kakash dalam diam. Ia berpikir tumben sekali Kakashi mengatakan padanya bahwa pria itu ingin mengobrol dengannya. Biasanya yang ia tahu, jika Kakashi ingin mengobrol maka pria itu tidak melakukan basa-basi seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kakashi.

Kakashi menerawang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Pria ini kelihatan menyimpan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya yang tidak bisa Sakura tebak. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kakashi?

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum. "Bukankah taman ini sangat indah? Udara di sini sangat sejuk," ucapnya dan kembali memandang ke depan.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau ada masalah apa?" Tanyanya dengan datar dan meminum minuman kaleng yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Ternyata itu jus _strawberry_. Kakashi memang selalu dapat memberikan sesuatu yang Sakura sukai.

Kakashi terkekeh kecil dan menggumam, "Sepertinya aku di depanmu tidak bisa berakting, ya?"

"Aktingmu buruk," kata Sakura tanpa nada bergurau namun Kakashi justru tertawa mendengarnya.

Diam sejenak. Kakashi memandangi tangannya yang memegang kaleng minuman. Alisnya hampir menyatu karena memikirkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat serius.

Kakashi merilekskan dirinya dan menatap Sakura dengan intens, "Menurutmu aku itu seperti apa?"

Sakura balas menatap Kakashi dan bicara dengan mimik serius. "Kau itu laki-laki yang sok kenal sok dekat. Tukang pamer. Sombong. Sok ganteng. Dan masih banyak hal buruk lainnya yang membuatku muak."

Kali ini Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Aktingmu jauh lebih buruk dariku. Tidak adakah satu hal baik di diriku?"

Sakura juga mendengus menahan tawa. Apa yang ia bicarakan tadi memang hanya untuk gurauan dan yang mengerti gurauannya memang hanya Kakashi seorang.

Gadis ini mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan matanya melirik ke atas. "Um... Kau cukup baik karena rajin sekali mengantar-jemputku dan aku nyaman bercerita denganmu. Kau seperti _oppa _bagiku."

"_Jeongmal_?" Sahut Kakashi dengan antusias. Sakura mengangguk. "Bisakah kau ulangi lagi? Aku akan merekam kata-katamu di sini." Kakashi menunjukkan ponselnya. Sakura menggeleng dan Kakashi meringis.

"Ah... Sayang sekali. Padahal aku jarang mendengar pujian darimu." Kakashi tertawa, Sakura pun ikut tertawa.

Kakashi memang laki-laki yang bisa membuat Sakura tertawa. Bagi Sakura kehadiran Kakashi sudah seperti seorang kakak. Kakashi bisa melindungi Sakura kapan saja dan Kakashi adalah teman yang baik untuk berbagi cerita.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura menoleh saat ia sepertinya mendengar nama Sasuke disebut oleh Kakashi.

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menoleh dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

Kakashi mencoba tersenyum meski itu tidak terlihat di matanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia takut mendengar kenyataan yang pahit dari mulut Sakura. Tapi bagaimanapun kenyataan memang akan dihadapi cepat atau lambat.

"Sasuke..." Sakura memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang.

Terlintas lagi di otaknya kejadian saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke di lorong jalan. "Dia laki-laki yang manja dan _childish_."

Bayangan saat Sakura bertemu kedua kalinya dengan Sasuke di SM Entertainment yang saat itu ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai guru vokal SHINee terlihat seolah ada di depan mata seperti film yang sedang diputar.

"Dia laki-laki yang keras kepala, menyebalkan dan _yadong_."

Sakura tersenyum geli saat kembali teringat saat ia memergoki Sasuke yang membeli komik dewasa.

"Laki-laki yang spontanitas, pantang menyerah dan mau melakukan apapun demi hal yang ia inginkan."

Sakura teringat saat Sasuke menciumnya pertama kali dan saat Sasuke menciumnya di depan banyak wartawan. Lalu ketika Sasuke yang berusaha mendapatkan hati Sakura dengan mengajaknya kencan.

"Tapi, dibalik semua sifat menyebalkan itu, Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang manis dan baik. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kebaikannya itu dengan cara yang benar."

Sakura menerawang memandang langit senja dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Ia teringat bagaimana Sasuke merawatnya dulu ketika sakit dan mengajaknya kencan.

Kakashi duduk terdiam di sebelahnya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu bahagia saat membicarakan Sasuke. Kenapa ekspresi itu tidak ditunjukkan ketika Sakura membicarakan Kakashi?

Mungkinkah Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Lalu apa masih ada kesempatan untuknya merebut hati Sakura?

Kakashi meremas kaleng minuman di tangannya hingga air di dalam kaleng tersebut keluar. Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit.

.

.

.

Kelima remaja tanggung itu sedang sibuk membicarakan sebuah rencana yang telah mereka susun di ruang santai. Sasuke terlihat mengangguk ketika mendengarkan Sasori dan Naruto bicara. Sesekali Gaara ikut menambahkan atau Sai membuat situasi menjadi garing.

Mereka membicarakan tentang bagaimana mereka akan di atas panggung besok. Bisa dibilang ini adalah _come back _mereka di acara besar meski bukan konser tunggal mereka.

Kelima remaja itu tampak antusias membicarakan soal kegiatan mereka esok hari. Tiba-tiba Naruto terperanjat teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana rencanamu untuk Sakura besok?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"_Ya_! Naruto! _Perform _kita besok itu termasuk ke dalam rencana untuk Sasuke dan Sakura juga!" Sahut Sasori dengan kesal. Naruto tersenyum tiga jari.

"Sasuke-_ah_, kau sudah mengajak Sakura untuk datang ke _Golden Disk Award_? Jangan sampai Kakashi _hyung _mendahuluimu," kata Gaara.

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang mengambil ponselnya di dalam kamar dan menguhubungi Sakura. Keempat _hyung_-nya yang lain membuntuti Sasuke sampai masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lama panggilannya tidak diangkat...

"_Yeoboseyo_, Sakura-_ya_! Kau sedang di mana? Di kampus? Jam segini kau belum pulang? Aish! Aku kan hanya bertanya, memangnya tidak boleh? _Neo jinjja_!"

Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara mencoba merilekskan Sasuke yang kesal saat menelpon Sakura. Kedua orang itu selalu saja bertengkar, entah _face to face _maupun di telepon seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah aku akan bersabar saat ini. Besok kau ada acara? _Mwo_? Ada acara? Acara apa? _MWO_? Kau mau datang ke _Golden Disk Award_ bersama Kakashi _hyung_? Batalkan saja janjimu dengannya, kau pergi denganku saja ke sana. Bukan begitu, aku lupa kalau ada undangan... _Yeoboseyo_? Yeoboseyo!" Sasuke mendecih dan duduk dengan lemas di atas ranjangnya.

"_Ya_! Sasuke! Apa benar yang aku dengar tadi? Sakura akan pergi ke _Golden Disk Award_ dengan Kakashi _hyung_?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Sasuke hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Aish! Kau kalah _start_!" Komentar Sasori yang juga gemas.

"Sakura tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Dia langsung memutuskan teleponnya," keluh Sasuke.

Gaara duduk di samping Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah berusaha."

"Lagipula besok kau masih bisa melihat Sakura datang ke _Golden Disk Award_..." kata Sai, "...walaupun bersama Kakashi _hyung_," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih rendah.

"_Ottokhae_?" Gumam Sasuke.

Keempat _hyung_-nya yang lain menghembuksan napas berat mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sakura masih menerawang menatap langit senja sampai bunyi ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sakura merogoh ke dalam tas dan melihat nama Sasuke di layar ponsel. Sakura sedang malas sekali bicara dengannya, maka ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas namun ponsel itu terus saja menjerit minta diangkat. Dengan segan Sakura menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Hn. Di kampus. Bukan urusanmu. Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar suara Sasuke yang pastinya sangat kesal. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia perlahan menikmati setiap _moment_ saat ia bisa membuat Sasuke kesal.

Tanpa ia sadari sedaritadi Kakashi terus memerhatikannya. Kakashi bertanya-tanya apakah yang menelepon Sakura itu Sasuke? Kakashi melihat Sakura akan bicara lagi di teleponnya.

"Ada. Aku akan datang ke _Golden Disk Award_ dengan Kakashi _oppa_." Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar suara Sasuke yang terkejut.

Kakashi tidak sanggup melihat Sakura yang berekspresi seperti itu untuk Sasuke. Apalagi saat namanya disebut dan ia bisa menebak kalau Sakura menahan tawa karena Sasuke kesal ketika Sakura menyebut namanya.

Kakashi dengan kesal melempar kaleng minumannya ke dalam tong sampah, menarik perhatian Sakura. Kakashi membuka kaleng minumannya lagi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura, memberi isyarat agar Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Sakura mengerti senyuman Kakashi yang tadi adalah senyum palsu karena senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya. Sakura merasakan perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Ia merasa tidak enak melihat Kakashi yang seperti itu. Suara Sasuke di seberang sana kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Iya. Aku tidak mau! Kau sendiri baru mengajakku sekarang. Pasti karena orang-orang yang kau ajak sudah menolak ajakanmu itu kan? Aku tutup!" Sakura memutuskan pembicaraan dan menghela napas berat.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore," ajak Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tas.

Kakashi memerhatikan Sakura yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kursi taman. Ia menghembuskan napas berat dan kembali memakai masker lalu menyusul Sakura. Perasaannya juga berkecamuk. Tidak bisakah ia merasakan perasan lega di dalam dadanya?

.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Penghelatan akbar bagi insan musik di Korea Selatan itu akan segera dimulai pada pukul 20.00 waktu Korea Selatan. Satu jam sebelum acara dimulai, kursi penonton sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan, bahkan ribuan fans yang mendukung masing-masing idola mereka.

Kesibukan juga terlihat di belakang panggung. Para kru menyiapkan ini-itu untuk keperluan panggung maupun siaran secara langsung nanti. Tampak di antara kerumunan itu seorang pria berambut model bak pantat ayam sedang berdiri sambil celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

Remaja tanggung ini memakai pakaian formal jas putih khas SHINee. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke panggung hingga menimbulkan efek teriakan histeris dari para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah remaja putri.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya menanggapi kehebohan para penggemarnya yang ada di bangku tribun. Ia melihat para penggemarnya itu membawa atribut untuk mendukung SHINee. Sedikit banyak ia terharu karena SHINee masih mempunyai penggemar setia.

Pintu khusus para nominator, pengisi acara dan undangan dibuka. Satu persatu musisi-musisi di Negara Gingseng itupun bermunculan. Namun sosok yang Sasuke cari belum muncul, membuat hatinya gelisah.

"Di mana si _monster_ kepala _pink_ itu?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kehebohan di dalam stadium juga terjadi di luar stadium ketika satu persatu mobil yang membawa musisi-musisi hebat itu tiba. Jika kehebohan di dalam kebanyakan diisi oleh jeritan histeris dan kehebohan para remaja putri, namun di luar sana para wartawanlah yang membuat semuanya kelihatan heboh dengan kilatan _blitz _dari kamera mereka.

Semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Tentu saja seperti yang kaulihat pada setiap malam penghargaan musik lainnya ketika si artis turun dari mobil lalu berjalan di karpet merah sambil melambaikan tangan, kemudian wartawan memotretnya dan mengajukan sedikit pertanyaan pada si artis. Namun semuanya semakin heboh ketika sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu tiba.

Kakashi keluar dari pintu kemudi lalu memutar di depan moncong mobil dan membukakan pintu di sampingnya. _High heels _berwarna hitam itupun menginjakkan kakinya di karpet merah. Kakashi memberikan telapak tangan kanannya pada seseorang yang masih berada di dalam mobil, lalu tangan lentik bersarungkan sarung tangan renda-renda berwarna hitam menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi.

Gadis itu keluar dengan gaun malam yang cantik berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dengan panjang di atas lutut, membuat gadis itu terlihat seksi namun anggun. Rambut merah mudanya dibuat pendek dengan teknik tertentu dan dihiasi bando berwarna ungu dan anting dengan bandul berwarna abu-abu tua menggantung di telinganya. Sempurna.

Kakashi memberikan lengannya pada gadis itu, lalu gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kakashi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Pria tampan dengan tuxedo hitam berjalan dengan gadis bergaun hitam. Mereka sangat serasi.

.

.

.

Kakuzu sedang mewawancarai seorang penyanyi wanita yang digosipkan baru saja melakukan operasi plastik. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan ketika ia melihat Kakashi datang bersama Sakura seperti pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng.

Kakuzu langsung pergi menghampiri Kakashi dan Sakura tanpa memedulikan artis yang sedang diwawancarainya. Menurutnya berita Kakashi dan Sakura lebih menarik daripada berita operasi plastik di wajah artis yang tadi sedang diwawancarai.

Kakashi tahu hal ini pasti terjadi ketika ia mengajak Sakura datang ke acara selebriti seperti ini. Wartawan pasti akan mengincarnya dan Sakura. Itu semua terbukti ketika Kakashi baru saja menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas parkir lalu wartawan-wartawan yang tadinya sibuk mewawancari teman-teman artisnya yang lain kini beralih menghampirinya.

Kakashi menambah sikap protektifnya pada Sakura dengan memindahkan tangannya ke pundak Sakura. Kakashi cemas dengan gadis di sampingnya, ia menoleh namun tidak melihat ekspresi berarti di gadis cantik itu.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kakashi di pundaknya.

Kakashi sendiri tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa saat Sakura menolak perlindungan darinya.

"Kakashi-_ssi_, mengapa kau datang ke acara ini bersama Sakura-_ssi_? Bukankah Sakura-_ssi_ itu pacaran dengan Sasuke-_ssi_? Sakura-_ssi_, apa tanggapanmu soal ini?" Tanya Kakuzu yang berhasil mengambil tempat di dekat Sakura.

Kakashi hanya memberikan telapak tangannya menandakan ia tidak ingin menjawab, sementara Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju pintu utama stadium.

Kakuzu belum menyerah, ia pun mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "Kakashi-_ssi_, apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura-_ssi_? Apakah kalian pacaran?"

Kakashi melirik Sakura yang terus berusaha berjalan meski wartawan mengerubungi mereka.

"Untuk saat ini kami adalah teman," jawab Kakashi. Sakura diam tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Kakuzu terkejut dan kembali bertanya, "Berarti ada kemungkinan nanti kalian akan lebih dari teman?"

"Jika kami jodoh," sahut Kakashi singkat lalu para panitia membantu Kakashi dan Sakura masuk ke dalam stadium.

Kakuzu berhenti mengejar dan menyeringai. "Semakin menarik," ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kulihat mondar-mandir terus seperti setrikaan! Aku pusing melihatnya!" Omel Sasori saat melihat Sasuke terus menerus berjalan bolak-balik di ruang khusus SHINee.

"_Hyung_! Sakura belum datang! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang? Gagal total rencanaku!" Sahut Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto memutar matanya melihat sikap Sasuke yang cemas seperti ini.

"Aku yakin dia akan datang," kata Sai.

Naruto menoleh pada _hyung_-nya yang sibuk merapikan poni yang ditata miring ke kanan. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, _hyung_?"

Sai langsung memutar kursinya yang tadi menghadap cermin kini menghadap Naruto. "_Joah_! Jika aku benar kau harus membelikanku ayam panggang dua kotak!" Sahut Sai _excited_.

"Oke! Jika aku menang kau harus membelikan ramen lima mangkuk! _Deal_?" Kata Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Deal_!" Sai menjabat tangan Naruto dengan senyum liciknya.

Kali ini Gaara yang memutar bola mata melihat tingkah kedua _hyung_-nya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kalian selalu menjadikan Sakuraku taruhan?" Gumam Sasuke yang sudah pasrah.

.

.

.

Acara _25__th_ _Golden Disk Awards_ dimulai. Para anggota SHINee juga sudah menempati kursi mereka. Selain menjadi pengisi acara, SHINee juga masuk nominasi dalam kategori grup terpopuler.

Sebelum SHINee digosipkan tenggelam, grup _boyband _ini sedang di atas awan. Sehingga wajar saja jika wartawan sampai heboh mengejar berita mereka. Namun seiringnya waktu dan kerja keras mereka akhirnya nama SHINee kembali membaik. Semuanya tentu saja tidak lepas dari bantuan guru vokal mereka, Sakura.

Sasuke menengok ke segala arah mencari sosok Sakura namun ia tidak terlihat. Gaara yang mengerti kegundahan Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan.

"Dia pasti datang," hibur Gaara.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak terlihat?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai putus asa.

"Mungkin dia ada di barisan sebelah," jawab Gaara.

Konsep panggung memang terbagi menjadi dua kubu kursi untuk para nominator dan pengisi acara. Jadi kubu tersebut dipisahkan oleh panggung panjang yang mengarahkan ke dekat tribun penonton.

"_Ne_. Kau sebaiknya menenangkan dirimu karena kita juga akan tampil," tutur Sasori.

Dan benar saja, ketika baru saja Sasori menutup mulutnya, manajer mereka—Iruka—memanggil mereka agar segera pergi ke belakang panggung untuk siap-siap tampil.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kakashi menempati tempat duduk di kubu sebelah kiri. Sakura duduk tepat di barisan ketiga di depan panggung bersama Kakashi dan manajer Kakashi yang datang lebih awal.

Ketika Sakura melihat panggung yang megah di depannya, ia langsung membayangkan bagaimana nanti SHINee akan tampil di atas panggung sana. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dan tidak sabar menanti saat itu tiba. Ia yakin murid-muridnya itu dapat menunjukkan yang terbaik.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya mencari kepala-kepala SHINee namun, gadis ini tidak dapat menemukan mereka. Di mana mereka?

"Mereka ada di panggung sebelah kanan," kata Kakashi yang menyadari tingkah Sakura.

Merasa ketahuan sedang mencari SHINee, Sakura kembali melihat ke depan dan berdeham.

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja SHINee. Kau pasti mencari mereka kan?" Sahut Kakashi membuat Sakura malu. "kudengar mereka akan tampil setengah jam lagi," lanjutnya.

"Oh..." Gumam Sakura.

Ah... Sakura pikir karena Kakashi dan SHINee satu manajemen, mereka akan duduk berdekatan sehingga dia bisa melihat Sasuke.

Apa? Melihat Sasuke?

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut hingga menerbangkan poninya. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan untuk melihat Sasuke? Sakura ke sana untuk melihat SHINee, bukan Sasuke.

_Aku ke sini untuk melihat SHINee, bukan Sasuke. Ok! Camkan itu, Sakura!_

Kakashi diam dan memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung matanya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana gadis itu terlihat kecewa saat Kakashi memberitahunya kalau SHINee berada di kubu lain. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Kakashi memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

.

.

.

SHINee terlihat gugup di belakang panggung. Mereka terlihat seperti _boyband _yang baru akan memulai debutnya. Lima menit lagi mereka akan tampil tapi, sudah sepuluh menit mereka sibuk dengan kegugupannya masing-masing.

Sai terlihat mencoba menghafalkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan meskipun lirik lagu itu sudah ada di luar kepalanya.

Naruto mengontrol suaranya dengan terus melakukan pemanasan membeokan huruf vokal dengan nada-nada yang ia ubah.

Sasori terus memerhatikan penampilannya juga penampilan teman-temannya dan membenarkan hal yang pada dasarnya tidak ada yang aneh.

Gaara terlihat paling santai karena ia hanya berdiri sambil bergumam. Rupanya gumaman itu adalah lirik-lirik _rap_-nya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia kelihatan percaya diri. Mulutnya terus komat-kamit menggumamkan tiga kata.

_Kami pasti bisa!_

"SHINee, siap-siap ya! 10 detik lagi kalian tampil!"

Seruan seorang kru yang menghampiri SHINee segera menarik perhatian mereka. Sai meminta keempat _dongsaeng_-nya untuk berkumpul membuat lingkaran.

"Kita berdoa semoga _perform _kali ini akan berjalan lancar. Dan semoga kita kembali bersinar seperti dulu." Sai menundukkan kepala diikuti oleh anggota yang lain.

"SHINee _FIGHTING_!" Seru kelima _namja _sambil mengepalkan tangan.

.

.

.

"Inilah penampilan yang pasti kalian tunggu-tunggu. SHINee!"

Kedua orang _MC _meneriakkan nama SHINee yang disambut teriakan keras dari para penggemarnya. Lampu panggung tiba-tiba gelap dan dalam sekejap lampu sorot tepat berada di tengah panggung. Kelima orang pria berdiri di sana dengan aura yang berbeda.

Sakura bahkan melebarkan matanya merasakan aura yang kuat keluar dari kelima muridnya. Mereka terlihat berbeda di atas panggung, padahal mereka hanya berdiri di sana, bersiap menunggu musik berdentum. Tidak lama kemudian musik pun berdentum keras membuat _euphoria_ tersendiri di stadium tersebut.

"Lucifer..." Gumam Sakura setelah mendengar dentuman pertama musik dan suara khas Sai.

.

.

.

(Sai) _Sumeul gotto chajji mothae naneun phiharyeogo aesseobwado_

_Walaupun aku telah berusaha keras untuk menghindarimu, aku tak bisa menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi_

_Geobujocha hal su eobneun_ (Sasuke) _nega gathyeobeorin na_

_Aku teperangkap olehmu, aku tak bisa menyangkal_

(Naruto) _Sarangi eobdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naegae ireojineun mara_

_Jika cinta, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku jangan lakukan ini padaku_

_Her whisper is the Lucifer_

_Bisikannya bagai Lucifer_

_The Lucifer_

Sakura sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat pesona SHINee—terutama Sasuke. Mereka sungguh terlihat keren dan seksi dengan pakaian yang tertempel di tubuh mereka.

Mereka semua memakai kaus dan rompi tanpa lengan. Sai memakai kaus putih dan rompi berwarna putih dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu di punggungnya, ia juga memakai _jeans_ berwarna putih dengan sepatu _boots_ yang berwarna senada.

Naruto memakai kaus berwarna emas di bagian depan dan putih di bagian belakang, tentu kaus ini tanpa lengan sehingga menampilkan otot-ototnya yang seksi. Kalung berwarna emas juga tampak dilehernya. _Jeans _putih menghiasi kakinya serta sepatu _boots _berwarna emas.

Sasori juga memakai kaus berwarna abu-abu dilapisi oleh rompi perak dengan bulu hitam di bagian belakang, celana serta sepatu _boots _yang juga berwarna perak. Sedangkan Gaara memakai kaus putih dan rompi emas tanpa lengan. Kakinya yang panjang dibalut celana _jeans _abu-abu dan sepatu _boots_ berwarna emas.

(Semua) _Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Jika kau mengikat, cinta juga terikat_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kheojil su eobneunde_

_Masa depan juga terikat. Tak dapat berkembang_

_Jayuropke biweonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulke neoman gadeuk chaeulke_

_Bebaskan dirimu dan lihatlah padaku. Ku hanya akan mengisinya dengan dirimu, pasti hanya dirimu_

Dari kelima _namja _yang tampil menyihir ribuan penonton ini, yang paling kelihatan berbeda adalah Sasuke. Ia dengan kaus hitam dan rompi kulit berwarna hitam serta celana _jeans _merah dan sepatu _boots _hitam, tidak lupa dengan gelang berwarna hitam di kedua pergelangan tangannya serta sebuah sarung tangan hitam yang hanya menutupi telapak tangan kirinya ternyata mampu membuat Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pria ini.

_Keren..._

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar suara hatinya sendiri. Sementara di sampingnya, Kakashi terlihat bingung dengan apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan.

(Sasori/Sasuke/Gaara ) _Geobu hal su eobneun neoui maryeogeun Lucifer_

_Mantra tak terbantahkan kau adalah Lucifer_

(Naruto/Sai) _Geobun hal su eobneun neoui mabeobeun Lucifer_

_Sihir tak terbantahkan kau adalah Lucifer_

(Semua) _Dagaseomyeon neoneun cheonsa gatheun eolgullo_

_Ketika aku mendekatimu, wajahmu seperti malaikat_

_Nareul saneun iyura malhago, malhago_

_Katakan alasanmu hidup adalah aku, katakan_

"Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari mereka." Ucap Kakashi dengan memerhatikan SHINee yang sedang tampil di atas panggung.

"Ya," sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu senyum bahagia terukir di bibir ranum Sakura. Ia tentu merasa bangga melihat murid-muridnya yang selama ini selalu ia kritik sepedas cabai satu kilogram ternyata mampu bangkit dan kembali bersinar. Hatinya terasa hangat.

(Sasori) _Neoreul cheoeum bwasseul ttae jjabeun sungan meomchweobeoryeotji_

_Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku terhenti sejenak_

_Nuga nachi nae simjangeul kkwak jwin chae nohji eobneun geotcheoreom_ (Sasuke) (_ajikkkajido_)

_Seperti seseorang merebut hatiku kuat, tak ingin melepaskannya (Masih)_

_Neoneun geureohke nae mameul da, da, da, da, da, da gajyeonohgo_

_Kau mengambil semua, semua, semua, semua, semua, semua isi hatiku_

(Naruto) _Niga eobseumyeon nae mami da thabeorige mandeunda_

_Kau membuat hatiku terbakar saat kau tak ada_

Siapa yang tahu dalam keseriusan Sasuke menari ternyata mata _onyx_-nya terus mencari keberadaan gadis yang sejak tadi membuatnya gelisah.

_Di mana Sakura?_

Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini—berlatih dengan keras dan tanpa lelah—adalah untuk hari ini. Hari di mana ia akan mendapatkan pengakuan Sakura. Hari di mana orang tua Sakura juga akan menyetujui lamarannya. Hari di mana ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia sungguh mencintai Sakura.

_Apakah ia melihatku?_

Perasaan ragu itu mulai muncul namun segera hilang ketika di sebelah kiri panggung terlihat seorang gadis yang ia cari sedang tersenyum melihatnya tampil.

_Kaulihat? Ini semua untukmu. Lagu ini untukmu. Lagu ini persis seperti perasaanku padamu. Dengarkanlah dan pahami ini semua._

Mata mereka bertemu. Sakura terdiam saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

(Semua) _Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Jika kau mengikat, cinta juga terikat_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kheojil su eobneunde_

_Masa depan juga terikat. Tak dapat berkembang_

_Jayuropke biweonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulke neoman gadeuk chaeulke_

_Bebaskan dirimu dan lihatlah padaku. Ku hanya akan mengisinya dengan dirimu, pasti hanya dirimu_

_Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_

Kamera meng-_close up _wajah Sasuke yang ekspresinya sungguh jauh berbeda ketika ia tidak ada di atas panggung. Wajahnya terlihat lebih um... seksi.

Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat ribuan penggemar Sasuke berteriak histeris. Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke dari layar lebar di atas panggung juga terpana. Tatapan ini mengingatkan ketika Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya.

Perasaan itu muncul kembali. Debaran jantung itu kembali berdentum dengan cepat.

(Naruto) _Neowa gathi nanun sarangyegideul_ (Sai) _narang_ _gatheun goseul baraboneun neo_

_Kisah cinta yang kubagi denganmu, pandanglah arah yang sama denganku_

(Naruto) _Uri deo isangeun wanbyeokhaejil su eobdago neukkyeosseul ttae_

_Saat kita merasa bahwa kita tak bisa lagi sempurna_

(Gaara) _Naman chyeodabwa, neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo, deo, deo nareul weonhae_

_Hanya melihatku, kau lebih, lebih, lebih, lebih, lebih, lebih menginginkanku_

(Sasuke) _Naman barabwa, modeunge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga jungsim_

_Hanya melihatku, kau adalah pusat segalanya_

_Kau adalah yang terpenting untukku. Kau adalah tujuanku hidup. Untuk itu, tolong lihatlah aku. Cintailah aku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Sakura._

Sasuke berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin agar Sakura hanya memandangnya. Agar Sakura hanya memikirkannya. Agar Sakura tidak melihat laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Agar hanya dirinya yang ada di hati Sakura.

(Sai) _Eonjebutheongi jogeumssik jalmotdwaen geot gatha isanghan neo_

_Sejak kapan ada sesuatu yang salah, kau menjadi aneh_

(Sasori) _Nal aldeon sarangseul modu hana dulssik gyeodeul tteona _(Naruto) _nan gajin ge neoppunigo_

_Semua yang ku kenal satu persatu meninggalkanku, yang ku punya hanya dirimu_

Sasuke kembali teringat saat ia dan grupnya—SHINee—berada di titik terpuruk. Saat itulah takdir seolah mempertemukannya dengan Sakura. Saat itulah Sakura mulai mengisi hari-harinya.

Hari-hari buruk yang dilalui Sasuke menjadi lebih berarti dengan kehadiran Sakura. Ketika semua orang mulai meninggalkan SHINee dan meninggalkannya, Sakura tidak pernah lelah berhenti mengajarkan teknik vokal terbaik pada SHINee.

Di saat segala macam gosip beredar, Sakura tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan SHINee. Namun, kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke harus terjebak cinta segitiga? Tidak bisakah takdir menuliskan jalan agar Sakura hanya untuknya? Saat ini dan selamanya.

(Semua) _Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Jika kau mengikat, cinta juga terikat_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kheojil su eobneunde_

_Masa depan juga terikat. Tak dapat berkembang_

_Jayuropke biweonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulke neoman gadeuk chaeulke_

_Bebaskan dirimu dan lihatlah padaku. Ku hanya akan mengisinya dengan dirimu, pasti hanya dirimu_

_Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkan Sakura._

Sasuke berada di paling pinggir sebelah kiri sehingga lebih dekat dengan tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat Sasuke yang menari dengan sangat baik dan suaranya yang tidak kedengaran _fals_. Sungguh sebuah perubahan yang sangat drastis.

(Sai) _Machi yuriseonge gadhyeobeorin ppieroman dwaen geot gatha_

_Aku merasa telah menjadi boneka yang terperangkap dalam istana kaca_

(Sasuke) _Jeoldae manjok eobneun neoreul wihae chumeul chuneun na_

_Aku menari untukmu yang tak akan pernah merasa puas_

(Sasori) _Hweonhi deuryeodabogo nwireul manjyeo babo dwae geot gatha_

_Kau melihatku secara terbuka, menyentuh otakku, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh_

(Sasuke) _Nan jeomjeom nege kkeullyeoganeun geotman gatheunde_

_Aku merasa semakin tertarik padamu_

(Semua) _Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_

Sakura dengan sikapnya yang tertutup dan seolah membuat sebuah tembok di antara ia dan Sasuke justru membuat Sasuke semakin tertarik padanya.

Sakura yang selalu mengatakan kata-kata kasar padanya justru membuat Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Jatuh cinta membuat dirinya menjadi bodoh.

(Sai) _Niga miun geon anya sildangeotdo anya danji geureon nunbichi budamil ppun_

_Bukan berarti kau jelek, bukan berarti aku membencimu, hanya saja tatapan seperti itu membebaniku_

(Naruto) _Eodi anga ireohke nan neoman barabogo gidaryeo watjanha_

_Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, aku hanya akan melihatmu dan menunggumu_

(Gaara) _Neoui nunbichi nal sarojabda nari jinalsurok nalkhiroweojyeotda_

_Tatapanmu memikatku, hari demi hari menjadi lebih tajam_

_Neoui jibchage nichyeotda mani beeotda mame phiga nanda_

_Aku lelah dengan obsesimu, diriku tersayat hatiku berdarah_

_Na sseureojil jjeum dwaemyeon dagawaseo cheonsagathi "saranghae"ran mal_

_Ketika aku akan terjatuh, kau datang seperti malaikat mengatakan "aku mencintaimu"_

_Nuga jinjja neo eobneunji aldagado hetgallige mandeunda_

_Walaupun aku tau dia adalah dirimu, kau membuatku bingung_

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya lirik lagu ini cocok untukmu dan Sasuke."

Sakura melirik Kakashi dari ekor matanya. Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan SHINee ini sangatlah dalam. Lirik ini menceritakan tentang seorang pria yang sangat mencintai wanitanya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi tadi?

"Sepertinya SHINee dan tentu saja Sasuke sengaja memilih lagu ini khusus untukmu."

Kakashi melihat Sakura untuk mengetahui ekspresi apa yang akan Sakura keluarkan. Ia terdiam melihat Sakura yang terlihat tertegun dan tersenyum.

Mendengus karena sedikit kesal, Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Sasuke memang lawan yang tangguh."

(Semua) _Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Jika kau mengikat, cinta juga terikat_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kheojil su eobneunde_

_Masa depan juga terikat. Tak dapat berkembang_

_Jayuropke biweonohgo barabwa ojik neoman chaeulke neoman gadeuk chaeulke_

_Bebaskan dirimu dan lihatlah padaku. Ku hanya akan mengisinya dengan dirimu, pasti hanya dirimu_

(Naruto) _Machi yuriseonge gadhyeobeorin ppieroman dwaen geot gatha_

_Aku merasa telah menjadi boneka yang terperangkap dalam istana kaca_

(Minho) _Nareul naepdwaen jayuroweo jil ttae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo_

_Tinggalkan aku sendiri, ketika aku bebas aku akan bisa benar-benar mencintaimu_

(Sai) _Hweonhi deuryeodabogo nwireul manjyeo babo dwaen geot gatha_

_Kau melihatku secara terbuka, menyentuh otakku, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh_

(Sasori) _Nareul naebdweo jilligedo malgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itge_

_Tinggalkan aku sendiri, jangan membuat diriku muak denganmu sehingga aku benar-benar bisa melihatmu_

Gerakan tarian dari lagu ini bisa dikatakan yang tersulit bagi SHINee. Namun, mereka selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik kepada penonton dan penggemarnya. Karena merekalah yang membuat SHINee dapat menari dan bernyanyi di atas panggung dan karena merekalah SHINee mampu dikenal oleh dunia.

Dan ini adalah bayaran untuk itu semua. Untuk kesetiaan yang selama ini masih tersimpan erat untuk SHINee.

_(Semua) Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Jika kau mengikat, cinta juga terikat_

_Miraedo mukkin chae kheojil su eobneunde_

_Masa depan juga terikat. Tak dapat berkembang_

_Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_

_Geobu hal su eobneun neoui maryeogeun Lucifer_

_Mantra tak terbantahkan kau adalah Lucifer_

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan membahana di stadium setelah SHINee mengakhiri _performance _mereka dengan sangat memukau dan menakjubkan. Kelima _namja _itu terlihat bersinar seperti dulu. Lelah yang mereka rasakan lenyap begitu saja saat mendengar riuh tepuk tangan penonton.

SHINee bahagia, sangat bahagia karena usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Mereka membungkukkan badan mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat SHINee membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke belakang panggung, mereka melihat Sakura bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum pada mereka. Perasaan bangga menyusup dalam hati kelima _namja _itu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat duduknya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Keempat _hyung_-nya yang lain ikut menghentikan langkah karena melihat Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba berhenti.

"WOW! Penampilan yang sangat menakjubkan dari SHINee!" seru seorang _MC_ saat kembali ke atas panggung. "Ayo berikan tepuk tangan sekali lagi untuk mereka!" Lanjutnya.

"Eh!" Pekikan _MC _di depan mikrofon membuat seluruh isi stadium kaget.

Lebih tepatnya, seluruh isi stadium kaget melihat Uchiha Sasuke melompat dari panggung dan menarik tangan Haruno Sakura. Sakura tampak kaget saat seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuat ia membalikkan badan. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

Seorang kameramen segera menyorot mereka berdua sehingga keduanya terlihat jelas di layar panggung. Banyak penggemar Sasuke menjerit tidak suka, namun tidak sedikit pula penggemarnya yang bersemu melihat aksi sang idola.

"Berapa nilai kami?" Tanya Sasuke .

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Sasuke sehingga dengan nekatnya ia melompati panggung dan sekarang berada di depannya hanya untuk menanyakan nilai SHINee?

Menghela napas, Sakura menjawab, "A"

Sasuke tampak melebarkan matanya dan kembali bertanya, "A itu berarti positif kan? Berarti sekarang aku pantas mencintaimu kan?"

"Kau..." Sakura menggantung jawabannya dan dengan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya ia melanjutkan, "...kau cerdas."

Sasuke sumringah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Beri aku hadiah karena sudah mendapatkan nilai A!" Pinta Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian...

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman melayang di pipi kanan Sasuke membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"_Chukhae_."

Setelah mencium dan mengatakan selamat kepada Sasuke, Sakura lantas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung. Sementara itu teriakan histeris terdengar di stadium. Kedua _MC _dan anggota SHINee yang lain di atas panggung tampak menganga tidak percaya. Dan Kakashi yang sejak tadi melihat dalam jarak dekat hanya bisa mematung tidak berdaya.

Kemudian Televisi yang menayangkan siaran langsung _Golden Disk Awards _diselingi iklan membuat para penonton yang menyaksikan adegan antara Sasuke dan Sakura mengeluh kecewa.

"_Ne, yeobo_, sepertinya kita harus menyetujui lamaran Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Reina yang kelihatan terkejut namun tampak senang.

Rupanya ia dan suaminya sedang menonton acara _Golden Disk Awards _dari kediamannya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sahut Yamato dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

.

**_To be continue_**

**A/N:**

_Annyeonghaseyo_! Masih ingat saya? Kim Geun Hyun.

Sebelumnya saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tiba-tiba _hiatus _hampir dua tahun dan meninggalkan _fict _yang sedang saya garap. Saat itu saya kehilangan _sense of wraiting_.

Awalnya saya ragu untuk melanjutkan _fict _ini. _Demo_, melihat _reviews _yang diberikan oleh teman-teman membuat saya ingin membuat _comeback_.

Meskipun _reviews _yang diberikan sudah beberapa tahun lalu, dan saya kaget karena masih ada yang _reviews _pada tahun ini, ya... 2013. Setelah saya _hiatus _sekitar tahun 2011.

Saya benar-benar berterimakasih kepada kalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan _fict _ini. _Jeongmal Kamsahamnida, Yeorobun_! _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san_! Dan maaf saya tidak bisa balas _reviews_ kalian satu persatu tapi, saya membaca semua _reviews _kalian karena kalianlah yang membuat saya berani untuk melanjutkan _fict _ini.

Semoga _chapter _ini berkenan di hati kalian.

_Annyeong_!


	13. Chapter 13 : Aku Tidak Mengerti

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINee, SM Entertainment isn't mine, but they're my inspiration**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). ****M****iss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

.

.

.

**SHINee**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter**_**1****3****: ****Aku Tidak Mengerti**

Kejadian kemarin masih teringat jelas di pikiran Sakura. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya di mana ia tempelkan pada pipi Sasuke. Semburat merah tampak jelas di wajah Sakura. Ia yang biasanya paling tidak suka disentuh oleh Sasuke justru berbalik menciumnya.

"_Apa yang terjadi denganku?"_

Pertanyaan dalam dirinya membuat ia menerawang memandang kebun bunga milik sang ibu yang tampak indah. Kebun ini memiliki bunga berwarna-warni dan harum yang mampu menggelitik hidung Sakura hingga membuatnya terpejam seolah menikmati.

"_Tapi, kenapa aku tidak menyesal melakukannya?"_

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepasang _emerald _yang sangat indah. Sambil memandang langit cerah di atas sana, Sakura memegang dada kirinya yang terasa semakin cepat bertalu.

"_Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke?"_

"_Annyeong_!"

Sakura kaget dan segera menjauh saat melihat wajah Kakashi tepat berada di atas wajahnya. Kakashi yang melihat reaksi Sakura langsung tertawa menikmati kejutan yang ia berikan kepada gadis yang memiliki hobi membaca tersebut.

"Kau tidak sopan!" Seru Sakura dengan mata menyalak seakan akan memakan Kakashi hidup-hidup.

"Eh? Jadi itu jawaban salammu untukku?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil bersidekap pura-pura tidak suka atas jawaban Sakura.

"Cih!" Sakura membuang muka dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat Sakura akan pergi segera mengikutinya. Sakura sudah tahu Kakashi terus mengikutinya dari kebun belakang rumahnya sampai sekarang di depan kamarnya.

"Oke cukup! Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau marah, kau terlihat lebih manis," gombal Kakashi.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka, "Sudah tidak usah menggombal seperti itu. Tidak mempan!"

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu itu," ia menghentikan tawanya dan melanjutkan, "aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?" Sakura bertanya dengan datar.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat melamun di depan televisi. Acara televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama cinta yang menyedihkan itu tidak menjadi tontonannya. Justru mungkin televisi yang menonton Sasuke karena sudah hampir satu jam _namja _ini melamun.

Entah sudah berapa kali pipi kanannya ia usap dengan lembut dan entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa dan tersenyum dengan malu-malu seperti itu. Sementara keempat _hyung_-nya sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di apartemen mereka. Sampai akhirnya Naruto yang sedang mengejar gelangnya menggelinding melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?" Gumamnya di balik tembok.

"_Hyung_!" Gaara sengaja mengagetkan Naruto hingga Naruto hampir melompat dibuatnya.

"Aish! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Omel Naruto.

Gaara hanya nyengir menampilkan giginya yang putih.

"Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Gaara yang melihat Naruto kembali ke rutinitasnya mengintip Sasuke.

"Mengamati Sasuke," sahut Naruto menoleh sedikit ke Gaara.

Gaara ikut mengintip Sasuke di balik tembok. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengamati Sasuke, _hyung_? Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh dengannya," kata Gaara. _Namja _ini berpikir jika Sasuke tertawa karena menonton acara televisi.

"Justru ini sangat a—"

"Dor!"

"_OMO_!" Teriak Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan saat Sai mengagetkan mereka dari belakang.

"_Hyung_! Jangan bikin kaget!" Seru mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang apa? Sedang apa?" Tanya Sai riang yang kelewat _excited_.

Naruto dan Gaara mendengus lalu kembali mengintip Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya. Sai juga ikut mengintip.

"Sasuke sakit gigi ya?"

Pertanyaan Sai dijawab dengan angkat bahu oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka berdua juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi, kalau sakit gigi kenapa tadi Sasuke tertawa sendiri?" Naruto balik bertanya, "Ini aneh. Sangat aneh." Lanjutnya.

"_Hyung_, Gaara, Sasuke-_ah_!" Sasori yang sejak tadi mencari teman-temannya akhirnya menemukan mereka sedang berdiri seperti tangga di depan tembok dekat ruang keluarga.

Sasori mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia lantas mendekat ke arah mereka dan siap mengomeli ketiganya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Kalian belum siap-siap?" Cecar Sasori pada ketiga temannya yang terlihat kaget.

"Sasori-_ah_, jangan bikin kaget!" Naruto balas mengomel.

"_Ne_, Sasori. Daripada kau mengomeli kita," Gaara menunjuk dirinya, Naruto dan Sai, "lebih baik kauperhatikan Sasuke."

"Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Sasori masih berkacak pinggang, "Oh iya, Sasuke di mana? Apa dia sudah siap-siap?"

"Itu di sana," Sai menunjuk Sasuke yang masih melamun.

Sasori melihat ruang keluarga dan segera saja ia menghampiri Sasuke diikuti oleh Naruto, Gaara dan Sai. Sasori melihat Sasuke yang masih mengelus-elus pipinya sambil tersenyum dan kadang tertawa.

Sasori, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai mengernyitkan dahinya. Mereka melihat televisi dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Acara di televisi sedang menampilkan adegan sedih tapi kenapa Sasuke malah tertawa? Satu hal lagi, kenapa Sasuke masih memakai piyama?

"Sasuke!" Seru Sasori.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasori, Sai, Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berdiri melihatnya. Ia tersenyum lebar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat aneh. Naruto, Gaara dan Sai bahkan sampai merinding melihatnya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_?" Sahut Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau belum mandi?" Tanya Sasori.

"Mandi?" Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri, "Ah... aku masih pakai piyama ya, _hyung_?"

Satu kedutan muncul di pelipis Sasori. "Sasuke, apa kau lupa hari ini kita mau tampil di Mubank?"

Sasuke terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu, "Ah! Hari ini kita mau tampil di Mubank ya, _hyung_?"

Dua kedutan kedua muncul di pelipis Sasori. "Apa kau ingat jam berapa kita harus ke sana?"

"Um... Jam berapa, _hyung_?"

"Satu jam lagi kita harus ke sana, _babo_!" Tiga kedutan urat muncul di pelipis Sasori.

Bletak!

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat Sasori menjitak kepalanya. Naruto, Sai dan Gaara hanya dapat melihat prihatin pada Sasuke. Mereka bertiga sudah mengambil jarak yang aman saat dirasakan Sasori mulai kesal.

"Cepat mandi dan siap-siap! Kalau sampai satu jam kau belum siap maka..." Sasori menatap _horror _Sasuke, "...kau harus mencuci pakaian _hyung_-mu selama satu bulan!"

Glek!

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan sepenuhnya telah sadar dari lamunannya mengingat kejadian kemarin. Hal-hal indah yang ia bayangkan bersama Sakura hancur bersama jitakan super dahsyat milik Sasori.

Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan ia melihat ketiga temannya yang lain sedang bersembunyi di balik lemari buku.

"Kalau kalian bertiga juga belum rapih selama satu jam, maka kalian akan mati!" Ancam Sasori membuat ketiganya segera lari menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Khukhukhu," tawa Sasori menggema membuat suasana apartemen mencekam.

.

.

.

Di dalam sedan hitam yang sedang melaju itu terlihat sepi. Kedua insan yang berada di dalam mobil sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh FT. Island berjudul _because I don't know how to love _menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kebisuan di antara Sakura dan Kakashi.

_"Shit!"_

Dalam hati Kakashi merutuki lagu galau yang sedang mengudara dari radio di dalam mobilnya. Ia sungguh merasa tersindir oleh lagu tersebut. Grup _band _yang satu itu memang pandai membuat lagu-lagu dengan lirik menyayat hati.

Kakashi melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela mobil Kakashi. Kakashi tahu Sakura memang irit sekali bicara tapi, dia lebih bingung kenapa dirinya terjebak dalam situasi sulit mencari bahan obrolan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Ehem!"

Kakashi berdeham mencoba menetralkan tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum menginjak rem.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Hn," sahut Sakura masih memandang ke luar jendela mobil.

"Apakah di luar sana ada lelaki yang lebih tampan dariku?" Tanya Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sakura menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi yang sangat malas ia jawab. Kakashi merasa sudah berhasil mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak usah malu begitu," Kakashi mulai melajukan kendaraannya lagi saat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi hijau, "aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan 'tidak' bukan?"

"Terserah," sahut Sakura datar.

Kakashi tertawa membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Nah, akhirnya kau melihatku juga," kata Kakashi menoleh ke Sakura singkat kemudian kembali melihat ke depan jalan, "apa ada yang kaupikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Sakura tidak lagi memandang Kakashi tapi ia melihat ke depan jalan seperti yang Kakashi lakukan.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Benar?"

"Hn,"

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku kalau kau mau,"

"Hn,"

Empat puluh menit sudah berlalu dalam perjalanan mereka. Sakura dapat melihat mereka memasuki lingkungan perumahan yang Sakura yakin bahwa perumahan ini adalah perumahan khusus orang-orang kaya.

"Ini dimana?" Akhirnya apa yang ada di benak Sakura ia keluarkan juga.

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum, "Perumahan."

"Ya aku tahu itu," sahut Sakura setengah kesal. Ia secara tidak sengaja membaca sebuah nama di depan kantor pemasaran, "Hatake _Village_?" Sakura segera menatap Kakashi lagi meminta jawaban.

"Ya seperti yang ada di pikiranmu," Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan, "ini adalah perumahan milik keluargaku." Kakashi tersenyum lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya karena terkejut. Hal ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Saat bergelut dengan pemikirannya, suara pintu mobil yang dibuka membuat Sakura tersadar. Ia melihat Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi lalu Kakashi menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah kecil kita," sambut Kakashi sambil merentangkan tangannya seolah menyambut seorang tamu kehormatan.

Sakura sekali lagi dibuat tercengang melihat rumah di hadapannya. Ini sih bukan rumah kecil, ini rumah—tidak, ini bukan rumah tapi _mansion_! Tunggu dulu, Kakashi bilang apa tadi? Rumah kecil kita? Kita? Sebelum Sakura hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, Kakashi sudah terlebih dulu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _mansion_ miliknya.

Dua orang _maid _dan seorang _butler _menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Kakashi. Sakura memang sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ini bisa terjadi pada seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kakashi dan Nona Sakura!" Sambut ketiga pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kakashi membalas sambutan mereka dengan mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum sementara Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

Sakura dan Kakashi sekarang sedang duduk di balkon di mana mereka bisa memandang kota Seoul yang indah. Kawasan perumahan milik keluarga Hatake memang berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi dibanding dengan pusat kota Seoul.

Pepohonan yang berada di sekitar perumahan membuat suasana asri dan sejuk sehingga siapapun akan betah tinggal di sini. Belum lagi tingkat keamanan yang super ketat serta desain-desain rumah yang tidak biasa. Semua terlihat unik, berkelas dan mewah.

"Jadi, kau adalah seorang tuan muda?" Tanya Sakura yang sejak tadi menatap datar pemandangan di depannya.

Kakashi terkekeh kecil, "Aku bukan tuan muda. Aku hanya orang biasa," ucapnya dengan rendah hati.

"Apa memiliki kawasan perumahan ini bisa dikatakan orang biasa?" Ungkap Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin orang-orang memandangku sebagai orang biasa," kata Kakashi lalu meletakkan cangkir teh yang sedang ia pegang dan berdiri.

Kakashi berjalan ke ujung balkon dan menghirup udara segar yang terasa melegakan paru-parunya. Sakura memandang punggung Kakashi. Ternyata pria di depannya ini memiliki kepribadian yang sederhana meski garis keturunannya bukan terbilang sederhana.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Sakura melipat kakinya, kedua sikunya ia sandarkan di atas tangan kursi.

Kakasih membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura, "Tanya soal apa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau ini rumah kita?" Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan serius.

Kakashi tersenyum lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar balkon, ia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Tentu saja karena kita akan menikah jadi ini akan menjadi rumah kita dan tentunya bersama anak-anak kita," jawabnya dengan lembut.

Sakura terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena sampai saat ini ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan pada pria di depannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berlutut di depannya.

"Apa yang kauragukan dariku?" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia hanya menatap kedua _onyx _di bawah wajahnya. Ia tahu tidak ada yang perlu diragukan untuk menerima lamaran Kakashi—setidaknya gadis normal pasti akan berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kosong saat ia berhadapan dengan kenyataan ini.

Kakashi menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya. Sakura bahkan tidak melawan, ia membiarkan lelaki ini melakukan hal yang menurutnya mungkin akan memberikan jawaban akan kekosongan yang Sakura rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," Kakashi menatap lembut kedua _emerald _di hadapannya.

Kakashi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Ia melihat gadis itu masih melihatnya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong. Tidak ada gairah di sana, tidak ada... cinta.

Hati Kakashi mencelos mengetahui apa yang ia lihat. Ia langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Sakura dan membalikkan badan.

Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya termangu saat Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, saat sapuan hangat napasnya terasa di wajah Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Ia tidak merasakan dadanya berdenyut keras seperti yang ia rasakan bersama Sasuke.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam _mansion_-nya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan berhenti ketika sampai di dekat tangga. Pria ini mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding. Menggeram tertahan, Kakashi merasakan hatinya benar-benar tersayat.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah terlihat sedang mengomandoi sekelompok gadis di depannya. Dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang yang ingin berdemo menuntut kenaikan gaji. Tapi, jika ditilik dari dekat mereka adalah penggemar SHINee.

Para penggemar itu berdiri di depan apartemen SHINee dengan memakai berbagai macam atribut seperti bando yang bertuliskan SHINee atau nama setiap anggota SHINee. Mereka membawa _lightstick _dan tidak lupa _hand banner _yang setia mereka genggam erat.

Tulisan di _hand banner _itu bermacam-macam dari '_We Love_ SHINee' sampai 'Pecat Sakura!'. Tunggu dulu! Pecat Sakura?

"Teman-teman, ayo kita dukung SHINee di acara Mubank nanti!" Seru seorang gadis yang tampak seperti ketua sekumpulan gadis itu.

"Ya!" Sahut teman-temannya.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke _oppa_ terus terjerumus dalam cintanya yang salah! Kita harus menyadarkannya untuk segera menjauhi Haruno Sakura!" Seru gadis berambut merah yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Benar!" Sahut kelompok gadis yang berbaris rapih di depannya.

"Ayo kita berteriak mengungkapkan keinginan kita kepada Sasuke _oppa_! Pecat Sakura! Pecat Sakura! Pecat Sakura!" Seru gadis berambut merah itu diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

SHINee tampak baru keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka tapi mereka sudah disuguhkan oleh kumpulan penggemar yang berteriak mengucapkan dua kata.

"Pecat Sakura! Pecat Sakura! Pecat Sakura!"

Sasuke beserta keempat _hyung_-nya membulatkan mata saat mendengar dan membaca tulisan yang menyuruh mereka memecat Sakura. Merasa tidak terima, Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka. Naruto yang berusaha mencegah Sasuke ternyata telat karena Sasuke sudah berjalan dengan langkah yang besar menuju segerombolan penggemar mereka.

"Aish! Anak itu benar-benar!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Ayo kita susul Sasuke!" Perintah Gaara dan diiyakan oleh keempat temannya.

Sasuke sudah berada di depan segerombolan gadis itu yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris oleh mereka. Dua orang satpam mencoba menahan gadis-gadis yang tampak liar melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Segerombolan gadis yang merupakan penggemar Sasuke ini langsung terdiam mendengar nada dingin dari idola mereka. Mereka saling mendorong dan akhirnya sang ketua yang berambut merah tadi yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kami melakukan protes," sahut gadis itu.

"Protes? Apa yang kalian proteskan?" Sasuke menatap dingin gadis di depannya.

Saat itulah keempat _hyung_-nya sampai di belakang Sasuke dan disambut oleh teriakan gadis-gadis itu.

"Sasuke," Gaara menepuk bahu _dongsaeng_-nya saat ia melihat air muka yang berbeda dari wajah Sasuke.

"Tenanglah." Kali ini Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke mencoba menenangkan _namja _yang memiliki mata _onyx _itu.

"Aku butuh jawaban," Sasuke tak mengindahkan kata-kata _hyung_-nya, ia kembali menatap mata gadis di depannya dengan tajam membuat gadis itu dan teman-temannya menelan ludah karena takut, "kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Kenapa kalian berteriak meminta Sakura dipecat?"

Tidak ada kemarahan dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Hanya ada nada dingin dan menuntut jawaban.

Gadis itu tampak gugup dan gelisah. Setelah didorong oleh teman-temannya akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Kami ingin kau sadar, _oppa_! Bahwa Sakura tidak pantas untuk kaucintai!" Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ka-Karin." Semburat merah tampak di wajah gadis yang mengaku bernama Karin ini.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Karin-_ssi_?" Tanya Sasuke.

Karin mengangguk dan menjawab, "Pe-Pernah."

"Apakah pernah ada orang lain yang melarangmu jatuh cinta?" Sasuke masih bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ti-tidak," sahut Karin sambil meremas _hand banner _bertuliskan '_Saranghae, _Sasuke!' yang ada di tangannya.

"Bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak berhak melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta," kata Sasuke dan ia melanjutkan, "apakah kau pernah merasakan orang yang kaucintai dihina, diinjak-injak, dipermalukan orang lain? Jika pernah, apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Hatiku terluka," jawab Karin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku mencintai kalian, penggemarku. Tapi, aku juga punya kehidupan pribadi," Sasuke kini sudah berbicara dengan suara yang normal, "aku tidak ingin kalian seperti ini. Ingatlah, cinta tidak bisa dipaksa maupun dilarang."

Setelah mengatakan apa yang perlu ia katakan, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan para penggemarnya menuju _van _yang sudah menunggu SHINee.

"Cinta juga tidak harus memiliki," sambung Naruto yang sejak tadi diam memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Jadilah penggemar yang baik, maka kami akan menyayangi kalian sepenuh hati," lanjut Sasori.

"Kami bekerja keras untuk kalian, untuk itu cintailah karya kami," Gaara menambahkan dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Dan jangan terbawa emosi. Segala sesuatu pasti memiliki alasan dan jawaban. Kami mencintai kalian." Sai tersenyum lembut kepada penggemarnya lalu bersama ketiga anggota SHINee yang lain mereka menyusul Sasuke.

"S-SHINee..." Gumam Karin yang masih terpana dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kelima idolanya. "KEREN!" Jeritnya histeris diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"SHINee _jjang_! SHINee _jjang_! SHINee _jjang_!"

.

.

.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan kewibawaan dan karisma yang memancar kuat berjalan di dalam gedung putih Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan. Pria yang masih aktif sebagai dosen senior di salah satu Perguruan Tinggi yang ada di Korea Selatan ini menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kembar berwarna cokelat.

Danzo berdiri membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada Hatake Sakumo yang ia tahu sebagai seseorang yang begitu dihormati atasannya—Yamato.

"Apakah Anda ingin bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri?" Tanya Danzo.

Sakumo mengangguk, "Ya. Apa beliau ada di ruangan?"

"Ada. Tapi, mohon tunggu sebentar," Danzo mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di atas mejanya, "Perdana Menteri, Hatake Sakumo-_ssi _ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Ya, baiklah."

Setelah melihat Danzo meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya semula, Sakumo diantar Danzo masuk ke dalam ruangan Perdana Menteri.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, _seongsaengnim_!"

Yamato segera berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan Sakumo. Sakumo menghampiri Yamato dan menjabat tangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakumo.

"Ah, tidak. Pekerjaanku tidak begitu berat hari ini," sahut Yamato.

"Saya permisi, Perdana Menteri,Hatake-_ssi_." Danzo membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan setelah mendapat sebuah anggukkan dari Yamato.

"_Ne_, Yamato-_ah_, aku punya permintaan padamu dan juga Reina." Sakumo memulai pembicaraan.

"Mari kita duduk sambil bicara, _seonsaengnim_." Yamato mempersilakan Sakumo duduk di sofa, Sakumo menurutinya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Sakumo memandang Yamato dengan serius. Yamato sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Sakumo bicarakan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yamato.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura." Yamato sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sakumo. "Aku rasa kita harus mempercepat pernikahan Sakura dan Kakashi bulan depan," lanjut Sakumo.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Sakura. _Jwe song hamnida_," ujar Yamato.

"Aku yakin Sakura akan menyetujuinya. Selama yang aku lihat, Sakura selalu bersama-sama dengan Kakashi. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat." Kata Sakumo yang duduk di hadapan Yamato. "Lagipula, aku ingin Kakashi bahagia sebelum aku meninggal." Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _seonsaengnim_?" Tanya Yamato.

Sakumo tersenyum lirih memandang Yamato, "Aku sudah tua, Yamato-_ah_. Banyak penyakit yang mulai kuderita. Selama ini aku merasa kurang membahagiakan Kakashi. Setelah aku melihat ia begitu hidup ketika bersama Sakura, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia bersama dengan Sakura sebelum aku menyesal di alam kubur."

"_Seonsaengnim_..."

"Aku harap kau menyetujuinya. Demi kebahagiaan anak-anak kita." Sakumo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Reina dan Sakura. Aku permisi."

Sakumo pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yamato. Sedangkan Yamato masih duduk di tempatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi ia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan takut jika ia menyetujui apa yang dipinta oleh Sakumo akan membuat Sakura menderita, tapi di satu sisi lain ia sangat menghormati Sakumo dan tidak mau membuatnya kecewa.

Yamato memilih menyenderkan diri di sofa dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing sambil menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang berdentum keras di sebuah _club _malam menjadi teman Kakashi saat ini. Ia meneguk _soju _yang baru saja ia pesan. Hari ini ia benar-benar merasa batinnya tertekan. Ia sulit menerima kenyataan yang ada bahwa Sakura tidak mencintainya.

Bersyukurlah pada cahaya yang minim dan posisi duduk Kakashi yang strategis—berada paling pojok, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya. Jika ada satu orang saja yang mengenalinya, entah berita apa yang akan keluar esok hari.

Kakashi terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan kini tampak begitu gelap. Rambut peraknya berantakan, begitu juga dengan penampilannya.

"Sakura..." gumam Kakashi dengan suara yang dalam.

Kakashi menenggak habis _soju _yang berada di genggamannya sampai ia melihat ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Kakashi segera menyambar ponsel yang terletak di atas meja, ia melihat nama ayahnya di layar ponsel. Kakashi segera keluar dari _club_ dan menerima panggilan ayahnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _aboji_."

"_Kakashi, ada yang ingin aboji sampaikan,"_ suara Sakumo terdengar di seberang sambungan ponsel Kakashi.

"Ada apa, _aboji_?" Tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju parkiran di mana mobil sedan hitamnya terparkir di sana.

"_Bulan depan, kau dan Sakura akan menikah."_

"_Mwo?_" Kakashi yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"_Kau sudah memperlihatkan rumah yang akan kalian tempati kan?" _Tanya Sakumo.

"_Camkaman_. Apa maksud _aboji _kalau aku dan Sakura akan menikah bulan depan? Bukankah Sakura belum menjawab lamaranku?" Kakashi duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti keadaan saat ini.

"_Aboji sudah bicara dengan Yamato mengenai hal ini. Aboji pun yakin bahwa Sakura akan menerima lamaranmu. Aboji hanya ingin kau bahagia, Kakashi."_

Kakashi hanya mampu diam mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Sebegitu besarkah ayahnya ingin melihat Kakashi bahagia? Tapi, mana mungkin Kakashi akan bahagia bila Sakura tidak mampu mencintainya.

"_Sebelum aboji meninggal, aku ingin melihatmu menikah. Aboji tahu ini sedikit egois, tapi bolehkah aboji berharap demikian, Kakashi?"_

Lidah Kakashi terasa kelu. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya, ia begitu menyayangi ayahnya.

"_Arasseo_." Akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu Kakashi ucapkan.

"_Kalau begitu, kau harus menyiapkan pakaian pernikahan dan cincinnya saja. Yang lain biar aboji yang mengurusnya. Aboji tutup."_

Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut...

Kakashi meletakkan ponselnya dengan lemas. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menghela napas berat. Apakah keputusannya sudah tepat?

.

.

.

SHINee sedang berada di gedung SM Entertainment. Mereka sedang rapat bersama agensinya mengenai konser yang akan mereka adakan di Jepang dan Cina. Kesibukan SHINee saat ini memaksa Sasuke untuk tidak dapat menjemput Sakura.

Sasuke yakin Sakura berangkat ke SM Entertainment nanti bersama Kakashi. Memikirkan hal itu hanya dapat membuat Sasuke menghela napas berat.

"Sasuke-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" Tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Sasuke gelisah.

"_Gwaenchana, hyung_." Sahut Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sasori yang juga kelihatan cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng dan memaksakan senyumnya pada Sasori. Gaara dan Sai yang melihat Sasuke tidak seperti biasa hanya bisa diam.

"_Hyung_, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sasuke kenapa ya?" Gumam Sasori. Naruto dan Gaara mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Jangan-jangan dia masih kepikiran demo yang dilakukan penggemarnya kemarin," ujar Sai.

Sasori menepuk tangannya sekali, "Ah... benar juga!"

"Apa kita harus mengikutinya?"Tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Sebaiknya jangan. Biarkan ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dulu."

"Benar juga," Sasori menyahut.

"Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja," gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan lesu. Terkadang ia menghela napas mencoba menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Ia merutuki direkturnya—Orochimaru, yang memaksa SHINee untuk rapat dadakan perihal konser mereka besok di Cina dan Jepang.

Memikirkan konser yang akan berlangsung selama dua minggu di negara yang jauh dari Korea Selatan saja membuat rasa rindu di dalam hatinya terhadap Sakura semakin membesar. Jangankan pergi ke luar negeri, di dalam kota yang sama saja Sasuke selalu merasa rindu dengan Sakura.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selama dua minggu tanpanya? Sasuke yakin Sakura tidak akan berbuat macam-macam tapi, Sasuke justru semakin yakin jika Kakashi yang akan memanfaatkan situasi ini. Dan selama ini Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak pernah menolak Kakashi.

Jika boleh ia membawa Sakura bersamanya, Sasuke pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi, Sakura pasti tidak mau mengingat gadis itu sangat rajin kuliah. Mana mungkin gadis itu mau bolos dua minggu.

Sasuke berbelok menuju toilet dengan lesu dan tepat saat itulah ia berpapasan dengan Kakashi. Loh? Kalau Kakashi sudah ada di gedung ini, lalu Sakura berangkat ke sini nanti sama siapa?

"Ah... Sasuke," sapa Kakashi ramah.

"_Hyung_... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ada rapat mengenai konserku di Singapura beberapa minggu lagi," jawab Kakashi.

"Oh..." gumam Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan, _annyeong_!" Kakashi berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke dalam hati melonjak bahagia karena Kakashi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Sakura. Ia benar-benar menyesal sudah memikirkan hal-hal negatif tadi.

Baru beberapa langkah Kakashi melewati Sasuke, pria ini kembali membalikkan badan dan memanggil Sasuke hingga Sasuke berhenti dan menghadap Kakashi.

"Sasuke-_ah_, _mianhae_." Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan maaf Kakashi. Untuk apa Kakashi minta maaf?

Mengerti tatapan bingung Sasuke, Kakashi menghela napas dan memandangnya lurus. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura bulan depan."

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sasuke membeku mendengar apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan. Ia melihat Kakashi sudah berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Kakashi? Benarkah Sakura akan menikah dengan Kakashi? Benarkah ini sebuah kenyataan?

Hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri. Matanya masih terbelalak tidak percaya.

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja turun dari bus. Ia segera menuju gedung SM Entertainment. Di depan gedung Sakura melihat segerombolan gadis berkumpul di sana. Saat ia akan melewati gadis-gadis itu, seorang gadis berambut merah menghalangi jalannya. Sakura menatap datar gadis di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_ssi_, sebenarnya siapa yang ada di hatimu?" Tanya gadis itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak bodoh untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis di depannya. Tapi, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari jalanku?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Muncul perempatan siku di pelipis gadis di depan Sakura.

"_Omona_! Dia dingin sekali, Karin!" Seru gerombolan gadis yang berada di sekeliling Sakura.

Karin memegang kerah baju Sakura dengan kasar. "Dengar _pinkie_! Kau harus memilih Sasuke _oppa _atau Kakashi _oppa_! Kau tidak boleh egois menggantungkan keduanya!" Teriak Karin di depan wajah Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Sakura masih dengan wajah yang datar.

Karin semakin kesal mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Tentu saja itu urusan kami! Kami tahu Sasuke _oppa_ begitu mencintaimu, kami pun sudah mampu menerimanya dan menyetujui seandainya kalian berdua bersama! Tapi kami tidak terima jika kau memainkan perasaan Sasuke _oppa_!"

Sakura melebarkan matanya sedikit. Benar apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak boleh egois dan ia tidak boleh mempermainkan Sasuke seperti ini terus. Ia harus memutuskan pilihannya.

Sakura menepis tangan Karin yang menarik kerah bajunya. "_Arasseo_. Tapi, perlu kau tahu bahwa tindakan kalian ini akan membuat malu Sasuke. Kembalilah sekolah dan jangan membolos seperti ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan simpatik dengan apa yang kalian lakukan."

Karin dan teman-temannya terpaku mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mereka melihat gadis ini pergi dari hadapan mereka menuju gedung SM Entertainment.

"Apa kita harus kembali ke sekolah, Karin?" Tanya salah seorang gadis yang berada di samping Karin.

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu," sahut Karin yang masih memandang punggung Sakura menjauh.

Kakashi yang berencana akan pergi dari gedung SM Entertainment tanpa sengaja melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ia hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan Sakura dengan gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari ini SHINee latihan vokal seperti biasa. Sakura melatih mereka seperti biasa seolah tidak ada beban pikiran, padahal isi otaknya dipenuhi oleh ucapan penggemar Sasuke barusan.

"_Dengar pinkie! Kau harus memilih Sasuke oppa atau Kakashi oppa! Kau tidak boleh egois menggantungkan keduanya!"_

Kata-kata Karin kembali terngiang di otak Sakura. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Memikirkan Sasuke dan Kakashi membuat kepala Sakura pusing.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke terus memerhatikannya dalam diam. _Namja _ini terlihat berbeda. Ia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa ketika latihan vokal.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke menjadi pendiam. Ia seperti ini karena teringat kata-kata Kakashi.

"_Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura bulan depan."_

Merasa suasana yang sedikit aneh, keempat _namja _yang menjadi penonton sejak tadi pun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"_Seonsaengnim_," panggil Naruto agak takut.

"Hn?" Sahut Sakura malas.

"Um... Besok kami akan pergi ke Cina dan Jepang selama dua minggu untuk konser!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat.

Sakura memandang murid-muridnya. Ada rasa bangga ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruto sampaikan.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Sakura.

"_Ne, jinjjayo_!" Kini Sasori yang menyahut. "Ini semua berkat didikanmu dan kerja keras kita semua. Akhirnya SHINee bisa kembali mengadakan konser tunggal!" Lanjut Sasori.

"_Ne, ne_! Kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Um... Tidak perlu, pikirkan saja mengenai konsernya," kata Sakura. Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Sasori merasa terharu mendengar hal ini.

"Kau ternyata baik sekali, Sakura _seonsaeng_! Berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu," ucap Sai yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

Naruto menginjak kaki Sai yang tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya dulu. Apa _leader_-nya ini tidak paham jika Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori mencoba mencairkan suasana?

"Kau diam saja, _hyung_!" Geram Naruto. Sai tersenyum menahan sakit di kakinya.

Sasuke hanya memandang keempat _hyung_-nya yang sedang mengobrol bersama Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. Ia ingin bicara tapi rasanya sulit. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering hingga sulit mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sai memandang Sasuke yang diam saja tidak berkomentar. Kemudian mereka melihat Sakura yang kembali diam. Apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan untuk membuat atmosfir yang aneh ini hilang?

"Sakura—"

"—Istirahat lima belas menit!"

Gaara baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya tapi sudah disela oleh Sakura. Mereka melihat Sakura keluar dari ruangan latihan dan tidak lama kemudian Sasuke menyusul Sakura yang sudah pergi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto pada ketiga temannya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Sebaiknya kita ikuti mereka, _hyung_."

"Benar! Ayo!" Seru Sai.

Keempat _namja _ini jalan berjinjit mencoba menghilangkan suara sepatu mereka. Mereka mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka bersembunyi dari satu tembok ke tembok lain.

"_Hyung_, Sasuke sedikit aneh setelah kembali dari toilet," gumam Gaara yang memerhatikan Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatan menguntit mereka.

"_Ne_. Aku kira Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan," sahut Sasori.

"Tapi, aku rasa tidak." Sai berkata.

"Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke bisa jadi galau dan bahagia jika sudah menyangkut Sakura," ujar Naruto.

"Ah! Benar, _hyung_! Sasuke ternyata menemui Sakura," ucap Sasori.

Mereka berempat lantas bersembunyi di balik tembok. Merasa mendengar suara kamera, Sasori langsung memandang Sai yang berada di atasnya.

"_Hyung_, kau sempat-sempatnya memotret mereka!" Seru Sasori dengan suara tertahan.

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan, Sasori-_ah_," ucap Sai dengan senyumnya yang aneh.

"_Hyung, neo jinjja jeongmal_—"

"Ssssttt! Jangan berisik, Sasori-_ah_!" Naruto memotong ucapan Sasori yang hendak mengomel.

Sasori hanya mendecih dan kembali mengintip di balik tembok bersama ketiga temannya yang lain.

Sakura sedang memasukkan koin di mesin minuman, lalu ia memencet tombol untuk minuman teh hijau. Ia saat ini benar-benar butuh obat penenang.

Membuka tutup botol teh hijau tersebut, Sakura menenggaknya beberapa tegukan dan memandang kota Seoul dari jendela besar yang ada di depannya.

"_Siapa yang harus kupilih? Siapa yang benaar-benar aku cintai?"_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan pelan dan sekarang sudah berada di belakang Sakura dengan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. Ia melihat punggung kecil milik Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya yang begitu indah selalu terasa menarik untuk dibelai.

Namun, ketika Sasuke kembali teringat perkataan Kakashi, itu membuat hatinya kembali sedih. Membuat dirinya ingin memukul sesuatu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kebenaran dari mulut Sakura sendiri.

"Sakura," panggilnya pada gadis yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya.

Sakura tersentak kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Gadis ini mampu mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya saja membuat hati Sakura berdebar-debar?

Sakura membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Sakura tidak mengerti, ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mamandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Apa ia sudah menyakiti hati pria itu?

"Ya?" Sahut Sakura mencoba sedatar mungkin.

"Mengapa kau berbuat hal ini padaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan hati yang terluka. Sakura menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Mencintaimu hingga hatiku sakit!" Sasuke memegang dada kirinya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. Kenapa gadis ini justru bertanya? Bukankah ia sudah tahu jawabannya?

"Selamat karena kau dan Kakashi _hyung _akan menikah bulan depan..." Sasuke tersenyum lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak terkejut. Keempat _namja _yang mengintip di balik tembok pun ikut terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"_Mwo_?" Gumam Sakura.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di sofa yang ada di ruang santai itu. Matanya membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berbohong karena mata itu, mata Sasuke terlihat begitu sedih dan terluka.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

**a/n:**

_Jwe song hamnida, yeorobun_! Terselip _to be continue _lagi di _chapter _ini. Sasuke galau, Sakura galau dan Kakashi juga galau.

_Kamsahamnida _yang udah _reviews chapter _sebelumnya. Saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka. *terharu* _Gomennasai _saya lagi-lagi ga bisa balas _reviews_ kalian satu persatu, _minna-san_. *_ojigi 90 derajat* _Tapi, segala kritik, saran dan masukan saya terima dan saya pertimbangkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Ini udah saya _update as soon as I can_. Mudah-mudahan bisa berkesan di hati _minna-san_. Maukah meninggalkan jejak-jejak _reviews_-nya, _yeorobun_? _arigatou gozaimasu! _:)

_Annyeong_! :D


	14. Chapter 14 : Bogosipeo, Aku Merindukanmu

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINee, SM Entertainment isn't mine, but they're my inspiration**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). ****M****iss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

.

.

.

**SHINee**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**14 : **_**Bogosipeo **_**(Aku merindukanmu)**

Gadis itu memandang langit biru dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah cantiknya terlihat layu karena ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama tiga malam. Kantung matanya terlihat seperti mata panda. Pikiranlah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Sekelebat ingatan mampir di otaknya. Ingatan di mana Sasuke mengatakan jika Sakura akan menikah dengan Kakashi bulan depan. Ingatan mengenai betapa terlukanya Sasuke saat itu.

Gadis ini tidak tahu menahu tentang rencana pernikahan yang dipercepat. Gadis ini tidak bermaksud membuat Sasuke terluka. Gadis ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua ini terjadi bukan atas kehendaknya, bukan karena persetujuannya.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga ia tak mampu menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Hingga ia tak mampu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke—tentang perasaannya, tentang hatinya, tentang cintanya.

Sudah cukup ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti hati Sasuke dan Kakashi. Sekaranglah saatnya ia untuk jujur. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

"Aku harus membatalkan pernikahan ini," ucap Sakura mantap.

Sakura segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan bergegas pergi menuju kediaman Hatake.

.

.

.

Suasana di Cina begitu ramai. Maklum saja, Cina merupakan negara dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak di dunia. Suasana semakin ramai dengan jeritan histeris remaja putri manakala SHINee baru tiba di kota Shanghai setelah sebelumnya mereka melakukan konser di kota lainnya.

SHINee dijadwalkan akan konser di dua kota di Cina, lalu setelah itu mereka langsung terbang ke Jepang dan melakukan konser di tiga kota besar di sana.

Antusias para penggemar SHINee begitu besar hingga tiket konser pun terjual habis dalam hitungan menit. Mereka sungguh bersyukur dan saat ini kelima _namja _tampan asuhan SM Entertainment tersebut sedang berlatih di salah satu studio yang berada di kota Shanghai.

Bunyi sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai ditemani oleh tetesan-tetesan keringat yang jatuh dari wajah kelima _namja _itu seolah menjadi ritual yang harus dilakukan sebelum mereka melakukan konser. Latihan, itulah keharusan yang dijalani mereka demi tidak mengecewakan para penggemar.

Sudah satu setengah jam mereka berlatih—terkadang diiringi penari latar, dan akhirnya Iruka menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat. Segera kelima _namja _tampan yang berbeda usia itu melebur ke sudut ruangan di mana tas-tas mereka teronggok tak berdaya.

Dimulai dari Naruto yang seperti unta di tengah padang pasir yang sudah lebih dari satu minggu tidak minum, ia menyambar air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Iruka dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-_ah_," ujar Iruka sambil memberi air mineral yang lain pada keempat penyanyi asuhannya.

"Haaaaahh!" Naruto mengelap mulutnya yang basah dengan tangannya kemudian memandang Iruka, "latihan satu setengah jam bagaikan latihan empat jam!" serunya seraya mengambil handuk dan mengelap wajah serta lehernya yang basah.

"Itu karena kalian latihan dengan serius," kata Iruka sambil mulai berjongkok di hadapan SHINee yang bersender pada tembok.

"Waktu di Korea kami latihan tidak sampai selelah ini," Sasori menimpali lalu meneguk air mineralnya dengan anggun.

Sai melirik Sasori, "_Ne, ne_, mungkin karena ada pemandangan indah tiap kali kita latihan," lalu pria ini tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto menatap Sai dengan bingung.

"Sakura—"

Mendengar nama gadis terkasihnya disebut, Sasuke menegang. Kepalanya yang ditutupi handuk sedikit terangkat, matanya membulat kemudian redup lagi.

"—tentu saja! Dia kan cant—" Sai belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sampai Sasori membekap mulutnya dengan handuk yang dipakai Naruto mengeringkan keringat.

"Apa yang kaukatakan, _hyung_?" Sasori tertawa canggung diikuti oleh Naruto, "mengapa kau selalu melakukan hal bodoh, _hyung_?" lanjut Sasori sedikit berbisik _horror _pada Sai.

Sai megap-megap meminta Sasori melepaskan bekapannya. Naruto mulai khawatir dan membantu Sai meloloskan diri dari jeratan Sasori. Mereka bertiga terlihat berebut seperti anak kecil hingga Iruka terpaksa ikut campur membantu Sai dan Naruto.

Gaara diam-diam memerhatikan Sasuke yang semenjak kejadian di SM Entertainment beberapa hari lalu sampai saat ini pria itu diam tidak banyak bicara.

"Sasuke-_ah_, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Suara khas Gaara yang berat dan dalam menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke yang terus menerus memikirkan Sakura. Keempat _namja _yang terlibat kegiatan tidak penting—mencoba melepas bekapan Sasori pada Sai, pun berhenti dan memandang Gaara serta Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_." Sasuke berbohong. Ada nada tercekat yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Keempat anggota SHINee yang biasa Sasuke panggil _hyung_ itu tentu menyadari nada kebohongan dari _maknae _mereka, begitu pula Iruka sebagai manajer SHINee. Meskipun ia jarang kelihatan, namun pria dengan luka di hidungnya ini tahu seluk beluk masalah SHINee.

Iruka duduk di samping Sasuke begitu pula anggota SHINee yang lain—mereka mengelilingi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih menunduk dengan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun tahu bahwa hatinya sedang kacau dan pikirannya sedang kalut.

"Sasuke-_ah_, hidup itu selalu ada masalah. Tapi, adanya masalah bukan berarti tidak ada jalan keluar. Kau harus bergerak untuk mencari jalan keluar tersebut sehingga masalahmu bisa terpecahkan," ujar Iruka memandang Sasuke yang masih menunduk lesu.

Iruka menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan, "Jika kau diam saja dan tidak mau bergerak, maka orang lain yang akan bergerak dan usahamu selama ini akan sia-sia. Kau rela gadis yang kaucintai pergi begitu saja?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Iruka. Manajernya benar, ia tidak boleh terpuruk terus seperti ini. Ia harus mampu bergerak mencari jalan keluar. Tapi, jikalau jalan keluar itu ada tetap saja Sakura dan Kakashi akan menikah bulan depan. Lantas, _namja _ini hanya mampu meremas botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tampak tegang mencoba menenangkannya dengan menepuk bahu sang _dongsaeng_.

"Aku mengerti yang kaurasakan. Tapi, bukankah tidak ada kata terlambat di dalam kamusmu?" ujar pria berambut pirang ini dengan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Jangan memendam masalahmu sendirian, Sasuke-_ah_! Akutidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Mana Sasuke yang kuat, hm?" ujar Sasori bersidekap tangan.

"Betul. Langkah awalnya kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan kegalauanmu dan dengan percaya diri melangkah ke depan," Gaara melepaskan handuk yang dipakai Sasuke hingga wajah Sasuke terlihat sedang memandangnya, "tidak usah cemas, ada kami yang akan selalu mendukungmu," lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Lagipula, Sakura dan Kakashi belum sampai di depan altar, jadi kau jangan menyerah begitu saja!" Sai ikut menyemangati Sasuke.

Sekilas Sasuke merasa _de javu _dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Ia sekarang merasa malu pada _hyung_ dan manajernya, apalagi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa bersikap seperti ini, menyerah padahal perang belum usai.

Ia tidak sendirian, ada keempat _hyung_-nya yang selalu menemani dan mendukungnya. Juga manajer yang selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin menyemangatinya. Ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintainya. Lalu kenapa ia merasa sendirian? Mengapa ia merasa dunia tidak adil hanya karena Sakura belum membalas cintanya?

Sasuke merasa payah, sungguh payah. Putra dari keturunan Uchiha mana mungkin bisa selembek ini. Putra keturunan Uchiha sudah sepantasnya menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tegar, juga jangan lupakan semangat berjuang yang tak mengenal putus asa.

Sasuke meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah—menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ia terkekeh menertawakan kebodohannya, keputus-asaannya, ke-melankolis-an hatinya, dan kebuntuan otaknya mencari pemecahan masalah. Sementara kelima orang yang ada di sekelilingnya menatap bingung pada sosok Sasuke.

"_Hyung_, Iruka-_kwajangnim_," Sasuke memanggil keempat _hyung_ dan manajernya masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan sebelah tangan yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya. "_Gomawo_," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat wajah dan menatap kelima pria di sekelilingnya.

Kelima pria yang mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke kini mampu tersenyum lega karena Sasuke terlihat lebih bersemangat dan meninggalkan aura-aura suram yang beberapa hari ini menggelayutinya.

Sasori dan Naruto langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Gaara mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas. Sai memeluk Sasori yang sedang memeluk Sasuke membuat Sasori kesal dan Sasuke tertawa melihat kelakuan _hyungdeul _-nya, sedangkan Iruka tersenyum lembut memandangi kelima anggota SHINee yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku ada masalah dengan Sakura dan Kakashi _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke lantas membuat Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sai yang tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan seketika membeku. Mata mereka saling bertemu—menyuruh salah satu untuk menjawab, dan ketiga pasang mata menatap tajam Sai yang baru mereka sadari bahwa _leader_-nya ceplas-ceplos seperti biasa.

"Itu... Hahaha... Kami punya intuisi sebagai _hyungdeul_-mu, Sasuke-_ah_," kilah Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya... Lagipula kau galau pasti karena Sakura," Sasori ikut tertawa aneh menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kami mengun—"

"—Ayo ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya!" seru Gaara setelah menyenggol Sai hingga terhuyung agar si _leader _tidak mengeluarkan satu kata yang membuat suasana sudah baik menjadi suram.

Naruto dan Sasori bergegas mengambil alih dalam mengamankan sang _leader _SHINee dengan mengaitkan tangan mereka berdua di tangan Sai membuat Sai bingung. Anehnya, Sasuke hanya menganggap kalau _hyung_-nya sedang bercanda.

"Ayo kita latihan! _Fighting_!" seru Sasuke diikuti keempat _hyung_-nya.

Iruka menggelengkan kepala memandang kelima anggota SHINee. Pria ini membuka sebuah _note book _yang ia bawa. Di dalamnya terselip dua buah tiket konser SHINee yang akan diadakan di Tokyo, Jepang.

.

.

.

Angin menerbangkan surai merah muda milik Sakura yang sedang memandang gerbang kayu berwarna hitam di depannya. Gadis ini mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat mencoba mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya di sana. Ia tidak boleh diam terus, saatnya ia bicara mengungkapkan segala yang ia inginkan.

Mungkin tidak ada kesempatan kedua setelah ini, mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ada. Ia tidak ingin menyesali perbuataannya. Sakura yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuknya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Perlahan jari telunjuknya yang lentik menekan bel yang di atasnya terdapat CCTV. Gadis ini menatap CCTV dan seketika gerbang kokoh di hadapannya terbuka lebih lebar menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _flat _berwarna cokelat itu mulai melangkah masuk ke kediaman Hatake. Sebuah rumah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan _mansion _yang beberapa hari lalu ia kunjungi bersama Kakashi. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi kediaman Hatake Kakashi.

Hati Sakura berdegup kencang dan gelisah. Tidak, ini bukan berarti ia merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengan calon mertua—yang tidak diinginkannya. Akan tetapi, ia takut jika ia tidak mampu menyelesaikan misinya.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Tekadnya sudah bulat, apapun yang terjadi ia harus mengatakan keinginannya, ia harus jujur sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang terluka karenanya, karena kebodohannya.

Begitu Sakura sampai di depan pintu besar berwarna putih gading, seorang pelayan membukakan pintu itu dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk. Sakura segera melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah yang sudah disiapkan. Ia kemudian mengikuti pelayan yang mengantarkannya menemui sang pemilik rumah.

Di sinilah Sakura berada. Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang besar dan hangat. Terdapat banyak bingkai foto di sana dan yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah sebuah lukisan dengan ukuran yang begitu besar, tergantung indah di dinding ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan dapat melihat dengan jelas tiga sosok di lukisan tersebut.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik nan anggun dengan rambut berwarna cokelat duduk di sebuah kursi. Wanita ini memiliki senyuman yang begitu indah, senyum yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Lalu di belakang sebelah kiri wanita itu berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut putih nyaris keperakan dengan karisma yang menguar dari senyum kebapakannya. Itu adalah Hatake Sakumo yang Sakura yakin lebih muda dari usianya yang sekarang.

Di sebelah Hatake Sakumo berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang mirip dengan ibunya. Ia tersenyum bahagia seperti senyum ibunya. Anak lelaki itu begitu tampan dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitamnya. Matanya menyinarkan kehangatan, kehangatan yang sampai saat ini masih Sakura rasakan.

"Kakashi berusia dua belas tahun sewaktu lukisan ini dibuat."

Suara Sakumo yang mendadak muncul membuat Sakura menoleh dan pria paruh baya itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura langsung membungkukkan badan memberi salam kepada pria di hadapannya ini. Sakumo membalasnya dengan senyum kebapakan.

"Saat itu Kakashi baru saja masuk Seoul _Junior High School_. Ia berjuang setiap malam untuk belajar agar bisa masuk ke SMP tersebut. Lalu setelah anak itu diterima di SMP tersebut, ia meminta sebuah hadiah kepada kami—aku dan ibunya. Kau tahu apa hadiah yang ia inginkan, Sakura?" tanya Sakumo menatap lembut gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura hanya mampu diam mendengarkan cerita Sakumo. Gadis ini menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahu ketika mendengar Sakumo bertanya padanya.

Sakumo tersenyum lembut namun sorot matanya kelihatan sedih. Pria ini berjalan menuju lukisan keluarganya dan mengelus permukaannya dengan lembut seolah takut menyakiti kenangan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kakashi meminta sebuah hadiah yang kami berdua tidak pernah bisa menebaknya. Ia meminta sebuah lukisan keluarga ini. Ia berkata, _'Aku ingin memiliki lukisan keluarga! Dengan begitu aku dan eomma bisa melihat aboji setiap saat. Agar setiap malam kita bisa makan malam bersama atau pun saat bersantai selalu ada aboji bersama kami'_. Itulah yang ia katakan dan setelah itu aku kembali ke Amerika," ujar Sakumo.

Pria ini mengelus wajah istrinya di dalam lukisan, sorot matanya tampak menahan segala kerinduan, "Lalu, dua tahun kemudian Kakashi lulus dari kelas akselerasinya. Aku masih ingat betul nada bahagia yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia meneleponku. Tapi, setelah itu aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat menuju sekolahnya. Aku langsung kembali ke Korea dan saat itu aku melihat Kakashi yang begitu kuat dan selalu bersemangat terlihat menyedihkan. Ia seperti kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya."

Sakura tertegun mendengar cerita Sakumo, bahkan suara mantan dosen ayahnya ini terdengar serak seolah menahan tangis. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah penyesalan yang amat besar. Wajah lembut seperti seorang ayah yang begitu sempurna nyaris hilang dimakan kesedihannya sendiri.

Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, bahkan untuk sekedar menghibur pria yang terlihat rapuh di hadapannya ini. Pria tua berkarisma yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri ternyata menyimpan hal yang tidak diduganya.

"Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik bagi keluargaku. Aku nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk mereka padahal mereka selalu merindukan kehadiranku. Aku terlalu terobsesi pada keinginanku dan mengorbankan orang-orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku," Sakumo merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat mengingat masa lalu yang sudah lama ia pendam.

Pria paruh baya ini membalikkan badan dan menatap Sakura. Kedua tangannya yang tak segagah dulu menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura. Ia memberikan senyum selembut mungkin kepada gadis yang dicintai anaknya ini.

"Tapi, sekarang aku melihat Kakashi yang kembali hidup seolah mendapatkan cahayanya kembali. Itu semua berkat kehadiranmu, Sakura. Aku bersyukur jika memiliki menantu sepertimu. Aku mohon, bahagiakanlah Kakashi...," pinta Sakumo pada Sakura.

Sakura seperti kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah ia susun rapih di dalam otaknya. Kata-kata untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kakashi. Rangkaian kalimat yang berisi keinginan terdalamnya seolah melebur ketika menatap sorot mata penuh kesedihan milik Sakumo.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Maaf, Tuan. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk minum obat," seorang pelayan menginterupsi pembicaraan Sakumo dan Sakura.

Sakumo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengajak Sakura duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan. Ia membiarkan pelayanannya meletakkan sederetan obat dan air minum di atas meja. Sakumo lantas menenggak seluruh obat yang disiapkan pelayannya.

"_Ajeossi_, aku tidak tahu kau sedang sakit," Sakura mencoba bicara.

Sakumo tersenyum dan menjawab, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku terkena serangan jantung. Kau tahulah pria tua sepertiku lambat laun pasti akan terkena penyakit."

"Apa Kakashi tahu mengenai penyakitmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Jangan sampai ia mengetahuinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih," Sakumo menghela napas pendek, "jadi, bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Kakashi?" tanya Sakumo.

"Aku sebenarnya... aku..."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Ia juga terasa sulit untuk menatap wajah Sakumo. Ada perasaan tak tega di dalam hatinya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bahkan niat awalnya untuk datang ke kediaman Sakumo seolah menjadi bom sendiri untuknya.

"Kau tidak usah takut. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kausampaikan? Aku akan mendengarkannya," ujar Sakumo memegang kepalan tangan Sakura yang bergetar di atas pangkuan gadis itu.

Sakura merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan hangat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakumo. Perasaan seorang ayah yang begitu sayang pada anaknya. Dengan segala keberanian dan pertimbangan yang ia pikirkan, ia menatap pria tua di hadapannya. Mungkin kesempatan kedua tidak akan datang lagi, mungkin ia akan menghancurkan perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi _ajeossi_," ujarnya memaksakan senyum pada ayah dari Hatake Kakashi.

"_Mianhae, Sasuke..."_

Sekali lagi, Haruno Sakura tidak mampu jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kesepuluh semenjak SHINee melakukan konser di Cina dan Jepang, dan sudah selama itu pula Sakura tidak menginjakkan kakinya di gedung SM Entertainment. Pikirnya untuk apa pergi ke gedung tersebut jika tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Kekosongan hari-hari tanpa mengajar membuat relung-relung di hatinya merasakan kerinduan. Sakura tidak sadar sejak kapan rasa rindu itu muncul di hatinya hingga membuat ia nyaris "gila" menahan rasa yang membuat sesak di dadanya itu. Sakura rindu "kegilaan" yang biasa dilakukan SHINee, terutama lelaki berambut _raven _yang tidak pernah putus asa mengejarnya.

Rasanya begitu hampa tanpa adanya pemuda itu di sekitarnya. Kehidupan Sakura terasa sangat datar tanpa adanya _namja _yang keras kepala itu. Kehampaan itu terasa menggerogoti hati Sakura manakala ia mengingat bahwa ia sudah membuat keputusan paling bodoh selama hidupnya.

Apakah gadis ini patut menyalahkan rasa ibanya? Rasa iba dan tak tega saat melihat pria paruh baya yang begitu sedih saat menyesali kelalaiannya dulu dan ingin anaknya bahagia. Rasa iba yang memaksa Sakura untuk melanjutkan kebohongan yang tersimpan rapih di hatinya. Sebuah kebohongan yang dapat menghancurkan hati yang lain, hati Sasuke.

Gadis ini menghela napas lalu menghirup wangi secangkir cappucino dan menyeruputnya perlahan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Kemudian Sakura menyenderkan pundaknya yang terasa menanggung beban berat. Matanya memandang ke luar jendela _coffee shop_. Tidak ada yang menarik di sana, hanyalah air mancur yang berada di taman mall yang begitu besar ini.

Sakura tetap bergeming saat mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Ia tahu orang yang memanggilnya datang ke mall tersebut pastilah yang menempati kursi di depannya. Sakura terlalu malas untuk menoleh, terlalu berat baginya untuk menatap mata yang menaruh sejuta harapan cinta sementara ia tidak mampu membalasnya.

Kakashi—pria yang duduk di depan Sakura, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menghela napas pendek, lelaki dengan rambut perak ini menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat," tutur Kakashi.

"Hn," sahut Sakura tidak bergeming dari pandangannya.

Kakashi diam menatap Sakura lalu ia mengeratkan genggamannya seolah takut Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya, "Hari ini kita akan membeli cincin pernikahan," ujarnya dengan nada bahagia yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Kakashi sangat ingin menikahi Sakura. Jika ditanya seberapa besar keinginannya tersebut, maka tentu Kakashi akan menjawab sebesar bumi dan seluas angkasa. Namun, jika ia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ingin ia nikahi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya tentu saja pria ini akan merasakan sebuah cengkraman kuat di dadanya. Ia mana mungkin bisa bahagia jika gadis yang ia cintai tak merasa bahagia.

"Hn," sahut Sakura.

Kakashi menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya lebih erat, "Apa kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Kakashi akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. _Emerald_-nya menyiratkan keraguan, namun Sakura segera memejamkan mata mencoba menghilangkan keraguan itu meski ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaan ragu itu telah menyelimuti seluruh hatinya.

"Kita lakukan saja...," Sakura menatap Kakashi, "...pernikahan ini."

Kakashi tertegun kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu menerima pernikahan ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita," matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan membalas genggaman Kakashi di tangannya, "_Gwaenchana_. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kakashi menatap kedua mata Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura lirih.

.

.

.

SHINee baru saja tiba di Bandara Haneda, Tokyo, Jepang. Kelima _namja _ini langsung dikawal oleh petugas keamanan melewati ratusan penggemar yang menanti kedatangan mereka. Kelimanya memakai kacamata hitam dan mereka menunduk saat berjalan meninggalkan bandara tersebut. Sesekali SHINee tersenyum menyapa para penggemarnya sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam _van _yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Naruto menghela napas panjang saat sudah duduk di kursi paling belakang. Ia duduk di tengah sedangkan Sai dan Sasori duduk di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Gaara duduk di depan mereka.

"Shawol Jepang luar biasa!" seru Naruto sambil memandang ke luar jendela mobil yang berada di belakangnya. Ia melihat begitu banyak penggemar SHINee yang masih berkerumun di bandara tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kita bisa mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dari mereka," kata Gaara memandang teman-temannya dengan senyum merekah.

Sai mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Gaara, "Benar. Semua ini tidak terlepas dari dukungan agensi dan juga penggemar. Ah, jangan lupakan Sakura. Aku tidak tahu jika ia tidak ada, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita," lanjutnya.

Sasori mendelik menatap Sai yang lagi-lagi keceplosan membicarakan Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depannya dengan takut-takut. Apakah Sasuke akan sedih lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin saat nama Sakura tak sengaja disebut?

"Sasuke-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Sasori melongok di kursi Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang membuka galeri di ponselnya yang berisi foto-foto Sakura saat mereka kencan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Apa itu foto Sakura?" tanya Sasori. Gaara, Naruto dan Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasori segera memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Sasuke.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Foto ini aku ambil saat kami kencan di Namsan Tower beberapa waktu yang lalu," jawab Sasuke, "coba lihat foto yang ini, _hyung_! Sakura tampak seperti malaikat ketika ia tidur," Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah foto ketika Sakura terlelap di dalam mobil.

Gaara, Sai, dan Naruto mencondongkan badan seperti yang Sasori lakukan untuk melihat foto yang Sasuke tunjukkan. Sakura memang terlihat begitu cantik di foto tersebut. Tidak ada wajah datar yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Ya, dia seperti malaikat," ujar Naruto, _"tapi, kalau sudah mengkritik seperti iblis,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan memandang ke luar jendela, "Aku ingin mengajaknya ke Namsan Tower sekali lagi. Bukan sebagai guru dan murid atau sebagai teman, tapi aku ingin mengajaknya ke sana sebagai pasangan kekasih," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi...," Sasuke dapat melihat wajahnya sendiri di jendela mobil, "...apakah itu mungkin terjadi?" tanyanya sedikit putus asa.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," sahut Gaara membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya, "jika kau berusaha, maka lava yang akan menghancurkan satu desa pun tidak akan pernah terjadi," ujarnya bijak.

"Wah! Kata-katamu bagus sekali, Gaara-_ah_!" seru Naruto, "_ne_, Sasuke-_ah_, dengarkan _hyung_-mu yang satu ini. Meskipun ia jomblo, ia sangat ahli yang namanya pantang menyerah," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Gaara. Gaara sendiri hanya menatap sengit Naruto saat mendengar pujian, err... atau ejekan darinya.

"Um..., pikirkan saja kalau kau sedang latihan koreografi untuk lagu Lucifer. Waktu itu kita berlima menganggap tarian itu sulit sekali, bukan? Tapi, dengan kerja keras dan usaha kita yang tidak kenal putus asa akhirnya kita bisa menguasai tarian itu," kata Sai.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Sasori pada Sai dengan nada tinggi membuat Sai terpaksa menutup telinganya, "tumben sekali kau mengatakan hal yang berguna!"

"Jadi, kau selama ini menganggapku tidak berguna, Sasori-_ah_?" tanya Sai dengan nada dibuat galak.

"Kenapa kalau aku menganggapmu begitu, _hyung_?" tantang Sasori sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian berdua bisa tidak sih tidak teriak di samping telingaku?" teriak Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Sasori dan Sai.

"Siapa suruh kau duduk di situ!" Sasori malah makin teriak di depan wajah Naruto.

"Sasori-_ah_, jangan teriak-teriak! Mulutmu bau!" ejek Sai.

"Aish! _Hyung_, _neo jinjja jeongmal_! Ke sini kau, _hyung_! Aku akan menjitakmu!" Sasori mencoba meraih Sai yang bersembunyi di balik badan Naruto sehingga Naruto yang jadi sasaran Sasori.

"_Hyung_, jangan bertengkar!" lerai Gaara yang daritadi hanya menjadi penonton kebrutalan para _hyung_-nya.

"Diam kau mata panda!" ejek Sasori.

"Apa kau bilang, Sasori? Aish!" Gaara mencoba menjitak Sasori namun Sasori mengelak.

"Hahaha..." tawa Sasuke menghentikan kelakuan keempat pria tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa," kata Sasori sambil merapihkan pakaiannya dan duduk dengan tenang.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_," ucap Sasuke setelah tawanya berhenti.

Sasuke selalu bersyukur karena memiliki keempat kakak yang begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Ia yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena keempat _hyung_-nya ini selalu membuat ia merasa seolah berada di rumah. Keempat _hyung_-nya ini sudah seperti keluarga sendiri baginya.

"Jadi, tadi kalian bertengkar cuma pura-pura?" tanya Naruto yang rambutnya sudah acak-acakan karena dijambak oleh Sasori.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sai cuek.

"Kau juga tahu kalau mereka cuma pura-pura, Gaara-_ah_, Sasuke-_ah_?" tanya Naruto lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya, "jadi cuma aku saja yang menganggap itu betulan?" Naruto sedikit berteriak memandang keempat temannya satu persatu.

"_Babo hyung_," ejek Sasori dengan seringainya.

"Aish! Sasori kau sudah menjambak rambutku hingga tak karuan begini, lalu kau—"

"Sssssttt! Naruto, bisakah kau diam? Suaramu sangat cempreng, kau tahu?" Iruka yang duduk di samping supir mengintervensi omelan Naruto pada Sasori.

"Iruka-_kwajangnim_, kau juga! Aaarrrggghh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas sementara seisi _van _tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

.

.

.

Setelah memesan sepasang cincin pernikahan dengan bahan 100% emas putih asli, Kakashi mengajak Sakura untuk menonton sebuah film di bioskop. Sesampainya di bioskop, Sakura melihat poster film yang akan ia tonton bersama Kakashi, sebuah film bertema komedi romantis yang dibintangi oleh Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sebuah nama yang terasa tidak asing baginya. Saking asiknya memikirkan nama aktor tersebut, ia hampir tersentak saat Kakashi menepuk bahunya. Sakura melihat pria di sampingnya itu membawa _pop corn _dan juga minuman untuk mereka berdua. Sakura mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Kakashi kemudian ia kembali mengerling pada poster yang dilapisi bingkai tersebut.

Mengerti sorot penasaran milik gadis di sampingnya Kakashi tersenyum dan berkata, "Uchiha Itachi itu kakaknya Sasuke."

"_Mwo_?" Sakura tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut dari manik _emerald_-nya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Sasuke punya kakak?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju ruang teater. Sakura mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang teater diantar oleh seorang petugas karena film sudah dimulai dan lampu di ruangan teater sudah dimatikan. Mereka menempati sofa yang berada di tengah. Satu ruangan teater ini hanya diisi oleh dua puluh satu soffa yang bisa diduduki oleh dua orang di tiap sofanya.

Setelah menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa yang mewah tersebut, Sakura meletakkan minum yang tadi ia bawa di tangan sofa. Ia menonton film tersebut dalam diam bahkan minuman yang dibeli Kakashi pun sama sekali tak dicicipi. Pikirannya melayang di tempat lain, ia sulit untuk fokus.

Sedangkan pria yang duduk di sampingnya terus memerhatikan Sakura. Entah ruangan yang AC-nya terlalu dingin atau memang suasana yang membuat sekelilingnya terasa dingin. Wajah Sakura teramat datar. Tidak ada satu ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, padahal film menunjukkan adegan yang konyol sehingga mengundang tawa para penonton. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napas dan menyodorkan _pop corn _pada Sakura, "Makanlah. Aku membelikannya untukmu," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya dari layar.

"Kalau kau lapar ambil saja, ya. Aku letakkan di sini," Kakashi meletakkan _pop corn _di lubang yang berada di tangan sofa yang memisahkan ia dan Sakura.

"Hn," sahut Sakura.

Kakashi pasrah dengan sikap dingin calon istrinya ini. Ia kembali menonton film, "Itu yang rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam namanya Uchiha Itachi," tunjuknya dengan rendah.

Sakura mengerling sosok yang dimaksud Kakashi dan ia melihat pria yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama tampan hanya saja Uchiha Itachi lebih terlihat dewasa.

Seandainya Sakura mampu jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, mungkin sosok Itachi akan hadir dalam kehidupannya sebagai saudara ipar. Mungkin ia akan bisa mengenal lebih dalam tentang kehidupan Sasuke. Tapi, gadis ini terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mengungkapkan kejujuran hatinya.

Dua jam di dalam bioskop terbuang percuma karena Sakura sama sekali tidak memerhatikan film yang ditayangkan. Minuman dan _pop corn _yang dibeli Kakashi pun terbuang sia-sia. Jika Kakashi tidak mencintai gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini, Kakashi pasti akan memarahinya. Alih-alih memarahi Sakura, Kakashi justru menatap sendu gadis yang sibuk memandang ke luar jendela mobilnya.

Mobil sedan mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu gedung apartemen Sakura. Tanpa bicara apapun, Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bersiap keluar dari mobil, tapi Kakashi menahan tangannya membuat ia menoleh pada pria itu.

"Ini untukmu," Kakashi memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura menerima amplop tersebut.

"Bukalah," ujar Kakashi.

Sakura menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Ia membuka amplop putih tersebut dan diambilnya kertas yang berada di dalamnya. Matanya sedikit membulat kemudian datar kembali.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi sambil menunjukkan isi amplop pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, "Iruka-_kwajangnim_ mengirimkan dua tiket konser SHINee itu padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang dulu aku pernah berkata padanya jika SHINee melakukan konser di Jepang, mereka harus mengundangku ke sana."

"Lalu kenapa kauberikan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak bisa datang ke sana karena besok aku harus ke Singapura untuk konser tunggalku. Lagipula, kupikir itu bagus untukmu. Kau bisa _refreshing_ meringankan beban-beban yang saat ini kaurasakan," ujarnya memandang lembut Sakura, "aku tahu pernikahan ini membuatmu stres," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura tertegun mendengar apa yang Kakashi katakan. Pria di sampingnya ini selalu bisa memahami Sakura. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah pada Kakashi karena harus membohonginya dan tidak mampu membalas kebaikannya.

Gadis ini terdiam memandang dua buah tiket konser dan tiket pesawat di tangannya. Keberangkatan pesawat menuju Jepang yang tertulis di tiket pesawat itu adalah besok siang. Apakah ia akan pergi atau tidak, ia sendiri masih ragu dan bimbang.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Jepang. Tapi, kuharap kau bersenang-senang di sana. Lupakanlah masalah pernikahan ini sejenak dan nikmatilah liburanmu di sana," tutur Kakashi sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tch!" Sakura mendecih, "kampus belum libur, Kakashi. _Geundae, gomawo_. Aku akan memikirkannya," Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya.

Kakashi memandang punggung Sakura memasuki gedung apartemen. Matanya memandang sendu punggung kecil itu. Setelah punggung Sakura menghilang di balik pintu kaca gedung apartemen, Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Apakah yang kulakukan sudah benar?" gumamnya ragu.

.

.

.

Bandara Haneda adalah bandara internasional di Jepang yang setiap harinya melayani penerbangan skala internasional. Terlihat pesawat-pesawat yang sedang melakukan _take off _maupun _landing _di jalur _run away _bandara tersebut. Salah satu pesawat yang _landing _adalah pesawat yang berasal dari Korea Selatan.

Gadis bersurai merah muda tampak berjalan dengan anggun di dalam bandara tersebut. Tangannya menyeret sebuah koper berwarna merah yang ukurannya kecil. Manik sehijau daun itu tersembunyi di dalam kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sakura menghela napas saat sudah melewati pintu keluar bandara tersebut. Ia menengadahkan kepala memandang langit yang tampak cerah. Tangan kirinya yang tidak menyeret koper terlihat menggenggam sebuah amplop putih yang diberikan Kakashi semalam. Sebuah senyum simpul tampak di wajahnya yang selalu datar.

"Aku datang, Sasuke," gumamnya dan angin berhembus menerbangkan surai merah muda Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke memegang topi _fedora_-nya saat merasakan angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang seolah ada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berhenti pun berkata, "Sasuke, apa yang kaulakukan? Ayo cepat!"

Sasuke segera menoleh pada Naruto dan menjawab, "_Ne_, _hyung_!"

Sasuke menyusul Naruto, Gaara, Sai, dan Sasori yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka berlima memasuki Tokyo _Dome City Hall_ di mana konser mereka akan di adakan di sana nanti malam.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

Pojok curhat _author_:

_Annyeong yeorobun_! _Mianhae _atas _update_-an yang lama ini karena saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya di dunia nyata. Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada _reviewers _yang sudah meluangkan waktunya me-_review chapter _sebelumnya. _Ano... _jika ada kemiripan cerita dengan Sassy Girl seperti yang diungkapkan oleh MasyaRahma sejujurnya saya belum pernah nonton drama itu. Ini murni 100% imajinasi saya. Ya... jadi kamu bisa menilai sendirilah ya... hehehe... tapi, terima kasih kamu sudah mau mampir membaca dan memberikan komentar. : )

Jika _chapter _ini kurang memuaskan, _mianhae_. _Kamsahamnida _Tsurugi De Lelouch, rui-chan, Uchiha Shesura-chan, bigbangVIP, Ribby-chan, Qren, Rannada Youichi, Tae, Ceycha, Yuka, Nabila Chan BTL, sonedinda, MasyaRahma, Raditiya, Azuka-nyan, Alifa Cherry Blossom, sorry to be silent reader, Uchiha Yui-chan, karikazuka, cheryxsasuke, Uchiha Yui-chan, Guest, IchaRamadhanii2, elmandini, Afisa UchirunoSS, Devi Arishima. _Mian _kalau ada kesalahan penulisan ya. Hehehe...

Oh iya, untuk Sasuke yang ulang tahun tanggal 23 Juli kemarin, _otanjoubi omedettou_! Semoga _ending_ Naruto bisa jadi SasuSaku. Hehehe... dan untuk Lee Taemin yang ulang tahun tanggl 18 Juli, _saengil chukhaeyo chagiya_! Taemin makin dewasa dan mulai berani deket-deket sama cewek. *inget WGM bikin _emotionless_* ya sudahlah, semoga Taemin selalu bahagia. : )

Dan _kamsahamnida _untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca ;)

_Annyeong_!

:D


	15. Chapter 15 Romeo dan Juliet

_Sonyeoga sonyeoneul manna apeun sarangi ije sijak dwae  
Malhal su eomneun sarangeun meariga dwae sarangi tto sijak dwae  
_Seorang gadis bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki dan cinta yang menyakitkan dimulai sekarang

Sebuah cinta yang tak terkatakan menjadi gema dan cinta dimulai lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINee, SM Entertainment aren't mine, but they're my inspiration**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). ****M****iss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

**Don't like, don't read! (tolong ingat hal yang sangat penting ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romeo + Juliette by SHINee**

**Romanzi lyric cr: tsukiuverdotblogspotdotcom**

**Indonesian translate cr: chocoaddicted**

.

.

.

**SHINee**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**15 : **_**Romeo dan Juliet?**_

Suasana di dalam Tokyo _Dome City Hall _nampak begitu ramai karena ribuan penggemar SHINee sudah memenuhi ruangan konser berkonsep _indoor _tersebut. Suasana di depan panggung megah itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan _backstage _di mana masing-masing kru yang bertugas terlihat sangat sibuk memersiapkan konser yang akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah ruangan _make up_. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang menyiapkan kostum maupun _make up _untuk masing-masing anggota SHINee.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari bilik ruang ganti pakaian. Ia memakai kaos biru yang dilapisi jaket merah, celana _skinny _hitam serta sepatu _sneaker_-nya yang berwarna merah.

"Sasuke-_ah_, kau duduk saja dulu di sana," kata seorang koordinator _noona_ pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk sofa berwarna cokelat yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut dan duduk di sofa cokelat tersebut.

Sasuke memerhatikan Sai dan Naruto yang masih di-_make up_, Gaara sedang berdiri sementara koordinator _noona_ yang tadi bicara pada Sasuke sedang merapikan pakaian Gaara. Sasori sibuk sendiri di depan cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke saling meremas, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang mulai muncul. Ia merasakan getaran ponsel di saku jaketnya lalu segera mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

"Kakashi _hyung_," Sasuke bergumam lalu membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

_From: Kakashi _hyung

_Sasuke-_ah_, kau harus tampil sebaik mungkin. Semoga konser kalian sukses. _Fighting_!_

Sasuke mendengus membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Kakashi memberikan semangat padanya? Apa Kakashi sedang meledeknya? Atau Kakashi memang tulus menyemangati _hoobae_-nya?

Di saat penting seperti ini tidak baik untuk berpikiran negatif. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa Kakashi adalah _sunbae _yang sangat perhatian pada _hoobae_-nya sehingga Sasuke memilih membalas pesan singkat Kakashi.

_To: Kakashi _hyung

Gomawo, hyung.

Sasuke mengunci ponsel tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali saat Gaara datang menghampiri remaja itu.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih yang ada di dalam _hoodie_-nya. Ia memandang datar nama seseorang yang terdapat di layar ponsel itu. Sebuah pesan singkat dari calon suaminya, Kakashi.

Gadis ini tak mau mengambil resiko membuka pesan singkat Kakashi di tengah-tengah lautan _fans _SHINee karena bisa saja salah seorang di antara mereka membaca pesan singkat itu. Posisinya yang berada di dalam antrian memasuki gedung konser sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk membaca pesan singkat Kakashi.

Setelah akhirnya berhasil memasuki gedung konser, Sakura segera mencari kursinya. Gadis ini tersenyum mendapati kursinya yang berada di pojok sehingga SHINee akan sulit melihatnya berada di gedung ini. Sakura juga memakai penyamaran kali ini. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin satu orang pun tahu jika ia menonton konser SHINee di Tokyo, kecuali Kakashi tentunya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan di sekitarnya aman, Sakura mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku _hoodie_-nya.

_From: Kakashi_

_Apa kau sudah berada di Tokyo _Dome_, Sakura_?

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa berada di tempat ini berkat Kakashi dan ia bersyukur karena itu. Gadis inipun membalas pesan singkat Kakashi.

_To: Kakashi_

_Sudah. _Gomawo.

Tak lama kemudian lampu penonton dimatikan membuat para penggemar yang antusias itu menjerit dan bersorak-sorak karena konser akan segera dimulai. Sakura tersenyum saat lampu menyorot panggung dan kelima anggota SHINee mulai bernyanyi dan menari mengibur para penggemarnya.

"Kalian bersinar sangat terang," gumam Sakura memerhatikan kelima anggota SHINee yang sedang membawakan lagu _Nunan neomu yeppeo (Replay)_.

.

.

.

Konser SHINee sudah berlangsung hampir satu jam. Gadis berambut merah muda yang terlindungi dari kupluk _hoddie _jaketnya ini masih setia menonton pertunjukkan kelima _namja _tampan tersebut di atas panggung. Ia menikmati setiap pertunjukan yang dibawakan oleh kelima murid kesayangannya.

Sakura duduk dengan manis sambil melipat kakinya dengan anggun di kursi VVIP yang berada di sisi kanan panggung. Ia dapat melihat jelas ketika masing-masing anggota SHINee berjalan ke sekitar kanan panggung, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengenali gadis yang memakai kacamata dengan bingkai hitam tersebut. Mungkin ini dikarenakan posisinya yang berada di paling pojok baris keempat yang agak gelap.

Alih-alih merasa kecewa karena SHINee tidak dapat mengenalinya, Sakura justru mengucap syukur. Ia memerkirakan jika salah satu di antara SHINee ada yang mengetahui ia ada di tengah-tengah konser mereka, Sasuke pasti akan muncul dan bertindak nekat. Sakura masih ingat betul kejadian-kejadian di mana _maknae _SHINee itu berbuat nekat padanya.

Getaran ponsel di saku _hoddie _jaket Sakura membuat ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari Kakashi.

_From: Kakashi_

_Bagaimana konsernya? Kau menikmatinya?_

Sakura segera membalas pesan Kakashi tersebut.

_To: Kakashi_

_Bagus. Sepertinya begitu._

Tepat setelah Sakura mengirim pesannya terdengar musik dari atas panggung. Sakura mengenali lagu itu, judulnya adalah Romeo+Juliette. Sakura tanpa sadar mendecih mendengar intro lagu tersebut.

Dari panggung lampu menyorot seseorang yang perlahan berjalan menuju _standing mic _yang ada di tengah panggung. Laki-laki itu berjalan sambil membenarkan _earphone _di telinga kirinya. Jeritan histeris para penggemarnya terdengar memekakkan telinga manakala laki-laki itu telah berdiri persis di depan _microfone_.

Sakura tidak berkedip saat melihat Sasuke bernyanyi solo. Di matanya Sasuke terlihat begitu bersinar dan terasa sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar lirik-lirik menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke seolah Sasuke sedang bicara padanya.

Gadis ini mencengkram _hoddie _jaket di mana jantungnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia merasa matanya memanas dan air mata mungkin akan menetes jika saja ia tidak cepat mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit-langit.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia begitu bodoh sehingga tidak mampu mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan?

Setelah merasa hatinya sedikit tenang, Sakura kembali melihat ke arah panggung di mana Sasuke sudah tidak berdiri lagi di depan _standing mic, _tapi ia sudah menggenggam _mic _di tangannya dan bersiap menari bersama penari latar di belakangnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah kiri panggung yang di sambut histeris oleh para penggemarnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia berjalan ke sisi kanan panggung. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat langkah demi langkah Sasuke yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

_Geu sarangi tto sijakdwae  
Geudaereul saranghan naui mamjocha nal alji motago  
_Bahwa cinta dimulai lagi

Kau tidak tahu aku maupun cinta yang aku rasakan padamu

.

.

.

_Ya, aku memang tidak begitu tahu tentangmu, tentang cinta yang kaurasakan padaku, Sasuke._

Suara-suara jeritan histeris memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke seolah tak terdengar di telinga Sakura. Gadis ini hanya terpaku saat Sasuke bernyanyi di depannya. Sakura tersenyum getir saat mendengar lirik yang Sasuke nyanyikan. Itu seperti kisah cintanya. Apakah Sakura dan Sasuke akan berakhir seperti romeo dan juliet yang akhir kisah cintanya tragis?

.

.

.

_Apeun sarangi tto sijak dwae  
Neoreul mannal ttaemyeon apseoneun  
I gamjeongdeureun nareul jeeohaji motago  
_Sebuah cinta yang menyakitkan dimulai lagi

Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu

Aku mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan ini mengontrolku

.

.

.

_Begitukah? Jadi, kau mencoba agar perasaan bodohmu itu tidak mengontrolmu? _

_Tapi, kau selalu dikontrol oleh perasaanmu, Sasuke._

.

.

.

_Ibyeol gateun mareun sirheo_

_Saranghaerago motal nan  
Tto babocheoreom neoreul butjapjido motago  
_Aku benci perpisahan

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu

Dan seperti orang bodoh lagi, aku tidak bisa menahanmu

.

.

.

_Bodoh! Kau selalu mengatakannya. Mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku. Justru akulah yang tidak bisa mengatakan itu padamu._

_Sekarang aku sadar, akulah yang bodoh._

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan lembut dan tepat saat itulah kedua _onyx _Sasuke menangkap mata Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke terkejut—terlihat dari dua manik hitamnya yang membulat.

Sakura tersenyum lirih menatap Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk Sasuke dan menangis sepuasnya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Tapi, terdapat tangan-tangan imajiner yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak. Juga menahan hatinya agar tidak jujur.

.

.

.

_Saranghae nega bogo sipeo_

Aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan jarinya menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Setelah menyanyikan lirik tersebut dengan makna yang sangat dalam dan Sasuke kembali ke tengah panggung. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih bersemangat menari dan bernyanyi lebih merdu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa hal itu membuat tetesan air mengalir dari kedua manik sehijau daun milik Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari Tokyo _Dome City Hall_. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Jika ia tidak salah lihat dan ia yakin sekali bahwa ia tidak salah lihat bahwa Sakura menonton konsernya tadi. Sasuke harus bertemu dengannya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Sasuke berlari ke arah para penggemarnya yang baru saja keluar dari tempat konser, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang membuat ia menoleh dengan kesal.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Sasuke kesal pada Naruto yang ternyata menarik tangannya.

Di sebelah Naruto ada Gaara yang sedang memerhatikannya sambil mengatur napas akibat mengejar Sasuke.

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari dan menuju ke sini?" sahut Naruto kesal.

"Aku tadi melihat Sakura, _hyung_! Jadi, biarkan aku pergi mencarinya!" Sasuke melepas tangannya dengan kasar. Saat ia hendak pergi, Gaara sudah memegang kedua bahunya.

"Tenang dulu, Sasuke. Bisa jadi kau salah lihat tadi," kata Gaara mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak! Aku yakin sekali itu Sakura!" Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara yang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke hanya dapat menghela napas. Ia tahu jika _dongsaeng _mereka ini tidak berbohong, tapi merupakan hal gila jika mencari Sakura di tengah-tengah ribuan penggemar.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Sai dan Sasori yang berlari menghampiri ketiga _namja _itu. Keduanya mendengar Naruto sedang berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak berbohong. Tapi, kau harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Mencari Sakura di tengah-tengah ribuan penggemar itu tidaklah mudah," kata Naruto.

"Benar. Belum lagi nanti jika mereka mengerubungimu dan tidak mau melepaskanmu," Gaara menambahkan.

"_Hyung_, bukankah kalian yang selama ini selalu mendukungku agar tidak menyerah mendapatkan Sakura?" ujar Sasuke.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke terlihat lebih erat dan matanya menatap tajam Naruto, Gaara, Sai, dan Sasori. Sementara keempat _hyung_-nya menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Sakura jauh-jauh datang ke sini menonton konser kita pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan! Aku harus mencari tahu apa itu!" kata Sasuke menatap satu persatu anggota SHINee yang lain, berharap mereka dapat mengerti.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"_Aigo... _Kekuatan cinta memang sangat besar!" ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya, "tapi, kau tidak sendirian. Kami akan membantumu!" sambungnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari pada Sasuke.

"Naruto _hyung_..."

"Betul. Untuk apa gunanya teman jika tidak saling membantu?" Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasori _hyung_..."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sasori akan mencari ke arah utara, Gaara ke timur, Naruto ke arah selatan, dan kau bisa mencari Sakura ke arah barat," Sai tersenyum menatap _maknae_ SHINee tersebut.

"Sai _hyung_..."

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_ah_... Kami akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu, jadi jangan pernah melakukannya seorang diri," Gaara menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gaara _hyung_..." Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan mata yang bergetar, "_gomawo, hyung_. Segera kabari aku jika kalian menemukan Sakura-ku!"

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah barat untuk mencari Sakura. Sai, Sasori, Naruto dan Gaara menghela napas memaklumi emosi yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Baiklah, semuanya berpencar!" seru Naruto.

"_Ne_!"

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan di trotoar jalan tidak jauh dari Tokyo _Dome City Hall_. Ia kembali mengingat ketika Sasuke melakukan solo _performance _dan menyanyikan lagu Romeo+Juliette. Perasaannya menjadi tak karuan setelah mendengar lagu itu dan ia jadi tidak fokus melanjutkan atensinya menonton konser SHINee.

Mengembuskan napas berat, gadis ini menengadah dan memandang langit yang tampak hitam tanpa bintang satu pun. Langit benar-benar kelam, sekelam hatinya.

Sakura mencengkram _hoodie _jaketnya ketika jantungnya kembali merasakan perasaan sakit yang amat menyiksa hingga ia rasanya ingin menangis. Akan tetapi, Sakura bukanlah gadis yang cengeng. Ia tidak akan mudah menangis karena baginya air mata hanya akan menunjukkan kelemahan.

Sakura tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang begitu kuat terhadap seorang laki-laki hingga membuatnya ingin menangis. Seandainya Sakura mampu membuat hatinya bicara, ia pasti tidak akan tersiksa dengan perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan. Namun sayang hati tak bisa bicara.

_Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku akan menghilangkan kecerobohanku karena sudah jatuh cinta pada si pantat ayam itu atau aku sebaiknya membiarkan kecerobohan itu ada dan menghilangkan kebodohanku yang tidak mampu jujur pada Sakumo _ajeossi_?_

Sakura mendengus mendengar suara hatinya. Gadis ini melihat sebuah kaleng bekas di trotoar jalan. Dengan kesal ia menendang kaleng tersebut ke arah semak-semak dengan kekuatan penuh.

Duag!

"Akh!"

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar suara pekikan seorang laki-laki dari dalam semak-semak. Semak-semak itu bergerak dan langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Sakura mendadak takut dan ia melihat sekelilingnya. Keadaan trotoar jalan itu sepi meski ada beberapa mobil yang lewat di dekat sana. Lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip sepertinya rusak itu membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Sakura menelan ludah dan memasang kuda-kuda. Ia bersiap menghajar lelaki yang menjadi korban tendangan-kaleng-minuman-yang-tidak-berdosa jika lelaki tersebut berani berbuat macam-macam padanya. Gadis ini mengabaikan permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu walaupun ia tahu jika ia yang bersalah.

"Siapa yang menendang kaleng minuman ini? Kau cari mati—"

Sakura dan lelaki itu membulatkan mata menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tubuh mereka membeku dan tak mampu bergerak saat melihat siapa yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"—Sakura,"

"Sasuke,"

Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat saat menyebut nama Sasuke. Lelaki yang ia hindari justru bertemu dengannya di trotoar jalan yang sepi ini. Sedangkan Sasuke mengucap syukur puluhan kali karena berhasil menemukan Sakura.

"Kau datang menonton konser kami kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada riang.

"Ya," Sakura berdiri tegak dan memandang kedua _onyx _di depannya dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menonton konser kami?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, namun gadis itu berjalan mundur menjauh dari Sasuke karena semakin Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke, gadis itu merasa hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kakashi memberikan tiketnya padaku,"

"Kakashi _hyung_? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Iruka _kwajangnim _yang memberikan tiket itu padanya, tapi karena Kakashi tidak bisa datang maka aku yang datang,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Hatinya terasa diremas-remas. Ia teringat pesan singkat yang diberikan Kakashi. Jadi, Kakashi sengaja melakukan itu karena ia tahu Sakura akan datang menonton konser SHINee?

"Kau bersikap seolah sudah menjadi istri Kakashi dengan mewakili kehadirannya di acara yang tidak bisa dihadirinya!"

Sasuke melangkah cepat dan mencengkram bahu Sakura dengan erat bahkan sedikit membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Katakan padaku jika itu tidak benar! Katakan padaku jika kau ke sini karena mencariku! Karena kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku!" Sasuke berteriak menatap Sakura dengan mata yang bergetar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Sungguh apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, namun ia tak mampu mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maaf..."

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di bahu gadis itu. Sasuke menatap lirih Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan air mata yang siap jatuh dari manik klorofil gadis itu.

"Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali," satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura membuat hati Sasuke terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, "aku tidak akan melakukan kebodohan ini. Maaf...,"

Sakura berbalik dan berlari menyebrangi zebra _cross_. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan sendu. Sasuke kini kehilangan gadis yang sangat ia cintai, ia tidak mampu menggapainya. Mungkinkah perjuangan ia hanya sampai di sini? Melepaskan gadis yang ia cintai untuk hidup selamanya bersama Kakashi? Memikirkannya membuat hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri. Ia tidak rela, sungguh tidak akan pernah rela melepaskan Sakura.

Saat itu Sasuke melihat cahaya yang memancar terang dari arah kanan jalan. Sasuke menyadari ada sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan truk karena ia berlari sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sopir truk berwarna putih itu membunyikan klakson saat melihat Sakura sedang menyebrangi jalan. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang truk itu dengan mata membulat, tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura diam mematung menjadi panik.

"Sakura!"

Suara klakson semakin mendekat dan saat Sakura memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong sangat kuat hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan. Suara ban yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar kencang. Suara jeritan pejalan kaki yang berada di trotoar jalan menyadarkan Sakura dari pikiran kosongnya.

Sakura segera melihat ke arah truk dan di sana seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenali terbaring tak jauh dari depan truk. Sakura segera bangun dan berlari ke arah truk.

"Sasuke!" pekiknya panik dengan air mata yang semakin membanjiri wajahnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan meletakkan di pahanya yang duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan, saat itulah ia merasakan cairan membasahi tangannya. Sakura melihat telapak tangannya dan darah dengan jelas terlihat oleh kedua mata gadis itu. Sakura semakin panik dan histeris.

"Sasuke! Bangun, Sasuke!" Sakura menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke meskipun tak ada jawaban dari lelaki yang terpejam itu.

Sopir truk segera turun dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Kerumunan orang juga sudah mulai nampak di sekitar Sakura.

"Siapapun tolong telepon _ambulance_!" seru Sakura dengan bahasa Jepangnya.

"_Hai_!" sopir truk segera menelepon _ambulance_.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah!" Sakura memandangi wajah yang tidak memberikan respon apapun itu padanya.

.

.

.

"APA?"

Iruka berteriak dan bangun dari kursinya membuat Sai, Sasori, Naruto dan Gaara yang ada di dekatnya terkejut dan menatap manajer mereka itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Rumah Sakit mana? Kau tunggu di sana, aku akan segera ke sana!"

Iruka mematikkan panggilan telepon yang tadi menghubunginya dan memandang Sai, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara dengan cemas.

"Sasuke kecelakaan," ujar Iruka.

"APA?" seru keempat anggota SHINee tersebut yang terkejut mendengar penuturan manajernya.

"Sekarang ia berada di Rumah Sakit A. Kita segera ke sana karena di sana hanya ada Sakura saja," kata Iruka.

"Sakura? Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Sasori yang terlihat syok.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke Rumah Sakit sebelum wartawan mengerubungi Sakura, ia pasti lebik syok dibandingkan kita," ujar Iruka yang segera berjalan diikuti oleh Sai, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara yang masih terlihat syok.

.

.

.

Sakura terus merapalkan doa-doa sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia merasa amat bersalah dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya ia tidak menyebrang jalan. Penyesalannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat jika mengingat tatapan sendu Sasuke saat terakhir kali memandangnya. Ia yakin Sasuke sangat tersakiti olehnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dan berdiri saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan ia melihat Sai, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara berlari ke arahnya yang berada di depan ruang UGD.

Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara terkejut melihat bagaimana kacaunya penampilan Sakura. Rambut gadis itu berantakan, _hoodie _jaket dan celananya terdapat noda darah, wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu. Suara tangis Sakura semakin terdengar memilukan saat sebuah pelukan hangat dirasakan olehnya. Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura mencoba menenangkan gadis yang biasanya tidak memiliki ekspresi ini. Sasori, Gaara dan Sai hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ini semua salahku, Naruto. Seandainya aku tidak menyebrangi jalan itu, tidak! Seandainya aku tidak datang ke Tokyo dan menonton konser, Sasuke pasti tidak akan seperti ini! Ini semua salahku!" Sakura terisak di dada bidang Naruto.

"Sssttt... Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura-_ya_. Tenangkan dirimu," ujar Naruto.

"Kita harus berkepala dingin saat ini. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura," kata Gaara yang mengusap punggung Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyakiti Sasuke. Seharusnya aku yang terbaring di dalam sana!" pekik Sakura setelah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto membuat Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Sasori terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke pergi,"

Sakura refleks memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur, ia melihat Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba ambruk dan ia tak sadarkan diri. Gaara yang sigap segera menahan tubuh Sakura saat gadis itu terlihat akan jatuh.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Gaara pada ketiga temannya.

"Sebaiknya Sakura dibawa ke kamar perawatan," usul Sai.

"Dan harus dirahasiakan dari siapapun terutama wartawan, karena Iruka _kwajangnim _kelihatan kerepotan menangani puluhan wartawan di luar sana," sambung Sasori.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," Naruto pun pergi mencari ruang dokter.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kepala gadis itu terasa pusing dan matanya terasa berat. Ia melihat ke seisi ruangan dan Sakura menemukan jarum infus menancap di lengan kirinya. Sakura meringis sambil memegangi kepala saat mencoba duduk di atas ranjang. Saat itulah Naruto datang bersama Sai ke dalam ruangannya.

Naruto dan Sai tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri Sakura yang memandangi jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Hari sudah berganti dan udara musim semi yang masih terasa dingin menusuk kulit Sakura dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Sakura.

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari kehadiran orang lain di kamar perawatan itu. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang serta Sai yang baru meletakkan satu plastik buah apel di atas meja yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Sasuke," Sakura bergumam dan menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir, "bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto dan Sai terdiam dan menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka sulit untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang mereka terima tadi malam. Bagaimana mereka menjelaskan semuanya kepada gadis bersurai merah muda ini?

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang terlihat menyedihkan dan lemah seperti ini membuat mereka sungguh tak tega mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Haruskah mereka berbohong? Namun, tidak ada gunanya untuk berbohong karena Sakura pada akhirnya akan mengetahui semuanya baik secara langsung atau tidak langsung melalui media.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto dan Sai bersikap aneh membuat hatinya semakin tidak tenang. Bayang-bayang kejadian kecelakaan itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Ketika ia kembali mengingat wajah sendu Sasuke, tetesan air mata turun di pipi gadis itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura menangis semakin tak tega. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan menunduk semakin dalam. Sementara Sai memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan ketika membukanya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah jendela di mana ia dapat rasakan angin membelai wajahnya yang sejak semalam tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Sasuke koma,"

Ucapan Sai yang terdengar lemah itu membuat Sakura membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Ia menatap Naruto yang membalas tatapannya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Itu tidak benar kan, Naruto? Apa ini yang disebut Sai _condition_? Benar-benar tidak lucu!" ujar Sakura dengan nada getir yang terkesan tajam.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Sai _condition _memang tidak pernah lucu, tapi ini kenyataan. Sasuke belum sadarkan diri,"

Melihat Sakura yang menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan lemah dan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah gadis itu membuat Naruto segera berdiri dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Tapi, Sasuke sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kau jangan membuat dirimu lebih menderita dengan menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus, Sakura," Naruto melepaskan telapak tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

"Ini semua memang salahku. Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dianggap lemah.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu," Sai menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Naruto, "ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menerima dan melewati ini semua dengan tabah," lanjutnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Sai _hyung_ benar," sahut Naruto.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap kedua pria di hadapannya ini dengan mata bergetar. Mereka benar-benar lelaki yang dewasa dan sangat baik. Sasuke pasti sangat bangga memiliki kakak seperti mereka.

Brak!

"_Hyung_, gawat!" Sasori yang membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba langsung merasa bersalah setelah menyadari situasi antara Sakura, Sai dan Naruto, "maaf. Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" Sasori menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Sakura yang melihat Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan gawat?"

Sasori menjadi gelisah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia pikir Sakura belum bangun maka dari itu ia segera menuju ruang perawatan Sakura di mana Naruto dan Sai berada. Namun, ternyata perkiraannya kurang tepat.

"Ada apa, Sasori? Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," kata Sakura mencoba menekan Sasori agar bicara.

Sasori mengembuskan napas berat dan ia segera mengambil _remote _TV. Sakura, Naruto dan Sai yang bingung atas apa yang dilakukan Sasori hanya dapat memandang TV dengan tanda tanya besar. Tanda tanya besar itupun terpecahkan manakala sebuah tayangan _infotainment _yang berasal dari Korea menjelaskan semuanya.

_Setelah menyelesaikan konsernya di Tokyo _Dome City Hall, _Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan. Ia tertabrak truk saat mencoba menyelamatkan Haruno Sakura. Saksi mengatakan jika keduanya sempat berbicara di trotoar jalan, saat itu saksi tidak mengetahui identitas mereka. Namun, setelah kecelakaan terjadi Sakura-_ssi_ terlihat berlari dan memeluk Sasuke-_ssi_ sambil menangis serta meneriakkan namanya._

_Ada apa di balik ini semua? Bukankah Haruno Sakura dikabarkan akan segera menikah dengan Hatake Kakashi? Seorang wartawan bernama Kakuzu bahkan mendapatkan foto saat Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura memesan sebuah cincin pernikahan. Lalu, selama ini kita juga mengetahui jika Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintai Haruno Sakura. Apakah mereka bertiga terlibat skandal cinta segitiga?_

_Bagaimana pendapat para penggemar Uchiha Sasuke yang mengetahui ini semua?_

"_Awalnya kami tidak setuju jika Sasuke _oppa _menyukai gadis itu. Tapi, Sasuke _oppa _menyadarkan kami bahwa cintanya pada Sakura_-ssi _sangatlah tulus. Lalu, setelah melihat kejadian ini yang membuat Sasuke _oppa _menderita bahkan sampai harus terluka, kami tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sakura _-ssi_! _Yaaa_!_ _Jangan harap kau dapat simpati karena kau anak perdana menteri! Kami tidak takut menghadapimu karena kami mencintai Sasuke _oppa_! Jika—"_

Mereka berempat yang berada di ruang perawatan itu terkejut saat TV dimatikan. Gaara tiba-tiba datang dan mematikan TV setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat begitu syok dan terluka. Ia tahu jika semua ini tidak bisa disembunyikan namun ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura lebih terluka lagi.

"Aku ingin melihat Sasuke,"

Keempat _namja _yang berada di ruangan itu segera menoleh ketika Sakura mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar bergetar itu. Mereka dibuat terkejut ketika Sakura melepas jarum infus di tangannya. Gaara yang panik segera menghampiri Sakura yang berusaha turun dari ranjang.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," kata Gaara sambil memegangi lengan Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu masih terlihat sangat lemas, bahkan Gaara dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Gaara yang memegangi lengannya.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dengan susah payah karena pusing yang dirasakannya belum juga hilang, ditambah seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar karena lemas. Tetapi, semua itu tidak mematahkan keinginannya untuk bertemu Sasuke.

Baru lima langkah Sakura berjalan tubuhnya akan terjatuh jika saja Sasori tidak segera menangkap tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sakura," ujar Sasori yang menatapnya dengan prihatin.

Sakura menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan Sasori. Dengan berpegangan pada tembok dan benda-benda yang dapat digapainya, Sakura terus berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu. Akan tetapi, belum sampai Sakura memegang kenop pintu, Naruto sudah merangkul bahunya.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Naruto," desis Sakura dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan Sasuke," ujarnya dengan senyum simpul.

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, "_Gomawo_,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memastikan keadaan dulu," Gaara berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Aku akan mencari Iruka _kwajangnim_," Sai ikut keluar dari ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengantarmu ke ruangan Sasuke," Sasori membuka daun pintu lebih lebar sehingga Sakura dan Naruto dapat lewat bersama.

"_Gomawoyo_," Sakura tersenyum tipis dan melangkah bersama Naruto serta Sasori ke ruang rawat Sasuke.

.

.

.

_To be continue..._

Pojok curhat penulis:

_Annyeonghaseyo~_

Maaf atas _chapter _ini yang sangat lama di-_update. _Ga mau banyak beralasan, saya emang lagi banyak masalah dan _bad mood_. Tapi, melihat masih ada yang membaca dan menyempatkan untuk me -_review _maka saya berusaha buat _chapter _ini. Terima kasih ya _review_-nya. Maaf jika kurang berkesan di hati. Dan maaf kali ini saya masih belum bisa balas _review _kalian satu persatu, tapi saya akan jawab pertanyaan kalian di sini, ya...

Q: Kenapa sih Sakura nggak jujur sama perasaannya?

A: Sakura sebenarnya bingung sama perasaannya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan ia juga berada dalam posisi yang sulit sehingga tidak bisa membuatnya untuk jujur.

Q: Pernikahan Kakashi dan Sakura jadi nggak?

A: _Tune in _terus ya sampai _ending _untuk tahu jawaban ini. *radio kali _tune in_*

Q: Apakah Sakura bisa menolak pernikahannya dengan Kakashi pada Ayah Kakashi?

A: Di _chapter _14 kemarin Sakura tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakumo (Ayah Kakashi). Sayang sekali ya...

Q: Adakah orang keempat diantara SasuSakuKaka?

A: Tidak ada. Horeeeee! *lempar kunai ke atas lalu nancep di kepala dan seketika pingsan*

Lalu, yang menganggap _fict_ ini tidak akan _happy ending _sebaiknya tunggu sampai _ending_-nya ya... :)

Ini terjemahan _glosarium_ di atas ya...

_Aigo_: Aduh

_Gomawo_: Terima kasih (non-formal)

_Hoobae_: Junior

_Hyung_: Kakak laki-laki (dipanggil oleh laki-laki pada laki-laki yang lebih tua)

_Kwajangnim_: Manajer

_Maknae_: Orang yang paling muda di dalam suatu kelompok/ keluarga.

_Ne_: Ya

_Noona/ Nuna_: Kakak perempuan (dipanggil oleh laki-laki pada perempuan yang lebih tua)

_Nunan neomu yeppeo_: Kakak (Perempuan), kau sangat cantik

_Sunbae_: Senior

_Ya!_: kata seruan, seperti hei! Woy!

Saya tunggu _review _kalian yang berikutnya ya, teman. _Kamsahamnida_...

_Annyeong_!

:D


	16. Chapter 16: Permainan Takdir

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINee, SM Entertainment aren't mine, but they're my inspiration**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). ****M****iss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

**Don't like, don't read! (tolong ingat hal yang sangat penting ini)**

.

.

.

**SHINee**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**16: Permainan Takdir**

Sakura sedang duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke ranjang pasien. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menggapai tangan lain yang berbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut seolah takut menyakitinya, cukup hatinya saja yang sudah Sakura sakiti, pikir Sakura.

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun saat Sakura menggenggam tangannya. Seandainya Sasuke dalam keadaan sadar, sudah dapat dipastikan lelaki itu akan menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan hangat penuh kasih, tetapi gadis itu harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang bahkan tidak ada dalam mimpi buruknya.

Tatapan sendu dan penuh penyesalan Sakura layangkan pada wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Suara mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung berbunyi pelan dan tetesan cairan infus mengalir setetes demi setetes. Uap udara yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke yang tertutup masker oksigen membuat masker itu terlihat berembun.

Sakura yang melihat keadaan Sasuke seperti ini membuat hatinya seolah teriris silet tajam yang baru dibeli dari sebuah _minimarket _di pinggir jalan. Ia meneteskan air matanya lagi sambil menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar menahan isak tangis agar tidak terdengar.

Setelah merasa perasaannya lebih tenang Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memandang langit-langit rumah sakit agar air mata tidak kembali membasahi pipinya, lalu ia menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku...," ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar dan tak lama kemudian air mata kembali menetes, "karena menyelamatkanku kau terpaksa berbaring di sini dengan penuh luka," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke ke kepala pria itu yang diperban.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke,"

Sakura tidak mampu meredam isak tangisnya lagi dan saat itulah pintu kamar rawat terbuka. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan namun masih terlihat awet muda, seorang pria dengan rambut diikat satu, dan seorang pria yang terlihat paling tua masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sasuke!"

Pekikan seseorang dari arah pintu membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat tiga orang yang baru datang itu berhambur masuk dan mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke. Sakura yang tahu diri pun bangkit berdiri dan agak menjauh. Ia tahu jika mereka pasti keluarga Sasuke, apalagi Sakura mengenali salah satu di antara mereka yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Astaga... Sasuke-_ah_, anakku...,"

Mikoto duduk di kursi yang Sakura duduki sebelumnya dan memegangi tangan Sasuke sambil menangis sendu. Sakura semakin merasa bersalah menyaksikan bagaimana air mata ibu itu mengalir melihat anaknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan penuh luka.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara datang bersamaan ke dalam ruangan. Keempat anggota SHINee yang melihat Sakura sedang memandangi Mikoto menangis sambil terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Fugaku _ajeossi_, Mikoto _ajumma_, Itachi _hyung_," Naruto memanggil ketiga orang penyandang marga Uchiha yang tengah fokus memandangi si bungsu dengan raut kesedihan.

Ketiga Uchiha itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika anggota SHINee membungkukkan badan menyapa mereka, "_Annyeonghaseyo_,"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, SHINee," sahut Itachi mewakili kedua orang tuanya yang hanya menganggukkan kepala membalas sapaan sahabat anak bungsu mereka.

Itachi memandang anggota SHINee dan merasa ada yang berbeda. Ah... Ia ingat gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Bukankah ia tadi sedang menjenguk Sasuke dan bagaimana ia dan kedua orang tuanya melupakan kehadiran gadis itu? Nampaknya rasa khawatir terhadap Sasuke membuat mereka melupakan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ah... Kau pasti Haruno Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum simpul pada Sakura.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang mendengar anak sulung mereka mengucapkan nama gadis yang selama ini sering diceritakan Sasuke segera menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sedang membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

"Aku sangat minta maaf karena aku Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Seandainya waktu itu Sasuke tidak menolongku, ia tidak akan menderita. Aku benar-benar menyesal," Sakura meneteskan air mata hingga jatuh ke lantai, "hukumlah aku agar bisa menghapus kesedihan kalian. Ini semua salahku," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Sasori yang menyaksikan bagaimana Haruno Sakura membungkuk membuang segala rasa gengsinya dan menangis penuh penyesalan merasa terenyuh. Mereka tahu Sakura begitu menyesal dan gadis itu selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto tertegun melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan. Bahu kecil itu bergetar dan mereka yakin gadis bermata hijau klorofil itu sedang menangis meski ia membungkukkan badan sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh betapa menyedihkan gadis itu harus menerima semua ini.

Bahu Sakura terangkat oleh bantuan seseorang dengan lembut. Mata yang buram oleh air mata itu memandang Mikoto yang sedang memegangi kedua bahunya. Perempuan bersurai hitam itu tersenyum seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan dengan lembut Mikoto memeluk Sakura dan usapan pada surai merah muda gadis itu membuat isakan memilukan mengalir menyedihkan di telinga semua orang yang berada di ruang rawat Sasuke. Keempat anggota SHINee menundukkan kepala mereka, Fugaku menghela napas dan memandang ke luar jendela sedangkan Itachi memandang adiknya dengan sendu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, nak. Ini semua takdir yang harus dijalani," Mikoto meneteskan air matanya sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Semua dunia seolah menyalahkan gadis itu atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Berterimakasihlah kepada media yang memberitakan kecelakaan Sasuke dengan "bumbu-bumbu penyedap" sehingga berhasil membuat Sakura menduduki nomor satu di _search engine _Korea, tentu saja dengan segala komentar pedas dan negatif untuk gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu.

Ditambah gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Mikoto yakin Sakura pasti sangat rapuh saat ini. Ibu dua anak itu tidak menyalahkan Sakura. Meskipun anaknya sekarang berbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia yakin anaknya melakukan hal yang benar apalagi Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh Sasuke, seluruh dunia bahkan tahu hal itu.

"Maafkan aku... Ini hiks semua salahku," Sakura terisak di pelukan Mikoto.

"Sssttt... Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus," Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura dengan jiwa keibuan, "Sasuke melakukan itu karena ia begitu menyayangimu. Ia pasti sedih jika tahu kau menyalahkan dirimu terus," ujarnya menenangkan sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Berhentilah menangis dan jadilah kuat seperti Sakura yang biasanya," tutur Mikoto dengan senyum hangat.

"_Kamsahamnida_," sahut Sakura tersenyum simpul dan ia berjanji dalam hati agar menjadi lebih kuat lagi saat ini demi Sasuke.

Anggota SHINee yang lain tersenyum dan mendesah lega melihat bibir ranum yang pucat itu melengkung kecil. Sekarang tugas mereka adalah membantu Iruka membuat media tidak menyebarkan berita buruk lagi tentang Sakura.

.

.

.

Yamato memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan mendengar laporan ajudannya mengenai Sakura. Di Korea sedang berkembang polemik kecelakaan Sasuke yang berusaha menolong Sakura serta cinta segitiga antara Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi yang dihubungkan dengan dunia politik dengan membawa-bawa nama Yamato sebagai Perdana Menteri.

Tak hanya di situ saja, istrinya Reina saat ini jatuh sakit akibat mendengar berita yang menyudutkan putrinya ditambah dengan Sakumo yang setengah jam lalu datang ke kantornya dengan maksud mempercepat tanggal pernikahan Sakura dan Kakashi. Kata-kata Sakumo masih terngiang jelas di otaknya.

.

"_Yamato-_ah_, kurasa jalan terbaik untuk lepas dari skandal ini adalah dengan menikahkan Kakashi dan Sakura secepatnya. Dengan begitu polemik yang melibatkan dunia politik dengan kehidupan pribadi anak kita akan bersih," ujar Sakumo menatap serius Yamato yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya._

"_Tapi, kita harus bicara pada mereka terlebih dahulu. Ini tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja," ujar Yamato. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak kepada putri semata wayangnya._

"_Tidak ada pilihan lain," Sakumo berkata, "apa kau tega membiarkan berita-berita buruk di luar sana yang menjatuhkan harga diri Sakura? Dan reputasimu sebagai Perdana Menteri akan turun. Rakyat bisa saja menyuruhmu lengser dari kedudukanmu ini dengan mengaitkan skandal itu," sambungnya meyakinkan Yamato._

_Yamato menyenderkan punggungnya dan menghela napas berat. Ini pilihan yang sulit, tapi benar kata Sakumo. Dengan menikahkan Kakashi dan Sakura maka skandal cinta segitiga antara Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi akan lenyap. Tapi, perjanjian ia dan Sasuke membuatnya terasa berat melakukan ini._

"_Apa lagi yang kaupikirkan, Yamato-_ah_? Tidakkah keselamatan Sakura sangat penting bagimu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana _sasaeng fans _bertindak terhadap Sakura meski itu hanya di dunia maya? Tidak hanya itu, _sasaeng fans _bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya lagi dibandingkan mencemarkan nama baik Sakura, mereka bisa saja membunuh Sakura," tanya Sakumo dengan dahi berkerut._

_Ya, keselamatan Sakura adalah nomor satu. Ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan mengerti hal ini. Sebagai laki-laki harga dirinya sedikit terluka mengetahui ia terpaksa memajukan tanggal pernikahan Sakura dan Kakashi tanpa sepertujuan Sakura lebih dahulu. Apalagi ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke akan merestui hubungan lelaki itu dengan anaknya._

"_Baiklah, kita majukan pernikahan mereka akhir pekan ini," ujar Yamato dengan berat hati._

_._

Yamato berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia dapat melihat kerumunan wartawan di depan gedung berwarna putih itu yang pastinya sedang menunggu Yamato keluar dan memberikan _statement _mengenai berita Sakura.

Menghela napas berat, Yamato memandang bingkai yang berada di atas meja kerja. Sakura terlihat tersenyum bahagia di dalam foto tersebut.

"_Mianhae_, Sakura-_ya_," gumam Yamato lirih memandang potret putrinya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak Sasuke belum sadarkan diri. Menurut dokter yang kemarin kembali memeriksa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan koma.

Dokter yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih itu mengatakan jika Sasuke hanya mengalami benturan yang tidak terlalu fatal di kepalanya. Sehingga saat ini Sasuke hanya belum sadarkan diri. Tentu itu merupakan kabar positif bagi keluarga Sasuke, Sakura maupun anggota SHINee yang lain.

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada sekarang. Dengan mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke, gadis itu terus memandangi wajah tampan _maknae _SHINee tersebut.

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan bangun? Kau tidak bosan terus tertidur selama tiga hari?" gumam Sakura yang sudah tidak mengenakan baju pasien lagi.

Sakura mendesah berat, ia beralih menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Diusapnya tangan itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini semua pada Sasuke. Ia hanya takut kehilangan pria berambut _raven _tersebut.

"Aku bahkan merindukan ocehanmu yang berisik itu," tutur Sakura berharap Sasuke mampu mendengarnya, "aku juga merindukanmu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku," Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca memandang wajah yang rupawan itu.

"Sadarlah, Sasuke... Sadarlah," mohon Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar, "aku ingin kau mendengar jawabanku bahwa aku juga mencintaimu," dan isakan kecil itu terdengar lirih saat _liquid_ bening terjatuh menetes di pipi Sakura.

Sakura berniat menghapus air matanya namun gerakannya tertahan ketika merasakan jemari yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya itu bergerak lemah. Sakura spontan langsung menatap wajah Sasuke penuh harap. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan segala doa-doanya dan Sasuke segera membuka matanya.

Keajaiban Tuhan memang selalu ada bagi hambaNya yang percaya. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka menampilkan sepasang _onyx _yang begitu dirindukan Sakura. Sakura saat itu juga mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura begitu _onyx _itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

Sasuke menggerakan bola matanya ke arah Sakura dan melihat gadis itu berbinar bahagia menatapnya. Dengan senyuman lemah Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura,"

Mendengar namanya mengalun dari bibir tipis itu, Sakura tidak bisa menahan air mata yang meringsek keluar dari kedua matanya. Gadis ini langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan tangisan bahagia dan perasaan lega luar biasa. Sasuke sendiri begitu terkejut ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari Sakura.

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku menunggumu lama, _paboya_!" Sakura terisak di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke mendengar makian Sakura, tapi ia tahu ada nada bahagia di sana, "aku kembali," Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

.

.

.

Kakashi menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu ruang rawat Sasuke. Ia mendongak dan mengembuskan napas berat. Pria berambut perak ini menyaksikan semuanya ketika Sakura berbicara pada Sasuke dan mengakui perasaannya hingga Sasuke pun tersadar.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia secepatnya pergi ke Tokyo setelah konsernya di Singapura selesai, berniat untuk menjenguk Sasuke dan membawa Sakura kembali ke Korea. Akan tetapi pemandangan memilukan yang ia dapatkan.

Apakah kehadiran Kakashi ini tepat atau kehadirannya merupakan bencana bagi sepasang manusia itu?

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya mengingat tujuan ia membawa Sakura kembali ke Seoul. Ia akan menikah dengan gadis itu kurang dari empat hari lagi. Dan apakah keputusan ayahnya dan orang tua Sakura tepat?

Kakashi benar-benar dilema. Ia mencintai Sakura, tetapi gadis itu mencintai Sasuke meski ia tak pernah mengatakannya dan Sasuke pun mencintai Sakura. Apakah ia jahat jika menikahi gadis yang mencintai orang lain? Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"_Mianhae,_ Sakura...,"

Kakashi pergi dari depan ruang rawat Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Bahkan Kakashi tidak memiliki kesempatan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

.

.

.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, dan Sasori tampak begitu bahagia setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Sakura jika Sasuke sudah siuman. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang rawat Sasuke memerhatikan seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

Untunglah ruang rawat yang dipakai Sasuke adalah ruang rawat kelas VVIP sehingga nampak luas untuk dimasuki sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas orang. Kedelapan orang yang sedang memerhatikan Sasuke diperiksa itu terlihat menunggu hasil diagnosis dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?" tanya Fugaku begitu dokter yang bernama Kabuto itu memberikan catatan medisnya pada perawat yang tadi melepas selang oksigen Sasuke.

Kabuto tersenyum memandang pria paruh baya tersebut, "Tidak ada masalah. Sasuke bisa pulang ke Seoul dan dirawat di sana, tapi ia tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas dulu."

Senyum kedelapan orang yang menunggui Sasuke itu melebar mendengar ucapan sang dokter.

"Syukurlah... Terima kasih, dokter Kabuto," tutur Itachi yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum oleh Kabuto. Kemudian Kabuto pamit diikuti oleh perawat yang tadi membantunya.

"Sasuke, _umma _sangat khawatir padamu," kata Mikoto yang duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba untuk duduk di sandaran ranjang yang sudah disesuaikan oleh bantuan Itachi.

"_Gomawo, hyung_," ujar Sasuke pada Itachi yang dibalas dengan senyuman pria berkuncir itu. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mikoto, "_umma, mianhae _sudah membuatmu khawatir. Ah... tidak, aku mungkin sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir," tuturnya memandang semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Naruto terlihat menghapus air mata dengan kasar menggunakan punggung telapak tangan kanannya. Ia begitu senang akhirnya Sasuke siuman dari "tidurnya".

"_Pabo_! Kau seharusnya bangun lebih cepat sehingga tidak membuat _hyung_-mu ini khawatir!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Naruto _hyung_. Yang terpenting Sasuke sudah sadar," sahut Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dengan menghapus air matanya juga.

"Benar kata Gaara. Aku sungguh lega kau sudah sadar, Sasuke. Dan si bodoh Naruto ini juga pasti sangat lega hingga menangis seperti itu," Sasori mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu setelah menangis heboh bersama Naruto.

"_YA_! Aku ini _hyung_-mu, Sasori-_ah_!" seru Naruto mendengar ejekan Sasori yang entah sudah menghabiskan tisu berapa lembar.

"Sudah, sudah...," Mikoto mencoba menengahi Naruto dan Sasori yang akan bertengkar. Sasuke justru tertawa menonton pertengkaran mereka.

"Biarkan saja, _umma_. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu," ungkap Sasuke menarik tangan ibunya agar kembali duduk.

"Sasuke, aku pikir kau tidak akan bangun sebelum ada seorang putri yang membangunkanmu dengan ciumannya," ujar Sai tiba-tiba dan membuat semua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Sai terlihat bingung melihat tatapan aneh semua orang padanya.

"Bukankah itu romantis?" tanya Sai entah pada siapa, "tadi bagaimana cara Sakura membangunkanmu? Di bagian mana dia menciu—"

Bletak!

"Sakit, Sasori!" Sai meringis saat mendapat jitakan di kepalanya oleh Sasori.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," Sasori mengibaskan tangannya menatap Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang tadi memandang Sai dengan raut bingung.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun aku berterimakasih pada Sakura," ujar Sasuke yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Sakura menunduk memandang lantai. Entah apa yang menarik dari lantai keramik berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Eh?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh Sasuke. Gadis ini memandang Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tulus padanya membuat pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu terlihat semakin tampan. Sakura merasa pipinya memanas ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana ia menangis bahagia sambil memeluk Sasuke yang tersadar dari "tidurnya".

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku kembali," ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman hingga ke matanya membuat Sakura semakin memerah.

"Hn," sahut Sakura kikuk.

"Wah! Suasana di sini semakin panas! Sepertinya aku ingin keluar mencari angin," goda Itachi mengerling jahil ke arah Sakura membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sampai telinga.

"Ah... _Umma _juga ingin membeli buah. Ayo, _yeobo _temani aku," Mikoto menyeret Fugaku yang tersenyum simpul melihat kejahilan istrinya.

Sasuke yang mengerti maksud keluarganya tak ayal menimbulkan rona merah di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"_Umma, appa_, lalu buah itu untuk apa?" Sasuke menunjuk buah yang begitu banyak di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Ah... Mungkin itu kurang jadi _umma _dan _appa _akan membelinya lagi," ujar Mikoto menutup pintu dan menyusul Itachi yang entah pergi ke mana.

"Ah! Aku lapar ingin makan _ramen_!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Hyung_, aku ikut!" Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu.

"Ah!" Sasori menepuk tangannya sekali seolah mengingat sesuatu, "kita harus menemui Iruka _kwajangnim _untuk memberitahu kondisi Sasuke, _hyung_!" ujarnya pada Sai dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Sasori segera menarik Sai keluar dari ruang rawat Sasuke.

Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke berdecak melihat kelakuan orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia bersyukur karena mereka sungguh mengerti jika dirinya memang butuh waktu berdua dengan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sejak tadi terus menunduk sambil matanya bergerak gelisah memandang lantai rumah sakit itu. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang terasa menghangat akibat godaan Itachi dan juga yang lainnya. Sakura sangat paham jika mereka semua memang sengaja membiarkan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk berdua di ruangan itu.

"Sakura,"

Sakura melirik Sasuke meski kepalanya masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah bodoh seperti itu? Apa lantai itu sungguh menarik dari wajahku?" Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

Perempatan siku mulai muncul di dahi Sakura. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke kesal. Wajahnya sekarang bertambah merah apalagi ditambah hidungnya yang kembang kempis membuat Sasuke tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sakura galak.

Sasuke terkekeh dan kemudian tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tangannya bergerak menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Ayo ke sini," Sasuke menepuk pinggiran ranjang yang ia duduki.

Walaupun terasa enggan akhirnya Sakura menuruti apa kata Sasuke. Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang tanpa mau memandang Sasuke. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan membuat Sasuke semakin gemas sehingga kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sakura dan menghadapkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jika tersipu malu begini kau tampak lebih manis," tutur Sasuke membuat Sakura melebarkan mata.

Secara perlahan wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura. Gadis itu merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sasuke yang diam-diam ia rindukan. Matanya terpejam ketika bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya.

Seperti terkena sengatan listrik, wajah Sakura kembali memanas. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat dan perutnya begelitik geli merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tak pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Ciuman yang sekedar menempel itu berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan yang memabukkan hingga tanpa sadar Sakura membalas kecupan yang sarat dengan rasa cinta itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika terkejut mendapatkan respon balasan dari Sakura. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum ketika perasaannya selama ini tersampaikan.

Lelaki yang menyukai tomat itu kembali menutup matanya dan memberikan ciuman yang lebih bergairah kepada cintanya. Mengusap bibir Sakura dengan lidahnya, Sasuke mendapatkan izin dari Sakura yang membuka mulut gadis itu dan langsung saja Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Lidah itu bermain dengan lembut tanpa paksaan dan dominasi. Sasuke dan Sakura sungguh menikmati ciuman bergairah dengan segenap cinta ini.

Tangan Sakura yang bergerak naik dari mencengkram baju pasien Sasuke hingga melingkar di leher pria itu mengantarkan tegangan listrik yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Degup jantung yang sudah berdetak dengan cepat itu bertambah cepat.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam mabuknya cinta. Cinta yang begitu sulit mereka satukan dan mungkin hanya saat ini mereka dapat menikmati rasanya saling mencintai dan menerima.

Melepaskan pagutan karena kekurangan oksigen, Sasuke memandang sayu Sakura yang tak beda dengan keadaan dirinya. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah gadis di hadapannya. Ia ingin Sakura hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan lembut dan kembali mencium bibir ranum yang tampak menggiurkan itu.

Seolah tak puas hanya di situ, Sasuke menuruni jajahan bibirnya ke dagu, pipi, garis rahang hingga daun telinga Sakura yang menyebabkan tubuh Sakura bergetar merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Sakura berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tak mendesah, tapi sialnya desahan itu keluar begitu saja ketika Sasuke mencium dan menjilat leher putih Sakura.

"Sshh... Sasuke hentikan!"

Sakura menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya sebelum lelaki itu berhasil membuat tanpa kepemilikan di sana. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha menahan hasratnya.

"Itu geli dan ini rumah sakit!" jawab Sakura ketus. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi lemah seperti ini pada Sasuke? Sakura tak habis pikir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kalau bukan di rumah sakit tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan seringainya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _pabo_!" dengus Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain.

Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Meski Sakura tak menjawab pernyataan cintanya tadi, ia cukup mengerti jika Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya karena gadis itu membalas ciumannya dan tidak pernah menolak sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya membuat kepala guru vokalnya itu bersandar di dada bidangnya yang berdentum dengan kencang. Sakura yang menyadari detak jantung Sasuke yang cepat itupun tersenyum karena ia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Temani aku tidur," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. Mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, Sasuke terkekeh dan kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Temani aku tidur dengan seperti ini saja," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan membantu Sasuke memposisikan ranjang pasien yang bisa ditiduri oleh dua orang itu. Setelah posisinya nyaman, Sakura segera naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita seperti ini terus setiap hari. Bisakah?" Sasuke menatap intens manik hijau Sakura membuat gadis itu miris mendengar keinginannya yang sulit dikabulkan.

"Entahlah," sahut Sakura sedih.

Menyadari kesedihan Sakura, Sasuke segera mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan sayang. Meskipun hanya saat ini saja, Sasuke berjanji akan berjuang lebih keras lagi agar cinta mereka bisa bersatu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Hn," sahut Sakura dan memejamkan matanya disusul Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tidur dengan nyaman saling membagi kehangatan akan cinta yang terpendam.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mencari angin segar setelah Itachi datang ke ruang rawat Sasuke untuk menjaga pria berambut dengan gaya tak biasa itu, sementara orang tua Sasuke mengurus administrasi agar besok Sasuke bisa dipindahkan ke salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman rumah sakit yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan berbau obat itu. Ia menyesapi angin yang berhembus menyejukkan disertai beberapa daun yang berterbangan akibat sapuan angin.

Ia bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak mengetahui situasi yang sedang terjadi di Korea saat ini. Pasti banyak sekali orang yang menghujat dirinya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayahnya sebagai Perdana Menteri? Apakah skandal yang ia lakukan sudah merusak citra buruk ayahnya yang sudah susah payah dibangun dari nol?

Sakura mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Beban hidup yang ditanggungnya begitu berat. Belum lagi masalah hatinya yang sedang dilema. Ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia terikat pada Kakashi yang akan menikahinya.

Suara orang yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat Sakura menoleh dan ia melihat Kakashi sedang duduk di sana. Sakura terkejut tentu saja, ia baru saja memikirkan pria itu dan sekarang Kakashi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"_Annyeong_, Sakura," sapa Kakashi lembut seperti biasa.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, namun tetap membalas sapaan calon suaminya, "_Annyeong_, _oppa_."

"Aku turut sedih atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke dan aku juga turut bahagia karena Sasuke sudah sadar," Kakashi berucap sambil memandang pohon di tengah-tengah taman yang daun-daunnya bergerak tertiup angin.

"Hn," gumam Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama menikmati suasana yang saat ini dirasakan. Mereka bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya Kakashi kembali bicara membuat Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut terkejut.

"Sakura, kita akan menikah akhir pekan ini," ujar Kakashi tegas.

"Apa?!" seru Sakura.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan intens, "Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Saat ini skandal kecelakaan Sasuke, cinta segitiga antara kau, aku dan Sasuke sudah dikaitkan dengan dunia politik yang artinya membawa Yamato _ajeossi _masuk dalam masalah ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang tampak cemas mendengar nama ayahnya disebut.

Kakashi menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan lembut, "Pernikahan kita adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk meredam skandal yang sedang terjadi dan Yamato _ajeossi _akan aman di posisinya sebagai Perdana Menteri,"

Sakura menunduk mendengar apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Baru saja ia menyadari bahwa ia sungguh mencintai Sasuke, lalu kenapa ia ditampar keras oleh kenyataan yang menariknya agar melepas Sasuke?

Mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura, Kakashi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku karena aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Kakashi lembut meski matanya terlihat bergetar menahan rasa sakit mengingat kenyataan bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia sungguh merasa menjadi gadis yang amat kejam. Haruskah ia melukai Sasuke sekali lagi? Ia tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan udara yang tidak terlalu lama dan perjalanan darat yang sedikit mendapat hambatan karena ulah para jurnalis serta penggemar yang begitu penasaran dengan keadaan Sasuke, akhirnya pria Uchiha itu telah sampai di rumah sakit Seoul.

Keadaannya memang sudah tidak terlalu parah, namun Sasuke tetap harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Sungguh ia tidak menyukai rumah sakit apalagi bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidungnya.

Perasaan mengganjal itu mulai muncul ketika Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat berita di salah satu _infotainment _yang menayangkan bagaimana reaksi para penggemarnya setelah Sasuke dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Seoul.

Hatinya bergemuruh cemas melihat tidak sedikit yang mencaci maki Sakura. Dan Sasuke yakin semua caci maki itu sudah muncul ketika ia mendapatkan kecelakaan, yang artinya Sakura memendam penderitaannya sendirian.

Sasuke harus melindungi gadis itu. Namun, di mana Sakura berada saat ini? Apakah gadis itu tidak pulang bersama ia dan yang lainnya ke Seoul? Apa Sakura baik-baik saja pulang sendirian? Pikiran Sasuke mulai berkecamuk.

Saat pikirannya kusut, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sasuke menoleh dan muncullah Iruka beserta Orochimaru dengan membawa beberapa kantung berisi buah dan roti.

"_Annyeonghaseyo _Orochimaru _sajangmin_, Iruka _kwajangnim_," sapa Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri yang langsung membuat Iruka kaget.

"Sasuke, duduknya pelan-pelan!" Iruka segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menaikkan posisi ranjang hingga bisa menjadi sandaran Sasuke.

"_Gwaenchanayo_," sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Annyeong, _Sasuke," Orochimaru duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Tapi, pihak rumah sakit belum mengizinkan aku pulang," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar jengkel.

Orochimaru menarik sudut bibirnya. Penyanyinya yang satu ini memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berada lama-lama di rumah sakit.

"Kau harus bertahan dulu untuk kesembuhanmu lalu kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya," tutur pria berambut panjang itu.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Apa boleh buat, ia memang harus menjalani perawatan ini agar bisa kembali berlatih vokal, koreografi dan berada di atas panggung lagi.

Bicara soal berlatih vokal, Sasuke kembali teringat pada Sakura. Rasa khawatirnya kembali muncul.

"Iruka _kwajangnim_, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada pria yang daritadi sibuk mengupas apel untuknya.

Iruka menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_ssi _bilang padaku bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri agar tidak terlihat mencolok oleh wartawan. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir, Sakura-_ssi _sudah sampai lebih dulu di Seoul," Iruka menjelaskan dan kembali mengupas apel merah itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Sasuke sedangkan Iruka mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Jika maksudmu soal Sakura dan media, maka kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke-_ah_," sela Orochimaru sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Orochimaru meletakkan _cup _kopi di atas meja dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun.

"Kami sudah membuat konferensi _pers _yang intinya menyatakan bahwa Sakura tidak bersalah atas insiden kecelakaan kemarin," Orochimaru menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Benarkah?" sahut Sasuke terlihat senang.

"Tentu saja," ujar Iruka menambahkan, "bahkan Naruto, Sasori, Sai dan Gaara ikut turun tangan dalam konferensi _pers _sesaat setelah tiba di Seoul."

"_Hyung_..." gumam Sasuke merasa amat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto, Sasori, Sai dan Gaara.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas dan fokuslah untuk kembali sehat," Orochimaru berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Iruka segera berdiri dan menyusul Orochimaru, "Sasuke kami harus kembali ke kantor. Jika kau butuh apa-apa hubungi aku saja."

"_Ne_," sahut Sasuke, "_Kamsahamnida, sajangnim, kwajangnim_!" tambahnya dengan senyum tulus.

"_Aniya_," jawab Orochimaru sambil mengibaskan tangan dan keluar dari ruangan disusul Iruka.

Kini setidaknya Sasuke merasa lega. Akan tetapi muncul perasaan lain yang menggerogoti hatinya. Hm... Ia tahu perasaan apa itu.

Tersenyum memandang langit di luar jendela, Sasuke bergumam, "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di depan cermin yang berada di ruang ganti yang cukup besar itu. Beberapa pegawai wanita terlihat sedang membantu Sakura memakaikan gaun pernikahan yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Helaian rambut merah mudanya disanggul sehingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih.

Gaun itu begitu indah dan terlihat lembut menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Sisa kain yang dibiarkan memanjang di belakang menambah kesan anggun dan tidak perlu khawatir jika ekor gaun ini terseret ketika Sakura berjalan.

Gaun pernikahan itu berwarna putih gading dengan tali satu yang menyilang di bahu kiri Sakura. Gaun termahal di butik itu membuat Sakura terlihat bersinar dengan aura kecantikannya yang menguar kuat.

Siapapun gadis yang memakai gaun ini pasti akan merasa bahagia dan terpesona akan dirinya sendiri, begitu kata manajer butik tersebut. Dan patut Sakura akui jika kata-kata manajer butik itu bukan isapan jempol belaka.

Akan tetapi, tidak demikian dengan gadis bermata _emerald _tersebut. Sakura memandang dirinya yang terpantul di cermin dengan wajah datar, namun tatapan mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam berwarna emas di pergelangan tangan kirinya, terlihat jelas jika gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat yang menyesakkan hatinya.

Ia pulang ke Seoul sendirian pagi tadi dan orang suruhan Kakashi sudah menjemput dan mengamankannya sehingga wartawan tidak ada yang mengetahui jika Sakura telah kembali. Dan ketika sampai di tempat parkir bandara ternyata Kakashi sudah menunggunya, lalu membawa Sakura ke butik ini.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-_ssi_," puji salah satu pegawai butik yang membantu Sakura memakai gaunnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

Pegawai itu membuka tirai yang menutupi ruang ganti berbentuk setengah lingkaran tersebut. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan perlahan sosok Kakashi terlihat dengan _tuxedo _hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Kakashi terpesona dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar. Calon istrinya ternyata jauh lebih cantik dari perkiraannya.

"Kau cantik sekali," Kakashi memuji sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"_Gomawo_," sahut Sakura datar.

"Kau terlihat seperti Athena," ujar Kakashi tulus lalu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sakura, "ayo," ajaknya meminta Sakura turun karena setelah ini ia dan Sakura akan foto _prawedding_.

Butik yang dikunjungi Kakashi dan Sakura memang memiliki salon serta studio foto untuk acara pernikahan ataupun _prawedding _sehingga mereka tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk pergi ke tiga tempat yang berbeda.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi dan mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, lebih tepatnya Kakashi yang menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Kapan selesainya pemotretan ini?" tanya Sakura memandang lurus ke depan.

Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Ini bagian yang terakhir,"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak dua pemotretan yang lalu," sahut Sakura dingin. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari gedung mewah ini karena ia sudah merindukan lelaki lain di luar sana.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Aku serius. Ini yang terakhir jika kau bisa tersenyum lebih tulus saat difoto nanti,"

Sakura mendengus. Senyum tulus katanya? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tersenyum tulus jika ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya?

"Wow! Kau seperti Athena, Sakura-_ssi_!" seru fotografer yang menangani pemotretan _prawedding _Kakashi dan Sakura.

"_Gomapseumnida_," sahut Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia menatap fotografer yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang diikat satu itu, "bisakah kita percepat pemotretan ini? Karena aku masih ada urusan," lanjutnya.

Kakashi terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud "urusan" itu. Pasti Sakura akan menjenguk Sasuke dan perasaan kesal tiba-tiba menggerogoti hati pria tersebut.

Sang fotografer memandang Kakashi sekilas dan mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi. Kemudian fotografer itu kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah," ujar sang fotografer sambil mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu segera berjalan menuju tempat pemotretan. Sedangkan Kakashi terdiam melihat punggung kecil itu berjalan. _Onyx _yang lembut itu menyiratkan perasaan yang terluka sebelum Kakashi mengambil langkah menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

_To be continue..._

.

.

.

Pojok curhat penulis:

Halo! Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Saya kena wb kemarin. Dan ya... saya juga merombak beberapa konsep fiksi ini yang membuat saya jadi memikirkan lagi jalan ceritanya. Oh iya, sebentar lagi tamat nih. So, don't miss it! Insya Allah saya akan update minggu depan supaya utang fiksi mc saya berkurang.

Terjemahan:

Sasaeng Fans: Fans yang terlalu fanatik terhadap idolanya.

Ajeossi: om.

Ajumma: tante.

Kamsahamnida atas reviewnya Alifa Cherry Blossom, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Raditiya, Shawokey, piqi, Reader, nel, twinkle twinkle, Ema Ariana, Chikal, Uchiha Yui-chan, Qren, Sonedinda2, Uchiha Shesura-chan, cheryxsasuke, Akira Fly, Devi Arishima, elmandini, Guest, o.O rambu no baka, Tae, Yuka, kazuran, Natsumi.

Ditunggu review kalian yang lainnya.

Annyeong!


	17. Chapter 17: Love is Pain

Musim semi memang indah. Ketika siang hari udara hangat menyentuh permukaan indra peraba manusia, namun ketika malam udara dingin mulai terasa menusuk kulit manusia. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Di tengah malam yang dingin matanya belum kunjung terkatup rapat. Perasaannya gelisah, entah penyebabnya apa.

Sasuke mencoba menerka perasaan gelisah itu dikarenakan _hyung_-nya tidak bisa menemani Sasuke sepanjang hari karena mereka sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa hingga menyebabkan Sasuke merasa kesepian.

"Ya, pasti karena itu," gumam Sasuke meski agak ragu pada apa yang diucapkannya.

_Maknae _SHINee ini mengambil ponsel _touch screen_-nya dan memandang gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel pintar tersebut. Setidaknya perasaan Sasuke sedikit tenang meski hanya memandang gambar visual Sakura. Dan ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, berharap malam ini Sakura mampir dalam bunga tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINee, SM Entertainment aren't mine, but they're my inspiration**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). ****M****iss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

**Don't like, don't read! (tolong ingat hal yang sangat penting ini)**

.

.

.

**SHINee**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**17: **_**Love is Pain**_**...**

Cicitan burung gereja yang bertengger di jendela rumah sakit membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Lelaki bersurai _raven _itu menyipitkan mata ketika cahaya matahari merambat masuk ke dalam ruangan berkelas VVIP tersebut.

Seorang perawat membuka pintu dan tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Sasuke-_ssi,_" sapa perawat berambut hitam yang dicepol itu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," sahut Sasuke.

Perawat itu meletakkan sarapan Sasuke di meja yang sudah ia siapkan di atas ranjang Sasuke. Lalu ia mulai mengecek keadaan Sasuke dan mengganti cairan infus yang sudah mau habis.

"Suster, kapan aku boleh pulang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyuap sarapannya.

Perawat itu menghentikan kegiatan mencatat mengenai keadaan Sasuke di papan jalar, "Kau pasti sudah tidak betah berada di sini ya, Sasuke-_ssi_?" ujarnya itu dengan senyum simpul.

Sasuke mendengus dan menyuap telur gulung, "Tentu saja, di sini membosankan dan bau obat," sahut Sasuke jengkel.

Perawat itu tertawa kecil dan memasukkan pulpen ke dalam saku seragamnya, "Tenang saja, besok lusa kau sudah boleh pulang,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

Perawat itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan memakan sarapannya dengan semangat. Ia harus secepatnya keluar dari rumah sakit ini agar bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak bersama gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari sedan Kakashi di parkiran kantor SM Entertainment. Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju gedung tersebut. Sakura berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya mendongak memandang gedung yang akan menjadi kenangan baginya. Di sinilah ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu ketika kepingan kenangan itu mulai muncul satu persatu.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasa Sakura tak lagi berjalan di sisinya. Pria bersurai perak itu membalikkan badan dan memandang Sakura yang tengah memandangi gedung dengan sedih. Kakashi bisa menebak bahwa Sakura merasa berat meninggalkan gedung SM Entertainment beserta kenangan yang terukir di dalamnya.

"Sakura,"

Panggilan Kakashi membuyarkan kenangan yang perlahan menggerogoti hati Sakura. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kakashi sudah berada agak jauh di depannya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, Sakura segera menyusul Kakashi masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu berhenti menjadi guru vokal SHINee setelah kita menikah," ujar Kakashi penuh perhatian.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin fokus kuliah," sahut Sakura dengan nada datarnya.

_Bohong_. Semua yang Sakura katakan itu bohong. Kakashi dapat melihat kebohongan Sakura dari sorot mata gadis itu. Pria bermarga Hatake itu tentu tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura bersikeras untuk melepas pekerjaannya ini. _Sasuke_. Ya, pasti karena Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan lain,"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih,"

Kakashi terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Meski Kakashi tahu jika hati Sakura bersarang pada orang lain, lelaki itu tetap tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura. Bolehkan ia egois sekali ini saja? Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai.

Kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan ruangan Presiden Direktur. Kakashi mengetuk pintu, lalu membukanya. Orochimaru dan Iruka yang sedang duduk di sofa segera menoleh ke arah pintu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Orochimaru_ sajangnim, _Iruka_ kwajangnim_," Kakashi membungkukkan badannya sedikit menyapa kedua orang di hadapannya, begitu pula Sakura.

"Ada apa, Kakashi, Sakura?" Orochimaru bertanya setelah sebelumnya membalas sapaan Kakashi serta menyuruh pria itu dan Sakura duduk di sofa.

"Kami ingin memberikan ini," Kakashi menyodorkan dua buah amplop yang berdesainelegan itu pada Orochimaru dan Iruka.

Iruka dan Orochimaru membuka amplop tersebut. Sudah dapat diperkirakan mata mereka membulat kaget membaca isi amplop yang berupa undangan pernikahan Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Kalian akan menikah minggu ini?" Orochimaru menyuarakan keterkejutannya dan memandang Kakashi serta Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya. Mungkin ini terlihat tiba-tiba, tetapi kami sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama dan baru sempat memberikan undangan tersebut. Maafkan kami tidak memberitahu sebelumnya," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Iruka memandang Sakura dengan cemas. Ia sedikit tahu bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Apa benar semua ini atas keinginan Sakura? Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke mengetahui hal ini? Semua orang tahu jika Sasuke tergila-gila pada Sakura.

"Selain itu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," suara Sakura yang datar itu membuat Iruka dan Orochimaru segera memandangnya, "aku ingin _resign _dari pekerjaanku. Maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian," Sakura meletakkan surat _resign _ke hadapan Orochimaru.

Sekali lagi Orochimaru dan Iruka dibuat kaget. Keduanya tampak saling berpandangan dengan pandangan khawatir. Tidak ada guru vokal sebaik Sakura dan semenjak Sakura datang ke SM Entertainment kemampuan SHINee meningkat lebih baik. Jadi mereka tidak rela melepaskan Sakura begitu saja.

"Apa alasanmu untuk _resign_?" tanya Iruka dengan hati-hati.

"Apa karena pernikahan ini?" lanjut Orochimaru dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik.

Sakura memandang Iruka yang duduk di sebrang meja, "Tidak. Aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri ini murni karena diriku sendiri. Bukan berarti perusahaan ini tidak baik untukku, tetapi aku ingin fokus pada kuliahku. Itu saja,"

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura saat mendengar jawabannya. Ekspresi gadis itu tetap datar dan suaranya terdengar meyakinkan. Namun, Kakashi dapat melihat tangan gadis itu mengepal erat di pangkuannya. Kakashi tahu Sakura tidak mau melakukan hal ini, tapi gadis itu tak ada pilihan lain.

Orochimaru menghela napas berat dan kembali menatap Sakura, "Sejujurnya kami sulit mendapatkan orang yang berkompeten sepertimu. Tapi, jika ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu maka kami akan menerimanya. Jika kau berubah pikiran dan ingin kembali ke sini, maka kami akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka,"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, _sajangnim_,"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada SHINee hari ini," Iruka berujar. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah jika demikian kami akan segera pergi," Kakashi berdiri diikuti Sakura, Orochimaru dan Iruka.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ujar Orochimaru dan Iruka hanya tersenyum memandang Kakashi serta Sakura.

"_Kamsahamnida_," Kakashi dan Sakura membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit dan pergi dari ruangan.

Iruka mengembuskan napas berat setelah melihat pasangan calon pengantin itu pergi, "Sasuke pasti akan merasakan saat-saat terburuk dalam hidupnya," gumamnya.

"Kesakitan itu membuat seseorang menjadi kuat,"

Orochimaru meletakkan kartu undangan itu di atas meja dan pergi menuju meja kerjanya. Iruka hanya terdiam memandang kartu undangan berwarna putih bercorak emas tersebut.

.

.

.

Keempat pemuda tampan itu terbelalak kaget dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang dan napas mereka berhenti untuk sesaat ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja Sakura sampaikan. Sedangkan gadis yang membuat keempat pria itu terkejut hanya memandang mereka dengan datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini bercanda 'kan? Jangan bilang kau mempunyai kelainan seperti Sai _condition_!" Sasori berucap sengit dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura terlihat mengembuskan napas berat. Ia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak punya bakat aneh seperti Sai itu," sahut Sakura yang duduk di depan _grand _piano berwarna hitam.

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa alasanmu mengundurkan diri?" Gaara menatap Sakura, menuntut jawaban yang logis.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku ingin fokus kuliah," Sakura memandang tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya.

Keempat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura itu menatap Sakura dengan alis tertaut. Mereka tidak percaya begitu saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura mulai akrab dengan SHINee, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu datang dengan salam perpisahan.

"Apa karena skandal itu?" Sai bertanya dengan serius. Kali ini ia tidak sedang dalam _mode_ Sai _condition _yang biasanya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

Sakura menggeleng dan memandang Sai, "Bukan. Lagipula masalah itu sudah selesai,"

"Apa ini karena Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menohok hati Sakura. Gerakan jari lentik Sakura yang ingin menekan tuts piano mengambang di udara. Gadis itu memandang tuts piano tersebut dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Berbagai emosi mulai menyelubungi, namun Sakura berhasil untuk mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak menampilkan emosi-emosi yang mulai mengambang dari dasar hati.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke," Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kering ketika menyebut nama orang yang ia cintai, namun ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya, "ini murni karena diriku sendiri," sambungnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan memandang keempat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Keempat pemuda itu tidak bodoh. Mereka pasti mengetahui arti senyuman yang Sakura kembangkan di bibirnya. Senyum itu menyiratkan luka yang begitu dalam. Menggambarkan dirinya secara tersirat yang terkungkung dalam penjara tak kasat mata. Hatinya sudah diarahkan untuk bersama orang lain meski ia tidak menginginkannya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri," ujar Naruto sendu menatap _emerald _yang terlihat redup itu.

Sakura menunduk menahan air mata yang mungkin akan menetes. Ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan keempat muridnya karena jika demikian maka usaha menutupi perasaannya akan terbuang percuma.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapnya?" Sasori bertanya. Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan, "Ia pasti bisa menerima semua ini. Lagipula akan ada yang menggantikanku,"

"Bukan itu ma—"

"—Untuk itu aku akan memberikan hadiah pada kalian..." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori. Ia memposisikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano, "...hadiah perpisahan,"

Lalu nada-nada indah yang menyayat hati mengalun dari _grand _piano berwarna hitam tersebut. Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara hanya terdiam memandang Sakura dan salah satu di antara keempat pria itu mengarahkan _handycam_-nya ke arah Sakura. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hadiah perpisahan yang mengoyak hati _maknae _mereka, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri memandang ke luar jendela. Angin sore di musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambut bersurai hitam-kebiruan itu dengan lembut. Sasuke merasakan sejuk hingga ke dalam hati, namun tak dapat ia hindari jika perasaan gelisah itu kembali merambat di sanubarinya.

Sasuke memandang langit yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja firasat buruk menghantuinya. Sejak semalam jantungnya berdenyut dengan tidak nyaman seolah sebagai peringatan akan terjadi hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak boleh berpikir negatif, ia harus berpikir positif dan melupakan semua yang mengganggu perasaannya. Itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan tak bermuara, jadi tak usah dihiraukan.

Tepat ketika ia melamun, ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali membuat ruangan yang sepi itu sedikit bersuara. Sasuke menoleh pada pintu dan ketika pintu terbuka, pemuda bermata _onyx _itu tersenyum bahagia hingga melupakan perasaan tak nyaman yang sempat dirasakannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke saat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah ditutup sebelumnya.

Sakura tersentak pelan ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh pria yang ia cintai. Perlahan perasaan dilema itu muncul mengantarkan ragu pada kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Sakura sungguh takut mengecewakan pria yang tulus mencintainya ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengapa semua ini menjadi rumit? Bolehkah ia egois kali ini saja demi menolong ayahnya yang terancam di kursi kepemimpinannya? Demi kepercayaan rakyat yang berada di pundak ayahnya?

Karena Sakura sadar, ia bukanlah manusia yang hebat sehingga mampu meruntuhkan segala apa yang telah dibangun oleh ayahnya. Ia ingin menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan orang tua, meski ia harus mengorbankan cintanya. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan pilihannya setelah menutup matanya sesaat.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan emosi yang berkecamuk, tapi semua tertutup dengan _poker face_-nya. Sasuke tidak tahu jika gadis itu hampir menangis hanya melihat wajah dan mendengar suaranya. Gadis itu rasanya hampir gila ketika memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pria yang tulus mencintainya dan juga dicintainya.

Langkah Sakura terasa berat untuk sekedar menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela yang dibuka lebar. Ia melihat keadaan Sasuke sudah jauh lebih baik. Sakura perkirakan pria itu pasti sudah boleh pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Sakura menghadap Sasuke yang berdiri menyamping di depan jendela, "Mau mencari angin di luar?" tanyanya dengan senyum simpul.

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan mata mendengar tawaran Sakura, namun kemudian ia langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura sementara tangan yang lain mendorong tiang infus.

Sasuke tidak tahu jika sentuhan sederhana darinya mampu merobek luka hati Sakura semakin lebar. Gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunduk dan memandang tangan yang lebih besar itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali mereka bergandengan tangan. Oleh karena itu, Sakura membalas menggenggam tangan yang hangat tersebut.

Sasuke seketika menoleh menatap Sakura ketika merasa genggaman tangannya bersambut. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman bagi gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke bergerak ringan seolah ia terbang di udara. Ia bahagia hanya dengan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama Sakura di lorong rumah sakit menuju taman yang berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, Sakura merasa langkah kakinya seperti terseret jika semakin dekat dengan taman rumah sakit. Ia ingin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali ke ruang rawat Sasuke. Menemani Sasuke di ruang rawatnya, membantu Sasuke memakan makan malamnya dan menjaga pria yang dicintainya itu hingga terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Tapi, itu semua hanyalah angan-angan Sakura. Pada akhirnya langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari air mancur yang berada di tengah taman. Sakura masih terdiam sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan duduk di kursi kayu tersebut.

Perasaan tak rela menjalar di hati Sakura ketika tangan hangat yang menggenggamnya dengan lembut itu terlepas. Ia tidak akan merasakan genggaman tangan itu lagi dan Sakura merasa tak berdaya hanya karena hal tersebut.

"Sakura, ayo duduk," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di kursi kayu itu sambil tersenyum manis menatap gadis yang masih setia berdiri sambil menunduk.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sasuke singkat sebelum duduk di sebelah pria itu. Ketika gadis itu sudah duduk, tangannya kembali merasakan kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke, pria itu menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, rasanya aku akan kehilanganmu jika aku melepaskan genggaman tangan kita," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi ucapan pria di sampingnya ini. Sakura hanya mampu menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama karena pertahanannya pasti akan runtuh dan Sasuke akan tersakiti lebih dalam lagi.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura membuka suaranya meski lidahnya terasa sulit bicara dan tenggorokannya terasa kering mencekat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan alis mengernyit heran, "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu yang begitu tulus. Aku tahu jika aku gadis yang jahat. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Aku merasa terganggu dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus,"

Sakura merasakan bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan semua kalimat yang bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh turun membasahi pipi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tertegun mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Hatinya mencelos mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar menyakitkan itu. Firasat buruknya selama ini terjawab sudah. Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi,"

Sasuke merasa napasnya hilang begitu saja ketika Sakura berdiri dan dengan perlahan genggaman tangan mereka terlepas begitu saja. Sasuke masih mematung memandang punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan tangan mengambang di udara.

Sasuke ingin berteriak menyerukan nama Sakura, tapi lidahnya seolah membeku hingga tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu terucap. Nyawanya seakan tercabut saat itu juga ketika gadis yang dicintainya dengan tega meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Pria berambut _raven _itu tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Perlahan bahu yang menegang itu mulai merosot dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam Sakura pun sudah jatuh lemas di pangkuannya. Cintanya pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri lagi.

Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, bahu Sakura bergetar menahan tangis yang bisa membuncah kencang. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi. Tangan yang sempat membalas genggaman Sasuke tadi mengepal dengan erat. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti ia akan menyesali keputusannya ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Kumohon, bencilah aku," dan lirihan Sakura hanya mampu terbang bersama angin di sore itu.

.

.

.

Keempat anggota SHINee terlihat sedang berjalan di lorong gedung SM Entertainment. Langkah keempatnya menggema di lorong tersebut. Ketika mereka sudah selesai melakukan sesuatu terhadap _handycam _milik Sai, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemui Sasuke meski saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam.

Suara langkah kaki lain terdengar dari arah yang berlawanan. Keempat pria itu langsung berhenti dan memandang Kakashi yang berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka. Tepat beberapa langkah dari mereka, Kakashi menyodorkan beberapa kartu undangan di depan Naruto.

"Apa ini, _hyung_?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima amplop berwarna cokelat keemasan itu.

"Buka saja," sahut Kakashi dengan senyum sampai matanya.

Keempat anggota SHINee saling melihat satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka merapat dan menunggu Naruto membuka amplop mewah yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Saat Naruto membuka kartu undangan pernikahan itu, keempat anggota SHINee tersebut tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membelalakan mata mereka.

"Ka-kau akan menikah minggu ini dengan Sakura?" pekik Naruto kaget dan memandang Kakashi tidak percaya.

Kakashi memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Seperti yang kau baca di undangan itu, Naruto-_ah_,"

"Apa karena ini Sakura mengundurkan diri?" Gaara menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah dengar sendiri alasan Sakura mengundurkan diri. Lagipula aku ke sini hanya ingin memberikan undangan pernikahan kami pada kalian," sahut Kakashi dengan tenang.

Sasori menggeram, "Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan selamat atau tidak padamu, _hyung_. Karena kau tahu sendiri kami akan selalu berada di pihak Sasuke,"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Sasori, "Jangan lupa datang jika kalian tidak sibuk,"

"_Hyung_, apa kau yakin Sakura menerima pernikahan ini karena ia mencintaimu?"

Sai bertanya dengan lantang ketika Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari keempat pria itu. Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara menoleh pada Sai dan Kakashi bergantian.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Hatinya terasa tercubit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi, semua sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depan mata walaupun Kakashi harus menjadi pria jahat.

"Aku tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan," Kakashi melambaikan tangannya tanpa perlu repot membalikkan badan, lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Hyung _itu benar-benar," Sasori menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _hyung_?" tanya Naruto pada Sai.

Sai menatap Naruto sebentar, lalu menatap _flashdisk_ yang berada di tangannya, "Kita harus menyerahkan _flashdisk_ ini pada Sasuke secepatnya,"

"Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit!" seru Gaara yang berjalan memimpin dari kelompoknya diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya yang lain.

Malam ini mereka bertekad untuk menyatukan sepasang manusia bodoh yang saling mencintai. Namun, sayang kedatangan mereka lewat dari jam besuk sehingga keempatnya gagal menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan menjenguk Sasuke pada jam besuk pagi, tetapi Iruka mengatakan jika mereka ada jadwal _talk show _di MBC. Maka, dengan terpaksa mereka menunda niatan mereka untuk memberikan _flashdisk_ berharga itu pada Sasuke.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang pasien terlihat seperti makhluk tak bernyawa. Sejak pagi pria itu hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. Sarapan yang biasanya dengan semangat ia habiskan sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"_Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi,"_

Kata-kata Sakura terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke segera duduk dan memandang kosong ke depan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura tega mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Meski lidah gadis itu memang tajam, tapi selama ini Sakura selalu bisa menerima perasaan Sasuke walaupun secara implisit.

Ah... tidak. Mengapa waktu itu Sakura memeluknya dan menangis bahagia ketika ia sadar dari _tidurnya_? Mengapa gadis itu membalas ciumannya? Mengapa gadis itu menatapnya dengan rasa cinta?

Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepala di sana. Sasuke tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu inginkan? Apa yang Sakura rasakan? Apakah cintanya selama ini hanya dijadikan mainan?

Akan tetapi, di dasar hati Sasuke yakin jika Sakura tidak pernah berniat mempermainkan perasaannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan jika Sakura juga mencintainya. Namun, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Ada apa sebenarnya? Sasuke pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia memandang taman bunga yang selalu dirawat oleh ibunya di bawah sana. Bunga-bunga itu terlihat cantik, berwarna-warni dan pasti harum wanginya.

Bunga-bunga itu mengingatkan Sakura akan perasaan yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Perasaannya terasa berwarna-warni dan bahagia jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Tapi, perasaan itu dipaksa layu karena masalah-masalah yang menyiksanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Semenjak kejadian kemarin di rumah sakit, Sakura tidak keluar kamar. Gadis itu mengurung dirinya di kamar padahal besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak ada di pikirannya.

Menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai memang alasan klise, tetapi itu alasan yang tak dapat terbantahkan meski kita berusaha menambahkan faktor apapun untuk menggantikannya. Karena pernikahan bahwasannya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan hakiki sepasang insan manusia.

_Apa aku akan bahagia?_

Sakura mulai memikirkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia lupakan. Kemudian ia sadar selama ini ia mengorbankan kebahagiaan Sasuke yang menaruh harapan begitu besar padanya hingga pria itu mampu merebut hatinya walau awalnya Sakura menampik itu semua.

Terlalu tenggelam pada pikirannya membuat Sakura tak sadar jika sang ibu sudah berada di sampingnya dan memandang gadis itu dengan sendu. Ketika sentuhan lembut menyentuh kepalanya, Sakura baru menoleh dan sadar akan eksistensi sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura-_ya_?" tanya Reina dengan lembut.

Sakura kembali memandang ke arah taman bunga, "Tidak ada, _umma_,"

"Kau pasti stress dengan pernikahanmu besok 'kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Reina. Gadis itu bukan hanya stress dengan pernikahannya, tetapi gadis itu hampir gila karena melepas cintanya.

"Pergilah keluar mencari angin segar untuk merilekskan dirimu," saran Reina sembari tersenyum lembut menatap putrinya.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap senyuman lembut ibunya. Selama ini sang ibu sudah teramat sabar menghadapi perilaku Sakura yang dingin dan datar. Reina juga rela melepas putrinya tinggal di Amerika seorang diri padahal waktu Sakura akan pergi, ibunya itu tampak tak setuju. Tetapi, meskipun demikian Reina tetap melepas Sakura untuk meraih cita-citanya dengan caranya sendiri.

Juga tidak lupa bagaimana cemasnya Reina ketika ia mengajukan keinginannya tinggal sendiri di apartemen setelah kembali ke Korea. Walaupun saat itu Reina tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Sakura tahu jika ibunya itu sangat khawatir.

Sakura baru sadar jika ibunya selama ini kesepian. Meskipun di dalam _mansion_ ini terdapat beberapa _maid _dan _butler_, tetapi seorang ibu pasti merindukan anaknya. Apalagi Sakura adalah anak tunggal.

Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Reina dan Yamato tidak jauh berbeda. Orang tuanya itu selalu menyayanginya meski banyak masalah yang sudah diciptakan oleh Sakura. Yamato pun selalu melindungi Sakura meski pria paruh baya itu melakukannya dengan rahasia.

"Apa kau bahagia, Sakura-_ya_?" tanya Reina sambil mengusap pipi sang buah hati yang sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik jelita.

Sakura menatap mata ibunya yang sewarna dengan pupil mata miliknya. Tatapan Reina terlihat khawatir. Sakura mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk tidak membuat ibunya khawatir lagi.

"Aku akan pergi ke apartemen sebentar. Ada barang yang tertinggal di sana,"

Sakura mengambil cardigan yang tersampir di kursi belajar. Ketika ia akan memutar kenop pintu, kata-kata sang ibu menginterupsinya.

"Sakura-_ya_, _umma _dan _appa _ingin kau bahagia. Jika kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, kau bisa membatalkannya,"

Sakura menoleh pada Reina dan tersenyum simpul, "_Gwaenchana. _Aku bahagia selama _umma _dan _appa _bahagia,"

Lalu pintu yang tertutup pelan itu hanya menjadi tontonan Reina. Ibu satu anak itu mengembuskan napas berat. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika sang putri menahan semua beban itu sendirian. Dan ia tahu pada siapa hati Sakura bermuara.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali melakukan rutinitas yang sejak kemarin menjadi hobi barunya. Memandang langit sore dari balik jendela kamar rawat. Kali ini langit tidak seindah kemarin. Entah karena langit memahami betul perasaan Sasuke atau langit sengaja mengejek nasibnya?

Langit tampak gelap dan Sasuke yakin akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Memang benar kata orang, hujan dapat membuat _mood _seseorang berubah menjadi melankolis. Apalagi jika _mood _orang tersebut sedang berada di jurang kesedihan maka dapat dipastikan ia akan galau sepanjang hari seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini akan ada _hyung_-nya yang menenangkan Sasuke atau sekedar menghibur dengan diawali oleh Sai _condition_. Tetapi, di mana _hyung_-nya itu? Apa mereka lupa kalau _maknae _SHINee sedang terpuruk seorang diri di ruang rawatnya? Padahal mereka tahu kalau Sasuke sangat tidak suka rumah sakit.

Orang yang patah hati memang butuh dihibur dan dibesarkan hatinya. Ya, contohnya Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang menggerutu tentang sedang apa keempat _hyung_-nya, apa _hyung_-nya sudah mencoret namanya dari _list member _SHINee?

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Ia melihat Iruka masuk sambil membawa sebuah tas berisi baju ganti Sauske karena pria Uchiha itu akan pulang esok hari ke apartemen SHINee.

"Sasuke-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin jika membuka jendela terlalu lebar begitu," kata Iruka setelah meletakkan tas punggung yang dibawanya di atas sofa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memandang langit yang semakin gelap dan angin mulai terasa dingin. Iruka menghela napas melihat perilaku Sasuke.

Iruka menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah kartu undangan di tangannya. Ia tidak tahu yang ia lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengetahui berita ini mengingat hampir seluruh stasiun TV di Korea menampilkan berita pernikahan Sakura dan Kakashi yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

"Sasuke,"

Iruka menyodorkan kartu undangan itu pada Sasuke. Pria dengan luka di hidungnya itu tidak mampu mengungkapkan apa isi undangan itu, biar Sasuke saja yang membacanya sendiri.

Sasuke menengok dan melihat kartu undangan dengan amplop yang elegan tersodor di sampingnya. Memandang Iruka sejenak, Sasuke mengambil kartu undangan itu dan mulai membukanya. Mata pria bersurai _raven _itu membulat kaget. Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti begitu saja ketika matanya dengan tepat menemukan sebuah nama yang mengganggu pikirannya, Haruno Sakura.

Lelaki itu mengerti sekarang. Ia mengerti mengapa Sakura meninggalkannya. Sasuke paham mengapa Sakura mencoba membuatnya membenci gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Semua ini bukan karena alasan yang disampaikan Sakura kemarin, tetapi undangan pernikahan itu membuktikan segalanya.

"Kau harus kuat, Sasuke. _Hyung_-mu akan hadir ke pernikahan itu. Jika kau tidak mau datang, aku bisa membuat alasan kalau kau masih harus beristirahat,"

Iruka menepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali untuk menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya masih memandang undangan pernikahan itu dengan tidak percaya. Ia sungguh tidak terima jika gadis yang ia cintai bersanding dengan pria lain.

Iruka memandang Sasuke yang syok itu dengan penuh iba. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau menyerahkan undangan itu, tetapi Sasuke berhak tahu perihal pernikahan Sakura dan Kakashi. Menghela napas berat, Iruka meninggalkan Sasuke. Iruka berpikir jika Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri saat ini.

Kesadaran Sasuke kembali terkumpul ketika mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Tangannya menjadi lemas dan kartu undangan itu terlepas begitu saja. Kedua iris matanya bergerak gelisah. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura menikah dengan Kakashi. Ia belum rela dan tidak akan pernah rela. Apa yang harus pria itu lakukan?

Sasuke tidak mampu berpikir lebih lama lagi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan satu hal. Sakura mencintainya atau tidak. Dan jarum infus di tangan kirinya itu dicabut dengan paksa.

Sasuke tidak peduli rasa perih yang ia rasakan ketika mencabut jarum infus itu. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya bertemu Sakura. Oleh karena itu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Mengabaikan beberapa makian yang terlontar untuknya akibat menabrak pasien dan perawat yang berada di rumah sakit, juga mengabaikan langit yang perlahan meneteskan air matanya ke bumi.

.

.

.

Angin yang bertiup kencang tidak mampu membuat gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu bergetar kedinginan. Gadis itu masih setia melamun sejak ia tiba di taman dekat apartemennya satu jam yang lalu. Pikirannya kosong dan ia sangat enggan pergi dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura hanya ingin seperti ini. Duduk seorang diri tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Lagipula siapa yang mau mengganggunya di tengah cuaca yang akan turun hujan deras? Bahkan orang-orang yang melewati taman itu terlihat tergesa-gesa ingin cepat sampai rumah untuk menghangatkan diri, tetapi Sakura justru tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

Perlahan air hujan menetes membasahi aspal yang berada di taman itu. Sakura mendongakkan wajah memandang langit yang seolah menggantikan tangisannya. Perlahan tapi pasti air hujan turun semakin deras. Sakura menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menangis dengan terisak seorang diri.

Langit seperti mengejek dirinya yang tak mampu berkata jujur. Bahkan ketika menangis pun gadis itu memilih menangis bersama sang hujan agar air matanya tersamarkan. Sakura merasa menjadi pengecut yang sangat ulung. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan hanya mampu menyesali segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Gadis itu menangis hingga bahunya bergetar. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan di tengah hujan yang deras, tetapi ia tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Ia hanya ingin menangis dan menumpahkan emosinya saat ini. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa besok ia akan melupakan semuanya, ia akan menjadi lebih ceria. Jadi, biarlah ia terlihat lemah dan rapuh sekarang.

.

.

.

Kakashi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu masih setia memerhatikan Sakura duduk di kursi taman. Ia tahu saat ini calon pangantinnya itu sedang menangis. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat bergetar. Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya.

"Sial!"

Kakashi memukul stir mobilnya dengan kencang, mencoba melampiaskan emosinya di sana. Ia tahu mengapa Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu, ia tahu siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai gadis itu. Tetapi, ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Kakashi yang dewasa dan selalu mengalah kali ini terlihat seperti makhluk paling egois di muka bumi.

Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kakashi tahu cinta tak bisa dipaksa, tapi ia percaya cinta bisa tumbuh jika terbiasa. Maka, Kakashi memutuskan membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia akan membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya, kalau perlu menyeretnya untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

"Sakura,"

Isakan Sakura berhenti seketika saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara lelaki yang akan menemani sepanjang hidupnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu tidak memakai masker. Rambut peraknya terlihat basah oleh air hujan, bahkan pakaian pria itu juga sudah basah.

"_Oppa_,"

Suara Sakura yang terdengar serak dan bergetar itu membuat hati Kakashi berdenyut menyakitkan. Tatapan _emerald _yang selalu terlihat berkilauan itu kini tampak redup dan sendu. Bahkan kesedihan tampak jelas terukir di wajah Sakura menggantikan ekspresi datar yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Ayo pulang, kau bisa sakit. Besok hari penting untuk kita," Kakashi mencoba tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sakura.

Gadis itu tampak terdiam. Sakura merasakan tangannya begitu berat untuk menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi. Sakura tahu pria di depannya ini adalah pria baik-baik yang juga mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun padanya?

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri. Walaupun dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sakura menuruti Kakashi. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan taman menuju sedan mewah milik Kakashi.

Ketika Kakashi ingin membuka pintu mobil, Sakura tiba-tiba melepas tangannya yang digenggam pemuda itu. Kakashi menoleh dan menatap bingung Sakura. Melihat tatapan Sakura, Kakashi bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan gadis itu.

Tidak! Kakashi tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Hatinya bergemuruh cemas hanya dengan menatap mata sehijau klorofil itu yang penuh dengan tekad dan luka.

Sementara Sakura merasa ia harus jujur pada Kakashi. Ia ingin pria itu tahu siapa yang berada di dalam hatinya. Ia juga tidak ingin pria itu terluka karena bagi Sakura, Kakashi adalah sosok kakak yang disayanginya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan hal lebih pada pemuda itu sekuat apapun ia mencoba.

"_Oppa_, dengarkan aku," Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan sendu dan memohon.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar," Kakashi menggertakan giginya menahan emosi.

Sakura melebarkan mata mendengar ucapan Kakashi, "Tapi, kau harus mengetahui ini!"

"Aku sudah tahu," Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit karena terkejut, "Jadi, _oppa _sudah tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Siapa yang aku cintai? _Oppa _sudah tahu jika sebenarnya aku mencintai—"

"—Jangan katakan itu, Haruno Sakura!"

"_Oppa_!" Sakura menatap Kakashi tidak percaya, "mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau tidak seperti orang yang kukenal," tatapan kecewa tak ayal muncul di _emerald _Sakura.

Kakashi mendongak, ia memejamkan mata dengan erat dan mengembuskan napas berat. Ia tahu Sakura akan kecewa padanya, tapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai pria itu. Aku tahu aku akan sulit membuatmu berpaling darinya," Kakashi menurunkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh damba, "tapi, aku percaya cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa,"

Sakura melebarkan matanya sekali lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Kakashi. Apa cinta bisa membuat seseorang yang baik dan dewasa menjadi orang yang penuh keegoisan seperti ini?

"Aku tahu _oppa _sangat mencintaiku dengan tulus. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan _oppa_. Tapi, cinta tidak bisa dipaksa. Mengertilah, _oppa_," air mata mengalir di pipi yang sudah tampak pucat. Sakura berharap Kakashi dapat memahami perasaannya.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia menatap tajam Sakura, "Sakura, percayalah kau bisa melupakannya. Cinta bisa tumbuh—"

"—Aku mencintai Sasuke, _oppa_!"

Kakashi tertegun mendengar seruan Sakura. Gadis di hadapannya ini terlihat menangis dengan mata yang memandangnya dalam. Kakashi dapat melihatnya, luka yang begitu dalam dirasakan oleh Sakura. Tetapi, mata hatinya sudah berkabut ego. Ia tidak mau melepaskan Sakura.

Kakashi mendongakkan kepala Sakura dengan paksa. Pria yang dikenal tenang itu menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mencium bibir ranumnya yang terasa dingin. Ia meluapkan segala perasaan dan emosinya menjadi satu dalam ciuman yang kasar itu. Ia berharap Sakura dapat memahami apa yang dirasakannya, betapa ia menginginkan gadis itu.

Sakura membelalakkan mata ketika Kakashi menciumnya dengan kasar. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Kakashi yang ia kenal. Sakura merasa terluka, kecewa dan juga kasihan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Namun, ia tidak mau menerima ciuman ini.

Sakura mencoba mendorong Kakashi, tetapi tenaga pria itu sangat kuat. Sakura benar-benar ingin lepas dari ciuman yang terasa menyakitkan ini. Dan mata Sakura terbelalak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menarik bahu Kakashi dan memukul wajah pria bersurai perak itu.

Tatapan mata Sasuke tersulut amarah yang besar dan Sakura merasa sangat ketakutan. Luka hatinya semakin perih mengetahui bahwa ia yang membuat pria itu menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

.

.

.

Pojok curhat penulis:

Halo! Sesuai janji saya, saya update hari minggu ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang tetap setia membaca fiksi saya sampai di chapter ini. Nggak tahu deh feel-nya berasa apa nggak /pundung/. Yang bertanya-tanya endingnya bakalan SasuSaku atau bukan, tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya. /sokmisterius/ /ditabokpakeswallow/.

Ah ya, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. So, don't miss it yeorobun~ minna-san~ ehe. Saya akan update minggu depan. hoho.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review chapter kemarin: Qren, Shawokey, Natsumo Kagerou, rui chan, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Nameatika, Ulandari, Ai, Ariska, Na, Wong Kurang Kerjaan, Uchiha Yui-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, it's me.

Saya tunggu review kalian yang lainnya! Setelah ini mungkin saya akan update sequel atau side story Beautiful Man. Yang nungguin, yuk merapat~ /kayakadayangnungguinaja/ /pundung/.

Annyeong! :D


	18. Chapter 18: Nado Saranghae

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINee, SM Entertainment aren't mine, but they're my inspiration**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). ****M****iss-typo(s). AU. And many more.**

**Don't like, don't read! (tolong ingat hal yang sangat penting ini)**

.

.

.

**SHINee**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Should I Confess by Soyu (Sistar) : Disarankan mendengarkan lagu ini ketika membaca fiksi ini**

**Lirik by koreanindolirikdotblogspotdotcom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18: **_**Nado Saranghae**_**!**

Sasuke memandang langit yang meneteskan air matanya dengan deras. Ia memandang langit itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Saat ini yang ada di otaknya hanyalah Sakura. Memikirkan itu membangkitkan emosi yang menggebu di sanubari Sasuke. Gadis itu menyimpan misteri yang begitu dalam hingga Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"_Ajussi_, tolong dipercepat. Aku sedang terburu-buru,"

Sasuke bicara pada supir taksi yang segera menoleh dan mengangguk. Lalu, laju kendaraan beroda empat itu bertambah kecepatannya di tengah hujan deras musim semi.

Jika memang kemarin Sakura menyakitinya dengan sengaja, maka Sasuke akan mencari tahu faktor yang mendorong Sakura melakukan hal itu. Bungsu Uchiha ini memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dan membiarkan Sakura menikah dengan Kakashi. Setidaknya Sasuke ingin berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan, sampai ia menemukan sebuah fakta yang dapat membuatnya berhenti mengejar cintanya yang mungkin mencintainya juga.

Ketika taksi itu akan melewati taman dekat apartemen Sakura, Sasuke dengan jelas melihat dua manusia sedang berdiri berhadapan di samping sedan hitam. Sasuke mengusap kaca jendela taksi hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua sosok tersebut. Matanya melebar seketika saat menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Sakura dan Kakashi.

"_Ajussi_, berhenti di sini,"

Sasuke mengeluarkan uang yang diambil dari dalam tas punggung yang dibawanya. Ia segera keluar dari taksi dan hujan langsung membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut baju pasien.

Sakura dan Kakashi terlihat sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Berkali-kali Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat frustrasi. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa melihat sekilas ekspresi Kakashi karena pria itu berdiri membelakanginya.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan kedua manusia itu di tengah hujan yang deras ini? Lebih tepatnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi sehingga Sakura bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu?

Mengapa? Bukankah Kakashi akan menikahinya? Mengapa pria itu membuat Sakura sedih? Sasuke yakin gadis yang bibirnya sudah terlihat membiru itu sedang menangis meski air hujan berhasil menyamarkan air matanya.

Suara hujan yang deras membuat Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura dan Kakashi. Dan tepat saat itu Sasuke melihat Kakashi menarik leher Sakura dan mencium gadis itu dengan paksa.

Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan pupil matanya saking terkejut. Ia melihat Sakura meronta-ronta minta dibebaskan. Sasuke ingin melangkah mendekati mereka tetapi kakinya terasa dipaku di trotoar jalan. Namun, ketika melihat kedua mata Sakura tampak begitu kesakitan dan menderita maka dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari menuju kedua insan itu.

Sasuke menarik bahu Kakashi dengan paksa hingga melepaskan pagutan bibir pria itu pada bibir Sakura. Seperti dirasuki setan, amarah yang berkumpul dalam hatinya diluapkan dengan memukul wajah Kakashi hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sakura memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke datang masih memakai baju pasien lalu menghajar Kakashi. Ia begitu takut ketika memandang _onyx _yang selalu menatapnya lembut kini terlihat mengerikan dengan begitu banyak amarah terpancar di dalamnya.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura memanggil nama itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Napas Sasuke terlihat memburu, bahu pria itu naik turun dengan cepat. Ia melirik tajam Sakura yang berdiri dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kemudian ia menatap Kakashi yang berusaha menyeka darah di ujung bibir.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sakura?!"

Teriakan pria itu mampu menembus suara hujan yang deras dan teriakan itu pula menusuk hati Sakura hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu mulai terisak pelan.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk menatap _onyx _yang tampak lebih gelap dan menderita, "Sasuke...,"

"Apa cintaku ini permainan bagimu? Apa bagimu aku hanyalah bocah yang tidak mengerti soal cinta?! Aku mencintaimu begitu banyak hingga hatiku terasa sakit! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

Sasuke dapat merasakan matanya memanas dan air mata perlahan turun dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak yakin jika Sakura dapat membedakan air mata dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan selama ini? Jangan selalu memasang wajah datar seolah semuanya baik-baik saja! Jika kau menghadapi kesulitan maka datang padaku! Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan sedih.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika ia menyadari pria di hadapannya ini begitu terluka. Ia ingin memeluk Sasuke. Ia ingin menyatukan cinta mereka, tetapi kakinya tak mampu bergerak. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang Sasuke tanpa mampu melakukan apapun.

"...karena aku mencintaimu,"

Senyum yang sarat akan kesedihan dan luka mendalam itu terukir di bibir Sasuke. Perlahan lelaki itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya. Langkah kakinya terasa semakin berat ketika mendengar isak tangis pilu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke yang perlahan pergi meninggalkannya membuat Sakura ingin menahan pria itu. Ia mau hanya pria itu yang ada di sampingnya, membuat hari-harinya kembali berwarna. Namun, sayang ketika ia mencoba mengejar Sasuke, Kakashi menahan lengannya dan memaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sakura masih bertahan tidak mau masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Ia ingin pria itu mendampinginya. Namun, sekuat apapun ia berteriak memanggil namanya, Sasuke tetap tidak kembali.

"Sakura, kau bisa sakit. Orang tuamu pasti akan khawatir. Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil," Kakashi memegang pundak Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura dapat melihat pria itu menatapnya dengan memohon, "aku mohon...,"

Sakura sekali lagi menoleh ketika Sasuke tampak semakin jauh dan menghentikan sebuah taksi. Ketika melihat pria berambut _raven _itu telah masuk ke dalam taksi, dengan lemas Sakura menerima begitu saja saat Kakashi mendorong lembut bahunya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Lantai di lorong apartemen itu tampak basah ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Ia sedang menekan kata kunci untuk membuka pintu apartemen miliknya bersama keempat anggota SHINee yang lain. Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen yang gelap itu. Nampaknya keempat temannya itu belum pulang. _Pasti mereka sibuk_.

Menyalakan saklar lampu di ruang tamu, Sasuke segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Pria itu beringsut di kaki tempat tidur. Semangat hidupnya luntur bersama hujan yang telah membuatnya basah kuyup. Ia bahkan menjadi apatis terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli ketika tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan.

Sasuke menekuk lutut kanannya sedangkan kaki kirinya dibiarkan berselonjor. Siku kanannya menyangga kepalanya di atas lutut. Lelaki itu tampak kacau dan frustrasi. Jangan sampai ia depresi dan memutuskan bunuh diri seperti banyaknya berita yang muncul di televisi.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, semuanya terasa kosong. Nyawanya seakan telah terbang dari tubuhnya. Saat ini yang ada hanyalah tubuh tanpa pikiran dan jiwa. Bahkan kedua matanya menyorot hampa. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari ketika pintu apartemen terbuka kasar dan suara ribut muncul dari ruang tamu.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka pintu kamarnya saat melihat jejak air menuju kamar itu. Saat itu juga Naruto hampir kehilangan kewarasan saat melihat Sasuke duduk di kaki ranjang yang jelas tampak jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke!"

Seruan Naruto membuat ketiga temannya yang tampak mencari seseorang itu langsung berlari menuju kamar pria pirang itu. Sasori, Gaara dan Sai tampak terkejut melihat keadaan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga langsung bergabung dengan Naruto yang sedang bersimpuh di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit? Iruka _kwajangnim _dan kami mencarimu seperti orang gila!" Sasori berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke. Namun, pria itu tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari mulut sang _maknae_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara bertanya sambil berjongkok di samping kiri Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban juga hingga membuat Sasori yang tadinya kesal ikut besimpuh di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sasuke-_ah_?" Sai mencoba bertanya. Pria itu menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan pelan.

"_Hyung_," panggil Sasuke dengan lemah. Kepalanya mendongak menyender pada ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan.

Jakun Sasuke terlihat bergerak turun menelan ludahnya, "Bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Mendengar permintaan Sasuke, keempat pria itu tampak saling memandang dan mengangguk. Perlahan satu persatu diantara mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu dulu," ujar Gaara kalem.

"Jangan lupa mengganti pakaianmu," Sasori mengingatkan.

"Kalau ada yang kau inginkan jangan segan untuk memanggil kami," ucap Sai.

"Dan ingat, Sasuke. Kami selalu ada untukmu," Naruto memandang Sasuke dalam sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar.

Yang keempat pria itu tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang dilanda galau tingkat dewa dan ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dan memandang langit-langit kamar dengan matanya yang perlahan mengabur karena air mata. Tetesan _liquid _bening itupun mengalir dalam diamnya Sasuke. Ketika pria menangis berarti hatinya benar-benar terluka.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan itu akhirnya tiba juga. Satu persatu penata rias Sakura pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan berdesain Eropa-klasik tersebut. Gadis itu memandang dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia harus memuji kemampuan ketiga penata riasnya karena berhasil menghilangkan kantung mata yang menghitam dan matanya yang sembab karena menangis semalaman.

Hari ini ia akan menikah. Ia akan melakukan ikatan suci seumur hidup sekali sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Ia akan menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak ia cintai. Haruskah ia bahagia karena pernikahan adalah impiannya sejak kecil? Atau ia harus menderita karena menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak ada di hatinya?

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Sakura menghapus air mata yang ada di ujung matanya dengan cepat. Yamato datang seorang diri dan memandang putrinya dengan raut wajah tak rela. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Reina mengenai perubahan yang terjadi pada putri semata wayangnya dan juga tentang kejadian kemarin saat Sakura pulang dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup serta keadaan yang kacau.

"Sakura-_ya_, apa kau bahagia?" Yamato berdiri di hadapan sang putri dengan raut cemas yang tak ingin disembunyikannya.

Sakura berdiri. Gaun pernikahannya terlihat menjuntai indah. Gaun itu adalah gaun yang dipakainya saat foto _prawedding _dan membuatnya tampak seperti Dewi Athena.

"Aku bahagia, _appa_," suara itu terdengar tidak begitu yakin dan hanya ia sendiri yang menyadarinya.

Yamato memandang anaknya dengan tak rela. Semua yang akan terjadi hari ini tidak lepas dari keterlibatan pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu. Jika keputusannya hari ini akan membawa dampak ketidakbahagiaan Sakura, maka Yamato akan menyesal dan merutuki dirinya seumur hidup.

Menyadari ayahnya yang tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapan Sakura, gadis itu perlahan mendekati Yamato. Ia menyentuh tangan Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan itu dengan lembut dan memberi remasan sedikit.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan bahagia,"

Sakura tersenyum menguatkan sang ayah. Yamato terlihat lebih rapuh dibanding dirinya. Sakura mengerti ayahnya tidak mau ia mengambil keputusan yang salah dan ia berharap keputusan ini tidaklah salah.

Yamato tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya membalas sentuhan sang putri dengan menepuk-nepuk tangannya lembut. Senyumnya terlihat sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Pria paruh baya itu akan melepaskan putrinya hari ini.

.

.

.

Kamar tidur itu terlihat gelap karena tidak ada setitik cahaya pun di dalam sana. Padahal pemilik kamar sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, namun tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk membuka gorden jendela dan menyambut sinar mentari yang hangat.

Sasuke duduk bersandar di tepian tempat tidur. Tatapan matanya kosong menghadap ke depan. Ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia hanya ingin berdiam diri dan berharap semua kejadian yang menimpanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Sulit sekali baginya untuk menerima kenyataan yang terasa mengobrak-abrik hatinya. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak mampu menerima pernikahan Sakura dengan Kakashi. Tapi, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu semua membuatnya frustrasi dan rasanya ingin berteriak marah.

Meskipun keinginannya untuk menjerit meluapkan emosinya sangatlah besar, pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak mampu melakukan hal itu. Dirinya terasa begitu lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Ia merasa putus asa dan tidak punya semangat.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu. Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Mereka memandang _maknae _SHINee itu dengan tatapan iba.

Gaara berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya hingga membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata karena efek cahaya menyapa pupil mata. Ruangan itu menjadi terang seketika dan Sasuke dapat melihat keempat _hyung_-nya berpakaian rapi, siap untuk datang ke pernikahan Sakura dan Kakashi—meski mereka tak ingin.

"Sasuke-_ah_, kau tidak ingin ikut?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu ia menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bagaimana ia bisa datang ke pernikahan Sakura? Itu sama saja dengan menghampiri dewa kematian.

Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan Sai hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Mereka mengerti mengapa sang _maknae _tidak mau ikut. Jika mereka berada di posisi Sasuke pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sai meletakkan _laptop _yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di atas kasur, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau melihat video ini,"

"Setelah melihatnya kau akan tersadar bagaimana perasaan Sakura sebenarnya padamu," lanjut Sasori.

"Kami menunggumu di sana dan kami akan selalu mendukungmu," Gaara tersenyum menguatkan.

"Kau harus kuat dan merebut kembali Sakura ke sisimu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat di depan dada.

"Jangan menyerah!" Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Sasuke memerhatikan keempat anggota SHINee itu satu persatu. Mereka begitu peduli padanya dan meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksudkan dengan video yang ada di _laptop_, Sasuke percaya akan ada sesuatu yang baik di dalam sana.

"Kami berangkat!" Sasori berseru dan keempat pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam kamar.

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan pelan, Sasuke melirik _laptop _hitam milik ketua SHINee itu. Awalnya ia agak ragu untuk menyentuhnya, tetapi ia membulatkan tekad dan meletakkan _laptop _tersebut di atas pangkuan.

Sasuke segera menekan tombol _play _di _Windows Media Player_. Matanya melebar melihat Sakura yang sedang bicara di depan _grand _pianoyang Sasuke tahu jika itu ada di ruang vokal SM Entertainment.

"—_Untuk itu aku akan memberikan hadiah pada kalian..." Sakura memposisikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano, "...hadiah perpisahan,"_

.

_Hari ini (aku) merasa hampa saat melihat langit_

_(aku) masih mencoba membayangkan wajahmu_

_Bibirmu hingga pupil matamu_

_(Rasanya) menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan semua hari_

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu memilih lagu ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan yang ia maksud. Tatapan Sakura juga terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Suara merdunya terdengar menyayat hati.

_Sekarang (aku) harus melupakan cerita yang lalu_

_Sekarang (aku) harus berjanji mencoba tidak melihat(mu)_

_(Tetapi) hanya kau saja untukku_

_Tidak boleh (ada) orang yang lain_

_Maukah (kau) mengerti hatiku yang seperti ini sekarang?_

Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian di taman rumah sakit. Ketika Sakura memintanya untuk tidak menemui gadis itu lagi. Gadis bodoh itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia meninggalkan Sasuke, tetapi ia menyanyikan lagu ini? Bukankah lebih baik jika Sakura meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti ketika gadis itu membuang sampah? Jika begini, hati Sasuke merasa semakin terluka dan tak bisa melepaskannya.

_Akankah (aku) berkata mencintaimu?_

_Akankah setiap hari hanya dirimu yang dilihat oleh hatiku?_

_Jika hanya kau seorang yang ada untukku_

_Tidak ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan (selain itu) saat ini_

_Maukah (kau) berada di sisiku?_

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sasuke ketika Sakura bernyanyi sambil meneteskan air matanya. Gadis itu berupaya untuk terlihat kuat. Akan tetapi, sekuat apapun Sakura mencoba ia tetaplah wanita yang memiliki hati lembut.

Sasuke mengerti sekarang, sangat mengerti untuk siapa lagu itu dinyanyikan. Untuk siapa hadiah perpisahan itu diberikan. Hatinya terenyuh perih menyadari bahwa gadis yang dicintainya memendam begitu banyak luka sendirian.

_Akankah (aku) terlihat bergantung padamu?_

_Sekarang (aku) ingin mengerti hatimu_

_Aku seharusnya begitu_

_(aku) tidak dapat membayangkan hari-hari tanpamu_

_Maukah (kau) menerima hatiku apa adanya (yang seperti ini)?_

Air mata perlahan menetes di pipi Sasuke saat Sakura tersenyum pedih menatap kamera. _Emerald_-nya seolah memohon untuk dibebaskan dari rantai yang membelenggunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil pakaian formal dari lemari dan sebelum mengganti baju, Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah _laptop _dan menghapus air mata yang sempat menetes di pipi.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura,"

Pria berambut _raven _itu keluar tergesa dari dalam kamarnya. Saat ingin memakai sepatu ia melihat kunci mobil Sai yang tergeletak di atas rak sepatu. Ia menyambar kunci mobil itu dan memakai sepatu dengan kilat, lalu berlari menuju _basement _apartemen.

.

.

.

_(aku) mencoba mengenang kebersamaan denganmu_

_(aku) mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu_

_Hanya kau seorang untukku, (aku) tidak mau cinta yang lain_

_Maukah kau memelukku yang hanya menunggu dirimu?_

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia merasa sesak saat mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Kenangan-kenangan indah yang terlukis di memorinya membuat Sakura tidak dapat membendung kesedihan. Gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu mendongak, mencoba menghalau air mata agar tidak menyeruak keluar.

Pintu yang diketuk membuat Sakura segera mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengizinkan sang pengetuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh Sakura. Gadis itu tampak diam duduk di atas sofa dan memandang Kakashi dengan datar. Untuk sesaat pria dengan surai perak itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, lebih tepatnya ia ragu untuk melakukan apa yang diserukan oleh hatinya.

Namun, melihat _emerald _yang tadi menatapnya dengan datar kini berpindah memandang jendela dengan sirat kesedihan maka Kakashi memantapkan langkahnya menghampiri Sakura.

Sofa hijau beludru itu terasa bergerak sedikit ketika Kakashi menempatkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sementara itu, Sakura tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela yang tampak menarik di matanya.

Kakashi mengembuskan napas menyadari gadis di sampingnya secara terang-terangan menolak menatapnya. Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tampak berpikir.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin," tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura meski jeda agak lama. Kakashi menatap kepala gadis itu yang dihiasi kain penutup wajah dari bahan _tulle_, "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena itu hanya akan terdengar sebagai alasan. Namun, faktanya ketika kau mencintai seseorang maka kau bisa kehilangan kewarasanmu dan dikuasai oleh ego yang menggebu,"

Sakura diam mendengarkan ucapan Kakashi. Ia memang marah dengan kejadian kemarin ketika Kakashi menciumnya dengan paksa dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu juga mengerti mengapa Kakashi sampai bisa melakukan hal itu padanya.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap _obisidian _di hadapannya. Mata itu jelas menyiratkan luka, tetapi pria itu mampu bersikap tenang sampai batasnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa tampak sedikit memar di bagian ujung bibir. Pukulan Sasuke pasti amatlah kuat saat menghajar pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya ini.

"Semalam aku menyadari satu hal. Aku memang bisa membuat seseorang mencintaiku karena terbiasa denganku, tapi aku lupa bahwa kau adalah gadis istimewa yang akan sulit jatuh cinta padaku apalagi kau sudah menetapkan hatimu untuk pria lain,"

Mata Sakura bergetar mencari makna dari ucapan Kakashi dengan menatap kedua _onyx _di hadapannya. Pria itu tampak sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau benar bahwa cinta tidak bisa dipaksa," Kakashi melengkungkan senyum hingga sampai matanya, "untuk itu aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk meraih cintamu. Tapi, jika kalian tidak bisa berhasil bersatu maka aku akan merebutmu kembali. Tak peduli jika aku harus memaksamu mencintaiku,"

"_Oppa_...," Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia tertegun mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh anak dari Hatake Sakumo.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan, "Aku melepaskanmu karena aku mencintaimu,"

Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan sebuah kunci di telapak tangan gadis itu. Sakura memandang kunci mobil itu dengan bingung. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tetap menggenggamnya. Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum pria itu menutup pintu, ia sempat memandang Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sampai bertemu di altar," lalu dengan senyumnya yang melegakan hati Sakura, Kakashi menutup pintu dengan debuman pelan.

Sakura hampir lupa bernapas karena saking terkejutnya. Setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Kakashi, gadis itu menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum kembali.

.

.

.

_Ekspresimu yang dingin_

_Juga cara bicaramu, tidak masalah (bagiku)_

_Mengakulah padaku_

_(kau) mencintaiku_

.

.

.

Sasuke menginjak gas mobil milik Sai lebih dalam. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia memutar stir ke kiri hingga menimbulkan decit ban yang memekakkan telinga. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nyawa yang menjadi taruhan karena ia menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ban mobil itu kembali berdecit nyaring di pelataran gedung pernikahan. Mobil-mobil mewah tampak berjejer dengan rapi di sana. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya. Ia tidak lagi berpikir untuk berjalan santai, lelaki itu berlari menuju gedung pernikahan yang tampak megah.

Sasuke membuka pintu utama gedung itu dan aula besar langsung menyambutnya. Ia lantas berjalan mencari ruangan yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan Sakura dan Kakashi. Begitu menemukannya ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Namun, baru dua langkah kakinya berjalan, pria itu langsung berdiri mematung.

Sakura tampak sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Kakashi. Keduanya terlihat serasi dan Sasuke merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri menyadari hal itu.

Suasana pernikahan terasa khidmat. Bahkan para wartawan sama sekali tidak ada di dalam gedung pernikahan. Itu semua dikarenakan penjagaan dari pintu gerbang sangat ketat sekali. Beruntunglah Sasuke menemukan kartu undangan di _dashboard _mobilmilik Sai. Sepertinya keempat _hyung_-nya itu telah merencanakan ini semua.

Kedua punggung sepasang calon pengantin itu terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. Hasrat untuk melangkah lebih dekat lalu menyeret Sakura dari altar pun terasa hilang begitu saja dan Sasuke hanya mampu memandang mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apakah kau, Haruno Sakura bersedia menerima Hatake Kakashi untuk menjadi suamimu, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dan setia padanya?"

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara pendeta yang memberkati pernikahan Sakura menggema di telinganya. Detak jantung pria itu mengalun cepat dengan tak nyaman. Ia menelan ludahnya menanti jawaban apa yang akan diberikan gadis itu. Dan waktu seakan berjalan lambat ketika Sasuke mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Ya, aku bersedia,"

"Apakah kau, Hatake Kakashi bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istrimu, untuk memiliki dan menerima—"

Sasuke tidak mau lagi mendengar kelanjutan ucapan pendeta itu. Ia merasa amat muak dan segera membalikkan badan, berlari dari gedung pernikahan. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat kenyataan bahwa Sakura akhirnya menjadi istri Kakashi. Sasuke hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dan berharap penderitaannya segera lenyap. Haruskah ia menderita sebanyak ini?

.

.

.

Ini adalah saat-saat yang membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Setelah Yamato menyerahkannya pada Kakashi di altar pernikahan, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan mata dengan gelisah.

Remasan lembut Kakashi di telapak tangannya membuat Sakura sedikit menoleh. Kakashi tersenyum mencoba mengatakan bahwa _semua akan baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah_.

Meski Kakashi sudah mencoba menenangkannya, Sakura tetap tidak fokus mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh pendeta di depannya. Ia melamun dan pikirannya terbang jauh pada Sasuke. Sungguh, Sakura rasanya ingin lari dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"—hingga maut memisahkan, dan setia padanya?"

Sakura tersadar ketika pendeta di hadapannya memberikan pertanyaan tentang janji pernikahan. Sakura terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan. Ia kembali teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jika Sakura menolak pernikahan ini maka orang tuanya akan menanggung malu, meski itu hanya pemikiran sepihak Sakura.

Pendeta itu tampak dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Sakura. Si pemilik _emerald _pun tahu jika Kakashi dan para tamu undangan menunggu jawabannya. Sakura menunduk dan menggenggam kunci mobil di tangannya lebih erat. Ia menelan ludah dan mendongak menatap pendeta di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku bersedia,"

Jawaban Sakura sungguh membuat Kakashi melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menyetujui janji pernikahan itu. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Pendeta di hadapan meraka pun tampak menanyakan janji pernikahan pada Kakashi.

"Apakah kau, Hatake Kakashi bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istrimu, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dan setia padanya?"

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melirik Sakura yang tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang mungkin akan keluar. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca meski wajahnya tertutup oleh kain berbahan _tulle_. Lagi-lagi gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak mampu jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku bersedia," sebelum pendeta itu membuka mulutnya kembali, Kakashi menambahkan, "tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksa seseorang mencintaiku. Sakura mencintai pria lain dan aku adalah orang yang telah merebutnya dari pria itu. Aku merasa pria itu lebih mampu membahagiakan Sakura. Jadi, aku menolak pernikahan ini,"

Ruangan yang sebelumnya tenang berubah menjadi gaduh akibat ulah Kakashi. Para tamu undangan langsung berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang masih dapat didengar. Tak terkecuali dengan Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara yang terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Kakashi apa yang kau katakan?!" Sakumo berdiri dan berteriak marah pada anaknya. Sedangkan Yamato dan Reina masih tertegun di tempat duduk mereka.

Kakashi memandang ayahnya, "Maafkan aku _aboji_. Aku hanya ingin Sakura bahagia,"

"Kau!" Sakumo mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan gigi.

Kakashi kembali menghadap Sakura, "Pergilah menggunakan mobilku. Temui Sasuke sekarang juga sebelum aku mengubah keputusanku,"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia memandang seisi ruangan dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia memandang kedua orang tuanya, Yamato dan Reina hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala seolah menyetuji apapun yang dilakukan oleh putri mereka.

Sakura memandang Sakumo yang terlihat marah, "Maafkan aku, _ajussi_," Sakura membungkukkan badan singkat pada Sakumo. Ia kembali menoleh pada Kakashi, "_gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, oppa_,"

Kakashi tersenyum membalas ucapan Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari keluar gedung pernikahan. Sakura benar-benar berterimakasih pada Kakashi yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia berjanji akan memperlakukan pria itu lebih baik lagi ke depan.

Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara segera menyusul Sakura yang berlari. Kakashi memandang kepergian calon pengantinnya dengan sendu, namun ia dapat tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Kakashi berhasil menghentikan dirinya yang mungkin akan merenggut kebahagiaan Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya dengan tulus.

.

.

.

_(aku) mencintaimu_

_(aku) mencintaimu melebihi siapapun di dunia_

_Jika (kau) mengizinkan cinta ini untukku_

_Aku tidak ada permintaan apapun lagi_

_Jika hanya kau (saja) cukup_

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Seruan beberapa orang itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Gadis itu menutup kembali pintu mobil Kakashi saat melihat Naruto, Sasori, Sai dan Gaara berlari menghampirinya.

"Jika kau ingin menemui Sasuke, ia sekarang mungkin berada di apartemen kami," Naruto terlihat bersemangat menjelaskan meski ia terlihat terengah-engah.

"Ini alamat apartemen kami," Sasori memberikan secarik kertas pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan memandang kertas itu dengan menautkan alis.

"Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri jika kau tidak segera ke sana!" Sai menatap Sakura dengan serius membuat gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan cemas.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi," Gaara membukakan pintu mobil Kakashi.

"_Gomawo_,"

Sakura masuk ke dalam sedan hitam yang selalu digunakan Kakashi. Ia memacu mobil itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke sampai bunuh diri hanya karena masalah ini. Jika Sasuke sampai kehilangan nyawanya karena Sakura, maka gadis itu akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Keempat anggota SHINee itu menghela napas lega ketika melihat mobil yang dikendarai Sakura telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sai _hyung_, kau berlebihan saat mengatakan Sasuke akan bunuh diri," cibir Sasori melirik Sai tajam.

Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Setelah melihat Sasuke tadi pagi, aku pikir Sasuke akan bunuh diri. Apalagi ia sendirian di apartemen,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap pergi ke sini?!" Sasori menyerukkan kekesalannya.

"Karena kupikir akan ada ayam lezat di sini," Sai menunjukkan cengirannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_YA_! Kau akan mati hari ini, _hyung_!" Sasori menggulung jas hitamnya dan bersiap menghajar Sai, namun Naruto dan Gaara menahannya.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku, _pabo_!" Sasori menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aish! Sasori, kau!" Naruto berniat menjitak Sasori seandainya saja Gaara tidak menghentikannya.

"_Hyung_, hentikan! Kita menjadi pusat perhatian,"

Ucapan Gaara barusan membuat ketiga pria yang bertengkar itu terdiam kaku. Mereka melihat sekeliling dan ternyata sudah banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Dengan gugup mereka merapikan pakaian dan berjalan menuju mobil SHINee.

"Tadi 'kan aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sai di tengah perjalanan.

"Sai _condition _lagi...," ujar Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan sambil menghela napas gusar.

.

.

.

_Akankah (aku) menemukan kekuatan di dirimu?_

_Sekarang (aku) ingin mengerti hatimu_

_Aku tidak berharap lebih_

_Aku tidak dapat menjalani hidup tanpamu_

_Hanya satu cinta, (aku) mencintaimu_

.

.

.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Suara derap kaki yang berlari dengan _high heels _itu menggema di lorong apartemen. Sepasang kaki Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen bernomor dua ratus delapan puluh. Sakura mengatur napasnya sehabis berlari tadi. Setelah tenang, ia mencoba menekan bel yang berada di bawah _intercom _dekat pintu.

Beberapa kali memencet bel itu, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sakura panik, apa mungkin Sasuke sudah bunuh diri seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sai?

"Tenang Sakura, tenang,"

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. Oleh karena itu, Sakura mencoba menekan lagi bel apartemen SHINee dan sesekali mengetuk pintunya sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

"Mencari Sasuke-_ssi_?"

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut cokelat terlihat baru keluar dari apartemennya yang kebetulan berada di samping apartemen SHINee. Sakura menatap heran pemuda yang berdiri di samping anjing putih yang lumayan besar.

"Di apartemen ini boleh memelihara hewan," pria itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang tak terucap, "aku Inuzuka Kiba dan anjingku ini Akamaru," lanjutnya.

Guk!

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Aku tahu," Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Kiba.

Kiba tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura, "Jika kau mencari Sasuke-_ssi_, ia tadi terlihat keluar apartemen dengan terburu-buru,"

"Kapan?"

Kiba melihat arlojinya, "Sekitar satu jam yang lalu,"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia tidak tahu ke mana pria itu pergi. Sakura pun lupa membawa ponsel, jadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke.

"Sakura-_ssi_, apa pernikahanmu dibatalkan?" melihat reaksi Sakura yang menautkan alis dan menatap Kiba seolah pria itu ikut campur, Kiba langsung menambahkan, "maksudku, kau lebih cocok bersama Sasuke-_ssi_. Karena yang aku lihat kalian saling mencintai,"

Sakura menatap lantai lorong apartemen, "Begitu...," gumamnya.

Guk!

Mendengar gonggongan anjing, Sakura menatap Akamaru yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum.

Kiba tersenyum memandang Sakura yang akhirnya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, "Bahkan Akamaru setuju denganku," kekehnya, "Sasuke-_ssi _mungkin akan kembali sebentar lagi. _Fighting_!" serunya menyemangati dan pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"_Kamsahamnida_," Sakura membungkuk sedikit dan memandang Kiba serta Akamaru pergi menuju ujung lorong.

Sakura menghela napas dan duduk bersandar di depan pintu apartemen SHINee. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan kakinya terasa sakit dan perih. Sakura melepas _high heels_-nya dan ternyata kakinya sudah lecet akibat berlari menggunakan sepatu sialan itu.

Luka di kaki Sakura tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang ia torehkan di hati Sasuke. Bisakah lelaki itu memaafkannya? Sakura memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepala di sana. Tak apa jika Sasuke tidak mau memaafkannya yang pasti ia ingin Sasuke tahu mengenai perasaan Sakura pada pria itu, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil Sai di _basement _apartemen. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu berjalan lesu masuk ke dalam gedung. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Lelaki itu tidak mengerti mengapa kisah percintaannya harus menyedihkan seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela napas berat di dalam _lift _yang membawanya ke lantai apartemen SHINee. _Lift _terbuka dan Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai di lorong apartemen berkelas eksklusif tersebut. Kepalanya terus menunduk hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya sambil membenamkan wajah di dalam lutut.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepala. Matanya melebar dan segera berdiri ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan lesu ke arahnya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih menatap Sasuke dengan kerinduan yang begitu terpancar dari _emerald_-nya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan memanggil namanya. Pemilik mata _onyx _itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Di hadapannya berdiri Sakura dengan gaun pengantin dalam jarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Sakura...," Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya kering saat menyebut nama itu.

Sakura tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan dalam. Air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak mampu lagi terbendung. Saat kaki yang tak beralaskan _high heels _itu melangkah dan berubah menjadi berlari, _liquid _bening mengalir di pipi Sakura.

Sakura berlari dan menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukannya. Gadis itu berjinjit menggapai leher pria yang sangat dicintainya. Meluapkan tangisannya di bahu Sasuke, tak peduli jika air matanya membasahi jas hitam yang dipakai lelaki itu.

"Sakura,"

Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba berada di depan apartemennya dan berlari memeluknya. Gadis itu bahkan saat ini sedang menangis tersedu di bahunya.

Bukankah seharusnya Sakura bersama Kakashi di pernikahan mereka saat ini? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak Sasuke, namun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura membuat perasaan sesak di dadanya hilang tiada tersisa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu,"

Sasuke membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan cinta Sakura. Pria itu lantas membalas pelukan gadis yang amat dicintainya ini. Akhirnya ia mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya. Segala keraguan yang sempat menyelimutinya kini pudar.

Rasa bahagia dan kelegaan dirasakan begitu hebat dalam diri mereka. Jujur pada diri sendiri memang sulit, tetapi hal itu dapat membuat mereka menyadari eksistensi perasaan masing-masing. Mereka tidak perlu bingung dan bertanya-tanya lagi akan apa yang dirasakan pasangannya, akan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan pasangannya mengenai dirinya.

Senyum lebar itu terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Segala rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya mendapatkan obat yang sangat manjur. Obat itu hanya ada pada Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya. Dan Sasuke bersyukur gadisnya telah berani berlari menggenggam cinta mereka.

"_Pabo_! Jangan melakukan hal ini lagi! Jangan membohongi dirimu lagi!" Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura menjauh dan menatap _emerald_-nya dalam, "jangan meninggalkanku lagi!"

Sakura mengangguk masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, namun senyumnya begitu manis menurut Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia dan menangkup wajah yang cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Neol saranghae_," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

"_Nado saranghae_," Sakura menyahut sebelum bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke menyatu dalam ciuman lembut sarat akan cinta yang dalam.

Kedua insan itu saling berpagutan menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan merindu. Menyatakan bahwa mereka saling memiliki dan tak akan pernah melepaskan lagi. Dan kehidupan mereka yang baru akan dimulai saat ini, tentunya dengan saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Orang yang mecintaimu adalah orang yang akan menangisimu. –Pepatah Argentina._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, foto-foto yang kau ambil _angel_-nya sangat bagus!" Sasuke menatap takjub puluhan foto yang berada di dalam _blog _milik Sai.

"Hei! Itu aku yang memotretnya!" seru Sasori sambil menunjuk sebuah foto di mana Sasuke dan Sakura saling berciuman di lorong apartemen.

"Aku juga yang merekam semua ini," Naruto menunjuk rekaman di dalam _blog _itu.

"Aku juga, _hyung_," Gaara berkacak pinggang memandang sebal Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah pada keempat _hyung_-nya, "Aku berterimakasih pada kalian _hyung_! Karena kalian mengabadikan semua kisah cintaku dengan Sakura,"

"Tidak masalah," Sasori mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan sombong seperti _ajumma-ajumma _yang licik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana mengenai tawaran drama itu? Apa kau dan Sakura menerimanya?" Naruto terlihat antusias memandang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku dan Sakura menerimanya," sahut Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kali ini harus kuakui kalau Sai _hyung _memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. _Blog_-nya menarik hati seorang produser drama _series _dan mengangkat kisah Sasuke dan Sakura ini ke layar kaca," Sasori melipat tangannya di bawah dada dan memandang Sai ogah-ogahan.

"Tentu saja _blog_-ku akan menjadi terkenal sesuai perkiraanku dulu!" Sai menyombongkan diri membuat keempat temannya itu menyipitkan mata memandangnya.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibanting membuat kelima anggota SHINee itu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Kelima pria itu menelan ludah merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat wajah Sakura berubah dingin dan menyeramkan.

Brak!

Sekali lagi Sakura menempelkan dengan kasar sebuah tulisan dengan huruf F besar di papan pengumuman yang ada di ruang latihan vokal. Sakura menatap tajam satu persatu anggota SHINee, ia tanpa sengaja melihat _blog _yang masih terbuka di _laptop _milik Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikan latihan khusus pada kalian untuk di rumah. Tidak ada es, tidak ada daging, olah raga setiap hari, latihan vokal ditambah menjadi lima jam, dan tidak ada _blog _selama sebulan!"

"Tidaaaaakkk!" Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sasori dan Gaara berteriak bersamaan. Sedangkan Sakura menyeringai lebar.

Jangan lupakan bahwa Sakura tetap menjadi guru vokal yang tegas dan dingin meski ia sudah bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, _maknae _SHINee yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan darinya. Nampaknya SHINee tidak bisa bersantai-santai lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar Tamat

.

.

.

.

Pojok curhat penulis:

Terjemahan:

_Neol Saranghae _: Aku mencintaimu.

_Nado Saranghae _: Aku juga mencintaimu.

Halo! Akhirnya fiksi ini the end. Saya tahu kok fiksi ini masiiiiihhh jauh dari kata SEMPURNA sesuai keinginan readers. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan di fiksi ini. Konfliknya kepanjangan ya maaf. Lebih dominan kakasaku? Um... nggak juga (menurut saya sih ya). Feelnya nggak berasa ya maaf. Yang jelas saya sebagai penulis sudah berusaha menyelesaikan fiksi ini semaksimal mungkin. Tapi, kembali lagi nggak ada yang sempurna. Sempurna di mata A belum tentu sempurna di mata B. Jadi, terima kasih atas semua kritik dan sarannya. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam berkarya.

Terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan pembaca setia fiksi ini. Tanpa kalian fiksi ini bukanlah apa-apa. Dan salam hormat kepada reviewers yang setia memberikan kontribusi di kolom review. Kalian keren bro, sist! Yuhuuuu! Sampai jumpa di fiksi saya yang lainnya! Annyeong! :D

.

.

.

**Special thanks to: Shawokey, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Ariska, gita zahra, Ai, elmandini, Natsumo Kagerou, Ulandari, fava ritsuka, Uchiha Yui-chan, Wong Kurang Kerjaan, sonedinda2, , viryaparamita, Uchiha Shesura-chan, harulisnachan, parinza ananda9, Orchidflen, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ceycha, desypramitha26**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah.**

**Dan reviewers yang sudah memberikan review dari chapter 1-18. Saranghae~ chuuuu~ :***

.

.

.

Salam damai dan penuh cokelat!

Chocoaddicted, 18 Februari 2014


End file.
